Always & Forever
by Caladhiel999
Summary: An old friend of Lawliet's comes to help him catch Kira. Only friends at first, but sometimes things change under certain cercumstances. Rated M for violence, language, and strong sexual scenes.
1. An Old Friend

Always & Forever

Written By: Caladhiel Alcarin

Chapter 1

An Old Friend

Lawliet's POV

The Kira case was far more difficult than I first thought. I sighed and chewed on my thumbnail. Kira was smart, possibly smarter than I was. Even if I had the police on my side it wouldn't be enough. I smirked.

 _It seems its time to call her._

I picked up my phone and pressed one. I held it to my ear and waited.

 _"Yes?"_

"It's me."

I could hear a smile in her voice.

 _"Its been a long time, L. But I don't think you called me to catch up."_

I smirked again.

"No. I need your help."

She laughed and I sighed.

 _"The mighty L needs the help of little old me? This has to do with Kira doesn't it?"_

"Yes. And I wouldn't bother you unless I absolutely needed your help. I'll send Watari to get you. I don't know if someone is trying to find me or not yet. And I don't want you to get hurt." I told her.

 _"Very well. Should I be expecting Watari soon?"_

"Yes. As soon as I hang up I'll be calling him."

 _"Then I'd better get ready. I'll see you soon L."_

I smiled a bit.

"I look forward to it Nyamo."

She hung up and I looked back at the computer. The images Kira had left made no sense. I called Watari next.

 _"Yes?"_

"Watari I need you to pick her up. I've called her to help. Do you remember where she lives?"

 _"Yes. I shall fetch her immediately."_

"Thank you."

I hung up and looked back to the images on the screen.

"Damn you Kira!" I hissed.

He was playing with me at every turn. I stood up and walked into the next room. I sat in my chair and reached for the cake.

 _Perhaps he is trying to be discreet in telling me something. Shinigami's only eat apples? But they don't exist._

After a while there was only one piece of cake left. I reached for it but someone grabbed it. I smirked and shook my head.

"A pleasure to see you again Nyamo."

I looked at her and she smiled at me.

"Likewise L."

I stood up and looked at her. If I had to be honest with myself, she was even more beautiful than last I saw her. Her hair was a bit longer, her eyes seemed to shine, and I believe she was thinner as well. She ate the last piece of cake and I frowned.

"That was mine."

"I'm pretty sure you ate several pieces before I came. Am I right?"

She'd always been a smart one, especially when it came to me. This frustrated me at times. I turned away and she laughed.

"I knew it. Now how about you show me what you need help with."

I waved her over.

Nyamo's POV

He hadn't changed a bit. He was still the same L. I was happy for that, a job like his could really damage a person. He still wore the same outfit and his hair looked a bit wilder than last time. He still sat in the same position that I always found sort of adorable.

"Oh I did bring you something."

He looked at me and I pulled out a large lollipop. His eyes went wide and he licked his lips. I smiled and handed it to him.

"Thank you."

"I remembered you always liked those."

He nodded and sat down in front of the computer. I sat down beside him and looked at the images he pulled up. I frowned, I was confused.

"What does this have to do with Kira? They look like suicides, and strange ones at that?"

He nodded.

"That's what I thought for a moment. But look at the notes a few of them left."

I looked them over and my eyes went wide.

"S-Shinigami?"

L just nodded. I knew he didn't believe in that sort of thing, but I unfortunately did.

"I believe Kira is able to manipulate his victims before they die."

I read and re-read the notes several times.

"I can't make any sense of it. I'm sorry L."

He shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. I don't think it matters anyway. Perhaps the six police officers who are coming will be able to help us."

I looked at him surprised.

"L….you've never done this before. You've never showed yourself to anyone except me. This is a serious gamble. You could be killed."

"If this is what it takes to catch Kira, then I'm willing to give it a try. But I'll need you with me."

"You still want me around?"

"Of course. I need your help."

I smiled a bit and nodded. I heard the door open and stood up. I walked out to see who was there and found five men standing there.

"L?" one asked.

I shook my head. L came out and stood in front of me.

"I am L."

They all looked very surprised and I smirked. I guessed they were expecting someone else from the way they looked at him. I looked at him.

"Shall I get some tea then?"

"If you wouldn't mind."

I nodded and left.

Lawliet's POV

I watched Nyamo leave.

"Er is she your girlfriend or wife?" asked the young one.

I looked at him but I didn't answer. I wanted to protect Nyamo. She was a good woman and had a long life ahead of her. They all began to introduce themselves.

 _How foolish._

I held up my hand and pretended to shoot them.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Aizawa asked.

"If I were Kira, you'd all be dead."

They looked at each other. I turned and walked back into the room.

"Anyway please come in."

I sat down in my chair and Nyamo came back with the tea. She put several sugars in mine, just how I liked it.

"Thank you."

She nodded with a smile.

"Gentlemen, how many sugars?"

She gave them their tea and I sipped the tea but there wasn't enough sugar. I looked at Nyamo and she narrowed her eyes.

"I could've made you do it yourself. You want more do it yourself." she said.

She pat my shoulder and then sat down. I growled but put more sugar in.

 _She never was afraid to scold me._

They were all staring at me.

Nyamo's POV

I observed all five men.

"I thought you said six were coming." I said.

"Er there were six of us, one of our agents backed out." said an older officer.

I nodded and leaned back in my chair.

"Um L…"

"While you're here call me Ryuuzaki. You too please Nyamo."

I smirked.

"Not the most fitting name for you." I whispered.

"What?"

"I said I'll do as you ask."

"And what about you miss? Shouldn't you have a fake name?" asked one.

I smiled.

"Thank you for your concern but as it happens, Nyamo is only a nickname. Given to me by this one here. Eventually I just started to use it all the time." I explained.

They nodded and I looked at L.

"Please continue." I said.

He nodded.


	2. Cake

Chapter 2

Cake

L stared at them all.

"Please turn off all cell phones and electronic devices. Leave them on that table." he said.

Aizawa-san seemed upset by this. I was ready to tackle him if he tried anything.

"Ryuuzaki! Are you suggesting we'd use our cell phones to leak information?!"

"Enough of that. Lets just do as he asks." Yagami-san said.

I watched them put all their phones on the table and nodded.

"Making us do this makes me feel like he doesn't trust us at all."

"No…I just can't stand when people's cell phones go off whilst I'm trying to talk."

"No he doesn't. He threw my cell phone into a lake once."

He sighed.

"I paid for a replacement." he growled.

I held up my hands.

"Doesn't matter. The past is the past."

He nodded and looked back at the officers.

"I better tell you this now. I won't allow anyone to takes notes about what I'm going to say. I expect you to memorize everything." he said.

I rolled my eyes with a smirk. He was always so suspicious of anyone save Watari and myself. Though he was also highly suspicious of me at first as well.

"Uh Ryuuzaki….we know Kira needs a name and a face to kill. So why don't we just keep criminal information from the media. Surely the number of victims would go down." Matsuda suggested.

"Reporters are like nats, they never go away." I said.

L nodded.

"If we did that members of the public would die."

"The public?" Ukita asked.

"Why?"

L looked at them.

"Kira is childish and a bad loser."

"Immature?"

"Bad loser?"

"Yes. I know because I'm also childish and hate to lose."

"Could you explain that a bit better to us?" asked Yagami.

"When I used that broadcast, despite the fact that up until then they'd only killed criminals, they killed the fake me without hesitation. Then when I said I knew they were in the Kanto region of Japan, they continued to kill Japanese men as if to say 'so what?'"

He took a sip of his tea and I watched him carefully.

"Instead of backing down from my provocations, they've been aggressively returning them. If you try and withhold information from someone who acts like this, what do you think will happen?"

They all looked troubled. I too was troubled but I never showed my emotions in front of people I didn't know.

"If there are no proper criminals to kill, they'll kill the petty ones. If there are none of them they'll target the innocent. Everyone on this planet is being held hostage. 'I'm the one in the wrong here. Those who try to hide the criminals from me are the ones in the wrong.'"

He started to shuffle his feet around. I could tell he was angry. I nodded and then stood up. L looked at me.

"Nyamo?"

I smiled a bit.

"I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"To get cake."

He raised his brows.

"Strawberry shortcake?"

I smiled and nodded.

"You're going to go and buy cake at a time like this?!" Aizawa shouted.

L glared at him.

"If you ever raise your voice to her again, I will make you regret it." he said in a low voice.

Aizawa seemed to realize what he'd done.

"Forgive me. I tend to take my work very seriously."

I smiled softly.

"I understand. And you…"

L looked at me.

"While I appreciate you defending me, you should understand frustration and stress better than anyone. Can't you tell he's under stress?"

He nodded.

"He doesn't have a right to yell at you."

I sighed and shook my head.

"I'll be right back."

He nodded.

"Be careful."

"I always am."

He smiled a bit and I left.

Lawliet's POV

I smiled as she left.

"Um…why exactly did she leave to get cake?" Mogi asked me.

"She knows I'm upset and she knows I like cake. Especially the strawberry shortcake."

Matsuda smiled.

"You're so lucky to have a girlfriend like that!"

 _Sooner or later I'm gonna have to tell them she isn't my wife. I just want to make sure I was right in trusting these men._

I nodded and cleared my throat.

"If anything, we should really be thinking of ways of using the media to our own advantage."

Aizawa leaned forward.

"For example?"

"Hmmm….how about this? 'The Americans are angry about the murder of the FBI agents. The whole world turns against Kira. Approximately 1,500 investigators from powerful nations enter Japan.' Kira will have a lot more than the FBI to deal with this time. They'll begin to perceive everyone around them as an enemy. Feeling trapped, Kira will give us some sort of reaction." I said.

They all smiled and seemed intrigued.

"I-Interesting." Ukita said.

"They'll thing there are 1,500 people after them even though in reality there's only seven! And since the investigators don't exist they can't kill them."

"This could really work!"

"In that case let me tell you some of my thoughts regarding this case."

Nyamo's POV

The bakery wasn't too far, but it was a bit cold outside. I pulled my jacket around me and heard my cell go off. I reached into my pocket to take it out when I bumped into a woman.

"Oh please forgive me I…."

I knew this woman.

"Naomi?"

"Ah! Nyamo!"

I smiled and hugged her.

"It's been too long my friend. What are you doing in Japan? I thought you were in America."

She looked down.

"Naomi? What is it?"

There were tears in her eyes.

"Naomi!"

"Raye…he's dead."

"What?!"

"Kira killed him."

My eyes widened and I put my arm around her.

"He was one of the FBI agents."

She just nodded and I took her to a nearby coffee shop. I paid for both coffees and set it in front of her. No matter how badly I wanted to, I couldn't tell her about the Kira case.

"What will you do now?" I asked gently.

She looked up at me and I could see determination in her eyes.

"I'll find Kira, and kill him."

My eyes went wide.


	3. Concern

Chapter 3

Concern

I knew Naomi would stop at nothing. I also knew that if she did find Kira, there was a very high chance he would kill her.

"Naomi…"

"Don't try and talk me out of it. I want justice!"

I sighed, I knew there was no way to stop her.

"Then please be careful?"

She looked at me and smiled a bit.

"I promise."

I smiled and then my cell phone went off. I winced when I saw who it was.

"Ryuuzaki."

 _"Are you alright?! Where are you!?"_

I smiled a bit.

"It's alright I ran into an old friend. We're at the coffee shop down the street."

Naomi was staring at me.

 _"Please come back soon. I don't care if you have the cake. Just come back safe."_

He hung up and I knew something was wrong. L never expressed emotion like that.

"Your boyfriend seems worried about you."

I looked at Naomi.

"What? No its not…."

She held up her hand.

"I'm happy for you Nyamo. Cherish him, savor every moment. I hope what happened to me never happens to you."

She stood up and smiled.

"Until next time."

She walked out before I could stop her. It was almost impossible to think of L as a boyfriend. I smirked and shook my head. I got the cake and then started walking back.

When I walked in the door, Matsuda and L were gone. I looked at each of them with a curious look.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"He wanted to make sure Kira wasn't among us and…."

I sighed.

"He's doing his one on one conversations again. Don't worry, Matsuda will be fine."

They just nodded and I went into the hotel's tiny kitchen. I heard a door open as I was putting the cake away.

"Nyamo?"

"In the kitchen." came Ukita's voice.

I peered around the wall.

"Apologies for needing to question each of you separately. Kira is not among us."

I heard everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"How can you be so sure Ryuuzaki?"

I walked out and L smiled a bit.

"Good, you're back."

"I always come back."

He motioned to the chair beside him.

"Please."

I sat down beside him and he looked down at the table.

"To be honest, I'd set up a trick to determine whether or not any of you were Kira. But I haven't felt the need to use it on any of you."

They all seemed surprised. L's phone rang and I smirked.

"Excuse me."

He'd made everyone else turn their cell phones off.

"Understood. We're just finishing up here as well. You can come in using your own key."

He hung up and looked at us all.

"Watari's coming."

I smiled, and everyone else gasped. We didn't have to wait long. The door opened and in came Watari. I smiled and gave him a hug. Everyone looked surprised. Watari took off his hat.

"Thank you all for your hard work, gentlemen." he said.

"T-That person's Watari?" Aizawa asked.

"Err…what happened to your normal garb?" Matsuda asked.

I was enjoying their shocked faces.

Lawliet's POV

Nyamo seemed to be enjoying herself.

"In that garb everyone knows I'm Watari. We don't want everyone to know that Ryuuzaki is staying in this hotel."

"I-I see…."

"The fact that I'm now able to show you my face is a sign of Ryuuzaki's trust in you."

"I guess that's sort of flattering…" Matsuda said.

He didn't look very flattered, not that I cared. Watari brought the case to the table.

"Ryuuzaki, I've brought the items you requested."

I looked at him.

"Please hand them out to everyone."

He opened the case and showed them the contents.

"Everyone these are your new police ID's." Watari said.

"New ID's?" Aizawa asked.

I looked at Nyamo but her eyes were closed. I frowned and touched her hand, making her eyes fly open.

"Nyamo? What's wrong?" I asked.

She smiled and shook her head.

"Nothing I'm fine."

 _You're lying to me. We WILL talk about this later._

Everyone took their ID's and looked at them.

"All the names and positions are fake." Yagami-san said.

"Fake police ID's?!" Matsuda said.

I started to talk but Nyamo interrupted.

"In order to kill, Kira needs a face and a name. It's only natural we do this much." she said.

 _Something's definitely wrong. She knows I hate to be interrupted. She's trying to let me know she's upset. But why?_

She was always very good about hiding her emotions. It frustrated me to know end. I was usually able to read people very well, but not Nyamo.

"But for a policeman to forge an ID…" Ukita started.

"If Kira does require a name to kill, these fake names could play a massive role in saving our lives. We'd better hold onto these." Yagami-san noted.

"I agree." said Matsuda.

I smirked. Matsuda was always looking to live up to everyone else.

"Please use those if you ever need to tell someone your name outside of this place."

"Yes."

"Also take care not to display those in police headquarters. It may prove to be bothersome."

"Understood."

Watari then opened another case.

"Next, I'd like you all to wear these belts. We had a more feminine one designed for you Nyamo."

He handed it to her and she smiled.

"Belts?" asked a confused Matsuda.

"In the buckle there's a communication device. This will allow Ryuuzaki to pinpoint your location. And if you press the buckle twice…"

His cell phone went off and he pulled it out.

"My cell phone will ring. I will call you back though I will not be able to notify you of this. Firstly you'll need to return to work tomorrow morning. You'll then need to use these methods to obtain hotel names and room numbers from me. You can also use them in case of an emergency."

Matsuda was very excited about this belt. He sounded like a child at Christmas.

"Matsuda! This isn't child's play. Don't be flippant!" Yagami scolded.

I was watching Nyamo carefully, looking for some sign of emotion. She looked at me and I looked away.

"Come to think of it, what's happening at the police headquarters right now?" I asked.

"Currently there's no one there." Yagami-san informed.

That could be a problem.

"That's not good. Take turns and ensure there is always someone there."

"Understood. Well then Aizawa it'll be your turn today."

"Yes! It's not far from here at all."

He left and soon the others left too. Nyamo disappeared into the other room and I followed her.


	4. I'll Always Be Here

Chapter 4

I'll Always be Here

I walked into the bedroom and saw her sitting in an armchair. She was bent forward, her long hair hiding her face. I didn't really know what to do in these types of situations. All I knew was that I cared about her and she'd always been a great friend to me. My only friend. I slowly walked forward and looked at her.

"Are you going to tell me why you're so upset now?"

She still didn't say anything, but I wasn't going anywhere. I sat down on the floor in front of her. If she wasn't going to talk, I was just going to sit here with her. I looked at her and wondered what could've upset her so much.

"Nyamo please…."

"Misora Naomi."

"What?"

She looked into my eyes.

"Misora Naomi."

I knew that name from somewhere.

"She worked with you once. In America."

My eyes widened and I nodded.

"I remember. Was this the 'old friend' you ran into earlier?"

She just nodded. I slowly moved her hair from her face. She looked surprised that I would actually touch her.

"Since when are you like this?"

I smirked.

"You're my friend, my only friend. I care about you and I don't want you to be sad." I told her.

She smiled a bit.

"You're my best friend too L. Thank you."

I nodded.

"I'll always be here." I said.

She smiled and took my hand.

"Same. Just promise me you'll be careful with this Kira case. Don't go out of your way to protect me, you know I'm a trained fighter and I can take care of myself. Please, I don't want anything to happen to you."

I squeezed her hand.

"I promise I'll be careful. But I can't promise I won't try to protect you. I know you're capable, but it can't hurt to have someone looking out for you." I said.

She just stared at me.

Nyamo's POV

L had never been this affectionate towards anyone. At least not that I'd seen. A smile came to my face, I felt special.

"Thank you."

He tilted his head and raised his brow.

"For what?"

I smiled and knelt down on the floor with him.

"For making me feel special and needed. You know my parents never loved me. Being around you and Watari, I finally feel loved and wanted."

He grinned.

"We've known each other a long time Nyamo. I would hope you feel comfortable around me."

I laughed a bit.

"Although there's something you should know."

I looked at him and waited for him to go on. I could feel how nervous he was.

"When the others first saw you, Matsuda asked if you were my girlfriend or my wife." My eyes widened. "I didn't say anything because I wanted to protect you. I didn't any of them to get any ideas. Please forgive me."

I smiled a bit and lifted his face.

"It's alright. Besides, when you called me at the coffee shop, Naomi thought you were my boyfriend."

He chuckled a bit.

"Well it would seem we give people the wrong impression. Though if you wouldn't mind I'd like to keep up the charade. Just so no one gets any ideas on you."

I smiled and laughed a little.

"You always were a bit too overprotective."

He shrugged and I stood up.

"Come on, I did get you your cake."

He stood up very quickly and we went into the kitchen.

"Oh and I don't mind keeping up the charade. But we'll have to be a tad bit more convincing."

He seemed nervous.

"I'm not too good at that."

I smirked.

"The mighty L isn't good at something. Sign of the apocalypse!"

He scowled and I gave him his piece of cake.

"Try and treat me a little more affectionately. Not too much because that doesn't fit your personality. With me just act like your more comfortable."

He ate some cake and nodded.

"I can try. Don't expect me to not be awkward."

I smiled. He was normally awkward about personal things. Sometimes it drove me crazy.

"Well in this case I should probably tell you something."

He looked at me curiously and I leaned forward.

"Sometimes you can be a real jackass."

He seemed surprised and I wiped some cake off his cheek with a smile. He in turn, smeared cake on my face. He had a wicked grin on his face and I slowly wiped it off.

"Okay…this means war."

I ran at him and managed to get him to the ground.

"How many times do we have to go over this L? You know I'm stronger."

He shook his head.

"That's only because I'd never hurt a girl. But since we're pretending you're my girlfriend…."

His leg hooked around me and flipped me onto my back. My eyes went wide and he was smirking at me.

"When did you learn how to do that?" I asked.

"I've always known. In a fight I normally kick rather than punch. I'm a lot stronger than I look." he said.

He was on top of me for once. He had my arms pinned with his and my body with his own.

"Well I'm impressed. I'm happy to know you can defend yourself."

He sat back and I sat up. I licked my thumb and took some cake off the corner of his mouth.

"You should never start a food fight with me. You'll end up on the ground."

He smiled.

"So it would seem. However you have far more cake on your face than I do."

"I can take care of that."

I stood up and walked into the bathroom. I rinsed my face and then I gasped. I felt a sharp jab in my chest and fell back.

"NYAMO!"

L was beside me in seconds.

"What's wrong?!"

I put my hand over my heart. His eyes went wide with alarm.

"It's not a heart attack! I just felt this sharp pain. That's never happened before." I said.

He still looked extremely worried.

Lawliet's POV

It was the first time I'd ever been so scared in my life. If I'd lost her I wouldn't know what to do. I helped her up and took her to the bedroom. I laid her down and sat down in a chair next to her. We stayed silent for quite some time. Her eyes were closed and I thought she was asleep.

"I'm sorry I scared you." she whispered.

I looked at her.

"My abilities have grown it seems."

"What abilities?"

She smirked.

"You wouldn't believe me L."

"Try me." I said.

She took a deep breath and looked at me.

"I have the ability to feel what others feel. I know you don't believe in that sort of thing, but I'm telling the truth." she said.


	5. An Advantage

Chapter 5

An Advantage

I honestly didn't know how to respond. She turned away from me and I looked down. She was right I didn't believe in those sorts of things. However, it would explain how she was so easily able to conceal her own emotions.

 _And how she knew I was so angry. Hence the cake._

I nodded and crawled onto the bed. She sat straight up.

"What're you doing?"

"I believe you. If you have this ability it would explain a lot. Like how you've always been able to hide your emotions from me. And I've told you I trust you. And I do believe you."

She seemed very surprised by this.

Nyamo's POV

I looked surprised but in reality I just wanted to hug him. I wanted to jump into his arms and hold him tight. I'd never had these feelings before so I pushed them away. I smiled gratefully.

"Thank you L."

He smiled a bit.

"And this will give us quite the advantage. If we do catch Kira you'll be able to help us make sure its them."

I nodded and a few tears came to my eyes.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm just happy. Happy that you believe me."

He smiled a bit.

"You've never given me a reason not to believe you."

My smile grew. He chuckled and then shook his head.

"Well get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow."

He got off the bed and started to walk away.

"You're not going to sleep?"

"No, too much on my mind."

"Well then I'll stay up with you. It's my job as your 'girlfriend'." I joked.

He sighed and shook his head.

"You're never going to let me forget this are you?"

I smiled and walked up to him.

"There's a hundred percent chance that's true." I said.

He smirked and we walked back out into the room.

Lawliet's POV

The others came back and we sat down to watch the tapes. Nyamo ended up falling asleep on the sofa.

"This is…the footage from the CCTV cameras that happened to capture the FBI agents who died in Japan on film."

He sounded very tired, but our work was not done.

"Show me the following scenes involving Raye Penber one more time: him at the ticket barrier, boarding the train and his death scene please."

"Okay."

Watari handed him an ice cream cone. He made one for everyone.

"Shall I wake her up?" Watari asked.

I shook my head.

"Let her sleep….she's had a bad night." I said.

She turned in her sleep and I smiled a bit.

"Is she alright?"

"She has abilities that drain her of energy. I'll have to make sure she has some strong coffee when she wakes up." I whispered.

I looked at Matsuda.

"And yes she is my girlfriend, not my wife." I said.

He smiled nervously and scratched his head.

 _Sometimes he reminds me of a monkey._

Something fell against me and I turned to see Nyamo. She had turned in her sleep and was now resting against me. I smiled a bit and moved a lock of hair from her face. I hoped I was being convincing enough. She smiled in her sleep and held onto my arm. I turned back to the screen to find nothing on it. I looked at the others who were all staring at Nyamo and myself. I frowned.

"We have work to do, how about we do it?"

They all cleared their throats or coughed and I shook my head. Aizawa went back looking for the tapes.

"It's just under there." Matsuda said.

"Oh! You means these?"

Matsuda looked at some reports.

"Let's see…Raye Penber arrived at Shinjuku station via the west entrance at 15:11. At 15:13 he boards the Yamanote line. Even if he was following someone, its difficult to tell due to fuzzy images. And then at 16:42.…"

Watari handed him his ice cream.

"Ah! Thank you."

He took the cone and then looked back to the papers.

"Err….and at 16:42 he died on the platform of Tokyo station." he finished.

"As I thought: its odd."

"Huh?"

"What's odd L?" Yagami-san inquired.

"Have you figured something out?" Matsuda asked.

I ate some more ice cream before answering.

"From what's been said, we can deduce that by the time he boarded and the time he died, Raye Penber was on the Yamanote line, which takes one hour to do a full circuit, for an hour and a half. The important thing to note here is the envelope." I said.

Aizawa looked confused.

"Envelope?"

I rewound the video and pressed play when he was at the ticket barrier. Nyamo moved and her rings hit me in the face. I looked down at her.

"Does she always wear so many rings?" Yagami-san asked.

I nodded.

"She says it helps her when she fights. She could knock you down with a single kick or punch. The rings will make you think twice about getting up." I said matter of factly.

I moved a bit so her arm was across my lap and her head was comfortable between my leg and my stomach. I nodded and then looked back.

"Both by the ticket barrier and on the platform, he seems to be carrying an envelope or something similar." I pointed out.

Aizawa's eyes went wide.

"Oh! Y-You're right! He does, he does!" He leaned forward. "But in the moments preceding his death it vanishes. Good job on noticing that, Ryuuzaki." he said.

I heard someone shuffle papers.

"There's nothing that fits that description in the lost property lists." said Yagami-san.

"In that case it must have been inside the train. And in this final video of Penber….it looks to me as if he frantically trying to see inside the train." I said.

"Is it possible that's a hint?" asked Yagami-san.

"If that was Kira, don't you think it'd be interesting?" I asked.

"I-It can't be?"

I looked down at Nyamo and found I'd been stroking her hair.

"I doubt it too. If Kira is able to manipulate death from a distance, they wouldn't bother coming to the scene. But if that's what we're supposed to believe, they may have done something extremely daring here."

There was a long silence. We went over a few more videos before I told them to go home. I wasn't going to be able to move without waking Nyamo. It didn't matter since I hardly ever slept. I watched the videos of Raye Penber over and over. I felt like I was missing something.


	6. Missing

Chapter 6

Missing

I did make sure Nyamo had a strong cup of coffee. She smiled at me sleepily.

"I think I've convinced them a bit." I said.

She just nodded. I knew she was still half asleep. I smiled a bit and then went back to the sofa.

Nyamo's POV

I sat beside L when the others came. Watari was on the phone and L got up.

"Ryuuzaki, it's Ukita-san at the police headquarters. He says he's received an interesting call from a member of the public." Watari said.

"Oh, in that case pass them the number to phone five," I smirked. "and tell them to call that instead." L said.

I smiled a bit as he turned to Matsuda.

"Matsuda-san, you can turn on your cell phone…no…I meant please switch it on now."

He turned it on and it immediately began to ring. L quickly grabbed it from his hand and held it to his ear. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Hello, head of the Kira incident public information hotline, Suzuki speaking."

I was smiling until I heard what he said.

"Raye Penber's fiancé?"

I looked up.

"Misora Naomi?"

Watari started to type something and I slowly stood up. L hung up the phone and handed it to Matsuda. My heart was pounding in my chest.

"Well? Where is she?" I asked slowly.

"She's disappeared."

My eyes went wide. It was starting to make sense. I had felt her depression when we had coffee. I felt that and her confidence and heartbreak. I gasped when I figured it out.

"She's dead…." I said.

L and the others looked at me.

"Ryuuzaki….that's what I felt."

He walked over to me and touched my arm. I was furious!

"I'm going to catch this bastard. I'm going to catch them if it's the last thing I do." I said in a low voice.

"But Nyamo-san….how do you know she's not just missing?"

"She was looking for Kira. She'd wanted revenge. He found her before she could. And I felt a pain in my heart the other night. She was the one I'd been in contact with. I can't explain it, I just know."

"And you don't have to explain it. Do you need anything?" L asked.

I shook my head and his hand moved to my back.

"Have you had enough for today?" he whispered.

"No I'll be alright." I answered.

He rubbed my back a bit and nodded. He walked away a little and I looked at him. He put his thumb to his lips and looked to be thinking hard.

"Everyone, from now on we'll only be investigating those of who were under surveillance by Raye Penber. The subjects of our investigation will be two police officers and their immediate family."

My eyes widened and I slowly looked over my shoulder.

"Who are the two police officers?" Yagami-san asked.

I bit my lip.

"Deputy Kitamura and his family. And….Chief Yagami and his family."

The chief looked surprised and I could feel a bit of anger. I didn't think he would do anything but to be safe and readied myself for a fight.

"I'd also like to be able to set up cameras and bugging devices in both households."

Matsuda stepped forward.

"Surveillance cameras…Ryuuzaki!?"

"That's out of the question! If it gets out it'll become a civil liberties issue! We'll all be fired!" Aizawa said.

I looked at L.

"I thought that we'd all put our lives on the line here, not just our jobs." he said.

None of them seemed to know what to say.

"Ryuuzaki….what's the probability of Kira being among them?" Yagami asked.

L looked up and thought.

"10%…no…5%." He answered.

I sighed and smacked my forehead.

"You're going to do all that based on a five percent probability?!" Matsuda asked.

"Well he's been known to have his crazier moments. I can't say I totally agree with you, but I'll support you. Whatever you need." I said.

"You're his girlfriend of course you're going to support him." Matsuda muttered.

I narrowed my icy blue eyes.

"Just because I'm his girlfriend does not mean I always support him. There are days I'd rather smack him upside the head. But Ryuuzaki knows what he's doing. He wouldn't do something like this unless it was absolutely necessary." I said.

He fell silent and I nodded.

"Up till now we haven't encountered anyone even remotely suspicious. Even if there's just a 1% probability, it's worth investigating thoroughly."

Even I was surprised. I could tell he was angry about L suspecting his family, but he seemed resigned to this.

"Chief!"

"I regret that my own family falls under suspicion. Very well, please set it up."

My eyes went wide and the others gasped.

"IN exchange I would like the whole house covered. From the bathroom to the toilet! I don't want to find a single place over looked!"

 _Wow, this man is dedicated._

"Thank you, I intend to do so." L said.

Aizawa and Matsuda still hadn't said their piece.

"Chief! What are you saying!?" Aizawa shouted.

"He's right! You've got a wife and daughter!" Matsuda agreed.

I could sense Yagami's anger building as he turned around.

"I realize that! I know what I'm saying! However if we don't do it thoroughly then there's no point in doing it at all! Just shut it!" he shouted.

I looked down and then at L.

 _You're always starting these sorts of things. I'm withholding the rest of that cake_!

"…sorry." Matsuda said.

Yagami turned again.

"No, it's fine. I'm sorry."

I felt terrible for him. He was under so much stress. L started to walk off and I looked at him. He sat back down and I crossed my arms.

"Well the least I can do is have only Yagami-san, Nyamo and myself carry out the surveillance on his family. Watari? How long will it take to set up the surveillance monitors and cameras?" he asked.

I looked to Watari.

"Once we know the times during which each of the houses will be vacant, we can set them up anytime tomorrow onwards."

I felt something strange and looked at the chief. The growth in my abilities was strange to me. It almost felt like I was violating people's privacy. I shivered a bit and L was beside me in seconds.

"Are you cold?"

I shook my head.

"Are you sure? Because with all the skin you show I'm surprised you're not turning blue." he whispered.

I laughed softly and shook my head. It was true though. I never wore long sleeved shirts, and most of my jeans had holes or were so worn they were unbearably thin. I had an interesting wardrobe which included chains and piercing. I had several tattoos and there were streaks of blue in my hair.

"I promise you I'm alright. But I'd like to have a private word."

"Of course."

We walked into the bedroom and I sighed.

"What's wrong? Is it Misora?"

I shook my head.

"Well a little…"

I sat down on the bed.

"But?"

He crawled onto the bed and then sat next to me.

"With my ability having grown, I feel strange. Not like I'm sick, but I feel….wrong. Well no I just….I don't know what I feel anymore. And yet I feel everything from everyone around me. It's almost like I'm full of emotions. And yet I still feel like I'm missing something."

He tilted his head.

"Missing something?"

I nodded. I looked at my hands as I spoke.

"I feel incomplete. I've always felt this way but I've never told anyone. Mainly because I don't trust anyone. I always thought it was because I was never around anyone who accepted me, but that isn't it. L…I've been following my heart and instincts down a road for so long. That road led me here. So I think that whatever I'm missing, can be found here. But I can't get rid of the empty feeling in my heart." I explained.

He took one of my hands and I looked into his eyes. I felt something strange as I looked into his eyes. A sort of a spark, but as quickly as it was there is was gone. He smiled a bit.

"I'll help you find whatever you're missing."

I smiled and threw my arms around him. I realized what I did and quickly pulled away.

"I'm sorry!"

He shook his head. He stood up and then held out his hand. I took it and he pulled me right to him.

"It's alright."

I smiled and hugged him.

Lawliet's POV

This was the first time I'd hugged anyone since I was a very small child. It felt….warm. It felt warm and good. I closed my eyes and breathed in the scent of her hair. Roses. The sweet smell filled my head and made me a bit dizzy. Nyamo was strange, but she was a wonderful woman. She deserved the best. Slowly we separated and I smiled at her.

"As I said, I'll always be here."

She smiled and kissed my cheek. She walked out of the room and I touched my cheek. It was the first time anyone had kissed me. I looked out into the room where Nyamo was taking with Yagami-san. I felt strange, yet good. I didn't know what the feeling was but I knew she'd been the one to give it to me. I watched her for a moment before shaking my head.

 _What would a beautiful woman like her want with a man like me?_


	7. Surveillance

Chapter 7

Surveillance

The cameras were set up. I sat on the sofa with Nyamo as my side and sweets in front of me. She was withholding the cake from me because apparently what I was doing was still wrong.

 _Girlfriends are a…wait! She's not really your girlfriend. Focus on the case._

We watched Yagami Light put a piece of paper in his door.

"I had no idea he was doing something like that. Has he got something in his room he doesn't want anyone to see?" Yagami-san said.

I looked at him.

"If you take into account that he's seventeen there nothing to be suspicious about. When I was his age I did strange things to."

Nyamo looked at me.

"I don't think I ever want to know."

I grinned and then looked back to the screen.

"Have you spoken to your son about the investigation?" Nyamo asked him.

"Don't be stupid."

I rounded on him.

"What did you say to her?!"

"I'm sorry. But I would never reveal un-released top secret information. And besides I'm usually never home, and when I am I'm usually tired so I just go to bed."

I looked at the screens again.

"I see…."

Light left the house but he returned about an hour later. H e went back to his room and took out a magazine. He may have been seventeen but from what his father had said about him….he didn't seem like the type who would do this. Yagami-san was shocked.

"I can't believe that my son, whose so serious, would go and look at those sorts of magazines." he said.

"That's normal for a seventeen year old."

My vision suddenly went dark and I sighed.

"Nyamo what are you doing?"

"You don't need to be seeing the models in that magazine." she said.

I smirked.

"Nyamo I have you. Why would I want to look at models when I have you?"

She hesitated but she removed her hand.

"To me he seems to be using it as an excuse. 'I.e, 'I check to see if anyone's been in my room because I read dirty magazines'."

Nyamo shifted beside me and looked at the screen.

Nyamo's POV

Something was wrong. Something was very wrong and I could sense it.

"Ryuuzaki don't tell me you actually suspect my son!?"

"If he doesn't I do. Something isn't right." I said quietly.

He gasped.

"Oh I definitely suspect him alright. That's the reason I set up wires and you and your deputy's houses."

As Yagami looked through the magazine I could have sworn I saw something crawling by. I automatically grabbed L's hand and he looked at me. I could feel his concern. I saw it again briefly but then it was gone. I watched Light put the magazine in a fake case.

"Light…"

He left the room and went into the kitchen. I knew for a fact I'd seen something. Whatever it was, it gave me a bad feeling.

"Nyamo are you alright?" L asked.

I didn't answer. I just squeezed his hand so that Yagami-san would see anything. The TV was on and L called Aizawa.

"Aizawa-san are the Kitamura family watching TV right now?"

He told them they were and which channel.

"Watari, quickly contact the TV station and ask them to broadcast that tape."

"Understood."

I saw the shadow again and I leaned forward. Light was far too calm as they saw the message. I sat back down and I could feel L's eyes on me.

 _"That's really stupid of the ICPO."_ said Light.

I narrowed my eyes as he started to explain. L put his thumb on his lips.

"Your son's very clever." L said.

"Yes…well…"

 _"Thanks for the meal."_

I saw him stand up from the table. He walked over to a cabinet and his sister seemed surprised.

 _"Onii-chan eating chips after dinner!? Your cool style will go to waste if you get fat!"_

I chuckled.

"Your daughter is a cute girl Yagami-san. She seems to love her brother very much."

He smiled at me and nodded.

 _"It's a later night snack to aid me with my studies."_

"Your son is very dedicated. Much like you, you must be very proud."

He nodded. We watched Light go into his room and I saw the shadow again. I squeezed L's hand again. He was concerned and every time I squeezed his hand I was letting him know I saw something. The shadow was faint but it was on the bed.

 _"Alright! Time to study hard."_

I could see the shadow move slightly. It seemed to be contorting. He opened the bag of chips and I swore I saw his lips twitch.

"Does your son normally eat chips at this time?"

"Not really, only when he's studying very hard and he needs energy."

I nodded but I wasn't convinced. I was more so watching that shadow than Light. However with only his desk light on it was hard to see.

"After dinner without switching on the TV or the PC, you son studies continuously." L said.

"It's less than ten days to the exams."

L looked back to the screen and I looked to him. This time it was he who squeezed my hand. After a while Watari walked forward.

"Ryuuzaki."

"What's up Watari?"

"Two criminals reported on, for the first time by tonight's nine' o'clock news, the first a bank employee under investigation for embezzlement, and the second a bag snatching thief being held in police custody both died earlier from heart attacks."

"It's Kira!" said Yagami-san.

I looked at L. His eyes were glued to the screen.

"At that time your wife and daughter were watching a soap opera. When that ended they switched the TV off and haven't touched it since. Your son has been studying from 19:30 till now. Kira needs a name and face in order to kill. 'Anybody who wasn't watching that news broadcast can't be Kira."

"That means my family is innocent."

I was unconvinced. His wife and daughter were innocent for sure, but his son….there was something about him I didn't like. And that shadow that seemed to be with him all the time was something that needed explaining.

"Today Kira seems to have gone for extremely minor criminals immediately after their information was released. And the Yagami household seems entirely too innocent on the first day of surveillance." he said.

Yagami-san seemed to deflate. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Can I get you anything? Perhaps some tea?"

"I would appreciate it, thank you."

I nodded with a comforting smile.

"Ryuuzaki would you mind helping me?"

He looked at me and then nodded. We went into the small kitchen and He took my arm.

"What is it? What did you see?" He whispered.

I took a deep breath and covered his hand with mine.

"Yagami Light….there was something with him. All I saw was a faint shadow, but it was always attached to him. I have a feeling its something not from this world."

I was scared. The note that one of the inmates left mentioned a Shinigami. I shivered and L pulled me to him.

"I think it was a Shinigami."

"Shhh, its alright. I promise I won't let it hurt you."

I fisted my hands in his shirt.

"L you can't fight a Shinigami. They can't be killed." I whispered.

"Why are you so afraid of then Nyamo?"

I closed my eyes and held him tightly.

"I've read about them. I don't know for certain if what I've read is true, but it scares me. If what I've read about them is true….we don't stand a chance." I said.

He put his hand on the back of my head.

Lawliet's POV

I would never let anything happen to her. I was surprised that my feelings had grown a bit.

"Listen to me Nyamo…I won't let anything hurt you. Whether from this world or another. I don't care what it takes, I won't let anything happen to you." I whispered.

She wound her arms around my neck and sighed. I liked holding her in my arms. These new feelings I had for her were strange but welcome. I closed my eyes and breathed in the scent of her hair.

"Everything will be alright." I murmured.

She slowly pulled away and touched my cheek.

"Thank you."

She kissed my cheek and then went about making tea.


	8. Risks and Fights

Chapter 8

Risks and Fights

The next morning I was sitting in my chair as usual. Nyamo was fast asleep.

"Ryuuzaki."

"Yes?"

"Two days ago a mugger and an embezzler died of a heart attack, despite the fact that my family had no knowledge of them. Do you still suspect them?"

"Let me see…Even if Kira can manipulate the time of death, they wouldn't be able to kill someone without seeing those broadca…"

Light had come home. I put down the fork and leaned forward a bit.

"Your son is home again."

He went straight up to his room and sat at his desk. When he turned on the TV I became even more intrigued. However he only watched it for a few minutes. Then he left the house again. I was beginning suspect him even more and I was getting frustrated as well.

"Morning…"

I smiled and looked at Nyamo. She smiled sleepily and yawned.

"Did you sleep alright?" I asked.

She shrugged and I knew she'd had a nightmare. She went to the kitchen to eat.

"I've gone over the audio and the video footage from the last five day a countless number of times."

"Yes he has!" Nyamo said.

I growled a bit but otherwise ignored her.

"I'd like to share my conclusions with you all. Within the Kitamura and Yagami households I observed suspicious behavior from…no one."

I heard something fall in the kitchen.

"I'll remove all the surveillance cameras and bugging devices."

Matsuda let out a sigh.

"So there weren't any suspects after all…"

"Hang in there. We all need to pull ourselves together and start over."

"Please don't get the wrong idea."

They all turned back to me and Nyamo came out into the room.

"What I actually mean is that, judging by the footage alone, there doesn't appear to be anyone suspicious."

"What?!"

I shuffled my feet a bit.

"Even if Kira were amongst them, they've done nothing to expose themselves. If anything they seem to be killing criminals as per usual."

I picked up my coffee and Yagami-san leaned forward.

"So Ryuuzaki, do you think Kira could still be one of them?" he asked.

"As I've said before…." I looked at him. "There's a 5% chance."

I would catch Kira, but I was going to have to do something I'd never done before.

"NO! Absolutely not!" Nyamo shouted.

I sighed and then stood up. She was practically glaring at me.

"Nyamo I have to."

"Have you lost your damn mind!? Showing your face to these officers was risky enough! Now you want to follow the suspect around? If the suspect is Kira you could be killed! What do you think that would do to me!? Did you give a thought to what I would do if I lost you?!" she shouted.

I walked forward and reached out but she slapped my hand. I sighed.

"Nyamo….nothing is going to happen to me. I made you a promise." I said.

She closed her eyes and looked away.

"Don't you remember what I told you? If its true you won't stand a chance…." she slowly looked back. "At least not without me. If you're going then so am I."

My eyes widened and I opened my mouth to protest. She cut me off…by smashing her lips to mine. I heard several gasps. She pulled back a bit.

"I'm coming with you." she said.

I looked into her icy eyes and knew there was no talking her out of it. I put my hand on her cheek and nodded.

"Very well. But you have to pretend you don't know me. If they know who you are they'll go after you to get to me. Am I understood?"

She bit her lip but nodded. I smiled and kissed her cheek. I knew she didn't like it, but I knew she knew it had to be done.

Nyamo's POV

L and I went with the other students to take the exams. L sat two rows behind Yagami Light. I sat on the other side of the room but I could still see. I could see the shadow. It was continuously moving about the room. When it got to me I remained calm. I felt cold when it was near. The exam wasn't as hard as I thought it would be.

"You there! Number 162, sit down properly."

My eyes widened and I slowly looked over. I saw Light looking right at L. My heart was pounding in my chest.

 _So it begins._

Lawliet's POV

I'd made contact. Now the real work would begin.

Nyamo and I both made it into the university. Though it was only for the investigation, I got some cake for a small celebration. I made the top score along with Light. We would both be speaking at the entrance ceremony. We both went and she smiled at all the cherry blossoms. I couldn't help but watch her. The wind blowing her hair around and the petals dancing around her.

 _So beautiful…._

I quickly shook my head and went inside.

Nyamo's POV

I smiled because I could feel L's emotions. He'd been staring at me and I liked it. I went inside and sat a few rows behind them. I was wearing a disguise because L asked me to. Color contacts, a wig and I'd removed most of my piercings.

"And now the Freshman speech. Introducing the freshman's representative, Yagami Light…"

"Here."

I narrowed my eyes as he stood. The shadow was with him.

"And also Ryuuga Hideki."

I took a deep breath.

"Oh? Here!'

People began to whisper. Several of them made fun of him. I clenched my fists and did my best to ignore them. I watched him walk up to the stage with Yagami Light. All I could do was stare at the shadow that still lingered by the eats.

"I prefer the one on the right." came a girl's voice.

I turned and looked at her.

"What?! Kyouko you're weird! I tell you normal people would say the one on the left."

 _That's it!_

"I hate to break it to you…" They looked at me. "But the one on the right is my boyfriend."

The girl with the longer hair looked disgusted and the other one looked disappointed. I turned back with a smirk on my face. When they sat back down I knew it was coming. I was holding my breath when he turned to him.

"I am L." he said.

I closed my eyes and looked down. I took a deep breath and then zeroed in on Light's emotions. For some reason it was extremely difficult to tell. It had to be the shadow. It was interfering with my abilities. Then I felt amusement and several other emotions. It was all so damn confusing.

When the ceremony finally ended I followed L outside. I remained a sfafe distance and tried to engage other students in conversation.

"Yagami-kun!"

I looked out of the corner of my eyes.

"Thank for today."

"No, thank you."

L walked to the car where Watari was waiting. I excused myself and left the campus. I went to the meeting point and waited. It seemed like I was waiting forever. When finally the car came I jumped in. I threw my arms around L and sighed in relief.

"Nyamo what's wrong?"

I shook my head.

"Nothing. I'm just glad you're alright." I said.

He put his arms around me and didn't let go.


	9. Comfort

Chapter 9

Comfort

We had changed hotels again. I walked inside and took of the wig and contacts.

"God I hate those things."

"You don't have to wear them anymore. At least not everyday but every once in a while."

I nodded and then went to the window.

"What is it? Did you sense something from him?"

I shook my head.

"That's the thing, I couldn't. That shadow was there again. His emotions seemed unreachable. Then after you told him who you were, I could feel amusement and emotions like that. It was coming from that shadow. Which means the shadow has emotions. It's a person." I said.

He looked thoughtful and felt worried.

"Is this why you've been having nightmares?" he asked.

"How did….."

"Because I know you. Is that shadow the reason for the nightmares?" he repeated.

I sighed and nodded.

"Nyamo…."

He pulled me into his arms and I closed my eyes. I wrapped my arms around his waist and tried to forget. He led me to the bedroom and sat me on the bed.

"Get some sleep. Start fresh tomorrow." he said.

He turned away but I grabbed his hand. He looked back at me curiously.

"Will you stay with me? Please?"

He didn't seem to know what to do so I let him go. I turned onto my side and closed my eyes. They flew back open when I felt him crawl onto the bed. I looked at him with a bit of surprise. He smiled a bit and laid down next to me.

"I'll stay until you fall asleep." he said.

I smiled and nodded.

"Now close your eyes. I'll be right here I promise." he whispered.

I stared into his beautiful eyes. I reached out and grabbed his shirt.

"Nyamo?"

I moved closer and hid my face in his chest. He smelled like fresh laundry. I smiled when I felt his arm wrap around my waist.

"I'll always keep you safe Nyamo. Always and forever." he whispered.

I smiled before I fell off to sleep.

Lawliet's POV

I'd always seen Nyamo as a fearless woman, who could take down anyone around her. Now that I was with her like this, I could see she did have fears. When she fell asleep I tried to go, but she wouldn't let go of me. I smiled softly and decided I would just have to stay with her. She was truly beautiful, inside and out. She had a kind heart and a rebellious personality. Her heart was warm and loving where her eyes looked cold. But I knew her well enough to know her eyes were kind and unique. I'd never seen a Japanese woman with such eyes. She had many piercings and tattoos but each one made her unique. I stroked her cheek and she moved a bit. At first I thought I'd woken her, but she slept on. I smiled and put my arm around her.

"I'm not entirely sure what my feelings for you mean, or where they came from…..but I have no plans to fight them. I really care about you Nyamo. More than I did before. But I'm not going to act on those feelings unless I know you feel the same. I never want to make you uncomfortable or force anything on you. I don't know what the future holds…..but I won't have a future without you." I whispered.

I leaned forward and softly kissed her head.

"I think I'm falling in love with you." I murmured.

She moved and one of her legs wrapped around mine.

 _There's no possible way out of this without waking her._

"L…"

I looked down and found her still asleep.

 _Do you feel the same?_

I began to wonder if she did.

Nyamo's POV

When I woke up L was still there. And he was actually asleep for once. His arm was around me and his forehead against mine. I smiled and closed my eyes.

 _So this is what it feels like. To be in the arms of someone you care about._

He moved and pulled me closer to him.

"Nyamo…" he whispered.

"I'm right here." I breathed.

His hand moved up between my shoulders and he held me even tighter. I felt safe in his arms. I could feel his heart beating in his chest and I put my hand over it. The strong beat beneath my fingers made me smile.

"Nyamo…."

My eyes went wide when I felt his emotions wash over me.

 _He feels the same!_


	10. A Scare

Chapter 10

A Scare

The next day on campus I followed them to the tennis courts. Today I wasn't wearing my disguise. L was to face Light in tennis. As usual I kept my eye on that shadow.

"I've got to admit that I was rather surprised Ryuuga. To be invited to play tennis with you so we could get to know each other better." Light said.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Has this caused a problem for you?" L asked.

"Not at all…"

They started to walk off. I followed the fence line pretending to read a book.

"Were you aware of how skilled I am when you asked me to play?" Light asked.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

 _He is the kind of guy I used to beat up in high school._

"That's okay Yagami-kun. I used to be the junior champion of England."

I smiled and turned the page.

"Were you raised in England?" Light asked.

"I lived in England for five years. But I wouldn't worry about it, there's nothing about it that will compromise my identity as L."

I smiled, thankful my hair was hiding my face.

 _You're such a smartass._

They went to their places and I put the book away. Acting as though I were interested in the tennis game.

 _Kick his ass L. Kick his ass into next week!_

I could see the shadow and I could feel excitement this time. L was first to serve. At first he was just bouncing the ball. When he suddenly looked up I smirked. He hit the ball and it went flying between Light's legs. The shadow jumped, as if it was trying to avoid being hit.

 _Shinigami!_

As the game went on a serious crowd began to gather. There was a large gap where I stood though. I guess people didn't want to stand too close. I didn't care. I was only interested in the game. I knew what L was doing. L may have been childish and hted to lose, but so did Kira. He was testing Light.

 _You're brilliant sometimes._

I knew L was counting on me to read the bastard's feelings but I still couldn't. That shadow was blocking it. I saw L dive but he missed.

"Game set: won by Yagami Light."

"Damn." I hissed.

I walked away and followed them. They down a row of cherry trees. I walked ahead and stopped towards the end. I leaned against the tree and pulled out my book.

"Hey I'm thirsty and I have a favor to ask you. Shall we stop for a drink after this?"

"Well since I lost the game ask away."

My eyes widened.

 _L what the hell are you doing?!_

"There's just one thing I've got to mention first…."

 _Oh god no! Please don't do it!_

"I suspect you may be Kira."

I sighed in frustration and snapped the book shut. I moved around the tree again. The shadow was now right in front of me.

"I know you're there. I see your shadow. I think I know what you're capable of. Yes I'm afraid of you, but if your going to kill someone then kill me. Don't kill L. You want my life take it. But spare his." I whispered.

I could feel confusion and a bit of understanding. If it was talking I couldn't tell, nor could I hear it.

"I know human lives mean nothing to you. And I'm not afraid to die. Just let me tell him how I feel first. That's all I ask…..Shinigami. And I doubt you'll do this….but don't tell Yagami Light I can sense you." I whispered.

It just floated there. I took a deep breath and left. I followed them to the café and so did the shadow. I sat down far enough away but I could still hear them. The shadow was between myself and Light. I took out my sketch pad. I'd always wanted to go to art school, but it was never a possibility. I drew the scene before me. I drew L and Light at the table and I drew the shadow. As I drew L I smiled. L was going to test Light's ability of deduction. He showed him the photos and I listened closely. It was highly difficult to make out what he said. For a moment I felt a tiny flicker of frustration, and it wasn't from the shadow.

 _Yagami Light!_

I heard him say L might be Kira and I stood up quickly. I had to calm down! I took a deep breath and gathered my things. As I past I looked L in the eye and nodded. I'd barely gotten out of the café when someone grabbed me. I elbowed them and then threw them to the ground with their arm twisted behind their back.

"Nyamo its me!"

I gasped and immediately dropped down.

"Ryuuzaki I'm so sorry!"

"Never mind that now! Yagami-san has had a heart attack!"

My eyes went wide and we rushed to the hospital. Naturally Light was with us but I had to hide my discomfort. We ran up to his room and that was when Light blocked me.

"Who're you?"

I narrowed my eyes.

"She's my girlfriend." L said.

Light's eyes widened and I pushed passed him. I bowed and looked at Yagami-san with concern.

"Are you alright Yagami-san? Can I do anything?"

"No but thank you."

When his wife left I put my hands on L's shoulders.

"Are you sure you're just overworked?" Light asked.

"Yeah…when I first went down I thought it might be Kira, but its alright. I've probably been overdoing it recently."

"Then you'll need Nyamo's tea. It's all natural and good for the heart."

I laughed a bit.

"All the more because you knew your son was being suspected as Kira."

Light turned to him angrily.

"You even told my father that!?" He snapped.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Watch your tone." I hissed.

"Nyamo its alright. He's worried about his father. And yes, I've told him everything. Even the fact that I'm L and Nyamo is my girlfriend."

Every time he said girlfriend I felt warm inside. Light looked to his father for a confirmation.

"He's right. He's L. We call him 'Ryuuzaki' so that outsiders don't realize, but without a doubt he's L."

When Light looked at L I didn't like it. There was a hint of malice in his eyes.

"So, Ryuuzaki, Nyamo, have your suspicions about my son lessened now that you've had a chance to talk to him?" Yagami-san asked.

I didn't want to say no. He was in a fragile condition. L however was of a different mind.

"You say 'suspicion' but it was only a minute amount. Let me say it once more…"

 _Don't you dare!_

"Kira has killed twelve FBI agents that were sent to this country. They were all investigation people connected with the Japanese police force. Out of all of them, Raye Penber's death stood out as being suspicious."

I closed my eyes and looked down.

"And I was one of the ones he was investigating…I guess it can't be helped that I'm a suspect then. No it's as Ryuuga says, there's no one else to suspect."

I squeezed L's shoulders a bit.

"Your reasoning is quite something. It's always fast and precise."

 _Too fast and too precise._

"Ryuuga, I'll cooperate with the investigation. After all my father's proved that you're L. I'll catch Kira and prove to you I'm not Kira. Both of you."

I just looked at him.

"Light, right now you should be focusing on your studies to get into the police force. You can start investigating after that."

"I agree. I dropped out of art school and I regret it to this day. Don't do what I did Yagami Light." I said.

He looked at me and then back to his father.

"What're you saying father? Nobody know how many years that would take."

 _If I have my way it won't take long at all._

"In any case I've already promised that…if anything happens to you, I'll sentence Kira to death."

The chief felt very happy. He didn't think his son was Kira at all. I shared L's feelings on it.

"Listen Light, Kira is evil! That's the truth. But recently I've been wondering what's really to blame…and it's the power to kill others. Any human that comes across that power will be unhappy. No matter how one uses that power, you can never build true happiness on the deaths of others." said Yagami-san.

I nodded.

"Yagami-san is correct. If Kira is an ordinary person who has simply acquired these powers, they're indeed misfortunate." L said.

"Ryuuzaki, sorry to trouble you like this."

I stepped forward and smiled.

"You haven't troubled anyone. If anything this is god sentencing you to bed rest." I said.

He smiled and chuckled.

"Umm….visiting hours are now over." said a nurse.

I bowed in respect before leaving the room. I walked down to the car with L and Light. The shadow was still with us.

"Ryuuga, Nyamo…."

We both turned.

"Is there any way I can prove to you that I'm not Kira?"

 _Nope._

"If you're not Kira then there's no need for you to do that." L said.

Light took a step forward and so did I.

"Come off it! Try thinking about how you would feel to be the one being accused of being Kira."

L looked to the sky for a minute.

"I feel awful."

"For example you could lock me up for a month without TV or anything and keep me under supervision."

 _Sounds like a good idea to me._

"No, I wouldn't do something that would infringe your basic human rights like that. And most importantly, it would be nonsense for me to accept the suggestion of someone whose a suspect."

L ushered me into the car and I looked back at Light.

"It'll be alright. If you're not Kira I'll find out sooner or later. Plus having witnessed your reaction with your father today, I thought that you might not be Kira. Please take care of your father."

"O-One last thing. I said I'd cooperate with the investigation but, until my father gets better I don't think that I can do much."

I looked at him carefully and at the shadow behind him.

"I know. Goodbye."

The car took off and I looked out the other window. Why hadn't the shadow killed me? Why hadn't Light found out about my ability? Nothing made sense.


	11. Confessions and Revelations

Chapter 11

Confessions and Revelations

Lawliet's POV

Nyamo was acting strange. When we returned she went straight into the bathroom. I was extremely worried about her. I softly knocked on the door.

"Nyamo? Please come out?" I asked.

She didn't answer me. I left her to her thoughts and turned away. As I turned I tripped over her bag. Her sketchbook fell out and I looked at it. She was amazing. I smiled at the drawing, until I came to the last one. I looked back at the door.

"NYAMO!"

She opened the door and looked a bit confused. I threw the sketch book to the ground and pulled her into my arms.

"L what's wrong?" she asked.

I pulled back and put my hands on her face.

"I saw the drawing. I saw the shadow." I said.

She sighed.

"I was going to show you."

She knelt down and picked it up.

"I talked to the shadow today."

My eyes went wide.

"It was while we were all by the cherry trees. I was hiding behind a tree when it appeared in front of me. I told it I knew what it was. I also told it I was afraid of it, but that I wasn't afraid to die. And I….I…"

She didn't seem to know how to go on. I slowly reached for her hand.

"I don't think the shadow has told Light. And when I was talking to it I felt confusion and a little understanding."

"Understanding for what?" I asked.

She opened her mouth but no words came out.

"Nyamo you can tell me anything." I said.

I wanted to know. I wanted to know so I could comfort her or support her. Her eyes went wide as she looked at me.

 _Shit! I forgot her abilities._

"Is there something you want to tell me?" she asked quietly.

I looked up into her eyes. She didn't look uncomfortable or scared. I cleared my throat and nodded.

"This is actually something I've been meaning to tell you for a while…."

I took her hand and led her into the bedroom. I sat her down and then sat beside her.

"Nyamo I….I want you to know I appreciate everything you've done."

She looked away. I had to find a way to tell her. I took a deep breath and gently turned her face to mine.

 _This is it! It's now or never._

I leaned forward and kissed her. I was terrified that she would push me back, but she never did. She stayed very still until I pulled away. Her eyes were wide open and full of shock.

"That's what I needed you to know. Even of you don't feel the same….you needed to know."

I stood up and started to walk away.

Nyamo's POV

I touched my lips and watched L leaving.

"….L…"

He turned around very quickly. I wanted to say something. He'd shown me now I had to do something. I stood up and walked over to him. I put my hand on his arm and slowly moved up to his shoulder. I was going to show him my feelings. With my free hand I lightly touched his cheek. His eyes slowly closed and I traced over his lips. I ran my hand down his back slowly and the other down his neck and across his throat. I moved forward and moved my hand up to his chest. Finally I put both my hands on his face. I smiled a bit before smashing my lips to his. He immediately wrapped his arms around me and pulled me tight against him.

 _I'm falling in love with you._

He kissed me hard and long. I brought my hands up to his untamed hair and pulled him closer. As we slowly separated he pulled me to his chest.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner." he whispered.

"All that matters is that you did. And I couldn't be happier." I told him.

He didn't say anything but he knew I could feel his happiness. I smiled and kissed his shoulder. I wondered if this made me his real girlfriend. I didn't ask because I didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Nyamo….I want you to be my girlfriend. My _real_ girlfriend."

I smiled and pulled back to look in his eyes.

"I want that too."

He smiled and tucked my hair behind my ear. I held his hand to my cheek and closed my eyes. I had a strange feeling in my heart. It was one I'd never felt before. I leaned forward and kissing him gently. The feeling grew and grew until I felt my heart was full. I smiled and pulled back.

 _I knew it. L…you're the missing piece. It must be you._

Since we would be continuously busy from now on starting tomorrow, we both went to bed together. He held me in his arms and stroked my hair.

"I'll be right here, so get some sleep. You need it."

I just nodded, too tired to argue.

Lawliet's POV

I held this woman in my arms. This beautiful woman.

"My girlfriend." I whispered.

I smiled at myself. I'd never had a girlfriend before, nor had I ever given it any thought. Now that I had Nyamo with me, I was glad I waited. I stroked her hair and then closed my eyes.

"I'm falling in love with you." I whispered.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

It was Watari who woke us both up. The sun hadn't come up but we had to get ready.

"Thank you Watari."

He gave me an all knowing smile and nodded. Nyamo had the pillow over her face. I chuckled and gently removed it.

"Nyamo…"

I kissed her shoulder and she stirred.

"You've got to get up." I said softly.

She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at me. She raised her hand to my face and stroked my cheek.

"You stayed."

"Of course I did."

I covered her hand with mine and kissed her palm. She smiled more and sat up.

"L…"

I shook my head. She seemed a bit confused.

"Ryuuzaki."

I smiled and shook my head. She raised her brow and I moved to her ear.

"Lawliet. L Lawliet is my real name." I whispered.

Nyamo's POV

I gasped and he kissed my temple. I looked at him.

"You told me your real name." I said.

He nodded.

"Yes I did. I trust you Nyamo."

I smiled.

"Minamo Kagurazaki."

He smiled and pressed his forehead to mine.

"Beautiful like you are."

I laughed softly and hugged him. Though I couldn't be happier, something was going to happen today. I could feel it in my heart. We got up and put on fresh cloths. When we walked out everyone was already there. I bowed with a small smile. L sat down in his chair and I sat down right beside him.

"About Misora Naomi…"

I closed my eyes and looked away. I felt L's hand on my shoulder and I covered it with my own.

"Isn't it about time we open up the investigation to the public?" Ukita asked.

"If we do, we should try to avoid any connections being made to the Kira case. Use and artist's impression not a photo. Nyamo could give you that. She is the best artists I personally know. However only if she is up to it. There will be no badgering her."

"But it's already been four months since she vanished. I can only imagine that she's dead."

I squeezed L's hand.

"I've already told you she is dead." I said quietly.

L rubbed my shoulder.

"Even if she's dead, it's strange that no one has been able to locate her body yet. If we can find her, it may shed some light on this situation."

The door opened and Watari came in.

"Ryuuzaki. Sakura TV. Something terrible's occurring!" he said.

I switched on the TV and was disgusted by what I saw. L joined his hand with mine as we watched the broadcast.

"What's going on?" someone asked.

 _"Four days ago our director received these four tapes. Without a doubt they have been sent by Kira….."_

I was mortified to say the least. Apparently the tape they were being made to play would contain a message for us all.

"This isn't some kind of sick joke is it?" Aizawa asked.

"Who would pull a prank this sick?" Matsuda argued.

The tape was put it and the name Kira came up on screen. L squeezed my hand and I looked at him. I stroked his hand trying to calm him.

 _"I am Kira. If this video is being broadcasted at exactly 5:59pm on the 18_ _th_ _of April, it should now be 5:59pm and 47...48...49..."_

The voice counted down before telling us to switch the channel. That a man would die of a heart attack at exactly six.

"Change it!"

When it change I gasped. There was a dead man on the screen.

"How dare they!" Ukita said.

"Change the channel back."

Watari did so.

"Also bring me another TV, no make it two. Nyamo please help him."

I nodded and did as he asked. Watari and I left the room and not too long after, Ukita-san came running past us.

"Ukita-san!"

He didn't stop and I ran back to L.

"What happened!?"

"Another one dead. We've been trying stop the broadcasts but no one is picking up. Ukita is going to stop it."

I nodded and went to L.

 _"I hate evil and love justice. I even regard the police as my ally not my enemy. My wish is to create a world without any evil. If you all decide similarly it should be easy to achieve. If you cease your attempts to capture me, no innocent people will die. Even if you don't agree with me, as long as you don't go to the media or express it publicly I won't kill you."_

This didn't sound like the Kira we'd been chasing.

 _"I will change this filthy world."_

Watari brought the TV's and I helped set them up. When it was done we saw something terrible. There was a man on the ground outside Sakura TV station who looked like…

"UKITA-SAN!" I screamed.

I fell to the floor and tears filled my eyes. Tears of rage. I was shaking and my heart was pounding. I heard someone start running to the door and I looked up.

"Aizawa-san!"

He stopped.

"Where do you think you're going?" L asked.

"To Ukita of course."

"You can't. Please compose yourself."

"Are you telling me to just shut it and watch TV!?" Aizawa shouted.

"If this is Kira's work and you go there, the same thing will only happen to you."

Aizawa turned all the way around.

"If Kira doesn't have a name they shouldn't be able to kill! So why has this happened?!"

I slowly stood up. Matsuda walked forward.

"Were the fake I.D's of no use? Maybe Kira already knew our names."

My eyes widened.

 _Yagami Light._

"That's a possibility."

L was shaking. I put my hands on his arm and shoulder.

"If Kira know that, surely it would have been a lot easier for them to kill us first. According to my theory, Kira needs a name and a face, but having watched this, it seems the probability of Kira being able to kill with only a face isn't zero. Right now all I can say is that Kira is inside the station. Or at least somewhere they can monitor the people entering-"

"If you think Kira is in the area there's all the more reason to go!" Aizawa roared.

"There's always the possibility they set up surveillance cameras. If you brazenly go out there now you'll only get killed." L said.

He ran forward and reached out to grab L, but I got him first. I threw him back and kicked him in the chest.

"Don't you dare touch him! Can't you see he's upset too!? We're all upset and fighting amongst ourselves isn't helping. If we do that then Ukita will have only died in vain!"

"Risking your life and easily allowing someone to take it are two completely different things." L said.

I turned and looked at him.

"What?!"

Aizawa stood up and I blocked him.

"Try to hold back."

L's voice shook slightly and Aizawa seemed to realize this.

"Now that Ukita-san has been killed, if you were to lose your life too…"

Aizawa looked at me and I glared at him.

"Please forgive me Nyamo-san…"

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to him."

"I'm apologizing to both of you. I let my anger get the best of me. I am very sorry."

L nodded and I bowed my head.

"Believe me I understand. But it would be in your best interest not to hurt my boyfriend. You'd have to get past me first and I am a martial artist. I don't want to hurt you so please don't try it."

He just nodded and we turned back to the screen. I walked to L and put my hands on his arm and shoulder. Suddenly, a patrol van went through the front of the TV station. MY eyes went wide.

"Well there's one way of getting inside without being seen." I said.

"Who was it?"

I looked at L. He was staring hard at the screen. I had a feeling I knew who it was.

"Could it be…"

He nodded and I squeezed his arm. A patrol car pulled up and an officer got out of the car.

"Oh no…"

L ended up calling the deputy chief of police.

"This is L. I'd like to ask you a favor. Upon seeing this broadcast people with connection to the police will act driven by they're own sense of justice. I'd like you to control this directly from the top or this will end in disaster."

I looked at the TV as the officer dropped dead. I put my hands over my mouth and shook my head. Watari's cell phone went off and I turned back.

"It's Chief Yagami."

I smiled. L held out his hand.

"Call him back and give me the phone please."

He did so and I took the phone.

"It's me Yagami-san. So it was you in the patrol van."

I smiled again.

"I knew it."

Matsuda and I smiled at each other.

"Are you alright?" L asked him.

Apparently he was alright because L told him to wait and then switched to the other phone.

"Deputy Kitamura, it was Chief Yagami who charged the station. How are your preparations preceding?" L asked.

After a few seconds he nodded and went back to the other phone.

"Yagami-san, please proceed through the front entrance in five minutes."

MY eyes went wide and he hung up both phones. We were blind so we couldn't see what was happening.

"Ryuuzaki…."

He looked at me and took my hand.

"It'll be alright. Trust me." he said.

I nodded and held onto his hand. It felt like we were waiting for hours. I was extremely worried. When I finally heard the door open I jumped up and smiled.

"Yagami-san!"

"Chief!"

Watari was half dragging him in and I immediately went to help.

"Ryuuzaki…I apologize for acting on impulse. It seems I got a little too emotional."

"Not at all. Nyamo would've done the same things if you didn't. And she seemed very impressed."

I smiled and nodded.

"It's on my list of things to do before I die."

L walked over and Yagami-san held up a bag.

"All the envelopes and tapes sent by Kira are in here."

"Thank you very much."

L took the bag and I gently pat the chief on the back.

"It was well done."

We started to take him away to rest.

"L-Let me rest for a while."

We sat him on the sofa and I walked back to L. He handed me the envelope and I looked at it.

"Osaka?"

He nodded.

"Aizawa-san, could I get you to analyze these?"

He handed them to Aizawa who nodded.

"I'm good at that. I'll do a thorough job."

He was very determined.

"I'll confirm the contents of the copied tapes." he said.

Aizawa left and so did everyone else. I knew it was going to be a long night.


	12. The Second Kira

Chapter 12

The Second Kira

Lawliet's POV

It was nearly one in the morning and Nyamo and I were still up. She came out with the fifth cup of coffee.

"Lawliet?"

I smiled when she used my name.

"Hm?"

"I've been thinking….that tape didn't sound like Kira at all. There's something different."

I nodded.

"I agree. Something is off."

I looked at her and found her continuing her small project. She'd decided to make a little memory shrine for Ukita. It was portable so we would be able to take it wherever we went.

"You're uncommonly kind Nyamo. I'm sure Ukita is happy wherever he is now."

She smiled, though is was a sad smile. I went and sat next to her.

"I miss him too. He was a great man, and you don't have to carry the feelings of his loss on your own. I'm here to help you carry them."

A few tears rolled down her cheeks and I shook my head. I pulled her into my arms and closed my eyes.

"Shhh, it's alright. It's going to be alright. He didn't die in vain, now we know Kira can kill with just a face. Even though I wish he didn't have to die to show us this, he was a brave man. He will never be forgotten." I said.

She took a deep breath and sat back.

"Thank you. I don't know what I would do without you."

I leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"No matter what's going on, I'm always here for you. I promise." I said.

She nodded and finished the shrine. I kissed her temple and then went back to my chair. After a few hours she fell asleep. I smiled and went to find a blanket. I covered her and put a pillow under her head. I gently kissed her lips and moved a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Sleep well Nyamo." I murmured.

I looked at what she'd done and I smiled. There was a small photo of Ukita and white sand. There were a few rocks and small fake flowers. It was beautiful. I put it on an end table so all could see it. I sat back down and continued my work. When the others arrived it was Aizawa who first saw the shrine.

"Who bought this?" he asked.

I looked over my shoulder.

"No one. Nyamo made it with her own hands. It's portable so no matter how many hotels we switch to we can take it with. She was up almost all night."

They all looked at her and smiled.

"You're very lucky Ryuuzaki. She's a special woman. Not many would simply make something like this. Ukita would be pleased. Never let go of her." said Aizawa-san.

I smiled a bit and looked at Nyamo. I could tell she was waking up.

"I love her, and I will never let her go."

They seemed surprised that I would say something like that out loud. Nyamo slowly opened her eyes and smiled a bit.

"Morning."

"Nyamo-san…."

Nyamo's POV

I looked over at the others. They all bowed and I was surprised. When they stood up they smiled at me.

"What you did for Ukita is wonderful and so very kind. Thank you for making a memory for our friend." Yagami-san said.

I smiled and stood up.

"It was my pleasure. He will be missed." I said.

They bowed again and so did I. I saw L smiling at me. I went over and touched his arm.

"Thank you…" I whispered.

He took my hand and kissed it. I smiled and then we got to work.

"So did you watch the video."

"Yes, it was an interesting video. If the police decide to cooperate with Kira there are orders to broadcast video three. And if they refuse then video four is to be played. On video three there are detailed conditions regarding cooperation. In a nutshell its to report information on new criminals, even if they've committed less serious crimes. There are instructions to pick out those who harm others and those that abuse the weak and vulnerable. Kira will then decide whether or not to pass judgment on them. In addition, as proof that the police are willing to cooperate, they order both L and the senior members of the police to appear on TV-"

"Which will only happen over my dead body." said Nyamo calmly.

"And say 'We will cooperate with Kira.'"

Everyone was shocked and appalled.

"By showing the faces of myself and a senior policeman, they would be able to kill us should the police attempt anything funny." I said.

"And what about the contents of the fourth video? If we answer 'no'." Yagami-san asked.

"It more or less the same thing but answered differently. The answer is bound to be 'no' Yagami-san, please authorize Sakura TV to play tape four."

Nyamo sighed in relief and nodded. I turned on the TV and we waited.

Nyamo's POV

I was beyond happy that L had said to play tape four. Although I knew he would never show his face to the public so easily.

 _"I think it's a shame that you've answered no. Since this reply indicates that the police will consistently fight against me, I will have to take the life of the chief of the Japanese police force. Or alternatively, the life of the person directing the police force known as L."_

I stood up angrily.

 _I'd love to see Kira face me with their own two hands!_

 _"The chief of police, or L. Which one of you will pay the price for refusing to help me create a peaceful world? Please decide in four days."_

I narrowed my eyes at the screen.

"I'll make the decision right now, Kira you can go to hell!" I snarled.

L put his hand on my lower back and rubbed.

"It's alright Nyamo."

I looked at him but his eyes were on the screen.

"This will however cause a panic."

I looked out the window.

 _The world is changing, it seems like it's changing for the worst._

Over the next few days things really did get worse. Yagami-san came through the door one morning.

"Ryuuzaki, its just as we thought."

He walked inside and I held my breath.

"Of their own accord world leaders have discussed this and they want the real L to appear on TV."

I looked down.

"That's the correct choice to make."

My head snapped up to look at L.

"We still have three days so lets think of some countermeasures. I'd be pretty upset if I was killed by someone who's merely jumped onto the 'Kira' bandwagon."

 _I'd be upset because I'd have to drag your ass back from hell and kill you myself._

"What do you mean by that Ryuuzaki?" the chief asked.

"There's a chance that this Kira is a fake." I answered.

"A second Kira is probably a better description." L added.

Everyone's eyes went wide.

"A-A second Kira!?" Yagami-san asked.

"Things just keep getting better and better." I groaned.

"What makes you think there is a second Kira?" Aizawa asked.

"Firstly, if you look at the first tape used to convince the Sakura TV station's employees, it's noticeable that the victims of the predicted deaths were only reported on the 'Wide Show' or women's magazines. The real Kira wouldn't have bothered with such small fry. But if we think of them as a second Kira…" he ate a strawberry. "it'd have been too risky for them to use any criminal that the real Kira ,ay potentially kill in advance." L explained.

Everyone was very disturbed by this information.

"Ryuuzaki, what are the chances of there being a second Kira?"

I looked at L.

"This time it's over 70%. And either way I don't like their methods. It's unlike Kira."

"Unlike?" Matsuda echoed.

He nodded.

"Up till now, with the exception of those chasing after them, Kira has avoided sacrificing the innocent. If we can catch one of the Kiras I think that we'll get hints to help catch the other."

I thought about what he said, but then he said this,

"Yagami-san, would it be okay if we asked your son to help us in the investigation?"

Everyone was shocked, but I was angry and uncomfortable.

"So am I to understand you no longer suspect him?" Yagami-san asked.

"No, I can't say that I don't still suspect him, but I am counting on his skills of deduction."

"So that's what you mean. If this is what my son wants then I see no reason to stop him."

"Thank you very much. But please don't tell him we suspect that this Kira may be fake. Please give him the impression that we are determinedly chasing one Kira."

I stood up and went into the bedroom.


	13. Nyamo's Test

Chapter 13

Nyamo's Test

I couldn't believe he'd invited him here. I threw a pillow at the wall and tried to calm myself. I opened the window and let the fresh air hit my face.

"Nyamo…"

I turned and glared at him. He sighed and closed the door behind him.

"Nyamo I know you don't like this. Believe me I know. But we don't have a choice."

I walked forward and started to hit his chest.

"Don't you get it!? That shadow is a Shinigami! It has to be!"

He gently grabbed my wrists and I stopped.

"Nyamo I would never put you in danger. And I promised I would never let anything happen to you."

I was still glared at him, but I wasn't planning to fight him anymore.

"Yagami-kun will be here soon. If you don't want to be out there then stay here. No one will think any different of you."

He put one hand on my cheek.

"No, I'm going to be out there. I don't want you to be alone with him."

"There are others out there-"

"You know damn well what I mean L Lawliet."

She used my full name and I was a little worried.

"I don't trust him. I can't feel his emotions, that shadow is following him and he seems too calm about everything."

"Come here…."

He pulled me to his chest and I closed my eyes.

"I know what you mean, that's why I suspect him. I can handle myself against him, and I have you to help me. I need you to trust me Nyamo."

"You know I trust you. It's _him_ I don't trust. Please L don't do this."

"I really wish I didn't have to, but I do. I need you with me. I need your support." he whispered.

I took a deep breath and then pulled away slightly.

"I'll always support you, but don't ask me to like this. If it comes down to it, I will kill him. I don't care what anyone else says, I'll kill him."

He stroked my cheek and then I heard a chime. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace. It was beautiful.

"This is for you. It's a chiming orb pendent, to help you with stress and anger."

He turned me around and I moved my hair. It hung low on my chest and I smiled. The chime was beautiful. I turned back to look at him. He was just opening the door when I yanked him back and shut it. I smiled and crashed my lips to his. His arms immediately wrapped around me and he backed me into the wall. His tongue slipped past my lips and curled around mine. I moaned softly and knotted my fingers in his hair. His hand went down my neck and to my shoulder while his arm wrapped tightly around my waist. This kiss was full of passion and fire. We separated gasping for breath and I smiled.

"I'm glad you like it." he said.

I smiled and laughed a bit.

"And not to sound perverted or anything, but it would be greatly appreciated if you did that more often." he added.

I laughed again and kissed him. I could feel him smile as I kissed him. This time when we separated he rested his forehead against mine.

"Nyamo I need to tell you something…."

"Tell me."

He took a deep breath.

"Nyamo I-"

Someone knocked on the door cutting him off.

"Ryuuzaki, he's here."

He growled in frustration.

"We'll be out in a moment."

I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You can tell me later." I whispered.

"But I…"

I put my fingers to his lips.

"You can _tell_ me later."

His eyes went wide and I smiled. He kissed me quickly but passionately before we walked out. The second everyone saw they looked strange. I smiled and put my hand on L's arm. He smiled at me and then went back to his chair. I saw Light and nodded, though I was more so nodding to the shadow. I had an idea then.

"Ryuuzaki, I'm feeling a bit hungry so I think I'll get some food. Is anyone else hungry?"

Some nodded and I bowed my head.

"I'll be back soon."

L grabbed my hand and I looked at him.

"Please be safe and come back within an hour if you can."

I smiled and kissed him quickly before leaving.

Lawliet's POV

I couldn't help but smile as I watched her leave. Light looked shocked.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh, oh nothing."

"Light-kun, I'm sorry for throwing you in at the deep end but I need you to look over all the current material we have on the investigation. Including the videos that were sent to the Japanese TV station. I'm afraid I can't let you take any of the material away or allow you to take notes of it." I said.

"Understood." he said.

"In that case let's begin."

I pulled up a chair and sat down next to him. As we watched the tapes I watched him carefully. After a while I spoke.

"How's it going Light-kun? Have you been able to deduce anything from this?"

He stood up and looked at me.

"There's a possibility that there's more than one person with Kira's power."

Nyamo's POV

Stopped at the door.

 _This is it._

I silently opened the door and set the food on the table. Among them were three red apple. The shadow moved closer and I bit back my smile.

 _Got you!_

"So it's true. Shinigami do like apples. I'd honestly give you one, but I have a feeling that a floating apple would be a bad idea. And I'm pretty sure that Light can see you. If he knows I know about you, it won't be good. At least if you haven't told him already."

The shadow still didn't move. I smirked and then walked into the bathroom. I stayed in there for a minute and then left the apple.

"Enjoy." I whispered.

I looked over my shoulder and watched the apple disappear.

 _Keeping him happy is probably the best things to do._

"Nyamo. I didn't hear you come in."

I walked over and he looked at Light.

"Light-kun has deduced there may be a second Kira."

I raised my brows.

"This is a nightmare." I said.

"If nothing else, there's a high probability that this is not the same Kira that we've been dealing with up until now. The Kira we've been dealing with until now would not have utilized the suspects in this advanced broadcast. Add that to the fact that if Kira does need a name and face to kill, it's strange that they were able to kill the policemen who merely happened to go to the station."

I started to play with the pendant to keep myself calm. L heard this and put his hand on my back.

"I-It's the same…" Aizawa said.

"The same as L…I mean that's the exact same theory as Ryuuzaki." Matsuda added.

I could feel the relief and pride of the chief.

"That's right, we too believe there is a second Kira. Hence why I said this is a nightmare." I said.

"You already knew, Ryuuga? I mean, Ryuuzaki. And you Nyamo? You were testing me weren't you?" Light said.

"I wasn't testing you. If I were the only one to come up with the 'second Kira' theory, people may have trouble believing me. Even with Nyamo on my side it might be biased because she's my girlfriend. Since you've come to the same conclusion as we did, it's become a much more convincing viewpoint. Light-kun you really are extremely helpful. So it's decided."

I closed my eyes and looked down.

"First, we have to stop the second Kira. Evidently they sympathize with Kira but they aren't very intelligent." I smirked. "They might even obey the real Kira. Thus, there's a good chance we may be able to stop them by sending them a message from the real Kira." L said.

"I'd have expected nothing less from you, Ryuuzaki. I was also thinking of that as the best course of action."

 _Of course you were._

I started to play with the pendant again.

"I'd like you, Light-kun, to play the real Kira." L said.

His eyes went wide.

"M-Me?"

"Yes. With your talent it shouldn't be a problem. Anyhow, we don't have a lot of time. Can you write a response from 'Kira' ready to air on this evening's news?" L asked.

I could feel amusement and excitement coming from the shadow and I looked at it. Light agreed to do it and sat down to work.


	14. Kira's' Message

Chapter 14

'Kira's' Message

I went into the bathroom and left another apple.

"As thanks for not telling him." I whispered.

I felt a small amount of gratitude and I smirked. I never let Yagami Light out of my sight. L stayed beside me as I sketched. I drew the scene before us, letting him know where the shadow was without words. I had a feeling Light knew what he was going to write ahead of time and now he was just dragging it out. It was late afternoon when he finished.

"Ryuuzaki, is this okay?" he asked.

L got up and walked over.

"I really think I became Kira for just a moment."

I raised my brows.

"You're saying it like it's a good thing." I said.

They both looked at me but I looked back at my drawing.

"She's a little upset. We lost someone a few days ago." L said.

"Ah, I'm very sorry."

L went back to reading and I looked up. I couldn't help but stare at him with a smile. I loved him, and I knew from his emotions that he loved me too.

"It's very good…but unless you take out the part that says 'I don't mind if you kill L' I'll die."

I stood up angrily.

"He wrote what?!"

Light just laughed and I looked at the shadow. I went and stood closer.

"Ah, yes, if I were in Kira's shoes, in the current situation, I'd order L's death."

He leaned back comfortably and I was shaking with rage. I knew this was only to catch the second Kira, but for some reason, when Yagami Light said things like that…..

 _It royally pisses me off!_

"It's just a joke. You can change it to whatever you want." Light said.

"Yes…Aihara-san, the report is ready." L said.

It was delivered to the TV station and all we had to do was wait. I toyed with my pendant and L came up behind me.

"Relax. It's going to be alright. This is going to help, I know it is."

He massaged my shoulders a bit and I slowly calmed down.

"Ryuuzaki, it's on."

I took a deep breath and L sat down. I sat beside him and he took my hand. We watched and listened to the message we'd sent. I hated watching it, I really did. And it sounded too much like the real Kira. The fact that Light had written it made me very suspicious of him. We were up all night that night, and the next morning there was still no response. All we could do was wait.

Lawliet's POV

I knew Nyamo was under severe stress. That night I took her into the bedroom and laid her down. I laid beside her and pulled her into my arms.

"What happened?" she asked.

I smiled a bit.

"Nothing happened. I just wanted to spend some alone time with you. We've been busy over the last few days." I said.

"You do know you can't lie to me right?" she whispered.

I chuckled.

"Alright, I know you're stressed and I wanted you to relax."

She hummed a response and I stroked her hair.

"So…what did you want to tell me earlier?"

I froze.

"You already know."

She pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"I want to hear from your lips." she said softly.

I stared into her eyes and brought my hand up to her cheek. She sat up and pulled me up with her.

"Please tell me Lawliet." she breathed.

I closed my eyes as she stroked my cheek. I took her hand and opened my eyes.

"Nyamo…I love you." I said.

The biggest smile came to her face and she threw her arms around me.

"And I love you!" she said.

I wrapped both arms around her and then fell backward. She laughed and so did I a bit. She nuzzled her face against my neck and then kissed it.

"You're the first one to ever tell me they love me. And I'm happy that it _was_ you who said it first." she said softly.

I held her tighter and smiled.

"I can't believe you've waited this long for someone to say they love. I'm going to tell you I love you everyday. I want you to always be happy."

"I always will be as long as I have you. I love you Lawliet."

I liked hearing her say my name. She was so precious to me. After nearly twenty four years of being alone I finally had someone who loved me as I loved her. I was never going to let her go. I kissed her forehead and she smiled.

"I don't know what's going to happen from here on, but my love for you will never change. If anything it will grow. And no matter what happens, I'll be here to help you. And call me old fashioned from reading so many romance novels, but I believe love is the greatest power in the world." she told me.

I smiled a bit.

"You're right…"

She looked at me.

"You're old fashioned."

She smiled and playfully smacked me. I chuckled and shook my head.

"But you might be right. Although, whether or not it can defeat Kira's power is yet to be seen." I said.

She reached up and moved her thin fingers through my hair. I closed my eyes as her fingers lightly touched my cheek.

"It will. I know it will."

I lifted her face and pressed my lips to hers. It started slow but it soon became quite heated and passionate. My shirt was pulled up a bit and I could feel her hands on the bare skin of my back. Her hands were cool and soft. I shivered a bit and then pinned her to the bed. She moved her hands further up my back and pulled me closer. She moaned a bit and I slowly pulled back.

"Why did you stop?"

"Because if I don't stop now I'll never be able to."

She laughed and let me go. I fixed my shirt. I couldn't help but smile at her. Her hair was a bit messed up and I reached to straighten it out a bit. She smiled and I raised my brow.

"I'd try and help you with yours but there's no fixing that."

I feigned a scowl and she laughed.

"I'll give you something to laugh about."

She jumped off the bed and opened the door but I still got her. We both fell back and I turned so I would hit the ground first. This caused me to be pinned to the ground.

"Pinned you." she said.

I chuckled and shook my head.

"Um…."

We both looked over and saw everyone watching us. Nyamo's face turned red and my eyes went wide. Nyamo got up and I did as well. We brushed ourselves off and I took her hand. She smiled shyly and I nodded.

"Sorry to um…interrupt?" Aizawa said.

"Oh no, we were just settling something." Nyamo said.

They nodded and we began another day of waiting.

Nyamo's POV

We didn't have to wait long today. Watari came onto the laptop.

"Ryuuzaki! We've received a response from the second Kira!" he said.

My eyes widened and everyone else looked surprised.

"It's here!?" Matsuda asked.

"I'll bring the envelope and everything else over as soon as I can: for the moment I'm sending you a copy to your computer."

Everyone gathered around the computer.

 _"Kira-san thank you for your response. I will do as you ask."_

I smiled.

"We did it."

"I think it might still be a bit early for the champagne boys." I whispered.

 _"I want to meet you Kira-san. I don't believe you have the eyes…."_ I narrowed my own eyes. _"but don't worry I won't kill you."_

"Did they just say 'I don't believe you have the eyes'?" Aizawa asked.

"That's what I heard." I said.

I looked at L and my eyes went wide. His eyes were wide and I could a strange fear.

 _"Please think of a way for us to meet without the police finding out. Once we meet, we can confirm our identities by showing each other our Death Gods."_

I gasped and took a step back.

"Shinigami!?"

L gasped and his hands went up in the air. He screamed and then started to fall over.

"Ryuuzaki!"

I managed to keep him from hitting the ground too hard.

"Are you alright?" Aizawa asked.

His eyes were wide with terror and he grabbed my hand.

"Shinigami….are you telling me…that such things exist?!" he said.

I moved my hand to his chest and the other to his shoulder.

"Shhh, it's alright." I whispered.

He squeezed my hand tightly.

"S-Surely they don't…" Matsuda said.

"There's no way that they exist." Aizawa said.

I closed my eyes.

 _And yet there is one standing in this very room with us._

"He's right Ryuuzaki. There's no way that Shinigami actually exist." Light said.

L and I both turned to look at him.

"Kira used prisoners to write sentences about Shinigami…" L said.

I stroked his shoulder with my thumb and never took my eyes off that shadow.

"If that's true shouldn't we consider this the work of the original Kira? The same words from the same person?" Yagami-san asked.

"I doubt that, father. The Kira we've dealt with before now would never have responded to our video. The real Kira wouldn't have bought this story…."

L was still shaking and I looked at him.

"Ryuuzaki…are you alright? You're scaring me." I whispered.

He slowly stopped shaking and took a deep breath.

"…using the term Shinigami to confuse our investigation?" Aizawa said.

"I don't think there's any chance of that happening." L said.

He picked up his chair and sat back down. He didn't let go of my hand though.

"Light-kun is right. If Kira is involved, I doubt that they'd stop trying to kill me. This second Kira seems to be acting on their own interests instead of Kira's beliefs. Basically their desire to meet Kira." L said.

I nodded. I started to think about the way the second Kira reacted to the our 'fake' Kira.

"They're acting on their own curiosity about Kira. Perhaps 'Shinigami' is referring to their ability to kill. 'Confirm our identities by showing each other our Shinigami' could mean that they'll confirm each other's identities by demonstrating their abilities to kill." Light said.

I didn't believe a word he said. I knew that Shinigami were real. I was looking at the shadow of one.

"You could be right…"

I looked down at L.

"At the very least, we can consider 'Shinigami' as a common term of some significance to Kira and the second Kira. We need to try and clarify that." L said.

"So do we send another video?" I asked.

"If we probe too deeply, they may realize that we don't know anything and we aren't really Kira."

"No, from now on we'll leave it to Kira and the second Kira."

I looked at him curiously.

"Leave it to them?"

"I assume that having received a reply from Kira, the second Kira is now content with the situation. They believe that they've successfully appealed to Kira. Plus they're using words that only they'd know the significance of. We'll report this reply on the 6:00pm news on Sakura TV. The real Kira will be watching to view the interaction between the second Kira and the fake Kira that we've created. The real Kira would want to avoid any contact between the second Kira and the police. If we're lucky, we'll get a response from the real Kira."

It was a good plan. I expected nothing less from my L.

 _My L?_

"But what if we don't receive a response from Kira?" Aizawa asked.

"Well…I've tried to think of what the second Kira would do in this situation and…they'd probably tell the public and the police further information that Kira would not want them to know, to force Kira to seek an audience with them." he said.

I smiled a bit.

"This could be very interesting." I said.

L nodded and gave my hand a squeeze.

"It'll be even more interesting if Kira does fear such a response and sends their own message by video. If that does happen, we'll have more physical evidence against Kira. Then for the time being, let's pursue the second Kira." L said.

They all agreed and I went to take a shower.


	15. In Her Eyes

Chapter 15

In Her Eyes

Lawliet's POV

"I think you should all go home for the night. Be with your families."

They looked relieved and happily agreed.

"Take some rest too Ryuuzaki. You never seem to sleep." Yagami-san said.

"I doubt that will happen. I think his girlfriend is too beautiful for him to get any sleep."

Aizawa smacked Matsuda over the head as they left. I sighed and shook my head. I closed the laptop and then looked to the bathroom door. I went over to the sofa and picked up her sketchbook. She'd made several new drawings, each one had the shadow, all save the last one. The shadow had disappeared.

"Lawliet?"

I smiled at her voice and turned. My eyes went wide when I saw she was only wrapped in a towel.

"What's wrong?"

I brought the book over.

"Where is the shadow?"

She hesitated to answer and I looked at her.

"Nyamo?"

"It was standing next to me."

My eyes went wide in alarm.

"I don't think its going to hurt me. It really liked apples."

Now I was afraid.

"It was my own little test. Kira left messages saying Shingami liked apples and…."

"Nyamo no…"

She looked confused.

"Nyamo I want you to stay away from this shadow. It's dangerous."

She narrowed her eyes.

"So is Yagami Light. But still you keep him around. So long as he is here the shadow will be too. I'm pretty sure keeping it happy will give it less of a reason to kill us. To kill you!"

She turned on her heel and walked into the bedroom.

"Nyamo! I'm only trying to keep you safe and…"

I walked in after her and found the towel had been removed. My eyes went wide and my mouth fell open. She knew I was there but she didn't seem to care. When she had her pants and bra on she looked at me.

"Are you going to stand there staring at me all night?" she asked.

I didn't even know what to say or how to act. Her scowl quickly faded and her eyes went soft. She walked over to me and looked into my eyes. Very slowly she reached up and touched my cheek.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

In all honesty I wanted to know how such a beautiful woman could love someone like me. I never slept and had dark circles beneath my eyes, my skin was ghostly pale. I sat in a strange way and was unable to stand straight.

"Lawliet?"

There was so much love in her eyes.

"Nyamo….how did you fall in love with a man like me?" I asked.

She smiled gently and stroked my cheek.

"To others it might seem strange, but not to me. You might think its because of the way you look, but I don't care about that. I think you're a very handsome man. You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen on any man. You're smart, you're brave and kind. You treat me right and have always put me first. I love you L Lawliet, just the way you are. Yes you drive me insane sometimes but what boyfriend doesn't? In my eyes….you're an angel in disguise. At least to me. You've solved so many cases that seemed impossible and that in a way makes you a hero. I love you, and that's all you need to know." she said.

No one had ever said such things to me. A strong desire came over me and I pulled her into my arms.

"You're one of a kind Kagurazki Minamo." I whispered.

She smiled and then I kissed her. We fell backwards and I hit the ground first.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

I smiled and nodded. She smiled and moved my hair from my face.

"I love you." I said.

She smiled more and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her and held her to my chest.

 _This case could get us killed. But I'd rather die having known and loved you, than die all alone._

I flipped her onto her back and hovered above her. She stared up at me and touched my lips. She moved down to my neck and then the base of my throat. I didn't move, I just enjoyed the feeling of her touch. She moved her other hand under my shirt and across my stomach. I closed my eyes and sighed. She gently pushed me back and sat up. She lifted my shirt and I didn't try and stop her. I opened my eyes to find her staring at me. I felt a bit exposed and vulnerable but she touched me gently and then held me in her arms. I felt so safe with her, I wrapped my arms around her and closed my eyes. Her skin was warm and so soft. She pushed me back and looked into my eyes. I knew I didn't have to say anything, she already knew how I felt.

"Nyamo…"

I brought her forehead to mine and put my hands on her face. Slowly and leaned towards her lips until they were against mine. She sighed and moved her lips with mine. The desire returned and I held her tighter.

Nyamo's POV

He was kissing me harder and holding me tighter. I could feel his desire and it matched my own. I wrapped my arms around his neck and straddled him. I pulled back a bit for air before crashing my lips back to his. He put his hand between my shoulders and pushed me to his chest. The feeling of his skin against mine was incredible. My pendant chimed with every move we made. I felt his hand travel down my back and stop at my hip. He rubbed circles into my skin and then without warning I was on my back. I smiled and laughed a bit before kissing him again. I felt him unclasp my bra and I tossed it aside. One of his hands gently massaged one of my breasts. I moaned into his mouth and he kissed down my jaw. When he reached my neck he nipped lightly and licked at my skin. I smiled and ran my hand down his back.

"Lawliet…" I breathed.

He kissed the base of my throat and moved down further. My hands finally found the button of his jeans and I quickly undid it. He swatted my hand away and I smirked. He gave me a devilish grin and I narrowed my eyes with a smile. He dropped his mouth to mine and I slowly moved back towards his pants. I should've known better. He grabbed my hand and pinned it to the ground. I laughed and leaned forward and kissed his neck. He sighed and his grip on my hand loosened. I smirked and flipped him onto his back. I had both his arms pinned to the ground and he smirked.

"I should never have underestimated you." He purred.

I moaned at his voice and started to kiss his neck again.

Lawliet's POV

Her lips went back to my neck and I closed my eyes. She bit down where my neck and shoulder met and I gasped. She chuckled and moved down. She kissed all across my chest and stomach before slowly coming back up. It felt incredible! Absolutely incredible! As she reached my lips I smiled.

"You're incredible."

She chuckled and kissed me. I could feel my desire for her growing with each touch, sound and kiss.

"Nyamo….Nyamo….are you sure about this?"

She started to kissed my neck again.

"Positive." She breathed.

I held her close to me, as though someone would snatch her away. I rolled her and kissed her lips again. I moaned when I felt her hand brush against me. She chuckled darkly and pushed down my jeans. I growled and unbuttoned her jeans and yanked them down. She laughed and pulled me back to her. At first I thought the noise I heard was her necklace. Then I realized it was my cell phone. Nyamo grabbed it first.

"Who is it?"

She glared at the phone and opened it.

"Ryuuzaki is unavailable right now!" she said angrily.

She shut the phone and threw it up onto the bed.

"Who was it?"

"Yagami Light."

"That could have been important."

"I think it can wait twenty minutes don't you?"

I smiled and kissed her. I'd sworn she would always come first, and she always would. I wrapped my arm around her and held myself up with the other. My desire was becoming almost painful. She pulled back and reached down. My boxers joined the discarded cloths. I felt her hand on me and I gasped.

"N-Nyamo!"

I knew she was just going to smile. She moved her hand along me and I started to shake. I felt myself start to fall over the edge and that's when she stopped. My eyes flew open and I looked at her. She stared up into my eyes and I slowly took her panties off. I could feel how wet she was and I smiled a bit. I moved down between her legs were I gently began to rub. She tipped her hand back and her mouth opened slightly. I rubbed a little harder and she moaned. I smiled and then gently pushed a finger inside her. She grabbed my wrist and I stopped.

"Second thoughts?" I asked nervously.

She shook her head.

"I'm just not sure what to do." she whispered.

"Neither am I. It'll be okay."

She nodded and slowly let go of me. I slowly moved my finger inside her and she started to moan and breath deeply. I curled my finger and she moaned loudly. I inserted another finger and she arched her body towards me. I moved them around and her moans became higher with each move I made.

"Oh god yes! Keep going!" she begged.

I started to pump onto her a bit faster. I added a third finger and her breathing quickened. She cried out and then came hard. She was breathing hard and fast but I wasn't done with her. I brought my fingers to my mouth and licked them clean. I hadn't realized she'd been watching. I looked at her seriously.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Yes."

I nodded and stroked myself a few times. I leaned forward and lined myself up with her opening before slowly and gently sliding in. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and I came to her hymen. I wanted this to be quick. I took her hands and kissed her lips hard. I broke through with one quick thrust. She tensed up in pain and I kissed her to distract her. When she relaxed she opened her eyes and looked at me. She smiled and nodded. I took a deep breath before sliding back out. I moved slowly so she was comfortable, but I wanted to pound myself into her. I was slow and gentle.

"Faster! Go faster, it's okay!"

 _As you wish!_

I went faster but I was still gentle. She gripped my arms and leaned forward to kissed my shoulder. I dropped my mouth to hers and her tongue wrestled with mine. I moaned loudly and started to move harder.

"Lawliet! Lawliet!"

I could feel how close she was and I wasn't going to last. Just a little more….

"NYAMO!"

She cried my name and I felt myself coming undone. I collapsed on her, completely out of breath.

"That was amazing." she said breathlessly.

I could only nod in agreement.

"Weren't we arguing about something earlier?" she asked.

I shrugged.

"If we were I don't remember right now." I managed to say.

She laughed a bit and I rolled off her. She moved into my arms and fell asleep within minutes. I smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I love you." I whispered.

I kissed the top of her head and tried to get some sleep.


	16. Nyamo's Discovery

Chapter 16

Nyamo's Discovery

When I woke up the next morning Nyamo was still fast asleep. Her arms were rapped around me and I could feel her soft breathing on my neck. I realized we were still on the floor and smirked. I grabbed the blanket and yanked it down over us. I wanted to stay with her just a moment longer before I had to get up. She was so warm and so soft. I ran my hand down her side and then frowned. I felt the puckered flesh of a scar.

 _Who hurt you!? What happened?_

I wasn't going to wake her up simply to ask about a scar. The scar made no difference to me, I just wanted to know how she'd gotten it. The sky was getting brighter and I had to get up, they would be here soon. I slowly and gently moved her arms from around my neck. I managed to slide out from under the blanket without waking her. I located all my cloths and put them on. I didn't want to leave her on the floor. I wasn't too strong but I was strong enough to pick her up. I took the blanket and put it back on the bed before picking her up. I gently laid her in bed and then covered her up. I stroked her cheek and kissed her temple.

"I love you." I whispered.

She smiled in her sleep and I quietly left the room. It wasn't long before the others arrived. I walked into the room and as I sat down I winced a bit.

"Everything alright?" Aizawa asked.

"Just a bit sore."

They nodded and sat down.

Nyamo's POV

When I woke up I was in bed. I smiled remembering last night. He was amazing. I stretched out a bit and then sat up. I got dressed, brushed my teeth and then walked outside. Everyone was already there, everyone except Light.

"Morning."

They all nodded with smiles. I started to sit down and I winced a bit.

"Something wrong?"

"I'm just a little sore that's all."

I now saw the strange looks on their faces. It was when I felt their emotions that my eyes widened.

"Oh for the love of god! Yes we did it! No need to stare or have those creepy feelings! I mean…."

I realized what I'd said and clasped my hand to my mouth. L looked at me with concern and put his hand on my back.

"She has the ability to feel other people's emotions. So don't upset her."

I could hear the small threat in his voice. I was still highly embarrassed and I could feel everyone else's embarrassment. I looked at L.

"I'm so sorry I should never have…."

"No, shhh. It's alright. What's done is done."

He stroked my cheek and I smiled. Now I felt happiness in the room. The others were smiling at us a bit.

"You're both very lucky." Yagami-san said.

I smiled and looked at L. He smiled back and then we got to work.

Late that afternoon a video from the second Kira came. This also came with a sort of diary. Yagami-san called Light and he came over. I saw the shadow there and pulled an apple from my bag. I was going to make a habit of carrying them around.

"Later." I muttered.

"What?"

I looked up and acted confused.

"Sorry?" I asked.

"Oh I thought you said something."

I shrugged and sat on the arm of L's chair.

"They're saving to show the diary on TV?" Light asked.

Yagami-san handed him the papers.

"Yes, this is it."

Light looked over the paper and I watched him carefully. The shadow was in front of me and I smiled. I mouthed the word 'wait' and put my hand on L's shoulder.

"Look at the entry under the 30th." L said.

He looked back to the paper. I felt amusement and I could almost feel the shadow laughing. I smirked and rubbed L's shoulder a bit. L suddenly got up and walked over to Light.

"What do you make of it Light-kun?"

Light just stared at him. I narrowed my eyes slightly.

"Right now it just looks pretty stupid to me."

"Yeah, it's obvious they're trying to meet up with Kira at the Giant's game." Matsuda said.

"Broadcasting this will cause a panic, and the game will be canceled….don't they realize this?"

"Well they aren't very smart if they don't." I said.

"Nyamo…"

I looked at L who handed me a candy. I smiled and took it.

"If I'm honest….this is so dumb."

I smiled and popped the candy in my mouth.

"I'm not quite sure how to deal with it."

He got up and sat back down in his chair. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me down too.

 _They must think we have a strange relationship. Hell we must look like the odd couple._

"If we broadcast this diary, we'd also have to make the announcement that the match on the 30th will be cancelled."

"I see no reason for a fuss. Sports are a waste of time in my opinion." I said.

He stroked my hand with his thumb and handed me another candy.

"Yet if we don't broadcast the diary, the second Kira won't make their move." L said.

I leaned against L a bit and sighed.

"Kira's starting to piss me off." I mumbled.

Everyone walked over to sit down.

"Plus, if we cancel the game, they may get angry and who knows what they'll do…" Matsuda said.

"Point for Matsuda-san." I said.

"Nyamo this isn't a game."

"I know. It just helps me think."

He sighed and shook his head.

"It'll be okay, the second Kira appears to worship Kira…."

My eyes went wide.

 _Worship? Women's magazines….oh my god!_

"There's a chance the second Kira is a woman!" I shouted.

They all looked at me surprised.

"What makes you think that?" Aizawa asked.

I smiled a bit, happy to be actually contributing for once.

"Ryuuzaki you said something about women's magazines and that stuff about a week ago right?"

"Yes."

"And from the way the second Kira sounded, it sounded like she was in love. She loves and worships Kira. We're looking for a woman." I said.

L smiled and kissed my cheek.

"She could be right." Yagami-san said.

"Which means we should be fine in believing their promise to our fake Kira that they won't take innocent lives. Anyhow, first of all, we need to broadcast this diary and announce the game is cancelled. Lastly, we'll send a reply from our fake Kira agreeing to the meeting."

He picked up his tea but I grabbed the cup and drank it first. He scowled at me and I winked.

"Don't tell me….you think that they'll show up, despite how tightly the security around that area will be monitored." said Yagami-san.

"I doubt the real Kira will show, but I'm not sure about the second Kira."

"Oh she'll show. From the way it sounded she is consumed with love for Kira. She'll be there. Wherever there is." I said.

"That and we don't know how stupid they really are…or even if they truly are as stupid as they seem. I'll see if I can find any other hidden messages." L added.

I looked over L's shoulder at the paper. I had him hold it up a bit higher so I could see.

"If they're using a code only those with a Shinigami's power would understand, then I won't be able to break it. But…we'll need to make sure we keep close surveillance on all of the locations that are mentioned. The 22nd: met up with a friend in Aoyama. The 24th: met up with a friend in Shibuya. Realistically, we can't expect any results, but we'll need to pay close attention to anyone that in Aoyama with a notebook and anyone that's cloths shopping in Shibuya."

I took the paper and looked over it again. I could feel that something was missing.

"I'll arrange to increase the number of surveillance cameras around Shibuya and Aoyama as much as possible. In addition, on the respective days, we'll need to have as many plain clothed policemen as we can at each location."

"Well I'll go, since I'm easily able to blend into the crowd at Shibuya and Aoyama."

"I'll go to." I said.

"No. I've got something else in mind for you Nyamo. Something you might enjoy even more."

I shrugged and went back to looking at the paper.

"I'll go as well."

 _You have my attention._

I looked over the paper at Light.

"Light!" Yagami-san said.

"It'll be alright father. I occasionally go to Aoyama and Shibuya. Besides, I'm least likely to look out of place wandering around there with Matsui-san. Moreover, the only person the second Kira is interested in is Kira."

L was staring at him and so was I. When they left Matsuda walked Light out. I went to the window and watched Light leave. I looked at L and nodded. He pulled out his phone and called Matsuda.

"This is Ryuuzaki. I need you to observe Light-kun carefully over those two days as well. This is confidential, please keep it to yourself."

He hung up the phone and then looked at me.

"You're sure it's a woman?"

"I'm almost positive. There's a very slim chance that it's not."

He took a deep breath and walked over to me.

"You're a brilliant woman Nyamo." He said.

I smiled and he sat back down.

Lawliet's POV

Nyamo was already asleep by the time the others left. I went back to my chair and looked over the papers again. I sighed in frustration and picked up my tea.

 _None of this makes sense to me. Shinigami and notebooks…._

"You do know that staying up all night won't help you think."

I smiled at that voice and looked over my shoulder. My eyes went wide when I saw what she was wearing.

"N-Nyamo what are you doing?"

She smiled and walked down to me. She sat down put her arm around my neck.

"I'm honestly not doing anything. I find it comfortable to sleep this way. Now that we've gone all the way I don't feel wrong about dressing this way."

She had a point. I ran my hand up her leg and squeezed her thigh.

"You can be very distracting you know." I whispered.

She chuckled.

"I know. Want me to leave?"

My eyes went wide and I grabbed her. She fell into my lap and gave me a surprised look.

"You're not moving until I say you can." I growled.

She smiled and put her hand on my neck.

"You know it's almost 3am right?" she asked.

"Hm."

"Don't you ever sleep?"

"Sometimes, but rarely. Especially now with this case. Now knowing the second Kira could be a woman…..it changes certain things."

She turned in my lap and I put my hand on her side.

"How are they able to do this?" she asked.

"I wish I knew. But whatever power it is….no living person should have it. That's why they must be stopped. I'm always going to worry about you, but with Kira out there I worry more than usual."

"Why? You know I can fight and take care of myself."

I nodded and stroked her hair.

"I know, but Kira has a strange power. All they have to do is see you and…."

When I thought of Nyamo dead my heart seemed to shatter.

"Lawliet look at me."

She turned my face to hers.

"I'm not dead. I'm right here."

I sighed and pulled her to me.

"I can't lose you. I can't." I said.

She held me tightly and then kissed my cheek.

"You won't. I promise I won't do anything stupid. But you need to promise me the same."

I smiled a bit.

"I promise."

She kissed my lips and I closed my eyes.


	17. Steam

Chapter 17

Steam

I lay in the bed with her but I didn't sleep.

"I know you're not asleep."

I growled and an amused smile came to her lips. I felt her scar and I stopped. She immediately sat up.

"I thought that was gone." she whispered.

I frowned and she covered my hand, keeping it on her scar.

"My father used to beat me. This was when I was ten and I had the 'audacity' to fight back. I made him blind and he almost cut me in half. That was when I ran away." she explained.

"Oh Nyamo…"

She pressed herself into my chest.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

"What the hell could you be sorry for? You've done nothing wrong. Nyamo look at me!" I said firmly.

I brought her hand to the scar.

"This isn't your fault. You were defending yourself! You were an innocent child afraid for her life. If I ever meet the man I'll kill him myself."

Tears filled her eyes and I held her tightly.

"I don't know where he is now, but I know he's still alive and in Japan. I ran until I couldn't run anymore. I was on my own for almost a year. That's when Naomi's parents found me. That's why I knew her so well. They took care of me until I left at fifteen. I had to find my own place in the world. That's why I learned to fight. So that if my father ever found me, I would be able to defend myself. I haven't been back home in years. I don't know if I ever want to." she told me.

"When you said you made him blind…."

"I took his empty beer bottles and shoved them into his eyes." she whispered.

I winced. She really was dangerous. That only made me love her all the more.

"You're so strong Nyamo. If anyone can keep me in line and keep me safe it's you. I'm not saying I need my girlfriend to defend me but I feel safer knowing you're there."

She looked up at me and smiled.

"I love you."

"And I love you."

I kissed her hard and held her gently. When we separated she hid her face in my chest. I smiled and closed my eyes.

Nyamo's POV

I wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. I slowly pulled away from L. As I looked at him I idea. I smiled and he raised his brow.

"What?"

"I'm going to go take a shower."

He was so confused and it looked adorable. I gave him a lingering kiss and then slowly went into the bathroom. I guessed he figured it out because he came in after me. I smiled and took off his shirt before kissing him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me tight to him. He unclasped my bra and quickly threw it out the door. He moved to my neck and I sighed. I managed to turn on the shower. I pushed him back and smiled.

"I told you I wanted to take a shower. Unless you want to join me you might have to wait."

He narrowed his eyes.

"You're a siren."

I smiled gently and he pulled down my underwear. I unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and took those off along with his boxers. He pushed me into the shower and under the warm water. I smiled and he moved my wet hair from my face. All I could do was stare at him. His hair was all wet and in his face, water was running down his body. I reached up to his face and kissed him. I felt his hand on the back of my neck and I moved closer. I could feel him prodding against my stomach. I moaned and he pinned me to the wall of the shower. He held my hands to the wall and I moved my hips against his.

"Nyamo!" he warned.

I smiled evilly and rubbed harder. He growled and started to shake. I knew what could happen and I wanted it to. I rubbed even harder and finally he grabbed my hip. He rubbed himself between my legs, brushing over my clit as he did so.

"Oh! Oh Lawliet! Please!" I begged.

He leaned closer to me.

"You tormented me, now I'm going to wind you up like you did me."

"Oh sacrifices I make." I said.

He chuckled and then started to move a little faster. I closed my eyes and moaned his name loudly. His desire and need washed over me. I grabbed him and opened my eyes.

"I need you now! I'm not taking no for an answer!" I hissed.

I reached down and stroked him several times. His eyes remained on me. There was a hunger in them I'd never seen before. I smiled a bit.

"Are you going to give me what I want or…."

He smashed his lips to mine and shoved himself inside me. I'd never felt anything like it. He pulled back and I smiled.

"Like that?"

"Exactly what I wanted." I whispered.

He smiled and grabbed my hips. He moved me along his shaft and I held him tightly.

"Oh! Oh god!" I said.

He grunted as he pumped into me harder. My nails clawed his back and neck but he only moaned when I did so. I could feel him pulsing inside me. His heavy breathing matched my own and one of his hands took my breast.

"Lawliet!" I cried.

He rubbed his thumb over my nipple and I bit down on my lip. He squeezed and massaged the mound. When he finished he grabbed my waist and tried to help me keep up with his speed. I ran my hands down his arms. He wasn't the strongest man, but he was still very strong, even though he didn't look it. I smiled and brought my hands up to his shoulders. I kissed his collar bone and nipped a bit hard. He moaned as I did so.

"Nyamo….Nyamo…."

His grip of my waist got tighter and I knew I couldn't hold on any longer.

"L!"

I came around him and he thrusted hard. He held my hips to his as he came. He kissed my neck, my cheek and then finally my lips. I held him gently but close. I could feeling him shaking in the aftermath. He moved down to my neck again and to my shoulder.

"So this is what you had in mind for me."

"Mhm. Since I'm always so busy, I feel like I've been neglecting you." He said.

"Oh L I don't feel neglected at all! Not one bit."

He looked at me concerned.

"You're sure?"

I smiled and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Positive." I whispered.

He brought his hand up to my face and kissed me.


	18. A Growing Power

Chapter 18

A Growing Power

L and I laid in bed for a while.

"Lawliet?"

"Hm?"

"When you retire, whose going to take your place?" I asked.

"Well I won't be retiring any time soon. But there are two boys at the orphanage I was raised in. Mello and Near. One of them is to be my successor. They're both incredibly bright and gifted. Near is still very, very young. I think he'll be thirteen soon. Mello is fourteen. Mello tends to sometimes let his anger get the better of him. Near is very calm on the surface. He doesn't talk much and he loves to have his toys with him. You must never take Mello's chocolate. Not even as a joke. I think you would like them. I'll have to take you there someday. After we catch Kira I'll take you there. Wammy's Orphanage." he told me.

I smiled a bit.

"They sound like good kids. I was always a good kid, but that didn't seem to matter. My mother never hit me, she just didn't love me. She was nice to me, gave me food and once defended me from my father. That only earned her a beating though. I hope she's alright." I said.

He put his arm around me and I looked into his eyes.

"When you're ready, I'll find them."

I nodded.

"But I'm not taking you with me. It would be something I have to do on my own."

He looked worried and I put my hand on his cheek. I pressed my forehead to his.

"I'll be safe. I can fight now, he can't hurt me anymore."

He sighed and kissed me. When he separated he smiled and pulled the blankets up.

"Go to sleep. I'm right here. I love you."

Lawliet's POV

She nodded with a smile.

"I love you too…"

She closed her eyes and it wasn't long before she fell asleep. I smiled and kiss her shoulder.

"I'll find them." I whispered.

I picked up my phone and called Watari.

"Ryuuzaki?"

"Watari, I have a favor to ask…."

Nyamo's POV

About two days later everyone gathered. We'd moved to yet another hotel and I sat on the arm of L's chair.

"In the end on both the 22nd in Aoyama and the 24th in Shibuya, there was no evidence of any strange activities occurring. All that remains now is the Dome on the 30th."

I sighed in frustration and leaned against L's shoulder. Suddenly Watari came on the screen. Ryuuzaki! Sakura TV have received another message from the second Kira." he said.

My eyes went wide.

"It's postmarked the 23rd."

I looked at L and put my hand on his shoulder. He played the message.

 _"I was able to find Kira."_

 _Oh shit!_

 _"To everyone at the TV station and the police force, thank you."_

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Gentlemen….we're in deep shit." I said.

L took my hand and I rubbed his back a bit. I could feel amusement from the shadow.

"This is bad. She's found them." Aizawa said.

"Does this mean Kira and the second Kira have joined forces…" Yagami-san said.

L shifted so I could lean on him and he could make his coffee.

"No, we don't know for sure that they've joined forces. The second Kira only said she 'found' Kira. They may have yet to make contact. Now that we've progressed this far, the only thing we can do is have the police appeal to the second Kira." L said.

"Appeal to?" Matsuda asked.

"Yes, the police will need to offer the second Kira a favorable deal, if they tell us who Kira is."

I could feel the shadow laughing.

Lawliet's POV

 _There is still a good chance that Light is Kira. Nyamo still thinks he's up to something. And her instincts are like a wild animal. I need to observe him more carefully._

We all watched the broadcast and then Nyamo walked off. I was worried so I excused myself and went after her.

"Nyamo what's wrong?"

"Something's wrong. I can feel it, I just don't know what it is. Something is happening right now, something terrible." she said.

I went up behind her and wrapped my arms around her.

"I believe you. But until we know what it is there's nothing we can do." I said.

She sighed and hung her head.

"That's what frustrates me. I must sound like a weirdo when I say this, but there is some sort of power out there. It's growing and it's not on our side. I don't know why I can sense it, I just know it's there." she whispered.

I turned her around and looked at her.

"It's good that you can. Now we can be prepared. But right now I need your help. I need your sharp eyes."

She took a deep breath and nodded. I kissed her and then we went back out. I sat down and she sat on the arm of my chair as she always did. Watari brought me all the videos from Aoyama on the 22nd.

"You're not seriously going to check all the video footage from Aoyama on the 22nd all by yourself are you?" Yagami-san asked.

"Yes, and I'm not by myself. I've got Nyamo and there's almost nothing that can escape her eyes. Almost nothing. Anyway there's a chance that Kira and the second Kira made contact there. I'd like to check all of these. Also, Yagami-san…"

"Ah yes?"

"…have Mogi keep a close eye on Light-kun's movements."

"Light's movements?"

"If by chance he is Kira, the second Kira may try to approach him."

"I understand…"

I knew this was hard on him. If I had a son and he was suspected of behing a mass murderer…..I wouldn't want to think about it. If Nyamo was the mother, she'd probably kill him.

Nyamo's POV

He left and that left only Aizawa and Matsuda.

"I wonder when Ryuuzaki actually sleeps." Aizawa whispered.

"I caught him sleeping just like that in his chair once."

"Huh?"

"No, really…"

"Nothing escapes my ears either gentlemen." I said.

They jumped back a bit and I smiled.

"He does sleep but it's rare when he does. And that's only when my energy can wear him down. Good night boys."

Aizawa scratched his head and Matsuda smiled nervously. They both left and I turned to the video. I was tired but L needed me, and he was more important to me than anything. Still nothing seemed out of the ordinary. I could pick up people's emotions from the other side of a screen.

"Have you seen anything?" He suddenly asked.

"I wish I could say I have." I said.

He put his arm on my back and rubbed a bit.

"If you want to go to bed…."

"Don't even say it. I'm staying. You need my help."

He smiled.

"You're too good to me."

"Oh you want me to stop?"

He chuckled and we continued watching the videos.


	19. A New Friend

Chapter 19

A New Friend

That evening I sat with L and the others.

"Evening."

I looked at Light and the shadow.

"Light-kun, you've arrived at a good time. We've just received another video from the second Kira." L said.

I nodded to him and he nodded back.

"Again? That was fast." he said.

"They've said this is the final one." I told him.

He walked over and L picked up the remote.

"Well, take a look."

He turned it on and I looked to the screen.

 _"I have decided not to reveal myself to Kira. To the police thank you very much for the warning. However, I will join Kira in purging the world of evil and will gain their acceptance through aiding them. I will begin by passing judgment on criminals that Kira has not judged already. Then I shall proceed by sharing these powers with those I find worthy. I will continued to make this world a better place."_

L turned it off and put down the remote.

"Having watched this, I get the feeling that Kira and the second Kira have made contact." L said.

I kept my eyes on the ground.

"Why do you feel that they've made contact?" Light asked.

He looked at him.

"Didn't you feel it? I'd assumed that you would get the same impression I did. It's the fact that their insistence on meeting Kira has now completely changed."

I sighed and took the donut.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." I said.

He growled but otherwise said nothing.

"Also, the fact that she now wants to judge all the criminals Kira hasn't yet judged in order to be accepted by them. Why hadn't she done that from the start? It's because she hadn't thought so far. Presumably, she's managed to make contact with Kira whose told her to pass this judgment…."

I didn't have time to react as he snatched the donut from my hand. I sighed and shook my head.

"Kira has also asked to conceal this link between them." he finished.

"In that case Kira is acting without too much thinking then." Light said.

"Precisely."

He licked his fingers and I smacked my hand to my face.

 _You drive me crazy._

"Has something happened to stop them from thinking so clearly? Perhaps they're trying to confuse me by making the connection between them obvious. Realistically, this connection is a huge threat…but due to this my suspicions towards Light-kun have lessoned." L said.

I gave the chief a smile.

"What do you mean by that Ryuuzaki?" Yagami-san asked.

"If Light-kun was Kira, instead of sending a tape like this, I believe that he'd get the second Kira to make another threat forcing L, that is me, to appear on TV. As long as we assumed they hadn't made contact, yet it would be the second Kira's responsibility. Then all he'd need to get her to say is, 'I stopped once Kira told me to. Kira should be pleased if L dies. There's no way that they would try and stop me.'"

I closed my eyes and squeezed his shoulder.

"Ryuuzaki."

I now looked at Light.

"Yes?"

"If I were truly Kira I wouldn't do that."

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

He smiled a bit.

"If you genuinely are L then I know your character. No matter how you're threatened, there's no way you would ever appear on TV. And Nyamo-san would never let you. You would never consider taking the fall for someone else. Without a doubt you'd have some sort of plan to get out of it."

I hated to admit it, but he knew L pretty well. I doubt anyone would know him as well as I do, but Light did know him. L looked at him with a bit of a smile.

"So you knew?"

I smiled and put my hand on his back.

"Light, even if it purely theoretical, I want you to stop with this 'if I were Kira' talk." Yagami-san said.

"Ah, sorry father. But I want to express my thoughts clearly to Ryuuzaki, so that the case can end quickly and my name can be cleared. Besides, the reason I can say 'if I were Kira' is because I'm not Kira."

"That's correct." My eyes widened. "Light-kun isn't Kira. Or should I say it would be a problem is he was because…apart from Nyamo…Light-kun is the first friend I've ever had."

I gasped and looked at Light.

"You're a friend I really get on well with as well."

"Thanks."

L felt happy and I smiled. All I wanted was for him to be happy.

"It's lonely with you being absent from the university. I'd like to play tennis again with you at some point."

"Yes, by all means."

I took a deep breath and stood up.

"Yagami Light."

He turned to me and I took a step forward.

"If Ryuuzaki considers you a friend then so do I. Which mean should the need arise I will protect you. I hope we can get along."

I bowed my head and so did he.

"I do as well Nyamo-san."

I smiled a bit and then went back to L.

Later that evening after everyone was either gone or asleep, Watari came in.

"Ryuuzaki, the information you wanted."

I was curious now.

"Thank you Watari."

Watari smiled at me and then left. L looked at me nervously.

"I wasn't planning on you finding out about this." he said softly.

I walked over to him and he held out a file.

"What is it?"

"Information on your parents."

My eyes widened in shock and I slowly took the file. I opened it and looked through it.

"They still live in the same house. After all these years." I whispered.

"And it seems your father has a record of violence. Many people have pressed charges only to drop them later. He's either paying them off, or they were just afraid he'd find them again." L told me.

I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"And he'll never stop. Not unless someone forces him to. And my mother….if he beats her in my place…she doesn't deserve that." I whispered.

He put his arms around me and I sighed.

"Whatever you choose to do, I'll support you."

I dropped the file and held onto him tightly.

"I don't want to….but if I don't stop him my mother could wind up dead. And other people don't need to suffer his savagery. I have to go."

He moved so he was looking in my eyes.

"I know they're just outside Tokyo….but to me it's going to feel like you're half way around the world. I don't want him to hurt you." he whispered.

I smiled and rested my forehead against his chest.

"I'll be alright. I'll only be gone a few days. Nothing will ever keep me from coming back to you. You're all that matters to me. But I can't let my mother suffer because I ran away. She doesn't deserve that."

He sighed and then kissed me hard. I moaned softly and held him as tight as I could. We slowly separated and I touched his cheek lightly with my fingertips.

"I'll leave in an hour. I'll be back day after tomorrow I promise. I love you L."

"I love you too."

He gave me one more kiss and I packed a single bag. Before I could open the door, L shut it.

"If you come back with a single scratch, I'll go out there myself. I swear to god I will." He said in a low voice.

I gently took his hand.

"I know you will. I'll be alright. I have a job to do, and so do you. Keep chasing Kira. And when I get back we'll do it together." I said.

He just nodded. I opened the door and looked back with a smile.

"I love you."

He smiled and nodded.

"And I love you."

I walked out the door and took a deep breath.

"I'm coming home."

Lawlite's POV

I closed the door and then closed my eyes.

"Please be careful. Please come back to me." I whispered.

I walked back to my chair. I was a little depressed. When the others woke up they immediately noticed Nyamo's absence.

"Nyamo-san?"

"She left for a few days."

"Is she alright?"

"She has personal business to take care of."

"I know this man."

I looked at Yagami-san.

"I arrested him for beating his wife a few times. I guess they once had a…."

His eyes went wide.

"Nyamo-san is…"

I just nodded.

"And you let her go alone?" Aizawa asked.

Now I was angry. I stood up and glared at him.

"Do you think I wanted her to go alone?! She's more important to me than anything and anyone. This was something she had to do on her own. And every second she's away from me I worry constantly. Don't ever assume I would let her do something dangerous. If her father hurts or if there is a single scratch on her when she gets back I'll go there and kill him myself!"

They all stared at me with shocked expressions. I'd never had an outburst like that before. I never showed my emotions so openly.

"She'll come back. She'd never leave Ryuuzaki." Matsuda said.

I just turned away and sat down.

"Forgive me Ryuuzaki. I said too much."

I just nodded and looked out the window.

 _Be careful._


	20. Unfinished Business

Chapter 20

Unfinished Business

Nyamo's POV

Since I'd left at 3am I made it to my old neighborhood that afternoon. I took a deep breath and walked down the street. It was exactly the way I remembered. There were still kids running around laughing, the women were still talking to each other over the fences or tending their gardens. I smiled a bit. I wondered what my life would've been like if I'd had loving parents. When I reached my house I just stood there.

"Oh I wouldn't try going there miss. Those people are terrible."

I smiled at her.

"Believe me I know. But thank you for the warning."

She looked extremely worried and I smiled kindly.

"I wouldn't be here unless I had to be. I'll be alright."

I walked forward and up to the door. I took another deep breath and walked into the house.

"Anyone home?" I called.

"How dare you enter my house uninvited!" came a loud voice.

It was my father's voice.

"Go see who it is!" he snapped.

My mother came around the corner and dropped the cup she'd been holding. I looked just like her. Same face and figure. She had bruises and cuts all over her.

"I thought that…"

"I was dead. It's not like you did anything to stop it." I whispered.

"Minamo…"

"Minamo!?"

I clenched my fists and then my father came out.

"You've got some nerve coming back here!" He snarled.

I narrowed my eyes.

"No, it's you who has the nerve to treat people the way you do. Change your ways now or else."

He seemed angry and amused at the same time.

"I'm gonne beat you so hard I'll come off the ground."

"I wouldn't try it father. I'm not a little girl anymore, and you can't see."

"AND WHOSE FAULT IS THAT?!"

I ran at him and threw him to the ground.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT! YOU BEAT ME SO I DEFENDED MYSELF! CALL IT KARMA YOU BASTARD!" I roared.

He threw me off and I hit the wall.

"Minamo don't…."

"Stay back!" I said.

She actually looked worried about me. I smiled a bit.

"Don't worry."

My father ran at me and I grabbed his arm. I kicked his legs from under him and he fell to the ground. He grabbed my hair and pulled me down. He had me pinned but I wasn't done. I head butted him and he fell back. I kicked him hard in the chest and jumped up. He glared in my direction and stood up.

"I'm gonna…"

He stopped and grabbed his chest. My eyes widened and I shook my head.

"Kira!"

My mother tried to go forward but I grabbed her.

"There's nothing you can do! It's a heart attack."

She fell to her knees as my father fell to the floor. I called an ambulance and knelt down next to my mother.

"If it's any consolation, I'm sorry."

She wasn't crying like most wives would.

 _Kira! He was mine to punish! Maybe he did deserve to die but not like this! You had no right taking his life!_

They came in and took his body away. Most of the neighbors were gathered outside. I was guessing they thought it was myself or my mother in the body bag. I wasn't upset he was dead, but I didn't want it to happen. My mother was all alone now, and I knew that she didn't want me. I took a deep breath and looked at her. I took an envelope out of my bag and held it out to her.

"Here."

She looked confused.

"What's this?"

"Money, about 7,000 yen from my savings. Take it. It should help you for a while. You took care of me once. Even though I know you never wanted me, you took care of me. If you need more you can find me in Tokyo."

She just nodded. I nodded and then turned and walked away. If Kira found out that they'd killed my father and they knew who I was there was a chance that they might kill me. I had to protect myself.

Lawliet's POV

She'd been gone for three days now. I was worried sick and the others seemed to be too. We all sat there looking over some paperwork when the door opened. We all jumped up and in walked Light. We all sighed and sat back down.

"She's still gone I assume?"

I nodded and looked at my untouched piece of cake.

"I'm sure she'll come back. She has to, Ryuuzaki isn't quite the same without her." Aizawa said.

"I said it once before…"

I jumped up again and saw Nyamo in the doorway.

"I always come back."

I ran to her and looked her over for any signs of an injury. There were none and I hugged her.

"Nyamo."

She hugged me but not like she usually did. She pulled back and then walked into the bedroom. Something happened, something that seemed to crush her. All the others looked very worried and I turned to them.

"That's enough for the night. Go home, all of you." I said.

"Let us know that she's okay." Yagami-san said.

Matsuda and Aizawa nodded.

"I will." I said quietly.

They left and I knocked on the bedroom door.

"Nyamo?"

I opened it slowly and found her lying on the floor.

"Nyamo!?"

She didn't move and I sat down beside her. She was awake but she was just staring at the ceiling.

"Nyamo what happened?" I asked.

"Kira….they killed my father. Right in front of me." she whispered.

My eyes went wide.

"My father may have deserved to die, but no one has the right to take someone's life."

"But what if Kira knows who you are? They could know your real name!" I said.

I was scared now."

"I changed my name, legally. They won't find me that way."

I sighed and laid down beside her.

"And what about your mother?"

"She's alive. She still doesn't want me. I gave her enough money to keep her going for a while. She took care of me once, it was the least I could do."

I looked at her and put my hand on her cheek.

"I should've gone with you. I'm so sorry."

She latched herself onto me and hid her face in my chest. She wasn't crying but I knew she was upset. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered.

My heart was breaking for her. I wanted to take her pain away.

"What is your name now?"

"Lawliet. Nyamo Lawliet."

My eyes flew open and my heart skipped a beat. She took my name as her own. I smiled more than I ever had.

"I thought that would make you happy." she whispered.

I sat her up and looked into her eyes.

"I couldn't be happier. But as long as you're happy so am I."

She smiled a bit.

"I was a bit worried that you would be upset about it."

I shook my head.

"Why would I be upset?"

She shrugged and I chuckled softly.

"Your parents may not have loved you, but I do. I love you more than my life. You are my life." I told her.

She smiled a few tears fell down her cheeks.

"Don't cry. I never want to see you cry." I said.

She fell into my arms and I held her there.


	21. Misa-Misa

Chapter 21

Misa-Misa

Nyamo's POV

I was so happy that L was happy that I took his last name. He held me in his warm arms and I sighed in content.

 _I love you so much._

The next morning we going over some evidence we'd found on the tapes.

"Hair." L said.

I sat on the arm of his chair and toyed with my necklace. He took another small bag and held it up.

"Crumbs from snacks."

He picked up another.

"Hair."

He put it down again.

"Yagami-san."

"Yes?"

"If I die in the next few days your son is Kira."

My eyes widened and I almost fell over.

"You know sometimes you're too blunt."

He ignored me and picked up another bag.

"Hair again."

I sighed and looked at the chief.

"Sorry."

It didn't help.

"What did you just say Ryuuzaki!?" he shouted.

"That's right! Where's this suddenly coming from!?" Matsuda asked.

L didn't seem at all bothered by their shouting.

"I'll arrange it so you can use Watari as you please. The rest will be up to you."

I snapped. I smacked him over the head and he looked at me.

"You talk about your death like it's nothing!" I hissed.

"Ryuuzaki you already said the majority of your suspicions had been dismissed! How deeply do you suspect my son?"

"I'm not sure I truly understand what I think myself. Nothing like this has ever happened before…If Kira and the second Kira have indeed made contact…I'm in a dire pinch."

He was really started to tick me off.

"Thus, right now I'm not capable of calmly analyzing myself. I could solely be doing this because I have no other suspects. Nevertheless if I am killed now, please conclude that your son is Kira."

I growled and made him look at me.

"Sometimes I want to strangle you!" I hissed.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I'm just doing what I think is right. Please understand."

I sighed and closed my eyes.

"If I didn't love you I'd throw you out a window." I muttered.

"I know this as well."

"I'll try and understand, but if you go out of line I'll smack you again."

He smirked.

"Just remember an eye for an eye. I will NEVER lay a hand on you but I have other ways of getting you back."

I knew exactly what he meant and I shuddered. He stood up and took my hand.

"Let's go."

"Where?" I asked.

"The university."

I shrugged and grabbed my bag.

We sat on a bench outside. I was sketching the surroundings and L was reading a book. I heard Light before he even came up to us. L put down his book and smiled.

"Ah! Yagami-kun….hi."

I smiled a bit. He said good bye to the girl he was with and waked over to us.

"Oh, sure this is okay? What about her?" L asked.

I watched her go.

"She's pretty, she seems smart too." I said.

"Never mind that, you said you were 'scared of showing your face in public', are you okay?" Light asked.

"Yagami-kun I realized I'd be fine as long as you're not Kira. And I have Nyamo with me. Outside, you and her are the only ones who know I'm L. That's why if I'm killed in the next few days…you are Kira. I've informed everyone at headquarters of that fact."

Light looked surprised. His shadow friend was dancing around behind him.

"You said yourself it was lonely without me around, so I thought we'd come in for a change of scenery. As long as I don't die, university is fun."

"Yeah when you're not around there's no one I can really talk to at my level. It's boring." Light said.

I smirked.

"And thus the talented Takada-san." I said.

"Something like that."

L handed me the book and I put it back in my bag.

"Shall we grab some cake in the cafeteria?" L asked.

He put his shoes on and I stood up.

"Yeah, I've got no lectures next period." Light said.

"That's great. I wonder if they have shortcake?"

I smiled and shook my head.

"Don't know, I can't remember."

"Light! There you are!"

I whipped around and saw a very pretty young girl standing there.

"I had a shoot nearby so I thought I'd drop by."

Light looked absolutely shocked. The girl looked at us.

"Are these friends of yours? He's wonderfully unique isn't he. I like her style." She said.

She walked up to us.

"I'm Light's girlfriend, Amane Misa…."

I gasped.

"Ryuuga Hideki, and my girlfriend Nyamo."

"Ryuuga Hideki?"

She started to look up and Light got in front of her.

"Yeah funny isn't it? He's got the same name as the idol."

L suddenly started to laugh a bit. I looked at him curiously and so did Light.

"Yagami-kun…..I'm very jealous."

"Excuse me?" I asked.

I felt his emotions and found he was only playing around.

"I've been a fan of Misa's since the August edition of 'Eighteen'."

"Oh so that's what you meant." I said.

He smiled at me. Misa seemed excited.

"Yay! Really?! I'm so happy."

I had to smiled. She really was a happy girl. I could feel love and adoration from her. And I also saw that she had a shadow. I looked at the shadow and nodded. People suddenly began to swarm around us. Suddenly she jumped.

"Someone's touched my butt."

I saw L with a guilty face and I narrowed my eyes.

 _I'm gonna kill you._

"What a cheek! To take advantage of the situation and do something like that!"

He want and stood in front of Misa.

"I'll find the culprit."

I shook my head and smacked my forehead. Misa started to laughed.

"Ryuuga-san you're so funny!"

"I wanna feel too!"

I looked at the guy who said that.

"Try it and see what happens." I threatened.

They looked nervous.

"Men."

A woman suddenly came forward calling for Misa.

"Misa! It's time to go. Do you want to be late again?"

"Sorry, Yoshii."

"Let's go."

The woman pulled her away and I looked at L.

"Well then, shall we go Yagami-kun?" L asked.

"You go ahead. I need to go to the bathroom."

"Okay then."

He came to me and took my hand.

"Don't worry. I didn't do it for no reason." he whispered.

I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Just wait."

I nodded and a few seconds later a cell phone went off. L took a red phone from his pocket and smiled.

 _You picked her pocket?! Nicely done._

He opened the phone and held it up.

"Yes, hello?"

I had a bad feeling and I turned around. Light was standing there glaring at L. He had a phone in his hand as well.

"What do you mean by, 'Hello'?" he asked.

"Oh it seems someone dropped this phone among all the confusion just now." L said.

I once more smacked my hand to my forehead. I was going to have to make this look realistic.

"Hello?" L asked.

"That's Misa's phone. I'll return it to her."

He walked right up behind L.

"Really? Okay, got it."

He hung up the phone and handed it to Light. We started to walk away but L cell phone rang.

"Oh, it's my phone this time."

He took it out and answered it.

"Yes?…oh is that right? We've done it then. Understood."

He hung up the phone and turned to Light.

"This is probably both good and bad news for you. We've apprehended Amane Misa under suspicion of being the second Kira."

Light seemed shocked. But whether it was angry shocked or something else I couldn't tell.

"When the second Kira sent the video tapes from Amane's room, they left a great deal of evidence such as hairs and clothing fibers all over the packing tape and envelopes. We believe that she's under suspicion of being the second Kira could cause public chaos. So we're saying she's gone to be questioned about the charges against her manager for drug possession. However I doubt the public will find that out."

I was very impressed. Though I still felt bad for Misa. She just didn't seem like the type of person who would kill.


	22. Unbreakable

Chapter 22

Unbreakable

L and I were walking to the car when I saw someone I never thought I'd see again.

"Mother."

She smiled a bit.

"It wasn't that I didn't want you. I didn't deserve you, and I still don't. You have a better life now. I'm going back to Hokkaido. I wanted you to have these, they were you great grandmother's. I'm sorry I never protected you. I was a terrible mother, so in a way I deserved the beatings your father gave me."

I shook my head.

"No mother. No one deserves that! That's why I came back. I went back to make sure you were safe. I don't blame you. You were scared, and fear can be a terrible weapon. That's why I ran away, but I didn't think about the fact that he'd beat you in my place. I'm the one who should be sorry." I said.

L took my hand and I smiled at him.

"You boy,"

We looked at her. She walked forward a bit.

"Take care of her. Give her the life I never could."

He nodded and my mother looked at me again.

"Minamo….you've grown so much. I'm proud of you. Live you're the life the way you want to. Don't let anyone tell you what to do. Don't be like me. If someone hits you, you hit them back. You're stronger now, stronger than I ever could be. Maybe one day I'll see you again. If you need anything, you can come to me." she said.

I never though my mother would say something like this. She smiled a bit and held out a small envelope.

"Open it whenever you're ready. Good-bye for now."

She turned away and I looked up.

"Mother…"

She didn't turn around, but then I hadn't been very loud. I closed my eyes and looked down.

"Good-bye." I whispered.

I had a feeling that would be the last time I ever saw her. I was silent the whole car ride. I leaned against L and he had his arm around me.

"You look just like her." He said.

I smiled a bit.

"That's what I thought as well, the day I saw her again. But right now there's no time for me to dwell on it. We have a suspect in custody and I think we're closer to finding Kira. I have to be strong, for you."

He smiled at me and touched my face.

"If you need time all you need to do is tell me. You do what you think is best. I'll always be here."

I smiled.

"Always and forever?"

He chuckled and nodded.

"Always and forever."

He put his arms around me and I closed my eyes.

Lawliet's POV

When we got back to the hotel I sat down in my chair. Nyamo sat on the arm and the other gathered behind us. I took the small microphone from the table.

"Watari, has she said anything?" I asked.

 _"No, not a word."_

"Bring a visual of her up."

 _"Are you sure?"_

"Yes, hurry up." I said.

Nyamo and the others gasped when they saw. We'd thoroughly restrained her.

"R-Ryuuzaki what the hell is this!?" Yagami-san asked.

"She's been arrested under the suspicion of being the second Kira. It's only natural to take these precautions." I said.

Nyamo put her hand on my arm and I looked at her.

"She's still a human being Ryuuzaki." she said softly.

I sighed and covered her hand with mine.

"It's true that there was enough evidence in Amane's room to assure us that she's the second Kira…" said Yagami-san.

"Yes, there's no doubt."

Nyamo suddenly squeezed my arm. She leaned very close to my ear.

"There's a Shinigami shadow with her too." she whispered.

I squeezed her hand.

"Now we need a confession of how she killed people, if she knows Kira and if she knows who Kira really is." I leaned forward. "Watari, as long as you're careful I don't care if you use slightly dubious methods. Get her to spit it out."

Nyamo sighed and I felt her get up.

"Yagami-san, please prepare yourself for the fact that I'll be bringing in Light-kun for questioning about Kira."

Nyamo's POV

I could feel everyone's anger and frustration. It was choking me and squeezing my heart. I closed my eyes and leaned into the wall. I slowly slid to the floor and put my head on my knees.

Amane was held for three days, and she wouldn't say anything. I stayed in my corner by myself. I didn't want to be near anyone. Their emotions were too overwhelming and I couldn't block them out.

 _"Ryuuzaki! Amane's said something."_ came Watari's voice.

I jumped up and so did everyone else.

"Hurry and bring up a visual!"

L dove onto the couch and I sat beside him.

"Finally! After three days!"

Watari pulled up the video.

 _"I can't stand it anymore…kill me."_

My eyes widened and I put my hand over my mouth.

 _"Kill me! Hurry up and kill me!"_

"I thought it might have been too much for a girl whose only around twenty." Aizawa said.

I put my hand on L's back but I could take my eyes from the screen.

"This must be her limit." Matsuda said.

L hit a button and leaned forward.

"Amane-san can you hear me?"

 _"I can hear you. Please…hurry up and kill me."_ she said.

I closed my eyes.

"Does that mean you admit you are the second Kira?" L asked.

 _"No. I don't know anything about the second Kira…I can't take this anymore. I'd rather die. Come on! Hurry up and kill me! I know you could kill me in an instant if you wanted to!"_

That caused my eyes to fly open. I looked on the screen and saw the edge of the shadow. This shadow was purple looking.

 _"That's right, kill me!"_

She was talking to the Shinigami.

 _"Yes kill me. I can't endure this anymore. Kill me."_

I saw the shadow move forward.

 _"No! No! Kill me."_

She was so young and she was caught up in this mess.

 _"That's enough! If you won't kill me I-"_

I gasped.

"Oh no! Watari don't let her bite her tongue!" L shouted.

He gagged her and I looked down.

"Surely she's not being manipulated by Kira just before she dies?" L said.

I saw her start to shake her head and I looked at the shadow. She stopped and then after a few seconds nodded a few times. I saw the shadow reach out and brush a lock of her hair. L leaned forward and then the shadow disappeared. Something wasn't right. Hell a lot of things weren't right anymore.


	23. Mr Stalker

Chapter 23

Mr. Stalker

Amane passed out. There was no warning she just passed out. I put my head between L's leg and chest. I couldn't watch anymore. That poor girl wasn't even twenty years old.

"How much longer will you keep this up?" I asked.

"As long as I must."

I closed my eyes and hid my face in his shirt.

"I'm sorry Nyamo. I really am." He whispered.

I knew he was sorry. I could feel it, but what he was doing was-

 _"Mr. Stalker?"_

I sat straight up and looked at the screen.

"Did she just say stalker?"

 _"Hey Mr. Stalker! Where are you!? Why don't you stop playing games now."_

"Stalker? What's she talking about?"

The look on L's face was priceless and I was definitely going to draw it later.

"She's suddenly undergone a complete change in attitude…

 _"Mr. Stalker, this is a felony. Please stop…Mr. Stalker? Hey!"_

Her shadow had completely disappeared.

"She's been like this ever since she passed out…"

"Jeez, she really thinks she can feign innocence."

"I'm not so sure she is." I whispered.

 _"Ah I know. For now why don't you just take of my blindfold? Mr. Stalker I really want to see your face."_

I was so confused. L held out his hand.

"Matsuda-san, call Mogi-san." he said.

He dialed the number and then handed him the phone.

"Mogi-san, when you arrested Amane Misa, you said it was on suspicion of being the second Kira, didn't you?" He asked.

I looked at L.

 _"I'll give you my autograph and shake your hand. Oh, I know! I'll kiss you on the cheek. Misa won't run away."_

I growled a bit and kissed L on the cheek.

"Sorry. It had to be done." I said.

I cleared my throat and looked back at the screen. L pressed the button.

"Amane Misa."

 _"Mr. Stalker what do you want? Have you finally decided to release me?"_

"Before you fell asleep, you were denying everything and even went as far as saying 'kill me'. Yet now we have a senseless struggle like this?" L said.

 _"What are you talking about? Mr. Stalker you were the one who knocked out and brought Misa here. What? You want to do a 'Investigation of Amane Misa' or something?"_

Everyone was very confused and I was staring to think Amane was insane.

"Do you know why you're tied up like that?"

 _"Why? It's because Misa's an idol isn't it? But you know Mr. Stalker you're the first to go this far for me…"_

Matsuda suddenly walked forward. He grabbed the microphone and started to shout.

"Damn it, Amane! Stop messing around!"

I glared at him.

"Matsuda-san! That's not going to help!" I snapped.

 _"I-I'm scared! What's going on? I don't want this! Let me go! Let me go! Umm…that's right I have to go to the bathroom again. Bathroom I want to go!"_

L took back the microphone and I scowled at Matsuda.

"It's only been four minutes since you last went to the bathroom. I'm afraid you'll have to hold it." L said.

 _"What?! If I didn't say, I'd have to go here. You'll get to see Misa wet herself again. Won't that be fun? You pervert!"_

I slowly looked at L. His thumb on his lips and confusion in his eyes.

"I'm a….pervert?" He said.

I rubbed his back and shook my head.

"Amane, lets be serious and continue our conversation from before you fell asleep. Do you know Yagami Light? How did you get to know him?" L asked.

 _"Why wouldn't I know my own boyfriend?"_

L was starting to look a little frustrated.

"Time for cake."

I got up and went into the kitchen. I came back quickly and put the cake down in front of him. L's phone rang and he pulled it from his pocket.

"It's Light-kun. Turn off the video and audio." L said.

Watari did so and I turned on a lamp. He answered the phone and I took a small bite of his cake. Apparently Light was coming here.

"My son's coming here?"

I had a bad feeling about this. L wasn't saying anything at all. When the door opened I looked at Light. No one said a thing.

"Ryuuzaki, it's as I stated on the phone…I might be Kira."

My eyes widened a bit.

 _I knew it!_

Yagami-san ran forward and grabbed his son.

"D-Don't be stupid! What are you saying?! Light! What's happened?"

L now turned to look at him.

"Father, if Ryuuzaki is L, it's not an exaggeration to say he's the best detective in the world. That same L is labeling me as Kira. I have to be Kira."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. But I knew he hadn't gone through what Amane did because I could still see the shadow.

"I don't even understand myself anymore. Even though I'm not conscious of it, I could be killing people while I sleep or something."

 _Okay that's where you lost it._

"That you haven't."

I turned back to L. He was looking at the screen again.

"What do you mean Ryuuzaki?"

"To be honest, there was a period of five days when we set up surveillance cameras in your room."

"Cameras?"

"Yes. You slept normally at night. Having seen that criminals continued to die, despite you having no access to their information, I concluded not that you were innocent; merely that, if you were Kira, you would not give yourself away on camera." he explained.

Light looked angry.

" 'If you were Kira, you wouldn't give yourself away,' huh? That could be true. If I'm honest I sometimes think that some criminals would be better off dead. I think anyone who thinks this way could become Kira." he said.

"Light-kun I'm exactly the same way. I often find myself thinking that some people would be better off dead, but that doesn't mean we'd really go and kill them. Right? Besides criminals that you had no knowledge of continued to die. The surveillance cameras proved this." Matsuda said.

"N-No. At the time we didn't have enough manpower, and only watched his movements inside of the house. It's not like we watched him 24/7 over those five days. He may have had a way of killing people outside of the house." said Aizawa.

I looked at Light. He was staring at L and it made me uncomfortable.

"Somehow I don't like where this conversation is heading but…Fine."

Yagami-san gasped.

"We'll restrain Yagami Light and imprison him long term."

The others didn't seem to like this idea.

"W-What?!"

"Imprison…Light-kun?" Matsuda asked in disbelief.

"If we're going to do this, we'll start now. By making sure he doesn't go anywhere I can't see him." L said.

"This is stupid! There's no way my son could be Kira! My son would never-"

"It's okay father."

"Light!?"

"I can't keep chasing Kira when deep down I'm not sure if I'm Kira or not. In return, until you know whether I'm innocent or Kira, no matter what happens or what I say, don't let me out." Light said.

"I understand."

He looked at the chief.

"Yagami-san, can you come up with an excuse for Light-kun's absence from your family? I mean…please do so."

"All of a sudden you can't ask me to-! In the first place I don't understand why my son has to be imprisoned!"

"You're being stubborn, father. This is the only method by which I'll be able to convince myself." Light said.

"Are you serious, Light?"

"Yes. By sealing away my freedom I'm going to win against this fear that Kira lurks within me."

I sighed and they handcuffed him and blindfolded him.

"Aizawa-san, I'm counting on you."

"Understood."

They took Light away and I looked at the chief. There was nothing I could say or do to make it better. I sighed and sat down on the arm of the chair. L took my hand and stroked with his thumb.

"I know." He whispered.

I closed my eyes and looked down.


	24. Binding

Chapter 24

Binding

Yagami Light was imprisoned. Somehow I felt a bit safer. I walked into the bedroom and took the envelope my mother had given me. I took a deep breath and opened it. A few of pictures and a two rings slid out. The rings were my great-grandmother's wedding rings. The pictures were of my mother….and myself. She was holding me and smiling. My father was in one of them and he too was smiling. I couldn't believe it.

"Maybe they did care about me once." I said.

"I think your mother still does."

I looked at L as he walked inside.

"The others are asleep, the videos are being recorded."

I smiled at him and he sat down next to me. When he was with me he didn't sit the way he usually did, at least not on the bed. I held the pictures out to him. He smiled at them.

"You are the most beautiful baby I've ever seen."

I smiled and he saw the rings.

"Those were your great-grandmother's?"

I nodded and he looked at them.

"Very old fashioned. Perfect for you."

I laughed a bit and he took my hand. He looked at me and my eyes widened. I nodded and he smiled a bit.

"I love you Nyamo Lawliet. I will always love you and take care of you." He said.

He put both rings on my finger and I smiled.

"Did we just…"

He nodded and I hugged him. It may not have been performed legally, but that was perfectly fine with me.

"Well it makes sense since I have your last name."

He chuckled and nodded.

"I love you L. I always will no matter what." I said.

He brought my lips to his in a passionate kiss. I fisted my hands in his shirt and we fell back. He got up and closed the door before coming back. I smiled and pulled him into my arms.

"I never though I would have a girlfriend, let alone a wife. But I'm happy I'm not all alone anymore." He told me.

"I don't think I would've married anyone but you." I said.

He kissed me and pinned me to the bed. I moaned and then rolled so he was beneath me.

"This time, I'll be showing you what I can do."

"I thought the husband was meant to take the dominate side?" He said.

I laughed and shook my head.

"This marriage is anything but traditional my dear. And besides, and eye for an eye. You still have that coming to you."

He smiled and narrowed his eyes. He tried to sit up but I had him pinned. I pulled my shirt off and tore off my bra. His hands immediately went to my breasts and I smiled. I threw my head back as he began to massage them gently. I gently grinded against him and he groaned. He ran his hands down my side as I moved. I had him sit up so I could take off his shirt. I ran my hands down his chest and followed that path with my mouth.

"Oh Nyamo!" He gasped.

I smiled and pushed him back down. I unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down. He stopped me and hooked his leg around me. He forced me onto my back and yanked my pants and underwear off.

"Impatient are we?" I asked.

He didn't answer and started to kiss every inch of me.

Lawliet's POV

I actually had a wife. I never dreamed it could happen but it did. And my wife was the most beautiful of all. I quickly did away with my pants and lowered my hips towards hers. She moaned softly and I smiled. I stroked the underside of her breast and then took her nipple in my mouth. She cried out my name and I smiled. I swirled my tongue around her nipple several times before moving the other one. Once I'd given equal attention to both I kissed the base of her throat. She arched her body towards mine as I kissed up her neck. I kissed just beneath her ear and she moaned loudly.

"Now I know what happens there." I whispered.

She growled at me and fought until I was on my back.

"Pinned you again." she said.

"For now."

She laughed and then began to move her hips against me. It felt incredibly good and I didn't want her to stop.

"Keep going Nyamo! Keep going!" I begged.

She went a bit faster and a bit harder. I shut my eyes and grabbed handfuls of the blankets. When she stopped I looked at her. She took me in her hand and then slowly sank down on me. We both moaned as I filled her. She leaned forward and kissed my lips softly.

Nyamo's POV

I knew he was going to enjoy this as much as I was.

"Just relax…" I whispered.

I gave him another kiss before leaning back. I started to move my hips slowly and sensually. He closed his eyes and tipped his head back into the pillow. He bucked his hips and I cried out in pleasure.

"Oh do that again!" I said.

He started to thrust in time with my movements. Both of us became a moaning mess in seconds. My nails scraped down his chest but he didn't care. One of his hands shot out and grabbed my breast. He sat up but allowed me to remain on top. He moved his hands to my back and pushed me against his chest. I smiled and kissed his lips as he began to thrust. I held onto him as though my life depended on it. The pleasure kept building inside me until I thought I would explode.

"L….L…L!"

I held him tight as I came. He however wasn't done. He threw me onto my back and pounded himself into me. He dropped his mouth to mine and thrust his tongue into my mouth. I put my hands on his arms and moved my hips with his.

"I love you Nyamo. I love you!" he panted.

I wrapped my legs around his hips and he gripped my thigh. He kissed down my jaw to my neck. I could feel myself getting close again.

"L I'm close." I said.

He grunted in response and continued to pound into me. I cried out his name when I came and I could feel him coming undone inside me. I smiled and slowly opened my eyes. L put his hand on my face and kissed my lips.

"I love you." He whispered.

He kissed my forehead, my nose, my cheek and then my lips again. I smiled and held him close to me.

"Don't ever leave me."

"I promise." He said.

It was without a doubt the happiest night of my life. I closed my eyes and rested my head against his chest. I fell asleep to the steady beat of his heart.

Lawliet's POV

Nyamo was my wife now. She would always come first. Before the investigation, before Kira, before everything. She turned in her sleep and her arm fell over me. I was like a ghost next to her. I smiled and took her hand in mine. I looked at all the rings she wore. Some she told me she wore because they meant something, the others were for show and for fighting. I kissed her hand before slowly getting up. I made sure she was covered and then dressed myself. I silently walked out the door and closed it. I turned to find Aizawa glaring at me.

"After all that's been happening, you're sneaking away to play around with your girlfriend!?" He shouted.

I narrowed my eyes and walked to my chair.

"Aizawa-san, Nyamo is my wife now and she will always come first. Her father was killed by Kira directly in front of her and her mother left her today. She gave her a few things and left her. She stays strong because of this case. So if you have a problem with me making sure she's alright and happy, I ask you to think of what you would do for your wife if you were in my place."

He fell silent and I took the cake on the table.

"Family comes first Aizawa-san." I whispered.


	25. The Eyes

Chapter 25

The Eyes

Nyamo's POV

I woke up early the next morning.

"L?"

The space beside me was empty which meant he was already gone, or only stayed until I fell asleep. I debated getting out of bed. Everyone was stressed and anxious. I had to go out there for L. I took a deep breath and then got dressed. I opened the door and L smiled at me. I smiled back and looked at the others.

"Morning."

They just nodded and I sighed. I could feel a small amount of happiness from Aizawa. I looked at him and he nodded.

"You know." I whispered.

Another nod and I smiled a bit. I went and sat with L and he looked at me. He kissed my cheek and then looked back at the screens. I wasn't looking at Misa, I was looking at Light. The shadow was still with him and he was just sitting there. Something about that unnerved me. I heard the chief walk up.

"Ryuuzaki, I want you to remove me from this investigation." he said.

I whipped around and looked at him.

"Yagami-san!"

"Chief!"

"The one currently imprisoned under suspicion of being Kira is my own son. I have no right to be here. Even when we were discussing his detention, I tried to prevent it due to my own personal feelings." he said.

I looked down.

"That's right. You shouldn't let your personal feelings get involved." L said.

"I-If it turns out my son is Kira, I don't know what I'd do."

L picked up his fork.

"Yes…it's not unimaginable that you would try to kill your son and then yourself. I agree it's better that you're not here." L said.

My eyes widened at his words.

"Ryuuzaki!"

He didn't look at me.

"Ryuuzaki, I'd like you to imprison me as well."

Yagami-san no! Don't do this!" I begged.

"Right now I'm calm. But I have no idea what I might do due to my feelings for my son."

"I thought you might say this, so I had Watari make the necessary arrangements."

Now I was angry.

"But though you'll be imprisoned, you'll have your cell phone turned on now and again as usual, and will continue to communicate with your family and the outside world."

I calmed down a bit at that.

"Light-kun won't be informed of this, and if he talks to you we need him to think you're still part of the investigation. Even while you're imprisoned, you'll be kept up to date with the investigation at all times. Is that fine with you?" he asked.

I slowly looked at the chief, foolishly hoping he would change his mind about all this.

"I owe you one, Ryuuzaki."

I slowly shook my head and turned away. The chief was imprisoned and everyone was angry. I understood why the chief chose to imprison himself, but I hated it. He was a good man and I wished none of this had happened to him.

 _"Mr. Stalker, I want to take a bath. I'm guessing you know where I live anyway so fetch me a change of cloths…"_

Amane was still calling my husband a stalker, Light was still sitting in the exact same position, and the chief looked exhausted.

"Things are getting super crazy around here again…" Aizawa said.

"I just feel bad for the chief." said Matsuda.

I saw the shadow contorting and twisting around.

 _"Ryuuzaki, how's it going? Yesterday and the day before were there any reports of new criminals who were likely to be targeted by Kira? And if they were reported, have they been killed by Kira?"_ Light asked.

L pushed the button and I watched carefully.

"There have been reports of some criminals, but ever since you've been imprisoned, not a single criminal has been killed." L said.

 _"They've stopped being killed? Really?"_

"Yes."

 _"I see, looks like they're finally going to decided that I'm Kira."_

The shadow probably wanted an apple. I felt confusion and frustration from L. He was thinking hard.

Lawliet's POV

 _I thought even if I imprisoned Yagami Light the killings would continue. Yet, they've completely stopped. It looked as though he was voluntarily imprisoning himself, but the way this is going he'll end up as Kira. Now the question remains whether or not he was conscious of being Kira. Even if he is Kira, does he think that by pretending to be unaware of it will make it alright? This isn't like Yagami Light…no in fact…it's not like Kira._

Another two days went by, it was still the same. Amane calling me a stalker, Light sitting calmly in his cell, and the chief suffering. Nyamo hadn't slept much, maybe five hours altogether. I slowly took her hand and looked at her. She didn't look at me but she held onto my hand.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"I know."

Amane called me a stalker again for the thousandth time.

"Yagami-san seems to be in a much worse condition than Light-kun or Amane." I said.

"Well of course he is." Nyamo said.

"During the five days Light-kun's been imprisoned not a single reported criminal has died. In this situation it's harder on the parent than the suspect." Matsuda said.

I stared hard at the screen.

"As a result this has pretty much decided that Light-kun is Kira." said Aizawa.

I pressed the button for Yagami-san.

"Yagami-san…"

He jumped up with wide eyes.

 _"What is it?! Is it good or bad news!?"_

Nyamo's hand flew to her mouth and she rested her forehead against my shoulder. I put an arm around her and leaned forward.

"…umm no. I think it would be better if you don't think too much about this. No matter what you're thinking as you sit there it won't affect the end results. Why don't you rest in a more relaxing environment." I suggested.

He threw his chair back angrily.

 _"Don't be stupid! There's no such thing as a relaxing environment under my current circumstances! This is the most relaxing place for me now."_ he walked towards the camera. _"No matter what the results, when I leave here it will be with my son!"_

Nyamo sighed.

"I understand." I told him.

I truly did feel terrible for putting him through this. For putting Nyamo and the others through this.

Nyamo's POV

It had now been seven days. Light had changed his sitting position but he still acted as though none of this bothered him. L picked up the microphone.

"Light-kun, it's only been a week but you look exhausted. Are you okay?" L asked.

I watched the shadow carefully. He didn't answer right away. Then, he slowly looked up.

 _"Yeah. Even I can't say that I look too good at the moment…but such meaningless pride…I'll discard it!"_

I saw the shadow return to it's normal shape and move closer to Light. Then it disappeared and did not come back. I leaned towards L's ear.

"His shadow has disappeared." I whispered.

Not even two seconds later he started to look around. Almost as though he didn't seem to know why he was in jail at all. I narrowed my eyes. He looked at the camera.

 _"Ryuuzaki! I know I chose to be imprisoned and go through with this, but I've just realized there's no point in this! Because I am not Kira! Hurry up and let me out of here!"_

I looked at Matsuda and Aizawa, but they didn't seem to know what was going on either.

"I can't do that. Until I'm sure whether you're Kira or not, no matter what you say I won't release you, that was the promise." L said.

Light looked desperate.

 _"There was something wrong with me at that time! Do you actually think its possible to do what Kira does and not be aware of it?! I'm not conscious of being Kira, therefore I'm not Kira!"_

L took my hand and I sat down.

"I also believe Kira cannot be unaware of who they are, but if you're Kira then it all adds up. As soon as we imprisoned you, the killings stopped." L said.

 _"Listen carefully Ryuuzaki, there's no way I'm lying. I'm not Kira! I can only imagine that I've been set up. Hurry up and let me out!"_

I was getting frustrated so I grabbed the microphone.

"We're not letting you out! So shut up and sit tight!" I snapped.

His eyes widened and he put his head down. I set the microphone down and L pat my knee.

"What's going on? This isn't like Light-kun at all. He's contradicting himself and isn't being logical at all." Aizawa said.

"Now that the killing of criminals has stopped, there's no way we can release him. Even I've realized that much." Matsuda added.

"Well no matter what anyone says at this rate, Yagami Light will be confirmed as Kira. We can close the case and everyone will be happy."

I crossed my arms.

 _There's something funny going on here and I don't like it._

"Something's not right here." I said.

"What do you mean?" Matsuda asked.

"This must be kept between the four of us. No one else can ever know, am I understood?"

They seemed uncertain but they nodded. I got my sketchbook and showed them.

"This shadow was with Light every time I saw him. It followed him around and I could see it. I don't know for sure what it was, but it was always with him. And not even five minutes ago it suddenly disappeared. The same happened with Amane. After the shadows disappeared they started acting the way they are."

"Well where's the shadow in this picture Nyamo-san?" Aizawa asked me.

I slowly looked at him.

"Standing next to me. I never gave it a reason to hurt me so it didn't. It was amused by a lot of things that went on around here. Mainly things that had to do with Light, Kira and Amane. Which is why I've always been suspicious of him. That shadow only made it worse. I never told the chief or anyone but Ryuuzaki. I wasn't sure what it meant until now. I believe this could be Kira. The shadows are Kira and therefore the power of Kira."

L came up beside me and smiled a bit.

"There isn't to be a single word of these shadows to anyone. It could cause a serious panic. It stays between the four of us." L said.

They agreed and I looked back at the screen. They all say there, no shadows to be found.

 _This is really starting to scare me._

I looked at L an hoped he would see the fear in my eyes. He pulled me into his arms.

"I won't let anything hurt you. I made a promise." he said.

I closed my eyes and held onto him.

"Maybe the shadow won't come back." Matsuda suggested.

I wanted to be believe him, but I had a feeling it would come back. L pulled away so he could look into my eyes.

"Knowing what you think helps. And if you're the only one who can see it, you're the only one who can defend us against it. As long as you know where it is we'll all be a little safer."

"He's right. We don't have your eyes."

"Eyes…"

I remembered the video message saying something about eyes.

"What is it?"

"Nothing for certain. I'll let you know when I figure it out." I said.

They nodded and walked back to sofa.

"Man I wish I had the power of her eyes."

Power? I ran into the bedroom and got to work.

Lawliet's POV

Nyamo hadn't come out of the bedroom in nearly three days. I was very worried at this point and opened the door.

"Nyamo what…."

There were drawings everywhere and she was asleep on the bed. I walked inside and picked up one of the drawings. I saw her eyes, or at least they looked like hers. I saw the shadow and I saw broken bottles. I went over and gently woke her.

"Nyamo? Nyamo."

She slowly opened her eyes. She smiled at me and sat up.

"Nyamo what is this?"

"Before I 'put out' his eyes, my father had the same eye color as me. When I was a child I had brown eyes. And in this picture my mother gave me, my father has brown eyes as well. Something about my eyes is different from everyone else's, apart from the color. Others can't see those shadows but I can. I don't know why, but I think there's a reason for it." she said.

I looked into her eyes. They were incredibly beautiful, the palest blue I'd ever seen. Like blue ice.

"And I'm guessing the ability to feel other people's emotions, there's a reason for that as well?"

"Maybe. I just don't know anymore. And I don't want it either."

"Maybe that's why you have these abilities. You don't want their power, but you've been using them to help me, to help all of us. You're worthy of these abilities. Maybe your father had them too, but maybe all he wanted was their power. That's why when you were defending yourself, you unknowingly took them away from him. Maybe you were deemed worthy." I suggested.

"Or perhaps….they were always meant to be given to me. Maybe my father got them on accident. That must have been what made him violent and angry. I should've destroyed his eyes sooner. I suppose I'm stuck with these abilities then?"

"Just like you're stuck with me."

She smiled and hugged me.

"I hope to always be stuck with you." she whispered.

I chuckled and kissed her head.


	26. Fifty Days

Chapter 26

Fifty Days

Nyamo told Aizawa and Matsuda about her eyes. They both winced when they heard how she blinded her father.

"He can't hurt anyone anymore. When I went back, I was fighting him when Kira killed him. My mother's gone back to Hokkaido so all I have left is Ryuuzaki. But if I have eyes that can see shadows, I feel like there may be eyes with powers opposite of mine. Maybe that's how the second Kira was able to kill so easily." she said.

She had a point.

"All this helps. If by chance Light-kun isn't Kira, this will help us catch whoever it is." I said.

She smiled and I kissed her.

"Oh and I uh…wanted to say I'm happy for you Nyamo-san."

She smiled and nodded.

"Thank you."

Nyamo's POV

It had now been fifteen days since the imprisonment. Apparently criminals had begun to die again. Matsuda came busting through the door.

"What's happened?! Two weeks worth of criminals were taken out in one shot yesterday!"

"Yeah. Kira is back." Aizawa said.

"Have you told the chief!?"

"No, not yet."

Matsuda ran up and grabbed the microphone.

"Chief! Kira is on the move!" he said.

 _"What!?"_

"Kira was just resting. The judgment of criminals has begun again." Matsuda said.

 _"I-Is this true Matsuda!? So my son…I can't say I'm happy that the killings have started again, but this means the suspicions surrounding my son, no, I know Ryuuzaki won't say he's completely 'white'."_

We all slowly looked at L. He just sat there staring at the screen. He looked at Matsuda and Aizawa before resting on me.

"Let's go with 'grey' then." he said.

"You hear that chief!?"

 _"Yeah! So he was mainly 'black' then. Thank goodness."_

"I'm sure that it's a 'grey' that's nearly indistinguishable from 'white'."

I smiled at his happiness.

"Now to tell Light-kun…"

It happened very fast.

"Matsuda!"

L slapped his hand away and I fell off the chair. Aizawa caught me before I could hit the ground.

"Thank you."

"I mean Matsuda-san please stop." L said.

I was going to get him later for this. He turned to me with a worried expression.

"Nyamo I'm so sorry."

He crouched down beside me and I smacked his arm. Not hard but too gently.

"There, we're even."

He smiled a bit and we both sat back in the chair.

"Please don't tell Light-kun." L said.

"W-Why?"

L leaned forward into the microphone.

"Light-kun."

 _"What is it Ryuuzaki?"_

"No criminals have been judged for over the past two weeks now. Why don't you just admit that you're Kira?" L asked.

I looked at him.

 _"You're being stupid Ryuuzaki. You're wrong. I'm not surprised that you think I'm Kira from the way the investigation has been going, but this is a trap! I'm not Kira! Use the zoom or whatever to look closely at my eyes. Are these the eyes of someone who's lying?!"_

L didn't seem to know what to say at the moment. I put y hand on his back and he moved to the third microphone.

"Amane, are you sure you don't know who Kira is?" He asked her.

 _"This again? Misa would like to know that herself. Kira's a super hero whose killed the criminals that murdered Misa's parents."_

My eyes widened at that bit of information. I put it in the back of my mind for later. L was so frustrated and confused it was enough to give me a head ache. I wished I could get him to relax a bit.

"Ryuuzaki?"

He didn't look at me and he didn't answer me. I knew that cake wouldn't cut it this time. I sighed and stood up.

 _Something happened and I can feel that you're at the center of it Yagami Light. Whether you're Kira or not, I know you're involved with them in some way. I will find out, but until then, I'll act like I don't know. If you kill me…I won't be able to protect L. Let the games begin._

The days passed by so slowly. L never left his damn chair. He only ate when he had no other choice and his eyes never left the screen. The shadows had not come back and doubt they would for now. Soon almost fifty days had gone by.

"Yagami-san, you okay there? You know there's no need for you to contine doing this." L said.

 _"It's been more than a month since criminals began to be killed by Kira again. I'm convinced my son is not Kira. Now all that remains, Ryuuzaki, is for you to realize this too. When I leave here it will be with my son."_

I couldn't take it anymore.

"Ryuuzaki look at him! He's been like this a month! What if it were our own son in there!? How would you feel? Light is obviously not Kira. We have no reason to hold him or Amane. What would you do if it were your child?" I asked.

He sighed and looked down.

"I'd be doing anything in power to prove they weren't Kira. I know."

I sighed and turned away.

"The chief's so stubborn. And Nyamo-san can be pretty scary."

I smirked.

"Light-kun, are you okay?"

 _"I'm okay…but Ryuuzaki…ever since my imprisonment criminals have stopped dying…there's a good chance that Kira or someone knows about my current predicament. It might be worth investigating alo-"_

"No. The reason they've stopped dying is because they are Kira."

 _"That's not true! I am not Kira! How many times do I have to tell you this!?"_

I sighed and shook my head.

"Ryuuzaki's pretty harsh. I can't believe he hasn't told Light-kun criminals are still being murdered." Aizawa said.

"He has never done something like this before. This means he's desperate and doing what he thinks needs to be done. And if this turns to be a waste I'm cutting him off."

They looked surprised.

"Not like that! With cake."

"Oh."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Amane."

 _"Yes?"_

"You don't look so good. Are you okay?" L asked.

 _"What? Are you stupid or something? If Misa were fine after so many weeks of this she'd be some kind of weirdo…"_

"I guess you're right."

 _"Hurry up and release me. I want to see Light…"_

She kept saying his name and I felt terrible for her.

"It seems all three of them are reaching their breaking points." Matsuda said.

"Ryuuzaki, why do you continue to detain Light-kun?! You should release him. That way the chief will be free as well. Despite neither Amane nor Light-kun receiving information criminals have continued to die. Doesn't this tell you enough?" Aizawa said.

"No."

I let out a frustrated sigh.

"The only thing I've been able to establish is Amane's extraordinary love for Yagami Light."

"Ryuuzaki…I'm sorry but personally I think you're doing this because you don't want to accept your 'Light-kun is Kira' theory is wrong." Aizawa said.

"Oh, so you do think that after all…"

My patience was beginning to wear thin.

"It's as Light-kun says, Kira killed Lind. L. Tailor and those FBI agents. If they were able to kill without the need to acquire information, there would have been no need to kill Tailor or the FBI. No matter how much they were investigated, they'd never have been caught! 'Kira does not kill more than it's necessary to'. You said so yourself." said Aizawa.

"Oh I see. If they could kill people under those conditions, they could have left the FBI agents alone because they'd pose no threat." Matsuda said.

I nodded and looked at L again.

"Fifty days have already passed. There's no need to continue this any longer. Instead we should be focused on catching the real Kira."

L didn't move. I moved in front of him and made him look at me.

"You know I stand with you always, but they're right. This has gone on long enough. If you still need convincing then think of some test to convince you. These are people Ryuuzaki, just like us. You cannot keep them in cages like animals." I put my hand on his face. "Please, the real Kira is still out there. We need to find them before criminals aren't enough and they start to kill innocents." I said.

He looked into my eyes and then covered my hand with his.

"I understand…"

I smiled and kissed him. He then moved to the chief's microphone.

"Yagami-san?"

 _"What is it?"_

"Could I get you to return to headquarters? I'd like everyone to hear my verdict on this matter. I'd like you, Yagami-san, as Light-kun's father, to be the first."

 _"Fine…"_

I was relieved that the chief was finally getting out. He came back and L had me wait in the bedroom while he explained his plan. I decided to take a nice long bath.


	27. I Need to Show You

Chapter 27

I Need to Show You

After about twenty minutes L knocked on the door.

"Come in."

He walked in and smiled at me.

"Everything's done and in three days we'll know whether or not Light and Amane are Kira."

I sighed in relief and nodded.

"I'll leave you then…"

I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"Why don't you join me? I have a feeling things are going to get crazy again really soon."

He smiled small and nodded. He removed his cloths and then climbed into the tub with me. I moved into his arms and looked up at him.

"I love you." he said.

"And I love you."

He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I slowly closed my eyes and moved my lips with his. His tongue slipped into my mouth and his hand rested on the back of my head. His other hand found my breast where he gently began to massage. My head fell back and he kissed my neck and throat.

"L…"

He moved very slowly and I was enjoying it. I opened my eyes a bit and looked into his. I moved my hand down his chest before I took his erection in my hand. His eyes bored into mine as I began to move my hand along him. I could feel his pleasure and desire. I started to pump him with my hand and he moaned. I smiled and went a bit slower. He suddenly grabbed my hand and stopped me. I looked into his eyes and he leaned closer.

"I want to show you…"

"Show me what?"

He ran his hand down my back.

"How much I love you." He whispered.

He pulled me onto his lap and brushed my hair behind my head.

"L you don't have-"

He put his fingers to my lips.

"Yes I do. I need to show you. Even though I know you can feel it, I need to show you in my own way." he insisted.

I smiled and nodded. He slowly moved his hand over my body. He kissed my lips softly before kissing down my jaw to my neck. I closed my eyes as his hand moved down my leg. I felt his lips on my breast and I gasped. He sucked and nipped gently and I smiled. Next he kissed over the tops of my breasts.

"This would be so much easier if we weren't in a bath."

"We can get out." I said.

He nodded and we got out. We dried ourselves off and he led me over to the bed. I laid down and he looked at me.

"You're so beautiful." he said.

I smiled and he slowly ran his fingers down my side. Then he followed that path with his lips. He left open mouthed kisses down my body and in those places I felt as though I were burning. He kissed back up to my lips. He traced over my lips with his tongue before sliding into my mouth. He pulled back a bit and rested his forehead on mine. He lowered his hips to mine and I could feel how hard he was.

"I know I don't always express emotions well. Which is why I'm glad I have you. Even so I need to show you and tell you more. You're everything to me. Nothing else truly matters to me like you do. You're my life Nyamo Lawliet. No one can hurt me unless they hurt you. And I'll never let anyone hurt you."

I'd never heard his voice so soft before. Nor had I ever heard him say things like that.

Lawliet's POV

I never told anyone things like that. But Nyamo was my wife and she deserved to know, she deserved to hear it from my own mouth. My nose rubbed against hers before our lips connected. She moaned as I pushed inside her. Nyamo was everything I wasn't. Selfless, warm and kind. I was suspicious, sometimes calculating and I hid myself from the world. But I could trust her. I kissed her gently as I slowly thrust inside her. The feeling of her soft body beneath mine was a pleasure I'd always enjoy. Whatever power she held over me was one I would never try and fight. I never needed to hide anything from her. I pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"What is it?" she asked.

I just smiled at her.

"Nothing."

He seemed curious and I started to move a bit faster. She started to moan again and I wanted to hear more. I went faster and harder. She brought her hands under my arms and to my shoulders. She moaned my name loudly and I began to softly kiss and suck at her neck. I could feel her tighten around me.

"Nyamo….wait for me." I begged.

She gasped when I bit her collar bone and continued to hold back. She suddenly threw her head back.

"L!"

She came hard and I came with her. It was an amazing feeling. She had me lie across her and she held me in her arms. I breathed in the scent of her hair, the scent of roses. I smiled and relaxed in her arms.

"L?"

I looked into her eyes.

"I love you."

I smiled and pulled myself up a bit. I kissed her soft lips and stroked her cheek. I pulled back slightly with a smile.

"I love you too. Always and forever." I whispered.

"Always and forever." she agreed.

I kissed her again before rolling over and pulling her into my arms. She put her hand on my chest and sighed.

 _I love you Nyamo._

She fell asleep in my arms as she always did. I hoped my plan worked out for all parties involved.


	28. The Plan

Chapter 28

The Plan

Lawliet's POV

I didn't want Nyamo to see what was going to happen, but there was no chance of winning an argument with her. We'd put a camera in the car and would be watching as Yagami-san drove them to the designated location. When Nyamo heard the word 'execution' she looked at me.

"And you made Yagami-san take his own son there!?"

I looked at her.

"Nyamo it's not what you think."

"What?!"

"They're not really going to be executed. Just watch and listen."

She sat back down and I put my hand on her leg.

"Just trust me."

We watched them swerve off the road.

 _"…I'm going to kill you and then kill myself."_

Nyamo gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. When Yagami-san put a gun to Light's head she looked away.

 _"STOP!"_

We heard the gun go off and Nyamo started shaking.

"Nyamo, look it's alright. No one has been hurt."

"What?"

She turned back and looked at the screen.

Nyamo's POV

It was a blank. I took a deep breath and shivered.

"Come here."

He pulled me closer and rubbed my arms.

"I'm sorry. I should've told you. This is why I didn't want you to see any of this." he said.

I didn't say anything I just hugged him. I took several deep breaths before pulling back. He kissed my cheek and then we turned back to the screen.

 _"Were you watching that, Ryuuzaki? I did exactly what you asked and as you can see I'm still alive."_

"Yes. It was a very realistic performance. If Amane was truly the second Kira and could kill someone just by looking at them I'm sure we can assume she would have killed Yagami-san before he could shoot Light-kun. And if Light-kun was Kira, the way I've imagined Kira to be, they would even kill a parent if necessary. However in Light-kun's case, I can't discount the possibility he may have figured out it was an act at some stage. But as promise I'll end their imprisonment. And also as promised…Amane Misa, although you insist that those tapes are occult videos, due to your confession that you sent them and other points of evidence, you will remain under surveillance till Kira is caught and everything is resolved."

 _"What's up with that? Are you still suspicious of me!?"_

I passed my hand over my face and shook my head.

 _"Well you can return to your everyday life, isn't that enough? As long as you're innocent, all the surveillance means is that you're being protected by the police."_

 _"Oh really? Well since Misa isn't the second Kira she just have to think of it as having a bodyguard!"_

"Also Light-kun, I'm prepared to make a pact with you…that is you'll be with me 24/7 assisting me with this investigation."

I still thought this was a bad idea. I still didn't trust Light.

 _"I understand Ryuuzaki, together we'll…catch Kira. I can only assume Nyamo-san will be with us."_

"Yes. We'll both be counting on you."

He told Yagami-san to bring them to the new hotel.

"Nyamo I need to talk to you."

"About?"

"When I say keep Light-kun with me at all times…I plan to handcuff myself to him."

My eyes went wide and my jaw dropped.

"Please tell me you're joking."

"You know I never make jokes when it comes to these things."

"And what about me? I'm your wife don't I get some say in this?"

He sighed and took my hand and put it to his heart.

"Please understand Nyamo. I'm doing this to keep an eye on him. And you'll be with us at all times. I want you safe."

"I don't like it." I said.

"I know, and I don't want to do it either. But once the handcuffs are removed I promise I will make it up to you."

I sighed in frustration.

"I knew going into this it wouldn't be easy. Even if we are married now. Alright fine, but don't expect me not to…"

He frowned.

"Not what?"

I smacked the back of his head he sighed.

"Somehow I knew that was coming."

"That's your eye for an eye. If I didn't love you I would've hit you somewhere else."

He winced and then I kissed him. I didn't care that Matsuda and Aizawa were there. I slowly pulled away and that was when the door opened. I sighed and shook my head. I watched L handcuff himself to Light. The one thing I immediately noticed, was that I could now feel Light's emotions.

"Are you sure this is necessary Ryuuzaki?"

"You know I'm not doing this because I want to." L growled.

"This is what you meant by spending 24/7 with him? Looking at you I never would've guessed. Are you on that side of the fence Ryuuzaki?"

I clenched my fists and stepped forward.

"Look I said I'm not doing this because I want to. And seeing as how this is my wife, no I'm not on that side of the fence."

Amane slowly looked at me and I narrowed my eyes.

"Congratulations?" she said.

I just nodded and she turned back to L.

"But Light is Misa's Light after all. And if you're around twenty four hours a day when is Misa supposed to go on dates?"

 _Really? You're more worried about a damn date of all things?!_

"Unavoidably, when you go on dates it'll have to be the three of us. I don't want Nyamo to have to go through that."

 _God I love him._

"What?! Does that mean we have to kiss and stuff in front of you?"

"I didn't say you had to, but I will have to maintain surveillance."

"What's with that!? You're a pervert after all! I don't know how you got married!"

"Light if you don't get Misa to shut her mouth I'll do it." I hissed.

L put his hand on my back and I played with my necklace again.

"Misa, stop being selfish over this. Given that they can prove you sent those tapes in, you should be thankful for being released." Light said.

"Huh? Even you're saying this? Misa is your girlfriend, don't you believe in your own girlfriend?"

Light felt uncomfortable and I smirked.

"You say you're my girlfriend…but you've just been chasing me around saying you fell in love with me at first sight…"

I could feel the pain and anger from Misa.

"So when I said 'I love you' you just took advantage of that to kiss me?"

She started hitting his chest and calling him a jerk and I sighed. I rubbed my temples and kept my mouth shut.

"Regarding you, 'falling in love at first sight', that happened on the 22nd of May in Aoyama right, Misa-san?" L asked.

"Yes?"

I saw where he was going.

"Why were you there that day? Shopping?" I asked.

"Look I just went on a whim. How many times do you want me to say it? I honestly can't remember how I was feeling or what I was wearing. Is that wrong of Misa to hang around Aoyama without a reason?"

She walked forward and looked at me. She was a few inches shorter than myself and even then I wasn't intimidated.

"So, when you returned home from Aoyama you Light-kun's name someone you'd just fallen in love with at first sight…"

"Yes."

"And you have no idea how you knew his name?"

She moved closer until she was in my face.

"Yes that's right!"

We stared each other down.

"So what if Light-kun was Kira? Then what would you think?" L asked.

She backed up and looked at him.

"Huh? If Light was Kira?"

"Yes." L said.

She grabbed Light's arm and held onto him.

"That'd be amazing."

I smacked my hand to my face.

"Misa's always been really grateful to Kira for passing judgment on the murderer who killed Misa's parents. If Light were Kira I'd love him even more. Although I couldn't possibly love you more than I do now."

"For the love of god, we're talking about Kira here!" I said.

L nodded.

" 'I'd love him more', don't you think that's scary?" He asked.

"We're talking about Light being Kira, that's not scary at all. I'm a Kira supporter, I'd try and figure out ways to help rather than be afraid."

I narrowed my eyes and so did L. This made sense. If she'd been the second Kira and she loved Kira….everything that had happened sort of made sense.

"With this being the case, it's unmistakable that the second Kira is Misa-san but…it seems so obvious somehow I don't want to believe it." L said.

I put my hands on his shoulders.

"You'd be correct not to believe it. 'Cause Misa is not Kira!"

She stuck her tongue out and I shook my head.

"Anyway, we'll placing you under surveillance. When you want to go out, please contact us in this room by using the private line. We've paid your agency so that from now on, whether it's at work or during your own personal time Matsuda-san can accompany you as your manager. Manager Matsui at all times."

I looked at Matsuda and he was waving shyly.

"The police have yet to be informed, so please ensure that you don't reveal this."

Misa looked at Matsuda and frowned.

"I don't want this old man as my manager."

"No way! What's so unsatisfactory about me Misa-Misa?!"

I could feel Aizawa's frustration.

 _Three…two…one…_

He slammed his hand down on the table and stood up.

"Talks of homos?! Dates?! Kisses!? 'Misa-Misa'?! Will you all kindly behave yourselves!? This is about the investigation to Kira! Will you all take this seriously!?"

 _Thank you for speaking my thoughts._

Matsuda put his hand on the back of his head.

"S-Sorry."

"No…I'm sorry. I know you're taking this seriously."

He got up and walked towards Amane.

"Come on Amane, to your own room."

"Aaww!"

He took her arm and brought her towards the door.

"Don't you 'aaww' me." he said.

I smiled a bit.

He threw her out the door but she poked back in talking about a date. Aizawa finally closed the door and took a deep breath.

"You have a daughter don't you?"

"How'd you know?"

"The way you handled Amane when she went 'aaww'."

He smirked.

"Light-kun, are you serious about Amane?"

"Erm, no…like I said before it's kind of one sided…"

"Well could you please act as though you're serious about her?"

My eyes went wide.

"Given the incident with the video tapes, it's clear she has some sort of connection with the second Kira. Also it's clear that she loves you." L said.

I clenched my fists and my lip twitched.

"Are you telling me to get close to her so that we can find out about the second Kira?"

"Yes, I think you'd be able to manage that. Having you draw out the beginnings of the answers from Amane, was one of the main reasons I released both of you."

I was starting to shake by now.

"Ryuuzaki…even if it's for the investigation into Kira, there's no way I can bring myself to use a girl's emotions like that. I'm sorry but please try to understand this. For me, walking all over someone's good will is one of the worst things you can do. It's something that I can't forgive."

They stared at each other for a minute.

"What's wrong Ryuuzaki?"

"Nothing. You're right Light-kun. However it'd help me a lot if you could ensure that she doesn't reveal anything about this investigation, given it's secrecy."

"Ryuuzaki, is it possible to change this moving hotels every few days?"

"Yes, I've been think about doing so since the start."

He pulled Light towards the computer.

"So, from the moment I met Yagami-san and the others and decided to take the case, I commenced construction. It'll be completed in a few days. This is it. Twenty three floors high with two basement levels It's constructed in such a way that you can't observe the roof from outside, and there are two helicopters housed within it. As much as possible I'd like everyone to live here. Even if we choose to increase the number of people on he investigation, it can house at least sixty. Surely Misa-san won't complain if we give her an entire floor." L said.

I leaned against the wall behind the others.

"At any rate it's amazing to have gone this far."

"In fact Ryuuzaki, where did you get the money for this?" Matsuda asked.

"I'll do whatever it takes to solve this case, that's what it means." he said.

"You didn't exactly answer the question." Aizawa said.

"Yeah, you're right. Of course for being a mass murderer, and for what he's put my father and me through, I can't let Kira get away with this. I'll do whatever it takes to solve this." said Light.

L looked over his shoulder at him.

"Well if you'll 'do whatever it takes', why don't you get close to Misa-san and try t-"

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone jumped and then looked at me. I was beyond reasoning.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Suggesting we use some girl's feelings for our benefit! I can't believe you would say something like that, when you know what that means to me. I love you but right now I don't know who I'm looking at!" I cried.

I ran into the bedroom and slammed the door. I leaned against it and slowly slid to the ground.


	29. The Fight

Chapter 29

The Fight

Lawliet's POV

I knew what I did was wrong, but I was only thinking of the case.

 _Only thinking of the case…I never even gave a thought to how Amane would feel when she learned the truth. And Nyamo would have felt it as well._

Everyone was completely silent and looked at me. I stood up and went towards the door.

"Nyamo?"

There was no answer.

"Nyamo please let me explain I-"

The door flew open and she tossed me a pillow and a blanket. She slammed the door again and I sighed. I banged my fist against the wall. I was upset with myself not with her. She'd been right. Amane was a person, not a tool to use in this investigation.

"Nyamo if you won't open the door then just listen. I'm so sorry, you were right and so was Light-kun. I was only thinking of the case and that was wrong. Amane doesn't deserve to be treated that way even if she is a suspect. I love you." I said.

There was still no answer. I pressed my forehead against the door. After a few minutes I turned away and went back to my chair.

Nyamo's POV

I looked out the window and over the city. I looked at my rings and sighed. I slowly opened the door and found everyone asleep except L. I walked forward silently and put my hand on his shoulder. He looked at me, very surprised.

"Nyamo! I'm so sorry."

"Shhh. I know you're sorry, but how could you say such things? You know of my abilities, I would feel all of Amane's pain. It would feel like someone was ripping out my heart." I whispered.

He took my face in his hands and pressed his forehead to mine.

"I know, I know. I should've thought about what I was saying."

I covered his hands with mine.

"I'll always forgive you because I love you. And because I know that you regret your actions at times."

He smiled and then kissed me. The kiss quickly became heated and his tongue wrestled with mine. I held back my moan for fear of waking the others and tangled my fingers in his hair. It was he who moaned softly. Slowly we separated and I smiled at him.

"That building is very impressive." I said.

He smiled and tucked my hair behind my ear.

"You and I will have our own room, though I probably won't use it much. It will be right outside the main room and you will have everything you need. And we'd be staying there, not moving hotels all the time." he said.

"There's only one problem."

I touched the handcuff on his wrist and he sighed.

"I know. But they'll be off in no time and you'll have me all to yourself." He promised.

I smiled and nodded.

"Or would you like me to handcuff myself to you?" He asked.

I held back my laughter and smiled.

"Maybe for a night of fun. But I think you'd get sick of me if I was with you every hour of the day."

He pulled me closer.

"It's not possible for me to get sick of you." He murmured.

I smiled.

"I adore you."

I kissed him hard and he put his arm around me.

"Um…"

I growled as I pulled away.

"You know I'm eventually gonna hurt you. I'm just waiting for you to give me a reason." I hissed.

Light looked a little worried and I kissed L before going back to bed.

A few days later we moved to the new headquarters. It was incredible. I saw L smiling at me and I took his hand.

"This is incredible."

"I'm glad you approve."

He kissed my cheek and that was how it started. Now I was sitting with Matsuda and Yagami-san as my husband was forced to go on a date.

"I imagine this is quite difficult for you Nyamo-san." Yagami-san said.

"You've go no idea." I grumbled.

"Good day."

We all turned and my eyebrows shot up. Aizawa was walking towards us with no pants.

"Um…Aizawa-san…"

"Please don't ask."

"What's happened to your forehead?" Yagami-san asked him.

"OH this? Well I had a fight with my wife. My kid's still young so it looks like I'm going to have to commute here."

"Yes, it'd be better for you to go home."

"What a waste, the rooms here are incredible. I hear Nyamo and Ryuuzaki's is the best. You should just move in yourself with the family and all." Matsuda said.

I smirked.

"Don't treat me like I'm a single easy-going guy like yourself."

He then looked around.

"Where's Ryuuzaki?"

I growled and laid my head on the desk.

"A date. He's gone on a date with Light-kun in Misa-Misa's room."

"Ooh. Are you alright Nyamo-san?"

I just grumbled sat up.

"If I thought my husband would chain himself to another man, I probably would have just laughed. Now that it's happening I hate it."

Matsuda brought them up on surveillance. L sat there calmly eating cake. I smiled because I still thought the way he sat was adorable.

Lawliet's POV

 _Oh I wish Nyamo was here._

"You know, for me this just isn't feeling like a date." Amane said.

"Please don't mind me. Anyway, aren't you going to eat that cake?" I asked.

"Sweet things make you fight, so I avoid them." She said.

"As long as you use your brain, even if you eat sweets, you won't get fat." I said.

Now she got angry.

"Ah! You're making fun of Misa again!?" She leaned forward. "Fine, how about I give you the cake if you leave me and Light alone?"

"If I leave you alone, I'd still be watching you on the surveillance cameras: it'll still be the same."

"Pervert! Will you just quite with all this tasteless stuff already!"

I got up and put my foot on the table.

"Whatever you say, I'm still taking your cake."

"That's okay. We'll just close the curtains and turn off the lights." she said.

 _Nyamo must love watching this._

"The cameras detect infrared as well." I said.

"More importantly, despite moving into this headquarters filled with equipment. Ryuuzaki, you seem to lack motivation to do anything."

"Motivation? I don't have any. To be honest I'm pretty depressed."

"Depressed?" Light asked.

"Because I've always thought that Light-kun was Kira. The idea that this theory may be wrong has come as quite a shock. Still I have my suspicions…hence the reason for these."

I held up the arm that was handcuffed.

"But then again, Kira can manipulate people's actions. In other words, Kira was manipulating you in such a way that I would suspect you…both Light-kun and Misa-san were being manipulated by Kira. If you think about it this way it does seem to make sense…"

Light looked at me and I ate more cake.

"By that reasoning, even though Misa and I were being manipulated, we were still Kira."

"Yes. There's no doubt about it. You're both Kira. According to my theory Light-kun was Kira when I imprisoned him. And from that moment criminals stopped dying. Till then the theory, 'Light-kun is Kira' still worked. Yet two weeks later criminals started dying again. So from here we move to the next assumption…Kira's powers can be passed from person to person." I explained.

"That's an interesting theory, but if that's the case then catching Kira will be no small feat."

"Yeah, that's why I'm stumped. Even if we catch those being manipulated, their power will just pass to someone else and no memory will remain. No matter how many people we manage to catch, it'll be pointless."

"But none of this has been confirmed yet. Try and rouse some motivation."

I looked at him.

"Motivation? I don't have much. In fact it's probably better if we don't try too hard. If we chase them too desperately, we'll only be putting our own lives at risk…don't you agree?"

I heard him stand up.

"Ryuuzaki…"

I looked at him, only for him to punch me in the face. I went flying backwards into the wall. I slowly sat up and looked at him.

"That hurt."

"Don't fuck with me! You have no motivation because your little theory about me being Kira was wrong!?"

The phone started to ring but we ignored it.

"Perhaps I phrased that badly. I meant that making the first move might work against us so-"

"How're we supposed to catch them if we don't even chase them!? How many innocent people do you think have already been embroiled in this?"

He came forward and lifted me by my shirt.

"Besides, weren't you the one who imprisoned Misa and myself!?"

"I know…"

The door was slammed open and he dropped me. Nyamo stood there with hate and rage in her eyes.

"Nyamo-"

She walked forward and grabbed Light.

"How. Dare. You!" She thundered.

 _If I don't do something he'll have broken limbs._

I stood up and pushed Nyamo away. Then I quickly kicked Light in the face.

"An eye for an eye my friend."

I failed to take into account the handcuffs and when he flew backwards I fell forward. We landed on the couch and it fell back.

I slowly got up and looked at him.

"It's not that my theory was wrong, merely that 'Yagami Light is Kira' and 'Amane Misa is the second Kira' weren't enough to solve the case. That's why I'm depressed. Is it so wrong for a human to feel this way?"

"I'd say it's wrong. The way you're talking, it sounds like you won't be satisfied unless I am Kira."

I stood up a bit.

"I'm not satisfied until Light-kun is Kira? You could be right…I've only just realized…I wanted you to be Kira." I said.

He hit me again.

"Remember: an eye for an eye. I'm fairly strong you know."

I kicked him again but he came back at me. Nyamo grabbed the chain and yanked him to the ground. She brought his arm behind his back and then phone rang again. I knew I'd better answer it this time.


	30. Difficulty

Chapter 30

Difficulty

Nyamo's POV

L answered the phone and I leaned towards Light.

"If you ever put your hand on him again I'll break it!" I hissed.

"I'm sorry Nyamo-san. I thought it would motivate him."

"Leave motivating him to me and don't do it again."

He nodded and I let him go. L dropped the phone and we looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Light asked.

"Well apparently the first call was to warn us of Nyamo." I smiled at him. "And then it was just Matsuda acting like a dumbass."

I sighed and shook my head.

"Well Matsuda is a bit of an air-head by nature." Light said.

I slapped my face to my hand.

"You both do realize he can see and hear you? He was probably trying to keep you from killing each other or more likely to keep me from killing Light. God being married to you can be absolutely exhausting." I said.

"But you did anyway."

I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"You're really strong Nyamo-san."

I looked at Amane.

"I had to be. I didn't have the best childhood."

"What happened?"

"Don't upset her!"

"It's alright Ryuuzaki. My father used to beat me. Here…"

I lifted my shirt so she could see the scar. Her eyes went wide and I felt her sadness for me.

"I shoved two beer bottles in his eyes before he could finish the job. I ran away and never looked back. I had to learn to fight." I said.

"Wow. I'm so sorry that happened to you."

I smiled a bit. Misa was annoying but she was kind.

"About two months ago I went back. He'd been beating my mother in my place. He'd been arrested several times for it and I couldn't let it continue. I fought him, but as I did he dropped dead of a heart attack. Kira killed my father in front of me. Though he deserved to die, Kira had no right to take his life. I gave my mother money and left. Then she found me again. She gave me an envelope and told me she was going back home, to her parents, my grandparents. She said she thought she never deserved me. She thought she deserved to be beaten. All those years I thought my mother didn't love me and didn't want me. I was wrong and I feel terrible. I wish I'd gone back sooner. Sometimes I wonder what sort of life I would've had if I had loving parents, but my life is great now. I have Ryuuzaki and that's enough. I'm very lucky and I don't consider myself unfortunate. True strength Amane, is the strength you have from the ones who love you. I could be the strongest person in the world, but without Ryuuzaki…I wouldn't really be strong. He's the source of my strength." I explained.

L smiled at me and took my hand. I smiled at him and he squeezed my hand.

"Wow! I'm so jealous! I wish I was strong like that. So why don't you wear a ring Ryuuzaki?" she said.

"To protect her. If criminals knew she was my wife, they might try and hurt her. The only way someone can hurt me is if they hurt her." he said.

I laughed a bit.

"I can teach you how to fight, but I can't help you with inner strength. That's something you must find on your own."

"Really!? That's awesome!"

"Misa are you sure? Nyamo-san is pretty tough and she won't go easy on you." Light said.

"He's right I won't. I won't put you down but I won't go easy."

"I can do it!" she said.

I had to smile. She was so full of life.

"Alright then."

I knew she would probably quit in about a day but I would still try and teach her. I looked at L and smiled.

"I hope you don't mind sharing me."

He narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not sure."

I laughed and kissed him. It was meant to be a quick kiss but he held me there. I wasn't going to complain. When he pulled back he leaned towards my ear.

"I love you."

I smiled.

"I love you too."

He gave me one more kiss and then I walked off.

"Where are you going?"

"To make sure Matsuda is okay." I said.

I went back to the others and smiled at Matsuda.

"Thank you for helping."

"Thanks for defending me."

I smiled and winked.

Over the next few weeks I did train Amane. She wasn't very strong but she was trying. She had a strong will, I was surprised she'd stuck with it this far. I was getting frustrated. I hadn't had any alone time with L because of Light.

Lawliet's POV

I'd told Nyamo I wouldn't watch her conversation with Misa, but I couldn't help it. I was curious. Nyamo tended to talk to her at night when everyone else was sleeping. Light was sleeping peacefully next to me in a chair and I turned the volume up a bit.

 _"I'm just saying it looks weird."_

Nyamo smirked and shook her head.

 _"Do you really base everything on looks, Amane? I like to see what's within."_

I smiled because I knew she was talking about me.

 _"So what's 'within' then?"_

 _"A loving heart, kindness, thoughtfulness and courage. Even so, his eyes are what always capture me. He's young and yet he's so smart. You can see all the wisdom in his eyes. His hands are so gentle, when he touches me in any way he touches me like I might break. His lips are incredibly soft and when he kisses me I can taste strawberries."_

I was smiling and my heart was pounding.

 _"Wow…..that's so beautiful! But how do you get past how he sits and stuff?"_

Nyamo only shook her head.

 _"That's your problem Amane. Looks don't matter. It's what's on the inside that counts. And to me he is very handsome and incredibly sexy. And for some reason I've always found the way he sits adorable."_

A strange look came to Misa's face and I moved closer.

 _"What about in bed?"_

My eyes went wide and my jaw dropped. Nyamo smiled and leaned forward.

 _"Absolutely incredible. Actually there's no word to describe how wonderful it is!"_

I felt strangely proud of myself.

 _"What's he look like without his cloths?"_

 _"Sexy and incredibly pale. Next to me he looks like a ghost. His skin is so warm where as mine is usually cold. He has a strong heart. I love to listen to the sound of it."_

 _"So what's_ _ **it**_ _feel like?"_

"This is interesting."

I nearly jumped out of my chair. I turned off the videos and glared at him.

"How much did you hear?"

"Almost all of it."

I yanked the chain of the handcuffs and went to Amane's room. I threw the door open and Nyamo looked at me.

"Ryuuzaki?"

I walked straight up to her and kissed her. I really couldn't help it. I pulled back slowly and her eyes were still closed.

"You should really be careful what you say. You never know when I'm listening." I whispered.

She smirked and leaned close to my ear.

"You think I didn't know you were watching?"

I was a bit confused.

"Maybe I wanted to make you chain Light to a wall and spend time with me. Alone."

She really was a siren. And she made it very difficult for me to resist.

"You know I want to, but I can't."

She sighed in frustration and pushed me back.

"Nyamo…"

She held up her hand and went back to her room. I sighed and clenched my fists.

"You know there might be a way." Light said.

I gave him a confused look.

"Blindfold me and make it so I can't hear anything."

"While I appreciate the idea, you do realize that even if I do that she'll still knock you out cold. Mainly to make absolutely certain you can't hear us."

A pained expression crossed his face.

"That's gonna hurt."

"Well it depends on how she does it."

He sighed but nodded.

Nyamo's POV

My pendant wasn't helping this time.

"I hate him. If it weren't for Yagami Light things would be like before. L would be there when I fell asleep and he'd wake me up with a kiss. I might be childish but I want him back and all to myself." I said.

"Talking to the ceiling again Nyamo?"

I jumped up and saw L. Light was with him but he was blindfolded.

"That blindfold won't keep him from hearing us."

"There are plugs in his ears. He can't hear."

I raised my brows.

"I'll make sure of that."

"Just don't give him brain damage." he said.

I smirked and grabbed his neck. As he tumbled to the ground I smiled.

"You really don't like him do you?"

"No I don't. And I constantly worry about you being so close to him."

He smiled and pulled me to his chest.

"Right now I just want to be close to you."

I was trying to be upset but looking into his eyes I couldn't be.

"If I didn't love you you'd be dead by my hands."

He smirked and kissed me. I closed my eyes and wound my arms around his neck. I moved my lips with his and then pulled away. He smiled and held me to his chest.

"I know this has been hard on you. It's been hard on me as well. And I love you so much for putting up with me. You're a strong and incredible woman. How's Amane doing?"

I smiled a bit.

"She's not very strong physically, but she's very strong willed. She's learning though."

"That's good I suppose."

I relaxed in his arms and took a deep breath.

"I miss this." I said.

"I know, so do I. And soon they'll be gone and we can be alone." he told me.

"It's going to feel like forever to me." I said sadly.

"And to me, but I can wait because I know you'll always be here."

I smiled and pulled back to look at him.

"Always and forever." I whispered.

He chuckled and kissed my cheeks. I knew we only had until Light woke up, so I planned to make the most of it. We sat down on the sofa and I straddled him. He smiled at me.

"How long before he wakes up do you think?"

"I don't know. So stop talking and kiss me."

He smirked and pulled my lips down to his. I moaned softly as his hand tunneled into my hair. His wicked tongue stroked mine and his hand went under my shirt. As usual his hands were warm. He moved and somehow ended up on top of me. I smiled and laughed a bit. He kissed down my neck and I moved so he had better access.

"L…."

He kissed beneath my ear and I squirmed a bit. He counted all my piercings with his tongue and then came back to my lips. I was never going to get enough of him. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him as close as I could.

When Light started to wake up I sighed in frustration.

"Can I do it one more time?"

"I think you've put him through enough. Besides, he's not fully awake."

He crashed his lips back to mine and I smiled into the kiss and fisted my hands in his shirt. I kissed him hard, as though I might never kiss him again.

"Ryuuzaki?"

I growled and we both sat up. L looked at me and stroked my cheek.

"I love you."

I sighed and nodded. He kissed my lips softly.

"I love you too." I whispered.

I knew he felt sorry for all this so I kissed him again.

"It's alright. I understand why you're doing this. Now go on. I'll always be here."

"I love you so much."

He kissed me again and I smiled. He wrapped his arms around me and ended up pulling Light back to the ground.

"Ow! Hey!"

I laughed a bit and pulled back.

"Go. It's okay."

He still seemed torn, but he kissed me and then slowly left.

"I love you." He reminded me.

"And I love you."

He closed the door with a smile and I sighed. I fell onto the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"I'll wait as long as I must. So long as you're with me, I could wait forever." I said.

I went to sleep alone that night. L wasn't there to kiss me good night.


	31. A Lead

Chapter 31

A Lead

Lawliet's POV

Two months went by and there were still no leads on Kira. Amane continued her training with Nyamo. They'd become good friends, even though Misa sometimes annoyed Nyamo to no end.

"Ryuuzaki."

I smiled and turned to Nyamo. I smiled more when I saw her.

"You changed your hair."

Instead of blue streaks they were now red.

"Do you like it?"

I waved her over and stood up.

"Very much."

She smiled and seemed relieved.

"Have found anything? Any sort of lead?" she asked.

Light shook his head.

"No, but we're trying. At least I am."

He scowled at L and I sighed.

"Ryuuzaki without you we won't be able to catch Kira. And then we won't be able to remove these handcuffs. And if that happens I swear I'll go insane." she said.

I chuckled and she seemed confused.

"You think this is funny?"

"Not at all. I was just imagining you going insane. You'd probably break the chain with your bare hands."

She sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Ryuuzaki if you don't even try we won't be able to catch them." Light said.

 _Now I'm very worried. My wife and Light are agreeing on something._

"We don't even know where to begin." I said.

Nyamo sighed and sat down on the sofa nearby. After about another hour, Light called us both over.

"Ryuuzaki I know you have no motivation but can you come take a look at this?"

I moved over to him.

"Look at this carefully, it looks like it could be hinting to something."

I looked and found he was right.

"All three of them held important positions within enterprises that represent Japan. All three of them died from heart attacks. As a result, Yotsuba's share prices have risen while those of other enterprises have fallen. Simply put, all these deaths have benefited Yotsuba. If you search a little deeper, there have been thirteen incidents over the last three months. What do you think?" he asked.

I leaned forward a bit and looked over the screen.

"The conclusion I can draw from this is that Kira is backing Yotsuba."

Nyamo was soon beside me looking at the screen.

"Yes, but if this is true then killing criminals isn't Kira's primary objective." I said.

"It could be a cover up." Nyamo suggested.

I smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"So how's that? Feeling more motivated now?" Light asked.

I sighed and Nyamo turned my chair.

"If not I can motivate him."

I opened my mouth and she took advantage of that.

"Umm…."

She pulled back and looked at Light.

"It's your damn fault I have to go to sleep alone every night. Or at least fall asleep alone. So if I want to kiss him, even if it's only on the cheek, you'll put up with it. I only put up with you because of the investigation. So sit there like a good boy and try not to watch."

She kissed me again but not as passionately. When she pulled away she smiled.

"How about now?"

I smirked and kept her hands on the chair.

"I'd say I'm slightly more motivated."

She smiled in triumph.

"Good. Next time you need motivation let me know. So I don't have to break anyone's limbs."

She looked at Light out of the corner of her eye and she smiled nervously.

"I said I wouldn't do it again."

"And I believe you. I'm just reminding you of your promise. If you need my particular set of skills I'll be in our room."

She kissed my cheek and then walked away. I watched her walking and smiled a bit.

"What are her 'particular set of skills' anyway?" Light asked.

"She can…."

"NO! Not one word is to be mentioned about her abilities. It's strictly need to know and you don't need to know. I wish none of you knew but she thought it best that you did. No one else is to know. Have I made myself perfectly clear?" I said.

They all agreed and Light looked a little put out. I didn't particularly care. If he really had been Kira, or if he still was, then he could see Nyamo as a threat. And if he saw her in that way he'd kill her to protect himself. I wasn't going to let that happen.

Nyamo's POV

I'd heard what L said about not revealing my abilities. I was incredibly grateful. I didn't want people to know about them, especially not Yagami Light. I still felt in my gut that he was Kira.

A few days later, Mogi-san and the chief walked in.

"Chief! Ah, Mogi-san, thanks for all your hard work. It's amazing, thanks to Light-kun's work, there's a real possibility that Kira's connected to the Yotsuba group." Matsuda said excitedly.

I smiled. I liked Matsuda. He was enthusiastic and always wanted to do his job as best he could.

"Yotsuba?" the chief asked.

"Err…that's right."

The chief put a hand on his shoulder.

"That's probably it, Matsuda. Just now, I've heard from the Deputy Chief that Kira's been sending bribes to politicians. The police have sold out to Kira."

I stood up and looked at them in shock.

"Please tell me that's not true."

"I'm afraid it is Nyamo-san." Mogi said.

L looked just as shocked.

"Mogi has already made his decision. Aizawa, Matsuda, if you still want to pursue Kira, you'll need to follow Mogi and I and hand your resignations into the police. Unless we decide to resign from the police, we won't be able to pursue Kira seriously." the chief explained.

"W-What's the meaning of this?" Aizawa asked.

"It's very simple, they said if I continue to investigate with L I'll be fired."

"S-So chief what did you do?" Matsuda asked.

"In a few hours, I'll no longer be the chief."

I gasped and my eyes went wide. I felt strange emotions coming from Aizawa. As the chief told them to think about their own lives and families, I could feel his frustration and confusion. He was torn between keeping his job and catching Kira.

"I think that all of you should return to the police force." L said.

I looked at him surprised.

"Besides I originally began alone. And then it was just Nyamo and myself. I'm grateful that you've all managed to stick with it for so long. But I'll be able to do this alone with Nyamo."

I nodded.

"And we promise to visit you all with Kira's head as a present to the police." I added.

"Ryuuzaki, as long as I'm here you won't be alone. I've made this promise as well."

"That's correct. Till Kira is caught I'll need Yagami-kun to stay with us. However the rest of you should return to the police force."

"Didn't you once say you needed the help of the police with this case?" Yagami-san asked.

"That was because then, the police, as an organization, was prepared to disobey Kira and maintain its stance on the investigation. But help from a few civilians who have quit the police force, can't really be said to be with 'the co-operation of the police'. The police have decided not to catch Kira, you've done enough."

He ate some cherries.

"Ryuuzaki, if they want to help why not let them? It's better than just us and Watari." I said.

He didn't respond. Before he could put the next cherry in his mouth I snatched it.

"Well, it's true that if we leave the police force we may not be of much help to you, but what about our feelings? We've put our lives on the line for this case! We should have the right to decide by ourselves: do we want to quit or return to the police force?"

"I guess so. In that case, please make your own decision."

I know saw he'd tight a knot in his cherry stem. My eyes went wide and I smiled a bit.

 _They say if you can do that, then you're a great kisser. Which I can vouch for._

They started to discuss it and I felt Aizawa's frustration get stronger. And when I felt his disappointment, I knew he was going to leave us.

"Is it possible to return to the police and help out in my spare time?" He asked.

"No. If you're planning to return, please don't come back here." L said.

"I swear I won't reveal a single thing about this place!"

"I definitely won't give you any information from here. If you want to pursue Kira as a lone policeman, then that's up to you. I don't think it'd be right of you to quit the police force, and then go chasing Kira to the point of causing your family concern."

I stepped closer to Aizawa.

"He's right. This is your choice and none of us will think differently of you if you back out." I said gently.

"That's right! We won't think of you as a traitor!" Matsuda said.

"But chief, you also have a family…"

"Our circumstances are completely different." he said.

I felt terrible for Aizawa.

"It's not fair, I really wanted to stay. I approached this knowing full well my life was going to be at risk. And if I quit now, how can I face Ukita?"

My eyes widened and I looked at the shrine.

"Damn it! Why has it become wrong for a member of the police to chase Kira?!"

He had a very good point.

 _"Ryuuzaki…"_

I heard Watari's voice and turned.

 _"Didn't you make me promise that if anything happens to any member of the investigation, including being fired by the police, I would provide them and their with sufficient financial aid for a lifetime? Why are you reluctant to tell them this?"_

I scowled at L.

"Yes, why are you so reluctant?" I asked.

"Mind your own business Watari."

I narrowed my eyes.

 _"I apologize."_

Matsuda went running up to L.

"What? You've even acted to protect our livelihood? Isn't that great Aizawa-san?!"

Aizawa-san was enraged.

"Ryuuzaki, were you testing to see whether I'd leave the police force and continue here?"

I ran forward.

"No, it's not like that at all! There's no need to test you." I said.

"T-That's right!" Matsuda said.

"No."

I closed my eyes and slowly turned.

"I was testing him. I was seeing what choice he'd make."

There was a dead silence. Aizawa's rage hade grown even stronger. He thought we didn't trust him.

"Fine, I get it! I'm leaving this investigation and returning to the police!"

"Aizawa-san!"

I looked at him again.

"Please try to understand…."

"I don't need to understand anything!"

L turned around now.

"What did I say about raising your voice to her!?"

"Stop it! There's no need for a fight!"

"There's no reason to be stubborn…" Matsuda said.

"No! I quit! I've just realized, I hate Ryuuzaki! His methods all of it!"

He turned to walk away and I sighed.

"You know Aizawa-san, I like people who are like you…"

Aizawa stopped and turned back.

"That's the other thing I hate! The fact that you can say that with such a straight face! I'm out of here!"

He walked away again.

"Thanks for all the hard work."

I ran after him.

"Aizawa-san wait! Wait please!"

He turned and looked at me.

"How could you be with a man like that!?"

I sighed.

"I know he's arrogant, secretive and can be a real jackass. But he's a good man, and he meant it when he said he liked you. You know I speak the truth when I say that, you know what I can do. I am with him because I love him, and I know him better than you do. I'm so sorry about all this."

I bowed and I heard him sigh.

"I'm sorry too. I should've taken into account your feelings when I said I hated him. I'm also sorry I raised my voice at you. You didn't do anything wrong."

I stood up and I could feel some regret.

"I wish there was something I could say or do. But he wasn't trying to hurt you. And it's not that we don't trust you, we do. Please, we need you."

"No. I can't deal with him anymore. I'm impressed that you can Nyamo-san. I'm sorry but I can't."

I nodded.

"I understand. It was a privilege to work with you Aizawa-san. And if you ever need anything, if I can help in any way, don't hesitate."

He smiled and put his hand on my shoulder.

"You're a good woman. You have the heart of an angel, don't ever lose that. You take care of yourself, and Ryuuzaki."

I smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you for everything."

I pulled away and he smiled.

"We'll see each other again. Good luck." he said.

I nodded and he left. Aizawa was a good man and I considered him a friend. I walked back up and everyone looked at me. I scowled at L.

"What's wrong with you L!? You know he gets angry quickly. Why would you test him like that!?"

He didn't answer me. I waked forward and turned his chair.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me why you did that."

He looked directly into my eyes.

"He needed to make his choice like the rest. If he'd known about the financial aid then he wouldn't think about anything else but Kira. I wanted him to make a choice without influence."

That made it a little better, but not much.

"Still you didn't have to treat him that way. It was wrong and you owe him an apology. After everything he's done for us, he deserves respect." I said.

He just stared at me. I sighed and shook my head. I started to walk away but then I stopped.

"Next time try to listen with your heart. I know you still have one." I said.

I went upstairs thinking of visiting Amane. But I knew in this situation she wouldn't be very helpful. I sighed and leaned against the wall. The only place left to go was Watari.


	32. Shadows of the Past

Chapter 32

Shadows of the Past

I opened the door and he turned around.

"Nyamo?"

I walked forward and looked at L on the screen.

"This is about Ryuuzaki."

I just nodded with a sigh.

"He's been this way ever since I brought him to the orphanage."

I looked at him curiously.

"What happened to his parents?" I asked.

"I don't exactly know. I found him wandering around in the middle of winter when he was a very small child. He wouldn't say anything about it. We tried to locate his family but there was no trace. We assumed they were either dead, or they abandoned him. In any event he suffers from depression because of this. You're the only one I've met who can put a true smile on his face. And for that I'm eternally grateful." He looked at L. "That boy is special to me. I adore all children, but he is very precious to me."

I looked at L. He never spoke of his past and I'd never asked.

"He's still not said a word about it?"

He shook his head.

"I thought my home life was bad. Please tell me he had a good childhood."

"Of course he did. All the children in my orphanages are give the very best."

I smiled.

"You're a wonderful person Watari. I'm just worried."

"About what my dear?"

"About L. He's been driving himself over the edge with this case. Has it ever been this bad?"

"I can't say it has. But this case is like nothing I've ever seen."

"I don't think anyone's seen things like this. But I worry most of all about him being cuffed to Yagami Light."

"You still suspect him to be Kira?"

"Yes. At first I couldn't feel his emotions, and now all of a sudden I can. Whatever's happening here is not natural. I must sound crazy but I can feel it. I know he is Kira, or he was or something. I just can't prove it. And I don't want him close to L. I'm afraid to lose him." I said.

Watari took my hand.

"In your heart do you feel that Yagami is Kira?"

I nodded.

"Then L will need you. Protect him. I feel that your abilities are the only way he shall be safe."

I nodded and looked at L again. I would protect him with my life.

"Thank you Watari."

He nodded with a smile and I left. When I walked back down I saw Light in front of my room.

"Ryuuzaki's inside."

I nodded and opened the door. I quickly turned and knocked him out before closing the door again. L looked at me.

"I'm sorry. You're right I shouldn't have been like that."

"No I'm sorry. I know you've always been like this. Yes what you did was wrong but I shouldn't be so hard on you."

"No you should, I need a good scolding every once in a while."

I couldn't argue with that. We sat down on the floor and I laid my head on his lap.

"L?"

"Hm?"

"Will you tell me something?"

"Of course. I'll never keep secrets from you."

I looked into his eyes.

"What happened to your parents?"

I felt his shock and discomfort.

"If it's too uncomfortable you don't need to tell me."

He put his hand on my face and stroked my cheek. I closed my eyes and leaned into his palm.

"My parents are gone. My father died during a bank robbery, and my mother….she gave up on living. She hugged me and kissed me and then walked out the door. I never saw her again. The next thing I knew I was at the orphanage with Watari. I was four. After all these years I can only assume she's dead."

"But you don't know for sure! She could still be alive."

"If she is, I'm afraid to try and find her. I'm afraid she really is dead." he whispered.

"Oh L, I'm so sorry."

He shook his head.

"No it's alright. I've never spoken of them. Not for twenty-one years. But I feel safe telling you. I do miss them, but won't be able to see them again. At least, I hope, not for a very long time."

I still felt terrible for asking.

"Oh L…"

I took him in my arms and didn't let go.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I wish I could change the past and give them back to you."

"I wouldn't want you to. Nyamo look at me…"

I looked into his eyes and he smiled gently.

"I miss my parents very much, but if they'd lived I may not have met you. And I think in a way they led me to you. I wouldn't want to change my life. For many years I did, until I met you. Now I wouldn't want anything in the world but you." he said.

I smiled and held him close. I could still feel his pain for his parents.

"L you do know…."

"Yes I know you can feel my pain. I wish you couldn't. You have your own dark past, you don't need to be troubled with mine."

"L Lawliet you look at me."

He looked at me and I put my hands on his face.

"I am your wife, legal or not I am your wife. You will never have to be in pain alone. That's why I'm here, because I love you. I know I can never make your pain go away, no matter how much I wish I could. But I can help you through it. Don't carry your pain on your own like you have, let me help you."

I could now feel so much love and gratitude. He pulled me back into his arms and held me tighter than he ever had.

"Thank you…"

I smiled and put my arms around him.

"I'm always here."

"Always and forever." He whispered.

"Exactly. I love you."

"I love you so much Nyamo." he said.

 _You'll never be alone again. I will never let you suffer, and I'll do my best to make your pain go away. I promise._

"Never hesitate to tell me anything. Even if you think it'll upset me tell me. Always tell me everything, and I'll do the same." I whispered.

He nodded.

"I promise." he said softly.

I stroked his head and closed my eyes. I sighed in content and smiled.

"If your parents can hear me wherever they are, I want to thank them."

"For what?" He asked.

"For bringing you into the world. The day I met you was the day I finally began to live." I said.

He looked up at me but I didn't open my eyes. I smiled and took a deep breath.

"Light? Why are you sleeping here?"

I slowly opened my eyes and smiled in amusement.

"Wait for it…"

"Light!? Light!"

I shook my head and L looked at me.

"We should probably go back out there." he said.

I nodded but first I kissed him. We opened the door and they were still trying to wake him up.

"He's only sleeping. I made him take some rest for a while."

"You knocked him out!?"

"Yes, very gently too."

"She's done it to me before. When I don't sleep for long periods of time she does this to me if I don't sleep willingly." L said.

I could still tell that Yagami-san was angry.

"I'm very sorry. It won't happen again Yagami-san."

He nodded and I smiled at L a bit. He kissed my cheek and I smiled more.


	33. Matsuda

Chapter 33

Matsuda

I sat on the sofa in the computer room.

"I've found another one." Light said.

I got up and went over.

"A bank manager from one of Yotsuba's biggest rival banks. Seventh of September- slipped on the stairs at home and died."

"Seventh of September, that makes it a Friday." said Yagami-san.

I walked over and he held the papers out.

"This is not good." I whispered.

"Taking a look at this again, it just occurred to me that all the deaths which benefit Yotsuba happen towards the end of the week."

Something is wrong here, very wrong.

"I'm sensing a pattern here." I said.

"At first the times of death were random; however, they've gradually begun to cluster around the time from Friday evening till Saturday afternoon." he said.

"That's an excellent observation Chief! And you too Nyamo-san."

"I keep telling you this, but I'm not 'Chief' anymore." he said.

I smiled a bit.

"You always will be to us." I said.

Matsuda nodded.

"This is an excellent lead father."

I suddenly felt a new presence. I looked over my shoulder and saw two people on the sofa. I smiled and shook my head.

"I'm not planning to lose to you, Ryuuzaki and Nyamo just yet. I don't want to be dead weight around here."

"Oh but I really haven't done anything Yagami-san. Here and there maybe but there is no competition between us."

"Don't you dare sell yourself short Nyamo. You've helped a great deal and you know it." L said.

I sighed and smirked. I felt Matsuda's nervousness. He was also uncomfortable.

"Is Kira a part of Yotsuba? Is Kira using Yotsuba? I've got no idea which it is, but we can assume Kira is behind this. It's time that we investigate Yotsuba thoroughly." L said.

I nodded and then Mogi came.

"I've finished compiling a list of all of Yotsuba's employees, both here and overseas."

I looked at the huge stack of papers with wide eyes.

"Damn you're good!" I said.

He smiled at me and winked.

"Thank you." L said.

I could feel the amazement of the others.

"Over 300,000 people! How did he manage this so fast?" Light asked.

"Some people just have that talent. I sure as hell don't but I wish I did." I said.

"Amazing Mogi-san!" he added.

"There was always something amazing about Mogi-san, right from the start." L said.

Matsuda was starting to feel left out. He stood up and looked at L.

"R-Ryuuzaki, is there anything else I can do? Aside from being a manager?" He asked.

I was afraid of L's answer. He slowly looked at Matsuda.

"You want to make yourself useful?" He asked.

 _Uh-oh._

"Yes!"

"Then can you bring me another cup of coffee?"

I sighed in frustration and shook my head. I started to rub my temples and play with my necklace.

"And don't forget our guests as well." he said.

I turned to face the two new people.

"Who are they?" Matsuda asked.

"How did they get in here?" Light asked.

I smiled.

"They've been here at least ten minutes." I said.

"They're our new members." L said.

I smiled and they stood up. They walked over to us and I bowed my head.

"I'm Aiber, a con artist. Pleased to meet ya."

"I'm Wedy, a thief by trade."

"Welcome. I'm Nyamo, Ryuuzaki's wife."

Aiber smiled and Wedy nodded.

"A-A con artist and a thief?!" Yagami-san asked.

"That's correct. Aiber acquires and learns what is necessary for every social discourse, and is guaranteed to form an intimate connection with the target. We'll be using him as our spy. Wedy is a thief that can crack any safe, key or security system. As proof, she was able infiltrate this place without anyone noticing her."

"W-We'll be investigating with criminals?" Yagami-san asked.

"They're criminals, but not the type that appear in public; Kira won't be able to judge them."

"But still, I'm worried." I said.

L put his arm around me.

"I know, but they'll be alright. Try and think of them as professionals from the underworld."

"I get it. In order to investigate Yotsuba we need such people." said Light.

He turned to them.

"Let's all work hard together on this."

I looked at L and I hoped he could see my discomfort. He nodded slightly and I rested my head on his shoulder. I could still feel Matsuda. He still felt left out.

When he left with Misa for work I had a terrible feeling.

"Matsuda-san!"

He looked at me.

"Please be careful."

He seemed suspicious but he nodded. I sat down next to Aiber.

"Let's go over the names on the list." Yagami-san said.

"Understood."

I leaned back and closed my eyes. I felt confusion and denial. It was coming from Light. I tried to ignore it, but when I turned and saw him staring at L, I almost lost it.

"What's the matter? Why are you staring at me? Are you annoyed that I'm the only one with cake to eat?" L asked.

I slowly walked over.

"No, nothing like that."

"Here."

L held out the piece of cake and I smiled a bit.

"I'm not envious."

Some sort of ringer went off.

 _"Ryuuzaki."_

"What is it Watari?"

 _"The detective Erald Coil has been commissioned to 'reveal L's identity'."_ he said.

I looked at L who seemed unfazed.

"Erald Coil: the famous detective said to be second only to L. Who'd commission this?" Yagami-san asked.

"Who else." I said.

Watari pulled up a profile.

 _"We've determined that the commission came from Masahiko Kida, the planning director of the Yotsuba Group's Tokyo Headquarters."_

"See, they're the only ones who would do this. I don't think this man made the decision by himself."

"Yotsuba's got to be working with Kira. They want L's identity so they can kill L."

I wiggled my wedding rings, it was becoming a nervous habit of mine.

"This is bad. We're already understaffed and now we have this Coil to worry about too."

I looked at L who was still completely calm.

"It's fine. The detective known as Erald Coil is me."

I let out a breath of relief.

"The three most famous detectives in this world at the moment…L, Coil and Deneuve are all me. A lot of people who try to find me fall for this."

He picked up a strawberry and turned.

"If you keep this secret, this strawberry is yours. And I won't set Nyamo on you."

Mogi eagerly took the strawberry and I shook my head with a smile. I started to laugh when he put it in his pocket. I stopped when a strange feeling came over me. I couldn't explain it but I immediately thought of Matsuda. L called Aiber and Wedy over and told them the situation.

"Okay, I've got to get close to this guy? Leave it to me." he said.

L nodded.

"So you want me to hack the surveillance cameras and security systems at Yotsuba Group's Tokyo headquarters, his place of work." Wedy said.

"Yes. Its's safe to assume that there's definitely a connection between Kira and the Yotsuba Group. Firstly we need to investigate Yotsuba, and precisely determine who and how many have this power. Most importantly, we must ensure that the Yotsuba Group doesn't discover that we're investigating them. Just consider that if you're caught, our chance of catching Kira will disappear then and there."

We all agreed and then was when I felt it. A strong sense of panic. I grabbed my head and staggered back.

"Nyamo!?"

I held up my hand and tried to concentrate. It was Matsuda! It had to be. I felt L's hands on my arms and I opened my eyes.

"Matsuda's in trouble." I said.

"How could you know that?" Light ask.

"Just trust her. She knows what she's talking about." Mogi said.

Not even ten seconds later Watari came up.

 _"Ryuuzaki. We've received a distress signal from Matsuda-san's belt."_

"Where from!?" I asked.

 _"Well it seems to be originating from Yotsuba Group's Tokyo Headquarters."_

I gasped.

"Please just forget everything I just said. We need to rethink our plan. Matsuda you idiot…" L said.

I ran into my room.

Lawliet's POV

"Nyamo-san seems upset."

I was concerned.

"That's why I'm a little worried. Mogi, go check on her. If she has any weapons on her that you see, you bring her out here."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes, but be very careful with her. For your sake."

"My sake?"

I just nodded and he went to the door.

"Nyamo-san?"

He walked in and I heard something crash. I sighed and shook my head.

"Mogi-san put me down!"

He brought her to me and set her down.

"L what's the meaning of this!?"

"I knew it. You were going to try to get Matsuda weren't you?"

"You know I can."

"Yes I know you can. But this is entirely different. Kira is one of them. And if they have the same powers as the second Kira you'll die. I won't risk losing you." I said.

She stood up and scowled.

"Matsuda's life is at stake! If we don't act now we could lose him. I won't let him die the same way Uikita did." she said.

I sighed and looked at Ukita's shrine. I didn't want her to have to make one for Matsuda too.

"Nyamo come here."

She didn't so I went and put my arms around her.

"We're not going to lose him. I have a plan, but I need you to trust me."

"I do trust you I'm just scared."

"I know. We'll save him. I promise you that."

She took a deep breath and nodded. I kissed her cheek and then sat down. I picked up my phone and called Matsuda.

 _"Hello?"_

"Yo, Matsui! It's Asahi! Long time no talk."

 _"Hey Asahi, how's it going?"_

"Doesn't sound like you're outside…you at home?" I asked.

 _"Err, yeah…"_

"You alone?" I asked him.

 _"Yeah, I'm alone. What's up?"_

I covered the phone.

"He's not with Amane right now. Matsuda's on his own." I whispered.

Nyamo put her hands on my arm. I put the phone back to my ear.

"Fancy going out for a drink?"

 _"What? Now? Sorry not tonight…"_

"What? Don't tell me your finances are in a pinch again." I said.

 _"Yeah they're in quite a pinch at the moment. You've got me!"_

I covered the phone again and sighed.

"Matsuda's in big trouble."

I held the phone back to my ear.

"Never mind, another time then. See ya!" I said.

I hung up the phone. Light tried to keep calling Misa.

"Misa's phone is going straight to the answering service. I'll leave a message telling her to call us." Light said.

"What should we do Ryuuzaki?" asked Yagami-san.

I was thinking hard.

"Let's see, if Matsuda-san does die now, which I don't want him to!" I said quickly.

Nyamo sat back down.

"It'll confirm the Yotsuba Group's guilt. For the moment let's just see what unfolds."

"No."

I looked at Nyamo.

"No we need to start thinking of a plan now!" she said.

"Nyamo there's nothing we can do but-"

Light's cell phone went off and we all turned.

"It's Misa."

He answered the phone.

"Misa."

I took Nyamo's hand and stroked it with my thumb.

"Misa, you're not with Matsuda-san then?" Light asked.

His eyes suddenly widened.

"Matsuda-san's calling Misa."

Nyamo squeezed my hand and I smiled at her.

"See? He's alright."

I turned to Light.

"Ask Misa-san to enable us to hear." I said.

We listened to the conversation and I started to form a plan. I tugged on Light's sleeve to make him look at me.

"Yagami-kun, we may be able to save Matsuda-san, but we will need Misa-san's help. She'll listen to you." I said.

He seemed uncertain.

Nyamo's POV

I listened to L's plan and I was horrified.

"Ryuuzaki no! That's too dangerous!"

"You'll be there to help."

I was surprised.

"You'll be Misa-san's bodyguard. I need you to use your eyes. Stay sharp."

My eyes went wide and I knew what he meant. I smiled and nodded.

"I won't let you down." I said.

He took my hand.

"I know you won't. But please be careful."

I nodded and he pulled me down for a kiss.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too. I always come back, you know that."

He nodded with a smile. I took a deep breath and went to meet up with Misa. She smiled when she saw me.

"Nya…"

I covered her mouth quickly.

"No, for this mission I'm your bodyguard. You have to call me Tanizaki."

She nodded and I moved my hand. We went to the headquarters and we were brought before a group of men. I saw the shadow. It was the same purplish shadow that once followed Misa. I could feel it's shock.

"Hi! I'm Misa-Misa! Misa doesn't do nudes, but underwear or swimsuits is fine." she said.

I smirked and looked away from the shadow. Whichever one of them was Kira, I could let them know I'd seen the Shinigami.

"Pleased to meet you!" Misa said.

She really was cute when she wanted to be. Matsuda rubbed the back of his head and I bowed my head.

"She's ridiculously cute in the flesh…" said one.

"Surely that's not the issue right now…" said another.

"Matsu, the production company gave the go-ahead for the special reception especially for Yotsuba-san." Misa said.

He leaned forward and I felt his confusion.

"Huh? Special?"

I smiled a bit and we all went to the hotel. I stayed very close to Misa and the other girls.

"Good evening! Pleased to meet you!" they all said.

"These ladies from the production team would like to give you all a special reception. Please do be careful with them. Thank you."

They were all shocked and pleased at the same time.

"Oi, I think we're staring to go off on a tangent here…" said one man.

"It can't be helped; for now we have to stay close to that manager." said another.

"So we might as well enjoy ourselves."

I knew L was watching and I would walk around the room, making sure everyone was enjoying themselves.

"Say, who are you exactly?"

"This is my bodyguard Tanizaki!" Misa said cheerfully.

I bowed with a smile and continued my rounds. I saw Matsuda go into the bathroom and nodded. When he came back, the door was slammed open. To make myself convincing, I pulled Misa behind me.

"Man, I'm so drunk…" He said.

He was pretty good at playing a drunk. He started to walk towards the balcony. He opened the door and then turned.

"Now everyone, the moment you've all been waiting for. It's Matsui Taoru show time!" he said.

He climbed up onto the ledge and I made a face that thought he was insane.

"Amane-sama stay back!"

I walked out.

"Come down from there!" I ordered.

"Don't worry I do this all the time."

Some of the other men rushed out and tried to persuade him. Then he did a handstand and my heart started to pound. When he slipped and fell I gasped.

"Oh no!"

We all looked over the edge and saw him on the ground. I turned back to everyone.

"Gentlemen I think it's in your own best interest to leave now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes leave it to us!" Misa said.

They all left quickly and I smiled at Misa and the others.

"Well done ladies."

Lawliet's POV

We brought Matsuda back to headquarters and Nyamo came soon after that. She walked straight up to Matsuda and punched him in the face. Even I was shocked, it was only one punch but it put him on the ground.

"What the hell were you thinking!?"

"I just wanted to be helpful." he said.

"Helpful!? Do you think it would've been helpful if you got killed? They were going to kill you! Then I would be making a shrine for you too! It killed me to make Ukita's. I never want to have to make one for anyone else! Next time tell me and I'll go with you! Don't make anymore stupid decisions!"

She went to our room and slammed the door.


	34. L's Fury

Chapter 34

L's Fury

I sighed and Matsuda stood up.

"I'm sorry Ryuuzaki."

"You did act stupid, but you acquired valuable information."

He smiled a bit but then looked at the door.

"I'll talk with her. But she'll probably be upset with you for a while."

He nodded and sat down. Light the blindfold on and the plugs in his ears. He stayed outside and I closed the door. Nyamo ran into my arms and started to cry.

"I know, I know." I whispered.

I sat her down slowly and held her.

"I saw the shadow." she suddenly whispered.

"What?"

"It's the same shadow that was with Amane. When I was there I could feel it's shock at seeing Misa again. Kira is one of the men in that conference room." she said.

I was amazed, and she'd never faltered even once.

"I should send you out more often."

She didn't say anything. I sighed and stroked her arm. I leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes.

"I love you." I said.

She moved and I opened my eyes. I could see the love in her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but then she just hugged me.

"Do you know which one Kira is?"

"There were too many of them for me to know. It could be any one of them. I can draw the meeting room but other than that I can't do much." she said.

"You've done beautifully. You and Matsuda have gotten information we desperately needed." I said.

She was quiet for a few minutes.

Nyamo's POV

I moved my hand to his chest and felt his heartbeat.

"You know something?" I asked.

"Hm?"

"Our relationship started out fake. Now look where we are. You went from being my friend to my boyfriend and finally to my husband. This case, no matter how horrible it is, it brought us together. But I'm so scared."

"Why?" He asked.

He looked into my eyes and I touched his face.

"Something is coming. I'm afraid it's going to rip us apart. I don't want to lose you."

He covered my hand with his.

"Nyamo I'm not going anywhere."

He took my free hand and put it over his heart. He held it there.

"I'm alive. I'm right here with you, and I don't plan to lose you either. Which is why I tell you I love you every single day. And even if we are separated I'll always be with you. Always." he said.

I laid my head against his chest and closed my eyes.

"Are you at least going to stay with me until I fall asleep?" I asked.

"I…"

"Please L? Please?"

I looked up at him and he smiled.

"Of course I will." he whispered.

I smiled and kissed him. I stayed in his arms until I fell asleep.

Lawliet's POV

She fell asleep and I gently moved her. I opened the door and pulled Light inside. I removed his ear plugs so he could hear.

"Just be quiet and follow me."

I removed the blindfold so he wouldn't knock into anything. I slowly picked up Nyamo and carried her to bed. I covered her up and then kissed her gently. When I pulled back I gently stroked her hair.

"I love you." I whispered.

A smile came to her face and she turned onto her side. We walked out and I silently closed the door.

"You're lucky Ryuuzaki."

I looked at him and he smiled.

"Nyamo-san is beautiful and one of a kind. She's not the type of girl I would date with all the piercings and things, but I like her personality and her heart."

I smiled a bit.

"Thank you Light-kun."

He nodded and we walked on.

A week later we had Aiber get in contact with Yotsuba. Nyamo sat on the desk playing with some sort of hand puzzle. Wedy had set up surveillance cameras in the building and we were now able to listen in on their little meetings. When we saw them walk into the room Nyamo turned her attention to the screen. One of their group wanted out.

 _"This is getting too dangerous! I want out. I've got no clue which one of you is Kira, but I don't want to get too deep in this and end up getting arrested!"_

One of the men laughed. Higuchi.

 _"Hatori, you'll be dead tomorrow."_

 _"Wait, that was just a joke!"_ he said nervously.

He stood up in his chair.

 _"I'm in! I'll do this properly."_ he said.

 _"So what're we gonna do? Even if Coil knows something he's still willing to take it on."_

 _"As long as we give him the money, he's on our side. That's all there is to it."_

 _"We've got to keep a shrewd guy like him on our side."_

 _"You're right; it doesn't matter how much we've got to pay."_

 _"Yeah that's right! Pay him off!"_

There was a long silence.

 _"Alright, this contract with Coil, any objections?"_

 _"No objections."_ they all said.

Wedy was upset that setting up the equipment hadn't been a challenge.

"I-It's been over a week since I infiltrated that place. Somehow everything seems to be going brilliantly!" said Matsuda.

"It's time…"

"Someone out of this lot is…Kira." I said.

"Haven't I expressed my annoyance with you talking with your mouth full?" Nyamo asked me.

I swallowed and looked at her apologetically.

"Sorry."

She smiled a bit and shook her head.

 _"In that case, lets begin the meeting."_

We looked back at the screen and Nyamo looked determined.

"Given that there's only seven of them, one out of the eight must have the power…"

"I suppose they've most likely killed him."

"What?"

 _"In order to advance the Yotsuba Group's development faster, whom should we kill?"_

Nyamo's POV

Watching this made me sick.

"See! It's exactly like I said." Matsuda said.

 _"But before that, there are a few things we need to discuss."_

 _"Firstly, we need to address Hatori's death."_

 _"It was unavoidable. Besides if I'm honest, I'm actually relieved Hatori's dead. Kira's clearly shown us what will happen if one of us tries to leave this group."_

 _"I believe everyone here has understood the significance of Hatori's death, let this be a lesson to us all. Next: Erald Coil's report…"_

"One of their own has died and that's all they've got to say?!" Yagami-san said.

"These people, if you can call them people, only think of themselves. They don't give a damn about other people." I said softly.

L took my hand to comfort me.

 _"So this report is what our five million paid for?"_

There was something about Higuchi I didn't like. Maybe it was just the way he looked but he really gave me the creeps.

 _"He hasn't uncovered any vital information, such as L's face or name. Is this guy, Coil, really going to be of any use?"_

 _"Wait. At the end of the report he warns us not to underestimate his existence, or that of his shadowy guard…."_

"Shadowy guard?" Light asked.

I felt concern from L and I sighed.

"They're talking about me."

"Yes."

"Well at least they know I'm out there." I said.

"Yeah….I'd hate to be the one to cross her." Matsuda said.

I winked and then turned back to the screen.

 _"To be able to figure out this much out about us, Coil's a pretty capable guy in my book. At any rate, we need to reconsider our current plan of killing off people towards the end of each week."_

"This is amazing, the confessions just seem to keep coming." Matsuda said.

"Surely with this recording we'd be able to arrest all seven of them." Yagami-san said.

L was starting to get nervous. An emotion I rarely felt from him, which meant this was bad.

 _"Kira's not being very versatile with this, huh? They should at least be able to spread them out over the week."_

 _"I think that since Coil's realized this, it's going to be too risky to carry on killing at our current pace. From now on we've got to be more discreet and ensure no one else finds out about this."_

I laughed a bit.

"Too late."

 _"Alright then, moving on to the main issue: who should we kill?"_

"How the hell can they so easily discuss things like that?" I asked.

L pat my leg.

 _"The launch of E.L.F. insurance in Japan…if we don't stop that then the Yotsuba Group, among other companies, will lose a lot of clients."_

 _"Agreed."_

 _"So, with regards to E.L.F., shall we go with accidental deaths for the ones on the list?"_

 _"No objections."_

I was horrified.

"Just like that?!" Light said.

 _"Another target is the one who's opposing the Yotsuba Group's plans for a resort. Mr. Zenzai Santorou of the Kugisawa Group. Zenzai suffers from high blood pressure, so we can specify a date for him to suffer a stroke, how's that?"_

 _"No objections."_

I shook my head.

"Kira, accidental death, death though illness, specifying exact times…It's exactly like we thought! There's no mistake about it."

"No, unfortunately, till the said people die, we can't say that for sure." L said.

I looked at him in disbelief.

"From what these seven have disclosed at this meeting, as long as we closely monitor the actions of those seven until the ones said at the meeting die…if we always closely monitor these things from now on…without a doubt we'll catch Kira."

Just as he was about to eat a stack of marshmallows, I flicked them with my finger.

"Ryuuzaki!" Light and Yagami-san shouted.

"What is it? There's no need to shout in unison." He said.

"I can't go along with your plan! It's wrong!" Light said.

"You're better than this!" I said.

"It's apparent that you plan to allow these seven to continue killing until you catch Kira, but I can't do that!"

"He's right, the seven of them are clearly murdering people. Surely we can prove this with Matsuda's testimony and these tapes." said Yagami-san.

L felt distressed and I sighed.

"It's quite a dilemma…if we do arrest them now then everything we've worked for will be ruined."

"Really!? You're going to let people die over losing hard work?" I said.

 _"So we'll request Kira to kill the E.L.F. people in three weeks time and Zenzai this weekend. How's that?"_

 _"No objections."_

"This weekend!? There's no time left! Light, don't you have the phone numbers for all seven?" said Yagami-san.

Light handed his father a paper.

"It doesn't matter who, we need to contact one of them and force them to call off the murders."

"Yagami-san, forcing them may not be the best idea." I said.

"She's right. Please wait a moment. If we do that then, it'll mean they'll have been discovered just three days after Aiber got in contact with them. It'll look suspicious. Most importantly, it's extremely likely that doing so would make it impossible for us to figure out which one Kira is. After all this work we'd be back at square one."

"I hate to admit it, but he does have a point. I'm still not alright with letting those people die though." I said.

L sighed.

"In order to catch Kira, we need to be able to prove they're Kira."

"But they're innocents! They have families." I said.

L looked at me with regret and sympathy. I could only scowl.

"Ryuuzaki, if Kira really is one of those seven, is it fair to assume that if we call them, the chance of them being Kira is one in seven?"

"Duh." I said.

He scowled at me.

"Aren't you supposed to be smart? Don't ask stupid questions." I said.

"But I was think there'd be two at most, so two out of the seven." L said.

"If we're already prepared for them to find out that they're being investigated, then it's worth betting on the two out of the seven. I'm going to borrow the title 'L', Ryuuzaki."

My eyes widened. That I was NOT okay with.

"How dare you just say you're 'going' to-"

L held up his hand. I was frustrated but nodded.

"Fine. Call Namikawa. He's smart and I highly doubt he's Kira."

L nodded in agreement.

"If you're going to call use the phones in this building. They can't be traced or tapped."

Light dialed the numbed. I stilled hated him using L's title. L knew me very well because he took my hand and pulled me closer to him.

"It'll be alright. I'll always be the real L."

I sighed and nodded.

"Please give out normal responses while listening to me. I'm L."

I looked down angrily.

"Cameras and bugging equipment have been set up in that meeting room. The entire meeting has been recorded by us. You began the talks with Hatori's death and then went on to discuss who you should kill. Am I right?" Light asked.

Namikawa's face looked a little annoyed.

"If you're not Kira or negotiating directly with them, I can make a deal with you. Postpone the murders of the E.L.F. president and Mr. Zenzai by a month. I doubt that will prove too difficult for you. If you do this and cooperate with us from now on, you will…no in fact all of you except Kira will be considered as having attended these meetings under duress and you will not be charged."

Namikawa looked to be considering it.

"If you tell people about this phone call it will just cause a panic. It'll do you no favors and you'll all be caught. However, my aim is to go head to head with Kira. Listen carefully…if L beats Kira you won't be charged: if Kira beats L you get to continue your affluent life. You should just play with both sides and see what happens. L or Kira, whoever wins you can't lose. The only way for you to lose, is to be caught right now. Well then?"

Namikawa agreed to work with us. He managed to postpone the killings and made a good argument for it. I smirked.

 _I'm impressed Namikawa. For someone so young you're very talented._

"Yagami-kun, you really are amazing." L said.

I looked at him and then slowly at Light.

"Not only did you manage to postpone the killings, we might actually be able to obtain information off Namikawa. Your methods are similar to mine and you managed to think of this before I did. In that case…If I die you may be able to carry on the name of 'L'."

My eyes widened in anger and I glared at Light.

"Um…I don't think Nyamo-san likes the idea of that."

"I'm only speaking in theory." L said.

That didn't help.

"Besides, we have a month to deduce who Kira is and find proof. The challenge begins now."

"However since you were the first to notice the Yotsuba Group, it's fair to say you might be more capable than I. It's possible that you may be able to handle it, Yagami-kun."

I started thinking. There was no way he would even consider letting Light succeed him. It was then I realized what he was doing.

"If I die…would you succeed me as L?" L asked.

"What are you talking about Ryuuzaki? As long as we're wearing these, we'll die together-"

 _That doesn't make it better!_

He stopped suddenly and then nodded.

"Oh, I get it…I'm sorry Ryuuzaki, but I'm going to have to speak your thoughts to everyone else here. Ryuuzaki's thinking that if I were Kira, then either I'm still Kira and pretending to be otherwise, or Kira's powers have passed to someone else, and right now I have no recollection of being Kira. Those are the two patterns. If it is the former and I am just acting, then he can never take these handcuffs off."

 _Oh god don't even say that in theory!_

"No, even if I wasn't acting he wouldn't remove the handcuffs. He's thinking that I was Kira, and even though the power may have passed to someone else, I might have set things up so that the power would return to me. Basically, its not that I was simply being manipulated rather, I may have transferred the power to someone, and have planned to regain it once the suspicions on me have been lifted. Ryuuzaki was thinking that 'after L's position is his, Yagami Light will become Kira'. To gain the same status as L and be in a position to even manipulate the police…while secretly being Kira. I'd be invincible. And you think that I'm capable of achieving this…no in fact you're saying I would do this." Light finished.

This was exactly what he would do. Somehow hearing him say this made me feel very uneasy.

"Yes." L said.

"But what do you think now? If nothing else you must have realized that I'm not acting right?"

"You mean if you were putting on an act to take my position you wouldn't be revealing your plan to everyone, am I right?" L said.

Light put his hand on L's shoulder and turned his chair so he could face him.

"…do you believe that after catching the current Kira that I would go on to become Kira? A murderer? Do I seem like that kind of person to you?"

"I believe so. I can see it in you."

I felt what Light was going to do and pushed L away. Light hit me in the face instead. I fell back and hit my head on the desk.

Lawliet's POV

"NYAMO!"

I jumped out of my chair and ran to her. She was unconscious.

"I didn't mean to-"

I shouted in rage and threw myself at him.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"If you hadn't said what you did I wouldn't have tried to hit you!"

I pushed him to the ground and hit him.

"YOU ASKED ME A QUESTION AND I ANSWERED!"

I hit him again and then went back to Nyamo.

"Oh Nyamo I'm so sorry." I whispered.


	35. Decisions

Chapter 35

Decisions

I lifted her up.

"Can I help…"

"If you ever touch her again I'll break your arms off!" I snarled.

Light looked terribly guilty and I wanted him to.

"Mogi-san will you please get the door. Matsuda-san, please get Light-kun his blindfold and ear plugs. I won't be leaving her side until she wakes up."

"Of course." Matsuda said.

When Light had the blindfold and ear plugs, Mogi opened the door for me. I carried her into the room and laid her on the bed. I sat down beside her and saw the bump on her head. I found that there were tears in my eyes. I touched the tears, amazed that they were there. I hadn't cried in many, many years. I held her hand and stroked her hair.

"I won't let him touch you again, I promise. I'm so sorry." I whispered.

She didn't move and one of my tears fell on her cheek. I wiped it away and kissed her temple.

"I'm right here and I love you. I'm right here." I said.

I held her hand in mine and closed my eyes.

 _Please wake up._

Nyamo's POV

When I opened my eyes it was dark outside. My head was throbbing and I saw Light in the room. He was blindfolded and from the looks of it he was asleep.

"Nyamo?"

I smiled and looked at L.

"Are you alright? He didn't get you did he?" I asked.

He sat me up and looked at my head.

"You're going to have a bruise. I never want to see a bruise on your beautiful face." He whispered.

I smiled and hugged him.

"And I never want to see you get hit. That's why I got in his way. Now I'm going to say 'an eye for an eye' and use that to hit him in the face. Just once, but I won't be gentle like I was with Matsuda." I said.

He laughed and held me tighter.

"I'm just happy you're awake. I haven't left your side once."

I smiled more and closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry to have caused you worry. Next time I'll just block him. But he was so close I didn't think I had time."

He didn't say anything and I pulled him completely onto the bed and on top of me. He kissed me, and thought I knew he wouldn't do anything in front of Light, he kissed me harder than he had in a while. He slowly pulled away and I smiled at him.

"So is there a reason Light has a cut on his cheek?" I asked him.

He looked away and I smiled.

"I went into a bit of a fit of rage." He admitted.

I smiled and turned his face back to mine.

"Thank you for defending me."

He smiled and we sat up.

"I would do anything for you."

"And I for you."

He suddenly felt nervous and I gave him a confused look.

"What's wrong?"

He sighed and took my hands in his.

"Nyamo I know you're not going to like this, but I have to say it."

I nodded and waited for him to go on.

"If I do get killed on this case I want you to go to England. Find the boys and protect them. I don't know which one I'll choose yet, but they're both good boys. If one or both of them succeeds me, they'll need you. Protect them."

I sighed.

"You're right I don't like what you're saying, but I will do what you ask."

He smiled and pulled me into his arms. A knock came at the door and L sat back down in his chair.

"Come in." I called.

"Matsuda, Mogi, the chief and Misa came into the room.

"Nyamo-san!"

Misa jumped onto the bed and hugged me. I patted her back a bit awkwardly and she pulled away.

"We were all so worried!" she said.

"I'm fine. This isn't the first time I've been hit in the face."

"Nyamo-san, I am so sorry for my son. I can assure you he shall never do it again." Yagami-san said.

"Oh no, this just means I owe him. I follow my husband's motto. An eye for an eye. I only plan to punch him once though."

He didn't like it, but I didn't really care.

"It was quite the selfless act Nyamo-san." Mogi said.

I smiled and nodded before turning to L.

"I'd rather I get hurt than him." I said.

I could feel the happiness in the room.

"You may have a strange relationship, but the best one I've ever seen." Matsuda told us.

I smiled gratefully and then stood up.

"Are you alright?" L asked.

"I'm perfectly fine. Now we have work to do."

He nodded and I walked out. I waited until Light was out the door before I grabbed him and hit him.

"An eye for an eye." I muttered.

He took out his plugs and took off his blindfold.

"Nyamo-san I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"Yes you did! I told you to never put a hand on him again. You broke your promise. What small amount of trust I had in you is gone. Do it again and I'll break your fingers." I snapped.

He didn't say anything and L pulled me back. Light stood up and rubbed his cheek.

"For now, we've got to catch the Kira that's right in front of us." Light said.

"You're right. We've only got a month left." L said.

"Ryuuzaki?" The chief asked.

"Yes?"

"If we can use the footage of that meeting to arrest those seven, won't the judging of criminals stop as well?" he asked.

L started to put sugar cubes into his coffee.

"Unfortunately."

"Unfortunately?"

"We can't be sure that Kira is among those seven. If Kira is only connected to them and we arrest them, then all that'll happen is those seven will be killed. Unless we know for sure that one of those seven is Kira, there's no point in arresting them…and even if Kira is among them, it's difficult to say who it is right now. It's still too early to tell." L said.

He had a point, but still it was wrong.

"B-But we can't say that Kira's definitely not among those seven, there's a possibility if we arrest them the murderers will cease." said the chief.

"It's as my father says, there is that possibility." Light said.

L reached for more sugar.

"Umm, I think I really will chase Kira with only Nyamo after all."

My eyes widened and I put my hand on his arm.

"What're you talking about?"

"I'll let you use these headquarters and I'll continue to use them myself as well. Yagami-san and the rest of you can continue to pursue Kira as you wish using your own methods. I'll investigate using my own methods. Unless we do this, it'll just end in arguments. Let's just go our separate ways."

I looked down and tried to think of another way.

"In other words, you insist on narrowing it down before pursuing Kira?" Yagami-san asked.

"Yes. We can't solve this case unless Kira's caught. I'm not saying there's no point in stopping the deaths of the criminals in front of you, but unless we expose all truths to the light, Kira will appear again and consequently the victims will increase in number."

There were only sugar cubes in his cup now.

"That being the case, it's my belief that we need to confirm Kira's identity through those seven." He pushed his chair back. "I'm against the arrest of those seven, so if you're planning to do it, it's your responsibility. Nyamo and I will pursue Kira by ourselves."

He got up and started to walk towards the stairs.

"We only have one month. I wonder who will succeed."

Light had no choice but to go with us.

"Ryuuzaki! Where are you going?"

"To Amane's room. I'm sorry Light-kun, I know you're on your father's side, but I'll need you to come with me as I can't removed these handcuffs."

I sighed and we went to Misa's room. We opened the door and she smiled when she saw Light.

"Light! Is it okay if we have a date today? Even if Ryuuzaki's got to come."

"Amane Misa…"

He walked up and hopped up next to her. She backed away when he did this

"Do you love Light-kun?" he asked.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Y-Yes very much."

"And yet you also admire Kira?"

"Yes."

His face was now mere inches from hers and it made me uncomfortable. Light started to try and pull him back.

"So if you had to choose who would you pick?" he asked.

Misa jumped up and went over to Light.

"Huh? Light of course." she said.

Light stopped yanking on the chain.

"It's true that I'm grateful to Kira and I've wanted to meet them in the past, but that isn't love! It'll definitely have to be Light."

I smiled a bit. She adored him, like I adored L. Though I didn't express it the same way she did.

"And Light-kun you want to catch Kira don't you?" L asked.

"Yes of course."

He moved close to them again.

"He wants to catch them, now what do you think if that?" He asked her.

"If Light wants to catch them then I want them caught too."

I started to see where he was going with this…

"So, if it was possible, you'd want to be of use to Light-kun and help him investigate am I correct?" he asked.

"L!"

"Ryuuzaki!"

"Yup! Misa would do anything for Light!"

I growled and smacked my hand to my face.

"Hold it!" I said.

They looked at me and I walked closer.

"Exactly what are you planning to do?" I asked him.

"We'll get Erald Coil, to report to those seven that he's got a lead that suggests Amane Misa may know L in some way. And that 'Amane Misa was interrogated on suspicions of being the second Kira'."

L got up and waked towards the window.

"If they think there's a chance Amane Misa knows L, they'll definitely employ her to be in their commercials and attempt to question her. That time Matsuda messed up, he did ask for her to be hired for a commercial after all."

"Yup, yup!" Misa said.

Light was of a different mind.

"No way."

I walked over and took L's arm.

"I'm against this. She's only twenty years old, she's too young." I whispered.

"But you'll be with her."

My eyes widened.

"Why?" Misa asked.

"Because that would put you in danger of course!" Light said.

She seemed thrilled by that.

"Does that mean you're worried about my safety? Yay!"

She hugged him and I smiled a little.

"But Misa would do anything for you. This is nothing." she said.

I stepped forward.

"I'll be with her. The fact that I don't like you has nothing to do with her. She's my friend and I care about what happens to her."

"But of they think she knows L, they'll try any means possible to get her to admit it." Light said.

"They'd have to get past me first. I've taken down more than one man at a time."

"And it doesn't matter how much they torture me, I won't say a thing!" Misa said.

"I can attest to that." L said.

I smirked and shook my head.

"We know that Kira can manipulate people before their deaths. There's a real chance they'll manipulate Misa into talking before they kill her. In fact, if they kill L, they'll no longer have a use for her and will kill her in order to silence her." Light said.

I clenched my fists and looked down. L came and put his arm around me.

"Light-kun, not only does that talk upset Nyamo, but as long as we win Misa-san won't die. And I'm sending Nyamo with her because she's the best at what she does. And as long as we're connected by these handcuffs we share the same fate."

I shivered a bit and he rubbed my arm.

"If I die, you'll die too."

"Please don't talk like that." I said.

"I'm sorry but I have to." He said gently.

I nodded and he turned back to Light.

"And if that happens, the ones who'll grieve the most are Nyamo and Misa. I have no plans on leaving Nyamo. Either you and I catch Kira or we both die. Which is it?" he asked.

Misa gave us a determined look.

"We catch Kira! I'd never want Nyamo to lose the love of her life! And I'd never dream of living in a world without Light!"

"Thank you, and yes that would be dark."

"Hey Ryuuzaki, you're going too far!" Light shouted.

"We don't have time and I'm starting to get desperate. Besides, Amane Misa's love and bravery for you are boundless."

He walked back a bit and looked out the window.

"R-Ryuuzaki-san! Misa may have been misjudging you up until now! Calling you a pervert and so on…but in reality you actually understand me!" she said.

"Yes. Misa-san is an excellent lady and completely worthy of Light-kun." he said.

I smirked because the look on his face did not match what he said. Misa bounced up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Ryuuzaki."

I turned L to me and kissed him full on the lips. He stood up straight, or as straight as he could, and kissed me back. I smiled into the kiss and slowly he pulled away.

"You know you're the only woman I want to kiss. There's no need for jealousy." He teased.

I smiled and narrowed my eyes playfully. I leaned close to his ear.

"Just wait until you get those cuffs off. Then I'm going to have my way with you." I whispered.

He shivered and I could feel his delight. I gave him one more kiss and then turned to Light and Misa. Misa was smiling and holding her hands together.

"A-Are you alright?" I asked.

"So romantic…"

I laughed a bit and shook my head. It was decided. Misa and I would go undercover to find out if Kira was among the seven.


	36. The Interview

Chapter 36

The Interview

I took Amane to our little training room and faced her.

"Today I'm going to go harder on you."

She nodded and we bowed to each other. I ended up going a little too hard on her.

"Amane…I'm sorry." I said.

She stood up and looked at me curiously.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

I shook my head and fell to the ground.

"Should I get Ryuuzaki?!" She asked.

"No, no…I'm just worried."

She sat down next to me.

"He can probably see and hear us anyway-"

"No, there aren't any cameras or bugging devices in here."

She nodded and I closed my eyes.

"So what're you worried about?"

"Everything."

"I don't get it."

I smirked.

"I'm glad you don't. You'd just get a bad headache. But right now my main concern is you."

"Why me?"

I opened my eyes and looked at her.

"You're very young Amane, there's still so much life ahead of you. These men are very smart and very dangerous. Promise me you'll do everything I say exactly as I say it. If not, I won't allow you to do this, no matter what Ryuuzaki says."

I looked her dead in the eyes.

"I will drag you out kicking and screaming if I have to."

She nodded.

"I promise I will. But you've been teaching me! I can help you too."

I shook my head.

"Don't fight unless you absolutely must."

She seemed a bit put out but nodded. I smiled a bit and put my hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not saying you couldn't help. You've made great progress. But you're not strong enough to face more than one opponent. It'll take time but you'll get there. I know you will."

She smiled at me.

"We'll be alright Nyamo-san."

I nodded and hoped she was right. When we were finished I walked through the hall. I stopped and smiled. I could feel him looking for me before I even heard the clinking chain. I turned and just waited for him. When he came into view I smiled.

"Looking for me I see." I said.

"How did you know?" L asked.

"I always know." I said.

He smiled and kissed me.

"So what's wrong?"

"Does something need to be wrong for me to want to see you?"

I raised my brows and he chuckled.

"I can never hide anything from you. Aiber's been asked to attend the interview with Misa-san. We need to rehearse what she'll say. Just in case they actually allow you into the interview room, we need you as well."

I decided to mess with him.

"Oh I see. You just keep me around for the case. Alright, that's fine."

He growled and grabbed me. Somehow we ended up on the ground, with me on top of course.

"Pinned you yet again."

"Oh just you wait."

I laughed and we stood up.

"Alright then, let's go."

He nodded and took my hand.

We met in Amane's room. We'd been rehearsing for over an hour.

"Okay, let's take it from the next part…" I said.

I stood behind Amane as I would in the meeting room. Aiber leaned forward.

"Tell me Misa-san, is it true you once said you came to Tokyo specifically to meet Kira-"

Misa threw up her hands and gave us a shocked impression. I held back my laugh and L bopped her on the head.

"Misa-san, I know the line sucks but try not to overreact." L said.

Misa looked disappointed.

"What? But I thought that was a realistic performance." she said.

"Just do it again." L said tiredly.

"Fine. Fine. Mr. Ryuuzaki Director Sir…"

"If you don't start taking this seriously, you'll be feeling my foot."

I coughed to hide my laughter. L gave me a small smile and winked.

Lawliet's POV

She was so beautiful. And even though I was the one who told her to do it, I was extremely worried about her doing this with Misa. Before they left I took her in my arms and held her tightly.

"Please be careful. I can't lose you." I whispered.

"You won't. I love you." she said.

"I love you too." I said.

She smiled and pulled back. I kissed her lips and then reluctantly pulled away. She smiled at me and took her hand. As she walked away it slid from mine. She left with Misa and Mogi.

"I wonder what it would be like if you had a daughter."

My eyes widened and I looked at Light. He continued to stare ahead.

"Seeing the way you act with Nyamo-san….you'd be a good father one day, especially to a little girl." he said.

I looked at him a minute longer and then back out the window.

 _Me? A father? Well I have been with Near and Mello since they were only three and five but they're not my children. I wonder if someday…._

Nyamo's POV

They wouldn't let me into the room with her so I stayed in the hallway. I was still trying to laugh at Mogi's impressive display. He could really do it all. While I was waiting, one of the men came out. I locked eyes with him, but I couldn't feel his emotions. I kept my face calm and nodded with a small smile. He nodded back and proceeded to go into the bathroom. Misa came out only a minute after.

"Are you alright Amane-sama?"

"Oh I'm okay! Just need to use the bathroom."

I nodded and followed her there. I stood outside the door and took a deep breath. I leaned against the wall and saw the man from before walk back towards the meeting room. A few minutes after he left I stopped feeling Misa's emotions. Which meant she was either dead or….

I silently opened the door and made my way into the bathroom. I saw it! I saw the purple shadow and it had Amane.

"Amane!"

She looked at me and reached out her hand. I looked at the shadow.

"Let her go. She's done nothing to you or Kira." I said.

The shadow felt shocked and I stood my ground.

"Yeah that's right. I can see you, and I can feel what you feel. Now let her go." I demanded.

Amane looked scared. However, the shadow seemed to feel bad. It pushed it's emotions to me and I narrowed my eyes suspiciously.

"You mean her no harm…wait…."

My eyes slowly went wide when I realized it.

"Very well." I looked at Amane. "Amane, you'll be safe. I'll be right outside. Trust me on this one."

She looked even more frightened.

Lawliet's POV

I got a strange feeling. I frowned and then shook my head. We were all waiting for them to come back. I was worried sick about Nyamo, but I wouldn't show this. I knew they were all worried about her, Misa and Mogi. I knew Mogi would be alright, but Misa and Nyamo were the ones in immediate danger. I sipped at my coffee. It felt as though I'd been waiting a lifetime and they were now late.

"They're sure late…" Matsuda said.

I sighed, but then I heard the door open. I dropped the cup and jumped off the chair. I ran to Nyamo, dragging Light along with me. She smiled as I took her in my arms. I smiled, thankful and relieved she was safe and unharmed.

"I was only gone a few hours." She laughed.

I chuckled.

"To me it felt like a lifetime." I whispered.

She laughed and we went back to sit down. She sat on the desk in front of me and took my hand. Misa walked over and sat down in Light's lap.

"I'm so tired…" she said.

"Uh, hey…"

"How did it go?" I asked.

It was Mogi who answered.

"Yotsuba has decided to employ Misa in a multi-platform advertising campaign." he said.

I nodded.

"Is that so? That's good."

"I gave them both my cell number and my email address, and already three out of the seven have contacted me and asked me out in private." she said.

"Whaat?!" Matsuda said.

Yagami-san had an interesting look on his face.

"Now I just need to accept their offers and begin investigating them, right?" she asked.

"Amane you've done enough." Nyamo said.

"That plan has been cancelled." Light said.

"Why? It's all gone so well." she said.

He stood her up and looked at her.

"This method places you in too much danger. I won't tell you not to do the commercial, but from now on you'll deny that you were the second Kira and were restrained by L. You'll be guarded by Mogi-san and upon occasion, Nyamo-san and you'll only work in your capacity as 'campaign girl'." Light said.

I stroked Nyamo's hand as she agreed to do as he asked. Yet the way she hadn't even put up a fight made me a bit suspicious.

"Well, Misa's tired and she needs to be on location early tomorrow so she's off to bed."

She walked away and Nyamo sighed. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes. I rubbed her arm and she smiled a bit.

"Light? You want to sleep with me?"

Nyamo smiled and shook her head.

"What're you talking about Misa?" he asked.

"I know, we can do that after Kira's caught, right? No need to get so embarrassed Light!"

I decided to tease Light.

"You don't need to get embarrassed, Light-kun." I said.

"I'm not embarrassed."

I turned to him.

"Why are you taking this so seriously Light-kun?" I asked.

Nyamo laughed and then stood up.

"I think I'll just go to bed too."

"Nyamo…are you alright?" I asked.

She nodded and left. I smirked after she closed the door.

 _I didn't forget._


	37. Surprise

Chapter 37

Surprise

Nyamo's POV

I walked into my room and closed the door. How could I tell L that Amane was now connected to the shadow again? He'd restrain her again, and I couldn't let that happen.

 _Best to forget it ever happened._

I took a deep breath and then turned around. My eyes went wide and my hand flew to my mouth. There were roses and rose petals everywhere. Candles had been placed here and there and it lit the room with a warm glow. I slowly walked forward with a smile.

 _L…you remembered._

I heard the door open and close behind me. I turned and gasped. L was there, just L, no Light. I wanted to cry out of joy. He walked up to me and I threw my arms around him.

"Happy birthday Nyamo." He said.

I laughed happily.

"I love you so much!"

He chuckled and we separated.

"But what about Light? He still needs to be kept under surveillance." I said.

"All taken care of. He's handcuffed to Mogi right outside. Tonight is all about you. I know I've been working nonstop and I feel terrible."

I smiled and took his hands. He smiled at me and then kissed me. I wrapped my arms around him and relaxed in his arms. He slowly pulled away and we sat down.

"Here, this is for you." He said.

I smiled and untied the ribbon on the box. Inside was a brand new sketch book with my initials on the cover. I ran my fingers over the letters and my smile grew.

"I love it…" I whispered.

I wanted to cry I was so happy. I looked at him and he reached his hand to my face. I closed my eyes and covered his hand with mine. He stood up and pulled me with him. He pulled my lips to his and I closed my eyes. I felt his desire and knew what he was planning. Slowly we separated and he led me into the bathroom. There were candles and rose petals in there as well. The tub was filled with hot water and bubbles. I smiled again and looked at him.

"God I love you so much!" I said.

I threw my arms around him, pressing my lips to his as I did so. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me to him. I pulled back slightly to look into his eyes.

"We should probably get in before it gets cold." he whispered.

I nodded in agreement and we took our cloths off. The water was perfect and the bubbles had a light fragrance to them. I let my hair down and it fell around me.

"I love your hair down." he said.

I smiled at him and moved closer. I sat on his lap and ran my hand down his neck and chest. He closed his eyes and I laid my head against his chest.

"Thank you for doing all this."

He wrapped his arms around me.

"Happy birthday Nyamo." He said.

I smiled again and kissed his shoulder. He shivered a bit and I looked at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He smiled and shook his head.

"Nothing, I'm alright." he said.

If he was lying I couldn't sense it.

"Then why can't I feel your emotions?"

He smirked.

"I figured out how to block you. Tonight is your night. I want you to feel only your own emotions. Kira doesn't exist tonight. There's just you and me." He said.

I smiled at him.

"You're so good to me L. I could never tell you how much you mean to me. So I'll try something else."

Lawliet's POV

I was confused. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. I suddenly felt everything she felt in that moment. All her love for me washed over me and I smiled.

"When did you learn to do that?" I asked.

She smiled and opened her eyes.

"I've been trying to find a way to block other people, and I learned how to let them feel what I do."

I pulled her closer and she rested her forehead against mine. I closed my eyes and held her there, savoring every second. I slowly moved my hand down her back, feeling her soft, smooth skin. Her silky hair fell over her shoulders and tickled my chest. I smiled a bit and brushed her hair behind her ear. I pulled her lips to mine and held her tighter. She moved so that she was straddling me and gently began to move against me. I moaned and she moved her hands to my hair. She tugged my hair and made me look at her.

"Are we going to do this here or on the bed?" she asked.

Her voice was low and full of lust.

"Wherever you want." I whispered.

She smiled and kissed me again.

 _I guess we're doing it here._

Nyamo's POV

I could feel him getting hard beneath me and I smiled. I moved a little harder against him and he groaned. He put his hand on the side of my neck and kissed down my jaw. I smiled with a sigh and he bit down on my neck.

"Oh L!" I gasped.

He moaned in response and my nails lightly clawed his chest and back. He weaved his fingers into my hair and moved his other hand down my back. He went down until he reached my butt, and there he squeezed gently. I smiled and laughed a bit. He pulled back and kissed my lips again. I slowly licked over his lips before gently pushing my tongue into his mouth. He moaned into my mouth and I moved a little slower. His erection was throbbing beneath me and I was aching for him.

"I know you want me now, go ahead." I whispered.

He kissed my lips again.

"I want this to last. I don't know when we'll be alone like this again." he said between kisses.

I just nodded, too caught up in the pleasure he was giving me. He kissed my chest and then started to massage my breasts. I tilted my head back and moaned softly. He rubbed my nipples with his thumbs and then started to suck on one. I put my hands on his arms, wanting to keep him there.

Lawliet's POV

I stroked the underside of her breast and then moved my hands down her sides.

"God, you're beautiful…"

"Only because I love you." She breathed.

I smiled and kissed between her breasts and then to the base of her throat. I moved my fingers down her body slowly until I reached between her legs. She cried out my name and I gently rubbed her. She moaned loudly and I dipped my finger into her.

"Ahh…."

I enjoyed causing her to make those sounds. I pushed in further and then had her stand on her knees. She put her hands on my shoulders and I pushed my finger all the way into her. Her nails clawed my skin but it felt so good! I pumped my finger into her and soon added a second finger.

"Yes! More! More L!"

When I had three fingers inside her, she came. She was trembling and she slowly fell back onto my lap. Her energy always returned quickly and she smashed her lips to mine. I felt her hand on my erection and my eyes widened. She gently wrapped her fingers around me and started to pump me. My eyes slowly closed and her tongue stroked mine. When her hand left me she pulled back. I had her stand again before lowering her onto my erection. I watched her eyes close and a smile come to her face. I smirked and leaned closer.

"I'm glad you like it." I whispered.

She chuckled and started to move back and forth. I smiled and closed my eyes. She leaned forward to my ear.

"The best birthday present I got is you." she whispered.

I chuckled and grabbed her hips. I began to move her on my own and after a while I began to thrust up into her.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she cried.

I moved so I was on top of her and pounded into her. She was holding the edge of the tub so tight that her knuckles turned white.

Nyamo's POV

He was grunting and moaning as he slammed himself into me over and over. He was throbbing inside me and I knew he wouldn't last much longer. I took his face in my hands and kissed him. I curled my tongue around his and I felt him releasing inside me. It felt so good and I came around him only seconds later. There was water all over the floor and we were both covered in bubbles. I looked at him and laughed a bit.

"What?"

He had bubbles all over his head and it looked as though he were wearing a wig. I giggled and pointed to the mirror. He looked and then sighed.

"I was hoping you wouldn't discover my secret. Nyamo, I live a secret life as a woman."

I busted up laughing and he smiled at me. I was glad he could joke and play around with me. He kissed my lips gently and held me close.

"I love you.' he whispered.

"And I love you."

We climbed out of the bath, dried off and got dressed. He smiled at me and touched my cheek.

"You should get some rest. You look exhausted."

I shook my head.

"No, if you're going back out there then so am I."

"Nyamo-"

"I'm going out there with you."

He sighed but then nodded.

Lawliet's POV

It went exactly as I planned. I took her hand and we went back out to the others. As soon as she stepped out she smiled.

Nyamo's POV

I smiled when I saw everyone there. There was a cake and they all smiled at me.

Tears of joy came to my eyes and laughed happily. Amane threw her arms around me and I gave her a one armed hug.

"Happy birthday."

"Thank you all so much." I said.

She let me go and L looked at me.

"I thought we could all use a short break. Kira isn't going anywhere."

I threw my arms around him and refused to let go. I could feel the happiness in the room. It was really the first birthday party I'd ever had, and it was wonderful. When it was over, L took me back to our room. I looked at him with a smile.

"Thank you. Thank you so much L."

"I'd do anything for you." he said.

I kissed him and he held me close. When we separated we laid down in bed.

"Go to sleep, I'll be right here."

I nodded and laid my head on his chest. The steady sound of his heart lulled me to sleep.

Lawliet's POV

She fell asleep in no time. I smiled as I looked at her sleeping face.

"By next year we'll have caught Kira, and I'll give you a proper birthday. You deserve the best of everything. And I plan to give you the best of everything. I love you." I whispered.

I leaned down and kissed the top of her head.


	38. Higuchi

Chapter 38

Higuchi

Nyamo's POV

When I woke up the next morning I smiled. I got up and stretched before getting ready for the day.

Lawliet's POV

I was once again handcuffed to Light. Even though last night with Nyamo was perfect, I was now forced to wait for another rare moment. Misa and Mogi had already left for the day.

"Morning."

I smiled and turned in my chair. Nyamo walked up to me and I kissed her. She sat down on the desk in front of me like always and I went back to work. As evening fell we received a distress call from Mogi.

"Mogi-san?"

Nyamo's POV

I got a bad feeling and when L hung up the phone he sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Misa-san's gone off on her own."

I growled in frustration and took out my phone.

"What're you doing?" Matsuda asked.

"I knew she'd eventually do something stupid like this. I put a tracker in her phone." I said simply.

L was impressed and he smiled a bit. I tried to turn it on, but it wasn't working. I frowned and moved L's chair so I could use the computer.

"What's wrong?"

"Something's not right. The tracker isn't working. Damn it Amane!"

"What?! What?!"

"Her phone's either turned off or she found the tracker."

"Can't you turn it on from here?" Yagami-san asked.

I shook my head.

"She has three cell phones, I only put a tracker in the main one." I said.

That of course was a lie, I'd put trackers in all three. I had to remain less intelligent in Light's eyes.

"All we can do is wait then." L said.

I sat down and looked into his eyes.

"I should go out and look for her…"

"Absolutely not! I know you can take care of yourself but it's too dangerous." L said.

I sighed but nodded.

It was late that night when she came back. She showed us all what she'd recorded on her phone.

 _"I'm Kira, so in order to make you believe me I'll stop judging criminals. And once you realize that I'm Kira, we're getting married."_

That last bit made me want to throw up.

"Yuck! He's at least nine or ten years older than you Amane."

"I don't have any plans to marry that dirty old man. I just wanted to help Light."

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. I was impressed, but I was also angry. She smiled.

"So as you all can hear, Higuchi is Kira." she said.

"Thanks to this we know Kira's identity! And the judging of criminals the chief was so worried about will end too! This is amazing Misa-Misa!" Matsuda said.

I would admit it was amazing. She managed to get him to confess to her. I looked at L. He drank his coffee and then stared into the cup. I knew he was also impressed with Amane's work.

"Misa, how did you manage to get Higuchi to confess?" Light asked.

"Huh? Oh that guy's totally crazy about Misa."

I narrowed my eyes.

 _A lie._

I was surprised how quickly I'd been to think that was a lie.

"I told him that I'd marry Kira. Plus, he's already convinced that Misa is the second Kira." she said.

"Idiot! Didn't I tell you to deny that-no matter what!?"

"Hey now, she did it to help you! Try being grateful!" I snapped.

Watari came forward with a cart of sweets. L was being completely silent. He was chewing on his thumbnail and still staring into the cup.

"B-But now we know Higuchi is Kira. All we have to do is catch him."

"Amane it might not be that simple." I said.

"This is what you might call 'nice work', right Matsuda-san?" L asked.

I didn't even know he'd been listening to the conversation.

"Yet as things stand, we're still no closer to discerning how he kills." Light added.

"Yeah, that's right. Before I capture him, I want to know how he kills…" L said.

"I'd also like to know this." I said softly.

"And if the killing of criminals cease, you won't be able to see how he kills is that right?" Light asked.

L took a piece of cake and held it in front of his face. I smiled a bit.

 _You're absolutely adorable._

"Yes. In any case, even though we're going to capture Higuchi, that won't be until after we've determined that the judging of criminals has ceased. Please allow me to think about this…"

He typed a few things in and got in touch with Wedy.

"Wedy?"

 _"Yes?"_

"How's the situation?" L asked.

 _"It's looking good. The movements of those seven can be tracked about 70% of the time, while inside the company building."_

I leaned forward.

"What about outside the company?" I asked.

 _"With just Watari and myself it's impossible."_

"What if we were to solely focus on Higuchi?" L asked.

 _"Higuchi? So far I've only entered five of their houses, but Midou, Namikawa and Higuchi's houses have security systems that aren't normal. I particular, Higuchi's recently built a basement that blocks electromagnetic waves. It even took me two full days to infiltrate that place."_

"Now why in the world would he need that kind of basement?" I wondered.

"It's just as we thought, Higuchi is definitely suspicious." Matsuda said.

I nodded in agreement.

"Understood. In that case install bugging devices, cameras and transmitters in Higuchi's car rather than in his house." L said.

 _"Eh? After going through all that!? Do you have any idea how hard it is to break into someone's house?! Besides, do you even know how many cars Higuchi owns?!"_

"Six." L said.

My eyes went wide.

 _Six!? Who the hell needs six cars!?_

 _"Okay, fine. You want me to do them all, right?"_

"Yes, please." L said.

Amane felt nervous and I looked at her curiously.

"Yagami-kun…I'm sorry to bring this up, but let me ask you this directly:"

"What is it?"

L slowly looked at him.

"Do you remember killing them?"

My eyes widened and I slowly looked at Light. He took a few steps forward and I got in between them.

"You still insist on saying that!? I'm not Kira!"

 _Maybe not right now. But I know you are, I can feel it._

"How many time do I have to te-"

"Please just answer the question. Do you remember?"

Light clenched his fists and I moved so I could block and grab him.

"I don't remember."

"What about Misa-san?"

"I don't remember anything because I'm not Kira!"

"Yagami-kun, I need you to consider these assumptions and analyze it earnestly: Your answer may be the first step in capturing Kira. Yagami Light was Kira. Kira's powers were then transferred to someone else. Now Yagami Light has no memory of being Kira. That will be the premise behind this analysis. Will you be able to think on this basis?" L asked.

Light nodded.

"Yeah, I'll give it a go."

I looked over my shoulder at L.

"Yagami Light was Kira. Kira's powers were then transferred to someone else. Was this transfer done by Yagami Light's own will? Or was there someone else behind Yagami Light who bestowed Kira's power, and who transferred that power from Yagami Light to someone else?"

A dead silence came over the room. Light closed his eyes and I could feel his sense of defeat.

"With those presumptions…it'd have to be by Yagami Light's own will." he answered.

He and L stared each other down.

"That's right…"

L turned away and I sat back down on the desk.

"…if there was a human behind the scenes who could bestow and transfer that power. And they didn't want their methods discovered…it's suspicious that they weren't transferred until the very last moment. And if we accept the existence of something that could look down on us from heaven, there would be no way to catch it. I would have either died a long time ago…" He took my hand and squeezed. "or I'd be spending eternity being toyed with in the palm of their hand. There's no way that something like that exists."

I closed my eyes and held his hand in both of mine.

"Yagami-kun….thanks to that I'm feeling 99.9% better."

I opened my eyes and smiled. As if on que, Watari came into the room with another tray of sweets. I saw my favorite and grabbed it before he could.

"We'll create a situation whereby Higuchi will not pass the power onto anyone else…and let him show us how he kills people." L said.

"What did you have in mind my dear?" I asked.

He smiled at me and took the bunny sweet.

"I'm going to use Sakura TV to trap Higuchi."

"You mean Dokkiri TV?!" Matsuda asked excited.

"What's that?" Amane inquired.

"We'll utilize the 'Kira special' that Demegawa continues to broadcast. We'll arrange a three hour slot, and at the beginning of it, we'll announce that 'We'll reveal Kira's identity by the end of this show!'."

"Is he going to believe that? I mean it's on Sakura TV right? Besides, Higuchi may not even watch that program." Matsuda said.

"All we've got to do is contact Namikawa and ask him to call Higuchi and say 'There's trouble brewing, turn on the TV.' If Higuchi sees someone who might know his secret, he'll believe it." Light explained.

I frowned.

 _Wait a minute…_

"I see, you're planning to use Aiber. You're going to reveal that in reality he was a spy!" said Matsuda.

 _Oh L please don't say it…_

"No, you're totally wrong. I'm not going to use Aiber. The person Higuchi sees on TV needs to be someone that he thinks he'll be able to kill, otherwise there's no point. To be blunt, please forgive me Nyamo, it has to be someone whose name he could quickly and easily find if he tries." L said.

"Is there even such a person around?" Matsuda asked.

 _Oh Matsuda…_

"It's got to be Matsuda-san." Light said.

"Matsu!"

"Matsuda, huh?"

Matsuda seemed to be in shock.

"Higuchi believes that you were trying to eavesdrop on their meeting, so if the supposedly dead manager, Matsui, begins to threaten to expose everything, he'd believe it." Light said.

I didn't like this idea at all.

"He's right. We'll get Sakura TV to prepare a screen and microphone the way they usually do with witnesses. From the silhouette and what's being said, Higuchi should be able to work out that it's 'Manager Matsui'. Furthermore we'll have the station 'slip up' and momentarily reveal the face of the person behind the screen." L said.

Everyone gasped. Well everyone except Amane.

"Wow! Sounds fun!"

I looked at her in disbelief.

"Sounds fun?! Are you insane?" I asked.

"And he'll announce that by the end of the show, he reveal the identity of 'H', otherwise known as Kira." L continued.

"Placed in that situation, all Higuchi will be concerned about is how fast he'll be able to find out the real manager's name. We can predict Higuchi's actions."

"And then we'll know how he's been killing people." I said.

It was a good plan, there was just one really big problem. L held up the bunny sweet.

"If this plan has a flaw it's that, if Higuchi is similar to the second Kira, and can kill people solely by knowing their face…" He crushed the sweet. "then Matsuda-san will die." L said.

Matsuda gasped.

"But given that Matsuda-san is still alive and that Higuchi wants Misa, I'd say it was unlikely."

"We'll only be using this plan if criminals stop dying though. Well, we'll need to give two to three days to be sure. You can make your decision on whether or not to go ahead with it during this time, Matsuda-san." L told him.

I put my hand on L's shoulder. I felt determination and Matsuda walked forward.

"I don't need two to three days. Please allow me to do it." He said.

I closed my eyes and looked down. I took a deep breath and then stood up. I opened my eyes and walked over to Matsuda. I put my hand on his shoulder and nodded.

"Then I'm going with you. I can protect you. I'll mask my face and if he comes and tries to kill you I'll protect you. This plan could get all of us killed, and if my friends and husband die, then I'm going down with them. And that's my final decision." I said.

Matsuda smiled at me and nodded. L turned in his chair and I went to him.

"The moment I got involved in this case I swore I would do everything I could to help you. Please, let me help." I said.

He was worried, that I could feel, but I had to help.

"Nyamo-san…it's too dangerous." Yagami-san said.

I smiled but my eyes remained on L's.

"I know it's dangerous. But I won't lose anyone else to Kira. We lost Ukita, I lost my father, no more. I want him caught and I want to be part of it." I said.

L stood up and looked into my eyes.

"You know I don't like this, but I can't stop you. And if this is what you want to do, then I won't stop you. But you have to promise me you'll be careful and you'll return to me alive."

I smiled and hugged him.

"I promise." I said.

Lawliet's POV

She was so brave and selfless. I kissed her hair and then we separated. She gave me a determined smile and I kissed her.

Three days passed and not a single criminal had been judged. Higuchi was Kira. It was time to call Namikawa. Light once more borrowed the title of 'L' and Nyamo glared at him. She and Matsuda left for the station but I grabbed her wrist.

"Come here."

I pulled her to me and kissed her hard. She knotted her fingers in my hair and pushed her tongue into my mouth. We slowly and reluctantly separated and pressed our foreheads to each other.

"I'll be back. This is what we've worked for, I won't let you down." she whispered.

"I know you won't. I love Nyamo, be safe."

"I love you too."

She kissed me once more and then they left. Her hand slipped from mine and I took a deep breath.

 _When this is over, these cuffs will be gone…and I'm going to love you harder than I ever have before._


	39. Death Note

Chapter 39

Death Note

Nyamo's POV

I drove to the station.

"I know you're nervous Matsuda-san. We all are, but I'm right here with you and I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

"Thanks Nyamo-san, for everything."

I smiled and nodded. We got to the station and Matsuda stopped. I looked at him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"We can do this, I know we can." I said.

He nodded and we walked into the building. Everything had already been set up. I had Matsuda look at me.

"No matter what happens, you can do this. I believe in you." I said.

I hugged him and he gave me a friendly squeeze before going out.

 _Come and get us Higuchi you bastard. I'm ready for you._

The program started to and stayed out of the camera's sight. When the screen fell I held my breath.

 _Whoever can hear me, please protect Matsuda._

The put the screen back up and soon went to commercial.

Lawliet's POV

The program went to commercial and Misa's commercial came on. It was her lipstick advertisement. I imagined Nyamo wearing it and licked my lips. Her beautiful, soft, full, warm lips in that lipstick….

"Uh, are you alright Ryuuzaki? The commercial's almost over."

"Oh, is that so." I said.

I cleared my throat and ate some cake. Misa had a strange smile on her face.

Nyamo's POV

I got Matsuda out and Yagami-san, Aiber and Wedy showed up.

"Matsuda?" Yagami-san asked.

"Safe. It's up to us now."

Wedy offered me a gun.

"I won't be needing one. Thank you though." I said.

She seemed unsure but she nodded. I looked up and managed to climb onto one of the beams holding some cords. I crouched low and concealed myself in the shadows. If he tried to run I'd get him first. I took a deep breath and thought of L. What if I didn't make it?

 _No don't think like that! You'll get back to him. You know what to do and you made a promise! You can do this Nyamo Lawliet, you can do this._

My phone vibrated in my pocket.

"L?"

 _"Nyamo, he's coming to you."_

I nodded.

"Leave it to me. I love you."

 _"I love you too."_

I hung up the phone and prepared myself. I put on my mask and saw the others do the same. Higuchi walked in and suddenly stopped. He'd seen the mannequins! I jumped down and landed on him. His brief case slid away from him and he reached for my mask.

"Stop!"

He stopped struggling and I backed away. Aiber held me up and I stood next to him and Yagami-san.

"Don't move!" Wedy said.

Mogi soon arrived and we circled him.

"Give up." she said.

"T-This has got to be a mistake…I've arranged to meet Demegawa-san."

He reached into the case but I couldn't feel his emotions. I couldn't predict what he'd do.

"I'm from the Yotsuba Group developmental labs…let me just find my card."

He pulled a gun and aimed it at me. My eyes widened and someone pushed me away. I heard a cry of pain.

"Chief!"

"Aiber!"

Wedy tossed him a gun and he and Mogi ran after him.

"Yagami-san!"

The bullet only grazed his arm but it could've been worse.

"Go with Mogi and Aiber! I've got him, go!"

I didn't want to but I had no choice. I ran after them and jumped into the car.

"Go! Go!"

We followed him onto the highway and I could feel L somewhere nearby. We followed Higuchi onto the highway.

"He's driving all over the place!" Mogi said.

"Step on it Mogi-san!"

"Got it!"

He veered off onto a ramp and we followed. When we reached the top of the ramp I saw police cars everywhere. I smiled.

"Aizawa." I said.

Higuchi slammed on his breaks and stopped. As he turned, a helicopter hovered in front of him. I smiled more.

"Ryuuzaki."

I got our of the car with my mask still on. He tried to drive away but someone shot out his tire. I looked in the helicopter and saw Watari. I smiled Higuchi slammed into the wall. I walked forward with Mogi and he held his gun to his head.

"Stay back! Don't come any closer!"

Watari shot the gun from his hand and L landed the helicopter. We had him completely surrounded. I picked up his gun and looked at him.

"I don't think you'll be needing this anymore." I hissed.

"Bitch!"

"Call me whatever you want. It's over for you." I said.

Mogi and the chief came up. I went to Aizawa.

"Do you have a helmet?"

He nodded and put it on. We all went back to Higuchi.

"Higuchi, put both hands up and step out of the car!" Yagami-san ordered.

We cuffed him and blindfolded him. I took of my mask and took a deep breath. Mogi put a transceiver on him. I heard L ask him how he was killing people. I saw the shadow standing nearby and stood up straight.

"It's a notebook…"

I felt relief from it.

"You probably won't believe me, but if you write the name of a person whose face you know in that notebook, that person will die."

I turned away from the shadow.

"Nyamo-san? Is there a notebook in the car?"

I looked inside and saw a black notebook. I reached forward but I immediately jumped back.

"Nyamo-san?!"

"I won't touch that thing!" I said.

"Smart girl." Higuchi muttered.

Yagami-san took it and as soon as he looked towards the shadow he fell to the ground and screamed.

"M-Monster!" he shouted.

My eyes widened.

 _So, touching that cursed note allows them to see it too._

Mogi ran over to him.

"Are you alright chief?"

"M-Mogi! Can't you see that thing!?"

Mogi held up the notebook.

"Chief, you're very tired at the moment and-"

Mogi cried out and jumped away.

"A-Ah! It looks like only the people who've touched this notebook can see this…monster!" Mogi said.

Mogi started to bring the notebook to the helicopter. My eyes widened and I ran forward.

"NO! RYUUZAKI DON'T! DON'T TOUCH THAT THING!" I shouted.

I grabbed Mogi and pushed him away.

"Destroy it! Destroy that thing and Kira's powers will be gone, I'm sure of it!" I said.

"Nyamo what's gotten into you?"

I turned and looked at L.

"It's evil, I can feel it. I beg you, don't touch it. Please!" I whispered.

Lawliet's POV

Her eyes were wide and full of fear.

"Nyamo I-"

She grabbed my wrists tightly.

"Don't. Touch. It." she said.

There were tears in her eyes now. Something was very wrong for her to act this way. But I had to know.

"Nyamo I have to. I have to know how Kira kills."

She leaned forward.

"If you touch that notebook it will bring nothing but pain. But worse…if you Light touch it…the real Kira will return." she whispered.

My eyes widened and I she pulled back.

"I'll destroy it. I'll burn it and therefore Kira can never return. You'll have solved this case and we can go back to our lives." she said.

"I can't solve this case unless I know how Kira kills-"

"He writes their name in a notebook. That notebook is evil." she said.

I sighed and held her hands.

"Trust me Nyamo, I know what I'm doing."

She looked away and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Fine but I won't touch it. I want nothing to do with it."

She turned away from me and I sighed. Mogi held up the notebook and I took a deep breath. I took it and then looked around. I saw it. I saw Nyamo's shadow, only it wasn't exactly a shadow.

"I-It's a Shinigami…they…really do exist." I choked out.

Previous facts about the case went running through my head and my eyes widened.

 _More than one notebook exists!_

I hadn't even realized that Light had taken the note. I looked at him and he screamed.

"NO!" Nyamo shouted.

When he stopped he was gasping for air.

"A-Are you okay? Anyone would be petrified if they saw that monster."

I saw Nyamo walking away.

Nyamo's POV

I couldn't feel Light's emotions. Nor could I feel Mogi's, the chief's….and worst of all, I could no longer feel L's. Tears rolled down my cheeks and I leaned against a car. I'd begged and pleaded for him not to touch it. Now Kira was back, and Light would stop at nothing to kill L and anyone who he viewed as a threat. The shadow was right in front of me.

"If you hurt Ryuuzaki, or any of my friends, which does not include Light….I take a piece of that cursed book and have every world leader touch it. If there's a Shinigami leader, I don't think they'll be pleased. I'm not afraid of you anymore." I whispered.

I felt fear and understanding.

 _I may not be able to kill you, but I'm pretty sure another Shinigami can._


	40. Regrets

Chapter 40

Regrets

As they were taking Higuchi away, he started to scream in pain. I turned just as he died. I narrowed my eyes.

 _I knew it. Kira has returned._

I looked into L's eyes.

 _I told you this would happen. But I won't let anything happen to you, I promise._

We regrouped at headquarters and I ran to L.

"Yagami-Light is Kira. I can't feel his emotions anymore. You must remove the handcuffs." I whispered.

The shadow had come back with them, but so did Aizawa. I walked over and smiled at him.

"It's good to have you back Aizawa-san."

He smiled a bit.

"I wish it were under different circumstances."

I nodded.

"So do I."

He leaned closer.

"You can see that thing right?"

"Yes. But you must not say anything. Promise me." I whispered.

"I promise."

He, Matsuda and the others had already touched the notebook. I couldn't feel anyone's emotions anymore. I went and sat with L and Aizawa started to read some of the rules in the note. L started to build a little tower out of cream cups. It was oh so tempting to just poke it.

"Furthermore in the back of this, it says if we try to destroy it all those who have touched it will die."

"What!? Is that true Aizawa-san?!" Matsuda asked.

"It's written right here."

I got up and walked over.

"Show me."

He held it up and I read the rules.

" 'If used the writer must continue to write names once every thirteen days or they'll die'." I read.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said 'I want to see the Shinigami too' and touched it."

"If you hadn't you'd be the only one on the investigation who didn't know what was going on."

"I wish none of you had touched that damn thing! It's evil!" I shouted.

"I didn't know before I touched it." Yagami-san said.

I sighed and shook my head.

"Well I want to be on the same level as everyone else in this investigation. Really! Plus this means that Light-kun and Misa-san are in the clear!"

"It's true. Light-kun and Amane were imprisoned for fifty days and even now are under surveillance. If either were Kira, they'd no longer be alive." Aizawa said.

"That's great news isn't it chief!? For you too Nyamo-san! You and Ryuuzaki can have more time together."

I looked down.

"Rem-san wasn't it…the white person over there?"

I looked at L in disbelief.

"Ryuuzaki!" I said.

Offending the Shinigami wasn't a good idea.

"R-Ryuuzaki that's rude! You can't go around call them 'white'!" Matsuda said.

He stopped and the shadow moved a bit. I couldn't hear it.

"There are other death notes in the human world, aren't there?" L asked.

It's emotions screamed busted.

"If others did exist, would the rules be the same for those?" He asked.

While the Shinigami answered, I watched Light carefully.

"Ryuuzaki, the suspicions surrounding Light-kun and Amane have been cleared. It's time to end their surveillance." said Aizawa.

"He's right, it's obvious." Matsuda added.

I slowly looked at L.

"You're right. I understand. I apologize for everything up until now." said L.

They all seemed relieved. Yagami-san went and put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"I'm glad." he said.

I was happy for him, but I still suspected Light.

"Yeah, but this case is far from solved. Although these handcuffs will be removed, I'll continue to investigate from here if that's alright."

This is where I put my foot down.

"No. Go back to school, get the education that's been delayed. We can handle things from here." I said.

"I want to help!" he said.

"He can." L said.

I looked at him, but he was staring at his little tower. The handcuffs were removed and I went to my room. I wasn't mad at L, I was mad at myself. I should have grabbed the notebook and destroyed it when I had the chance. There was a small bag on my bed. There was a note from Amane.

"I hope you both enjoy….What the hell does that mean?" I whispered.

I reached into the bag and pulled out a tube of lipstick. It was her cashmere rouge. I smiled a bit and shook my head. I went into the bathroom and splashed water on my face. When I looked into the mirror, I saw L leaning against the door frame. I smiled a bit and dried myself off.

"Just like I said, the handcuffs are gone."

I still couldn't feel his emotions and I looked down.

"Nyamo? What's wrong?"

I slowly fell to my knees and put my face in my hands.

"Nyamo!?"

He knelt down beside me and the tears came.

"Nyamo what's wrong?! What happened!?"

I looked at him, tears running down my face.

"I can't feel your emotions anymore. Or Mtasuda's, Aizawa's or anyone whose touched that notebook. The only one whose emotions I can still feel is Amane. I begged you not to touch it! Why!? Why did you do this!?" I cried.

Lawliet's POV

I'd never seen her so upset before. She stood up and smashed his fist into the wall. She screamed in pain and I jumped up. I led her into the bedroom and sat her down. I gently took her hand and checked to see if anything was broken. Luckily she'd managed not to break anything, but I knew her heart was breaking.

"In truth, I wish I'd never touched it either. I didn't know this would happen." I said.

"Then let me destroy it."

"NO!"

"Yes! I don't care if I die. The world doesn't need me like it needs you. You can relinquish your ownership and I'll destroy it. You'll be safe. I don't want to see you in pain, and I never want to see you die. Let me do this for you, for the others!" she begged.

I shook my head. There was no way I'd ever allow her to do it.

"No. I need you! I won't let you die like that! Don't ever talk like that, it breaks my heart." I said.

She looked up and then her eyes widened. She stood up angrily.

"GET OUT OF HERE! HOW DARE YOU COME IN HERE!"

Rem was standing there, Nyamo didn't seem to be the least bit afraid. Rem looked shocked and confused.

"GET OUT!"

She slowly left the room and she fell to the ground. I sat down and pulled her into my arms.

"It's alright, it's gonna be alright." I said.

She shook her head and cried into my shoulder. I closed my eyes and wished there was something I could do.

"Why not toss it into the ocean? That's not destroying it." she said.

"Nyamo we can't. We have to keep it safe. I'm sorry."

She shook her head.

"You have no reason to be sorry. It's my fault, I should've stopped you." she whispered.

I didn't want to argue with her.

"I threatened that thing anyway. I said if it hurt you or anyone else her, Light not included, that I would show that death note to all world leaders. I'm pretty sure if there's a Shinigami leader he won't like that. So I think if she wanted to kill me, I'd be dead by now."

Now I was scared.

"Nyamo what have you done!?"

She fisted her hands in my shirt.

"It knows I care about what happens to Amane, I could feel it's emotions for her. I don't think it'll kill me."

I pushed her back and looked into her eyes.

"Why!? Why Nyamo!? Do you know what would happen to me if I lost you!?" I shouted.

More tears came and she closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered.

I sighed and stroked her cheek.

"I love you." was all I could say.

She looked at me and I could see the love in her eyes.

"I love you too." she said.

I leaned forward and kissed her soft lips. I wasn't going to let her die.

The next morning I found the Shinigami alone.

"Did you write her name down?" I hissed.

She looked at me.

"Show me your note! Did you write her name down!?"

She slowly took her note out and opened it. My eyes widened. Nyamo's name was there.

"When did you write this!? Answer me!"

"Yesterday. She….she can't be killed this way." she said.

My eyes went wide and I backed away.

 _She's safe! Thank god she's safe!_


	41. The Last Time

Chapter 41

The Last Time

Nyamo's POV

I refused to touch the death note. But I guess the Shinigami had other plans. I felt something on my hand and when I turned, there she stood.

"I don't want anything to do with you."

"I know."

I looked at her curiously.

"Then why did you come to me?"

"You care about Misa?"

I nodded.

"She's a sweet and happy girl. She's so full of life and I wish she'd never been caught up in this. She's too young. Which is why I've been teaching her to fight. So should the need ever arise, she can defend herself."

I could feel her happiness and relief.

"I know you have feelings for her. Believe me, I would never hurt her."

I turned to walk away again.

"Do you know why you were able to see me before the note?"

I stopped.

"No."

"Your eyes are special. Like a Shinigami's eyes only different. They call them the eyes of angels. You can see a Shinigami without touching the death note. You can feel what others feel and you can sense things no one else can. Only those who are chosen, can handle the power. I've never seen or met a human with such eyes."

I slowly turned and looked at her.

"I know why you came to me. You know that I know who Yagami Light really is. You don't have to deny it, I can feel your emotions just like anyone else. Well let me tell you something…Rem."

I walked up to her.

"The only way for Misa and everyone to be safe is to get rid of Yagami Light. L is no threat to her, not while I'm around. There are many things I know but keep to myself. He's been playing with Misa's emotions from the start, that alone makes me want to beat him. I know Light will have asked or told you to kill L." I looked down. "Kill me in his place."

She was shocked.

"There's a chance he'll be too upset to continue with the case. Please….let him live. I'll protect Misa from him, but Light will only bring her pain. I know this will not change your mind, but I had to try. But ask yourself this, which would you rather have: Misa in pain over losing Light but with a chance to find new love? Or live a lie until it all crumbles around her?"

I turned to go again.

"I've already tried to kill you, and it doesn't work."

My eyes widened.

"I can't kill you with the death note, and if I can't….than the human who owns the death note can't either. That's how I knew what you really were. You are protected by angels, I can't touch you." she said.

I slowly turned and looked at her. She pulled out her own death note and opened it. Sure enough there was my name.

"And when exactly did you write this?" I asked slowly.

"The day Higuchi died."

I opened my mouth but no words came. I slowly backed away and then ran to find L. I ran through the halls until I ran into him.

"Nyamo!?"

I stood up and looked at him.

"I've been looking for you-"

"I was looking for you-"

We both stopped and laughed a bit.

"Rem tried to kill me." I said.

"I know. She said she couldn't. It made me happy, you'll be safe from all this. But how do you know?"

I sighed.

"She touched me with a piece of the note. I…I only wish I could protect you somehow."

He smiled and stroked my hair.

"You don't need to worry about me. I'll be alright."

I smiled a bit and he kissed and hugged me. I suddenly remembered Amane's gift and smiled. I pulled back and smiled at him.

"What?"

"Give me about ten minutes then come to our room."

I ran off before he could say anything.

Lawliet's POV

She ran off and I scratched my head.

 _I wonder what's gotten into her._

I made my way downstairs and to our room. I opened the door but she wasn't there.

"Nyamo?"

"I'll be out in a minute! I said ten minutes you know."

She was in the bathroom and I sat down on the sofa. I stared at the coffee table and thought about everything I'd learned about that notebook.

 _Would Nyamo be able to destroy it? It's been proven that it can't hurt her….NO! No I won't risk it. Even if she could-_

"You know you look adorable when you think hard." Nyamo said.

I smiled and then looked at her. My eyes went wide and my jaw dropped. She was wearing the lipstick from the commercial. She smiled and batted her eyelashes at me.

"Like it?"

I slowly stood up.

"How did you know I wanted to see you in it?"

"I didn't, I guess Amane did. She gave it to me and said 'I hope you both enjoy.' I was wondering what it meant until a few minutes ago. So what do you think? Not my style?"

I opened and closed my mouth but nothing came out. She smiled and beckoned me to her. I don't know how, but I walked to her. She looked into my eyes and I lightly touched her cheek.

"You look…incredible. Not that you don't look incredible without it, I'm just saying that-"

"L just shut up."

She kissed my lips and I put my hands on her hips. I suddenly had a terrible feeling this would be the last time I did this with her. I pushed these thoughts aside and focused on her. I moved my hand under her shirt and stroked her soft skin. I tried to steer her towards the bed, and I ended up backing her into a wall. She pulled away and took off my shirt off. I immediately reattached my lips to hers and she moaned. I started to unbutton her shirt and lightly stroked her skin as I did so. I felt her hands go up my back and to the back of my head. She pulled back so I could completely remove her shirt and bra. We smiled at each other before once more kissing.

Nyamo's POV

 _Maybe I should wear this lipstick more often. I've got to thank Amane properly after this._

His tongue slid past my lips and danced with mine. He stroked my skin lightly and I reached down towards his pants. I grabbed him and he moaned loudly.

"Nyamo!"

We made our way towards the bed and he threw me down. I smiled as he climbed on top of me.

"Maybe I should wear this lipstick more often." I said.

"Only when we're alone. I can't be jumped on you in front of everyone else."

I laughed and reached to his pants again. He let me undo them and push them down. I smiled when I saw how ready he was. He kicked off his pants and then took off mine. He kissed my neck and lowered his hips to mine. I moaned and rubbed up against him. He pulled off my panties and then his boxers. I smiled at him and pulled him down for another kiss. I reached down and grabbed his firm butt, making him moan loudly. In turn, he took one of my breasts in his hand and began to massage it. I closed my eyes and my mouth fell open. His dropped his mouth to mine and I wound my arms around his neck. I felt him push two fingers inside me and I pulled back to moan.

"L!"

He chuckled darkly and I leaned forward to kiss his neck. I bit down and he cried my name in pleasure. He removed his fingers and I forced him onto his back. I pinned his arms to the bed and smiled at him.

"This time I'm going to have my way with you L."

He raised his brows and smirked. I grinded myself against his hard, throbbing member. He tried to move his arms but I had him pinned.

"Nyamo please….please!" he begged.

I smiled and slowed down. He looked at me and his eyes were pleading. I positioned myself above him before slamming down on him. Both of us cried out in pleasure and I wasted no time. I started to move back and forth, I put both my hands on his chest and began to move up and down.

"Oh dear god, Nyamo!"

I smiled and threw my hand back. He stroked every inch of me so perfectly. He was strangling the sheets as I moved on him. He started to move his hips in time with my thrusts and I'd never felt anything so pleasurable, and from the sound of it neither had he. I leaned down to kiss his lips, causing my breasts to rub against his chest. I sat back and he sat up with me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he began to thrust up.

"L! Yes! Yes!" I shouted.

He wrapped on arm around my waist and used the other to support my weight on him. I put my hands on either side of his face and kissed him hard. Then he did something guaranteed to finish me, he kissed just beneath me ear and nibbled my ear lobe.

"L!"

I came around him hard and he kept going. Just like him, I knew how to finish him. I leaned forward and bit down where his shoulder and neck met. He roared my name and held my hips to his has he spilled himself inside me. Both of were panting and I fell against him. He wrapped his arms around me and fell back onto the bed. His chest was rising and falling rapidly as was mine.

"Yeah, I'm definitely going to be wearing that lipstick more often." I breathed.

L laughed a bit and kissed the top of my head.


	42. Deja vu

Chapter 42

Déjà vu

Amane left the next morning. I went down with the others to say good bye.

"Remember your training and…thanks for the lipstick."

She smiled and winked. She next threw her arms around Light.

"Light! Promise me you'll text me every day!"

Matsuda actually started to cry.

"I can't believe I have to part with Misa-Misa…."

Matsuda could be so weird sometimes. Aizawa grabbed him with an irritated face.

"Oi, Matsuda. Leave them alone!" he said.

I went back with the others and looked at them.

"Gentlemen….I can no longer feel any of your emotions."

They all gasped and I glared at the Shinigami.

"This thing decided to touch me with a piece of the death note which is why I can now see her. And…she tried to kill me."

"What!?"

"Show them." I said.

She took out her death note and there was my name.

"But you didn't die." Matsuda said.

 _No shit Sherlock._

Rem explained to them why I couldn't be killed by the death note and they all looked amazed.

"Not one word if this is to reach Light-kun's ears. Again I wish none of you knew about it, but Nyamo trusts you. She doesn't trust Light-kun. I am I clear?"

They all agreed and smiled at me.

"Well at least you're safe Nyamo-san." said Mogi.

I smiled at them.

"I only wish I could protect the rest of you the same way."

"We'll be alright. We knew what we were doing when we signed up for this." Yagami-san said.

I just nodded, but I would still worry.

A few days later Amane came back. L was sitting on the sofa with his ice cream and I saw it. The apple loving shadow. I smirked and shook my head. I couldn't tell L that Misa had a Shinigami with her.

"It's Misa-Misa! Poor thing, we can't turn our cell phones on in here, so Misa-Misa has to come all the way over here to see Light-kun." Matsuda said.

I watched Rem carefully.

"Light, hurry up and go see her. You shouldn't keep a lady waiting."

I smirked.

"Yes, you should never keep a lady waiting."

I looked at L and he raised an eyebrow.

"What did I keep you waiting with?"

"The handcuffs." I said.

He growled and ate his ice cream. I smiled and rubbed his back a bit. Light left and Rem looked at the screen. I could feel her surprise at seeing the apple shadow. I felt panic and I narrowed my eyes.

 _So it all begins again._

Over the next week L started to act funny. He would wander the halls alone and just stare out the window. Something was terribly wrong, I could feel it. My eyes widened.

 _Feel it? Does that mean I can feel his emotions again?!_

It was no use. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't feel his emotions. I was worried sick. When he did sleep he was always tossing and turning. I had to wake him up and try to calm him down. I finally cornered him in the hallway.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

I narrowed my eyes.

"Don't screw with me L! Don't think I haven't seen the way you've been acting. Walking around all alone, staring off into space. I'm scared out of my mind L, I'm scared for you. I'm your wife, please just talk to me and let me help you." I said.

He sighed and pulled me into his arms.

"This is around the time I was brought to the orphanage. I remember standing outside with Watari, the snow falling down on us. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." he whispered.

I sighed, because I knew he wasn't telling me the whole truth. I pulled away from him and walked away.

Lawliet's POV

She pulled away from me and left.

"Nyamo…"

I reached towards her but she didn't turn back. I sighed and made my way back downstairs. I sat in my chair and looked at the notebook. There was a small piece missing.

"The corner of a page in this murderer's notebook appears to have been torn off. Would a person still die of their name was written on the torn off part?" I asked Rem.

"Who knows. I've never used it that way so I wouldn't know." she said.

"So is it true that Shinigami only eat apples?" I inquired.

"That's not true. But a Shinigami's internal organs are retrogressive. No, in fact, they've evolved such that we don't even need to eat." she said.

 _So the apple shadow just liked apples._

I ate a strawberry and realized that Light was standing behind me.

"Yagami-kun. You've finally been freed and yet you never leave this place. Even when Misa-san comes to see you, you only chat for a few minutes. When I said you're free to take your romance outside now, I meant it."

He looked at me and smirked.

"You don't. I see you and Nyamo-san kiss all the time. Plus the Kira case is far from over. Right now, I'm hardly in the mood for romance. Or are you saying you've got a problem with me always being here?" he asked.

"No…"

 _But I find it suspicious._

Nyamo's POV

Criminals had once more begun to drop like flies. I knew it had to be Light.

"Yesterday alone there were sixteen. All of them were broadcasted as criminals after Higuchi's death." Aizawa said.

I sighed in frustration and kicked over an empty chair.

"I guess this means Higuchi wasn't Kira after all…" said Yagami-san.

"No. We know for a fact that until he was captured, Higuchi was the one judging criminals." Light said.

"So you're saying yet another Kira has made an appearance?"

"No! The original Kira has returned!" I shouted.

"Why!?" Matsuda asked.

"Damn you Kira." Light hissed.

 _Damn you Yagami Light!_

"This began the instant Amane was freed."

"No! Leave her out of this! You remember what I said, she's innocent. It's a coincidence." I said.

Rem was angry and scared.

"I can't believe you're still saying that Ryuuzaki. Misa has nothing to do with this. If we're talking about the instant this started, it was when Higuchi died."

"That's true"

I went over and sat beside L. He looked at me with a sad expression and I smiled a bit.

"It's alright. I'm sorry." I whispered.

He pulled me down and kissed me hard, catching me off guard. When he pulled back I smiled. He dumped all his panda snacks onto the desk.

"Well, in any case if there is someone out there using a second notebook…"

He picked one up and crushed it. I took one off the desk and ate it.

"We'll definitely catch that person." He said.

He started to eat his snacks and I looked at Rem. I pushed my emotions of warning to her and she stared at me.

"But Ryuuzaki, even if we manage to catch the person whose writing the names in the notebook, will you actually be able to charge them with mass murder and get a conviction?" Light asked.

"Of course! They wrote a lot of people's names down knowing they would die as a result! If we can't make the notebook public knowledge like that then we obliterate them." Matsuda said.

The second Matsuda said the word 'obliterate' Rem's fear grew.

"No, I say we catch the true Kira, and kill them. They're too dangerous to be left alive." I said.

"True. Either way if we can prove the murders resulted from the notebook, it'll be the death penalty. Or at the very least, life imprisonment." he put another panda snack in his mouth. "That's more or less how it goes." L said.

I looked back at Rem and found her staring at Light. Something wasn't right. She was disgusted by him. Light was planning something, and I knew L was in danger.


	43. I Swear

Chapter 43

I Swear

Later that day it started to rain. I saw Light leaving and decided to follow him. I followed him up to the roof and I saw L standing out on the rain. Light suddenly walked out there with him. I couldn't hear them, but I wasn't going to leave. It seemed like they were out there for hours. When they came inside, I hid myself and then followed. I peered around the corner and saw Light drying himself off. I was about to walk out when L came out as well. He had a tower over his head and I smiled a bit. He looked incredibly adorable.

"Well, that was quite the ordeal, wasn't it?" L said.

"It's all your fault for being out in that downpour." Light said grumpily.

"True. I'm sorry."

I leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes.

"Sad isn't it?"

I opened my eyes and looked around the corner again.

"Huh?"

L looked at him.

"It's nearly time to say farewell."

My eyes widened and I put my hand over my mouth. L's phone rang.

"Yes?…Understood, I'll be there straight away." he said.

I ran back down to the control room. I was only down there a few moments before L and Light arrived. Matsuda turned to him.

"Ryuuzaki, what's the meaning of this!? You've got permission from a ruined country to use the notebook in an execution?!"

My eyes widened as L sat down.

"No! Ryuuzaki you can't do that!" I said.

"Watari, good job." L said.

 _"No problem."_

"Please make arrangements to transport the notebook as soon as possible." L said.

"Ryuuzaki! What's going on!?" Light asked.

"We're going to test the notebook for real."

I shook my head slowly.

"This is absurd! There's no need to do this now! We already know the power of the notebook is real." Aizawa said.

"Besides, who's going to right the name? Once you do, you have to write in it every thirteen days for the rest of your life." Matsuda said.

"The person who will write the name in the notebook…will be someone whose already been sentenced to die within thirteen days. We'll do a probationary deal, saying that if they're alive after thirteen days they'll be removed from death row." he said.

"But…people's lives-"

"It's just a little further! If we manage to clarify this it'll lead us straight to the solution."

I grabbed the notebook and held it away.

"Nyamo-"

"NO! I won't let you do this! You-"

Something happened before I could finish.

Lawliet's POV

An alarm started to go off and all the data was deleted.

"Watari!"

Nyamo ran off.

"What's going on?"

"I told Watari to delete all data should something ever happen to him."

I looked around.

"Where's the Shinigami?!"

"I don't see her!"

My eyes widened.

"NYAMO!"

I got up but as soon as I did I felt it. I felt myself falling….I was going to die.

Nyamo's POV

I broke down the door and ran inside.

"NO! WATARI!"

I ran to him and felt for a pulse. There was none and I looked over my shoulder. There was a pile of sand and a death note. Rem killed him. I went and picked up the note. When I looked at the page my eyes widened, then I felt it. I ripped the page out and shoved it into my pocket.

"L!"

I ran back to the room and saw him on the ground. Light was holding him.

"YOU TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!"

I ran forward and threw him aside.

"Nyamo….Nyamo…"

"I'm right here." I said.

He smiled at me.

"I love….you….remember your promise."

His eyes started to close and I shook him.

"Don't you dare! You promised you would stay with me. Please don't leave me alone! L look at me!"

He opened his eyes a bit but I knew he was dying. I could feel it in my heart as though it were myself dying. I leaned down and kissed his lips. I felt his hand on my face…but then it fell. I pulled back to see his eyes close. I didn't want to believe it.

"L….L wake up. You need to wake up." I said.

"Nyamo-san….."

"No! Wake up L. Wake up please! WAKE UP!"

I knew he wasn't going to wake up.

"L?"

Tears were rolling down my cheeks.

"Please come back….always and forever, remember?"

His eyes remained closed. I lightly touched his warm cheek with my fingers.

"I failed you. I'm so sorry….I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry L….I'm so sorry." I cried.

I held him close and cried a little harder.

"This is all my fault! I should've sensed what she was going to do. I love you so much, and now I've lost you forever. I should've destroyed that note when I had the chance. I let you down. I'll never forgive myself."

I knew he could hear me somewhere. I could feel him close to me.

"I know you're still with me, but it'll never be the same. I should've made you quit this case. There were so many things I should've done. So many things I should've told you. Now you'll never know. And it's all my fault." I sobbed.

I cried into his chest, I cried harder than I had in my whole life. When I calmed own I rested my forehead against his.

"I love you L. I'll never love anyone else. My heart is broken, you were my reason to live. I don't know how I can live without you. But I won't die until you've been avenged. Then I'll follow you and we'll be together again, always and forever. I swear I will avenge you." I whispered.

I kissed his lips one last time.

"I'll see you again soon. Good-bye my love." I said.

I gently laid him down and slowly turned to Light.

"You….."

"Me?"

"YOU!"

I launched myself at him and punched him in the face.

"Nyamo-san stop!" Aizawa shouted

"DON'T INTERFERE!"

"You'll kill him!" he said.

"THAT'S THE IDEA!"

I threw Light to the ground and then grabbed his leg.

"TELL THEM WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

"What hell are you talking about!?"

I screamed in rage and picked him up.

"You told Rem to kill L and Watari!"

"NO!"

I threw him into the wall and walked forward.

"Rem didn't kill them for no reason! She wasn't like that, I felt her emotions."

"What?!"

I grabbed him again.

"I can feel emotions. I can feel everyone's but yours!" I snarled.

I held him to the wall and hit him again.

"I know who and what you really are Yagami Light. And you had something to do with all this! I know you did!"

I threw him to the ground again. He stood up and kicked him in the chest.

"When this is over, when I prove to everyone what you are….it'll be the end of you."

I threw a punch and he blocked me.

"So now you wish to fight? A bad idea."

He threw another punch and I easily blocked. I twisted his arm around and then pushed him forward.

"If I could defend myself from my father, you're no challenge to me. You're nothing but a boy trying to play god."

"And you're being a stupid girl! I didn't do anything!"

He threw another punch and managed to hit me. I slowly turned back to look at him. My lip was bleeding and I looked at the blood on my fingers.

"Is that all you can do pretty boy?" I asked.

He narrowed his eyes and ran at me.

"What do I have to do to convince you!?"

I ducked and then kicked his legs out from under him. I grabbed his arm and put my foot to his throat.

"I should kill you for what you've done. Oh how I want to, but I won't be like you. L wouldn't want that. He wouldn't me to become like Kira."

"I'm not Kira!"

I put more pressure on his throat and leaned forward.

"Oh but I know you are. I only pretended I didn't know anything so I could live to protect L. But I'm telling you now, I know everything. I know about your little Shinigami friend and that he really likes apples. I know that you persecute criminals because without the power of the death note you're too afraid to do anything. I also know you killed my father. Ichiro Kagurazki. He may have deserved it, but you had no right taking his life. No one has the right to take another person's life. I can feel the people around us. They have doubts, about both of us. Look into my eyes Yagami Light. My eyes have the ability to see if you're lying."

He wouldn't look into my eyes.

"You just gave yourself away. I thought you were smart. I may not be as smart as L was, but I'm smart enough to solve this case."

"That's enough!"

The chief and Matsuda came forward. I let him go and stepped back. Light touched his nose and then scowled at me.

"You broke my nose!"

"Good. Remember that next time you kill someone. Because eventually I'm going to do far worse." I hissed.

I went back and slowly knelt down beside L. I shook my head and took his hand and kissed the back.

"I promise you I will get him. I won't rest until I do. I'll keep the promise I made. I'll go to the boys." I whispered.

I glared at Light and laid L's head on my lap. After Light, Matsuda and the chief left, Aizawa and Mogi came over to me.

"I'm so sorry Nyamo-san." Mogi said.

"To you it's only Nyamo." I said.

They nodded and I looked back at L's face. It looked like he was just sleeping.

"This was not your fault Nyamo."

I shook my head.

"Yes it was. I should have felt it. She was standing right behind me. I failed him."

Mogi's large hand went to my back.

"You did your best. No one could've stopped that thing." he said.

"I have the eyes..."

"They can only see what others can't. You can't kill anyone with them."

I closed my eyes and more tears rolled down my cheeks.

"He shouted your name before he fell. He was going to find you. He was worried. You meant everything to him, you still do. We're relieved we didn't lose you too." Aizawa said.

"I should've died with him. I don't have anyone else."

"You have us. We're your friends and we'll always be here to help." Aizawa said firmly.

I put my hand on L's face and stroked his cheek with my thumb.

"Thank you."

"We'll give him a good funeral."

"It has to be private. The world cannot know that L is gone."

"I agree. It could cause a panic."

I nodded.

"He's so cold…." I whispered.

Neither of them said anything, but Mogi rubbed my back trying to calm me.

"He never slept….now he'll never wake up. I always used to tell him all that sugar kept him awake. He still ate cake every night."

Aizawa chuckled.

"He did love his cake."

I smiled sadly and took a deep breath.

"Nyamo….do you truly believe that Light-kun is Kira."

I looked at Aizawa.

"Look into my eyes. I know."

He stared at me and then nodded.

"I believe you, but I can't at the same time."

"But we didn't find L or Watari's name in the notebook."

I reached into my pocket.

"I tore it out. I don't want Light to know his name. To know my name."

"I thought you weren't married legally."

"We weren't, I changed my name legally after Kira killed my father. I took his last name. It may not have been legal but I am his wife. I am…" I looked around. "I am Nyamo Lawliet."

"Lawliet?"

I nodded. I showed them the page.

"You must never tell anyone. Only we three can ever know."

They both nodded.

"I plan to destroy this page, so no one can ever know. You would do well to destroy that notebook."

"But the rules…."

"It's a lie. I can feel it in my heart. If you don't trust me, then give it to me and I'll do it. Once people find out about that notebook all hell will break lose. It must be destroyed."

They both looked troubled.

"It's not that we don't trust you."

"We don't want to take the risk of you dying or anyone else."

I nodded and looked at L again.

"I understand. I'll have to do this on my own it seems."

"We can help you-"

"No. Not where I'm going. L told me once that he had two possible successors. I have to find them and tell them what's happened. When you hear from whoever succeeds him, you'll know I'm with them. So after the funeral, it will be good-bye."

"But Nyamo-"

"You can't change my mind. This is something I have to do alone. Just like when I confronted my father. I'll see you both again someday. I won't rest until I've proven Light is Kira. I'll let the two of you know where I am when I can. And don't worry, I know how to take care of myself."

They sighed but nodded.

"Just be safe out there." Aizawa said.

I nodded.

"I promise."


	44. The Boys

Chapter 44

The Boys

Nyamo's POV

My beloved L was gone. Rem killed him and I knew it was all part of Yagami Light's plan. We held a private funeral for him and after the others left, only Light and I lingered.

"You get what you wanted Kira?"

I turned and looked at him.

"Don't bother denying it. I can feel your emotions, and your Shinigami is letting me."

He looked over his shoulder and then glared at me.

"You're not very smart to call me out."

I smirked.

"I'm not afraid of you. And when you had Rem kill him, I took the page she wrote his real name on."

I took it out and held it up. His eye twitched and I smiled. I took out a lighter and quickly burned the page.

"Now you'll never know our last name. Here's another bit of information. I've always been able to see that Shinigami. I can see his shadow. According to Rem I have the eyes of angels. The opposite of a Shinigami's eyes. I may not have enough evidence yet, but I will find a way to stop you. You killed my father, you killed my husband, I will not let this go on. I'll be seeing you again Yagami Light, you can be sure of that."

He glared at me and we stared each other down.

"And if you hurt Misa….I'll kill you regardless of whether or not I have proof. This isn't over."

I slowly turned and walked away. Once I was far enough, I hid behind the tombstones and crept back.

"…..do you mean you won't kill her!?"

He was talking to the Shinigami.

"She's cool?! You idiot!"

I saw his expression turn to one of shock.

"You won't let me hurt her because you like her? You think she's nice?! So you love her?!"

Now even I was confused.

"You just like her. She's not your friend! No matter how many apples she gave you."

More silence and I smiled a bit.

 _I knew being on his good side would come in handy._

"Fine then! I won't touch her. She'll never be able to prove anything anyway. She may be a strong fight but she's not smart enough. Let's go."

I may not have been smart like L, but I knew where I could find someone who was. So tomorrow I was going to England.

I landed early in the morning. I still had a long way to go before I got to the orphanage. I wouldn't get there until the evening. It was a long journey but I got there. I walked inside and asked for Roger. I was led to his office and asked to wait. I sat down and looked around.

 _So this is where you grew up? I wish you had been the one to show me._

"How can I help you?"

I stood up and bowed.

"I'm afraid I bring terrible news. L and Watari are dead."

He gasped and his eyes went wide.

"How do you know this?!"

Tears filled my eyes as I looked at him.

"I'm L's wife."

He seemed even more shocked than before.

"I'm so sorry. Please sit down."

I did as he asked and then he sat at his desk.

"Can I get you anything?"

I shook my head and he sighed.

"All I need is help in catching the man who killed him. L told me about the boys. He made me promise to come here, to protect them."

"Did he tell you which one he chose?"

I shook my head.

"No. He only ever told me about them. He told me that both were incredibly bright and gifted. I was hoping the two of them might work together."

"I highly doubt that will happen. They are rivals, they don't usually get along. L was the only one who could help them get along. This news will be hard on them. I will bring them in, please excuse me."

I nodded and he stood up. I took a deep breath and put my face in my hands. I let a few tears fall but then I stopped. I didn't want anyone to think L married an emotional, weak woman. I didn't have to wait long. Soon the door opened and the boys walked in. I stood up and smiled a bit.

"You must be Mello."

He seemed surprised.

"And that makes you Near." I said.

He just nodded, though I could feel his surprise.

"I'm L's wife."

Mello gasped and Near's eyes went wide. They both smiled.

"Is he here with you!?"

I closed my eyes and looked down.

"I'm so sorry, L's dead. He died in my arms about a week ago. And Watari is also gone." I said.

I looked up and the look on Mello's face and Near's emotions broke my heart. I reached into my bag and took a two large bars of chocolate.

"This is for you. L told me you loved chocolate. He told me he always brought you a bar."

Mello slowly took it and I reached into my bag again.

"And this is for you Near. It's a hand puzzle that's meant to be very difficult. But from what L's told me, it shouldn't be very hard for you."

"Thank you." he said.

"Kira did this didn't they?" Mello asked.

"Yes. We thought we'd caught the man, but we were wrong. It's far more complicated than you can imagine. Even I don't fully understand it." I explained.

"So who did he choose? Me or Near?"

I sighed.

"He never told me. He told me that you were both extremely bright and gifted. That's why I was hoping you would work together." I said.

Mello seemed very against this idea.

"That's fine with me." Near said.

He was already playing with the puzzle.

"That's impossible! Near and I don't get along. We've always been rivals…always."

I took a step forward.

"Mello….please. I can't do this alone, not with the two of you." I said softly.

He looked away and I could feel all his anger and disappointment.

"That's fine. The one who'll succeed L and help his wife will be Near. Unlike me, Near will handle things calmly and objectively like he's solving a puzzle. I'm leaving…I'm leaving the orphanage as well."

He turned and started to walk away.

"Mello!?" Roger said.

"Besides I'm almost fifteen. I'm going to live my life the way I want to."

I reached out to him.

"Mello please…"

He closed the door and I sighed.

"I'll help. I won't stop until we catch Kira."

I turned and looked at Near. He'd completed the hand puzzle already.

"Together, we'll avenge L."

I looked at Roger and he nodded.

Over the next four years Near and I went over the case and all the facts. I told him about Yagami Light and he seemed curious.

"Your abilities are going to help me a great deal. I've assembled a team and we're ready to go."

I smiled and nodded. Light would be twenty three now. It had been four years since I'd seen my friends. I hoped Misa was alright.


	45. The False L

Chapter 45

The False L

Near and I met with the American president.

"At the time of Higuchi's arrest, a policemen overheard him say: 'A notebook. If you write the name of someone whose face you know in the notebook they'll die…'" Near said as he sat down.

"And that's this 'death notebook'?"

"It's called a death note. I was there when Higuchi was arrested. The notebook was in the hands of the Japanese police force when I left." I explained.

Near nodded.

"Mr. President, the current L is a fake L. Created by the Japanese police to avoid disorder. The real L is dead. Most of our information comes thanks to his wife here. Nyamo."

I bowed respectfully.

"I'm very sorry for your loss Mrs…"

"Lawliet." I answered.

"Director Mason, whose this?" the president asked.

"Well, let's just say he's L's true successor."

They gave us everything we needed and we went to headquarters.

"Nyamo?"

I looked at Near. He was playing with the hand puzzle again.

"What was he like? L? I hadn't seen him since I was five and I don't remember him well."

I smiled a bit.

"He was a wonderful man. He was smart, and cake could almost always make him feel better. There were times I kissed him and times I smacked him over the head. He could be a bit cold sometimes, never with me, but he didn't express his emotions well. He always did what he thought was right. He was very strong willed and even though he acted like he didn't care, if you were close with him, you know he had a loving heart. That's why he did what he did. Although sometimes his methods were very questionable."

Near just stared at me. I knew he was sad that L was gone. I smiled at him.

"He's never really gone. I can still sense him."

"Really?"

I nodded.

"Sometimes I can still fell him with me. As though he were standing next to me. That's how I know he's still with us. I know he'll help us catch Kira from beyond the grave."

He nodded and I felt his determination. When we arrived I looked around. It reminded me of the old headquarters and I smiled a bit.

"Bringing back memories?" Geovanni asked.

I nodded.

"The first thing we need to do is get in contact with the fake L. And I'll bet anything I know who it is." I said.

"No. We need to make sure the Japanese police force has the notebook. I'll send in one of you to see the deputy chief."

"Shall I go?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"No I need you here."

I nodded and Near chose who he wished to send. We all listened to the encounter. I recognized that voice.

"Yagami-san!" I said.

"You know him well then?" Near asked.

"Yes. He worked with L and myself."

 _"So it was the FBI!? Where have you hidden the chief!?"_

 _"We have nothing to gain by abducting the chief of the Japanese police force!"_

 _"Then how did you find out about the notebook!?"_

"It would seem the chief of the police has been abducted. Kitamura." I said.

"And their aim seems to be to obtain the notebook….Commander Lester, steer the conversation toward assisting with the rescue of the chief and arresting of the culprit, and if we get the chance, we'll seize the notebook." Near said.

I had a terrible feeling in my heart. The only other person who could have possibly figured out the notebook was….

My eyes went wide.

 _Mello!_

I stood up and got my sketchbook. I turned to the drawing of Mello.

 _Why did you do this?_

About two days later, Lester came with bad news.

"Near, the abducted chief of the Japanese police force has been killed." he said.

Near was working on building a structure with matches.

"By whom?" he asked.

"By whom? The people who abducted him."

"I doubt it." I whispered.

"It would be interesting if it were Kira who killed him." Gevonni said.

I nodded. And I didn't think Mello would kill someone.

"You're right. If the hostage dies, then they'd be unable to exchange him fro the notebook. And if it was Kira, it narrows the list of suspects. By the way Commander…any news on his whereabouts?" Near asked.

I knew he was talking about Mello. We'd been looking for Mello for quite some time. I was very worried about him.

"Well, it's certain four years ago he was at the orphanage you mentioned. But after that we have no idea."

"So it's decided."

Near handed me the picture and I looked at him.

 _Where did you go Mello? Why are you doing this?_

The head of the FBI arrived later. Near was throwing darts.

"So you're saying the kidnappers didn't kill Kitamura. Kira did?" he asked.

"I'm just mentioning it as a possibility. And if that's true, Kira somehow managed to obtain information from the Japanese police."

I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth.

 _Yagami Light!_

A cell phone rang and the FBI leader took it out.

"Yes?"

 _"This is L."_

My eyes flew open and I turned.

"It's L…the current one."

I growled and walked over. Near had him put it on a speaker.

 _"Will you assist us in the investigation of the murder of Chief Kitamura?"_

"Let's see…"

Near held out his hand.

"The phone."

He gave it to him and he hooked it up to a machine.

"Second generation L…it's a pleasure to meet you." Near said.

I smirked.

 _" 'Second generation?' What are you talking about?"_

"L's successor."

I smiled, realizing Mogi and Aizawa would know I was back.

"We're a newly established organization especially created to investigate Kira independently from L, called the SPK. The eight members of this organization all know about L's death. And I am the one at the center of the SPK, let me see….I'm N."

I smiled and nodded. I felt pride from someone next to me. But when I turned there was no one there.

"I know we said we wouldn't be depending on L, and in reality, within America, the FBI and CIA are already operating under my command, not L's. However, the murder of the Chief of the Japanese police force is an unforgivable crime. And I believe this case will potentially lead us to the capture of Kira: thus, we'd like to offer you our full cooperation."

My eyes went wide.

"What!?"

He held up his hand.

"Something wrong, L?" Near asked.

Near was toying with him, and I was thoroughly enjoying it.

 _"No…the truth is that after the Chief was murdered, the people believed to be responsible kidnapped Deputy Chief Yagami's daughter."_

My eyes widened.

"Sayu!"

 _"They've demanded we go into L.A. to make the exchange."_

"Exchange? For the notebook I presume?"

 _"Yes."_

"Alright. We'll gather as many agents as we can in L.A without divulging too much information about the case. And monitor the whole of L.A with satellite cameras. No…actually I'll leave command of this operation to you L."

He hung up and I shook my head. My own cell phone rang and I walked away.

"Yes?"

 _"Nyamo."_

I smiled.

"Aizawa-san. It's been too long."

 _"Yes it has. I assume you're working with N?"_

"Yes. L made me promise to find him and protect him. We will help to find Sayu, I promise you that. You can't tell anyone but Mogi that I'm back. However I want you to let Light know I'm going to kick his ass for using my husband's title. Don't tell him that it was me saying it though. We'll see each other again soon, until then be careful. If he doesn't need you anymore, he'll find a way to get rid of you."

 _"Understood. You be careful as well. We lost Ryuuzaki, we can't lose you too."_

I smiled.

"I'm always careful my friend. Until next time." I said.

I hung up and went back to Near.


	46. Mello

Chapter 46

Mello

I didn't agree with Near's plan of leaving things to Light, but I trusted him.

"Near, you're really fine with this? Leaving it in the hands of that fake L, who hasn't even been able to pursue Kira properly…"

"That's precisely why it's fine."

I looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It means that there'll be gaps for us to take advantage of. Of course protecting human life is our first priority. However, the SPK's main goals are to obtain the notebook and capture Kira."

I nodded.

"Near…"

He turned and looked at me.

"I'm telling you right now, when we get that damn notebook, I'm going to destroy it. You can't stop me and I won't take no for an answer."

He smiled a bit.

"That was my plan."

I smiled and nodded. Light laid out his plan and we did indeed use satellite cameras.

"Nyamo?"

I looked at Near but he didn't look at me.

"I know you feel something, something about Mello."

 _Damn he's good!_

"Yes. But I don't want to accept it." I whispered.

"I know but-"

He stopped and looked at the screen. There was a plan straying off course.

"Yagami-san…"

I was extremely worried about him, and his daughter. The last time I'd seen her was on surveillance cameras with L. She was a very cute young girl, and I was certain she'd grown into a lovely young woman. Seeing how many precautions had been taken, I knew Mello was the only one smart enough to plan this. I played with my necklace in attempt to calm myself.

"L gave you that didn't he?"

I looked at Near.

"How did you know?"

"The last time I saw him he had it. He said it once belonged to his mother."

I smiled brightly and wrapped my fingers around the orb.

"I thought that might put a smile on your face."

I laughed a bit.

"Thank you."

He nodded and the chief's cell phone rang. I knew it was Light. Near was now building a new structure out of dice. We put him on the speakers again. This time his voice was not masked and I narrowed my eyes.

 _"N, I'm sure you're aware of the situation. Can I ask you to instruct the airline company, police and military to take no action?"_

"What does L thing they're doing? They're so unreliable…"

I had to keep my mouth shut. Light couldn't know I was here.

"Understood, L. Once we've determined the landing point, we'll monitor the are via satellite. If there's anything else we can assist you with, just let us know."

I smiled a bit.

 _You were right L. Near is a very bright kid. He appears docile where you were aggressive. Though I prefer aggressive, it seems that Near's way is working very well._

The plane ended up landing in the middle of the desert.

 _Mello…why?_

"L…we have the landing area on satellite. We'll relay all images we se directly to you." Near said.

I watched carefully and then a set of stairs was revealed.

"Underground huh?" Lester said.

"This is getting interesting…" said Near.

Once Yagami-san went in, we couldn't see him.

"L, what's your plan?" Near asked.

 _He doesn't have a plan. I wouldn't be surprised if he killed is own father and sister._

"Don't tell me you think it's okay for the notebook to fall into the hands of someone you can't identify?"

Near was toying with him. It felt like we were waiting for hours. When Yagami-san finally came out, Sayu was with him. I sighed in relief and took a deep breath.

"The culprits are getting into a helicopter. I guess that's there means of escape."

"So this makes it 100% certain the exchange has gone through."

 _"This doesn't mean it's over. We'll try and follow their helicopter as long as we can via satellite."_ Light said.

 _Do you really not think Mello has a back up plan?_

"Easier said than done but fine….we'll do our best." Near said.

I looked at the screen and my eyes widened.

"Near…"

He looked at the screen and sighed.

"It's no good, they got us L." He said.

Every time they referred to that bastard as 'L' my anger grew.

"That type of missile is untraceable by radar."

The missile launched and I gasped.

"The missile's been launched!"

I watched the helicopter blow up and my eyes widened.

"Near! The helicopter!" Geovanni said.

"I thought as much." he said.

I could feel of few of us begin the panic.

"We've no idea where the missile's going! We've completely lost sight of it."

I sighed and looked down. The only comfort was that Sayu and Yagami-san were safe. Near's dice structure suddenly began to fall, and as it did, several people around fell dead. I saw one of them aim a gun at Near. My eyes widened and I kicked the gun from his hand. He still shot and the bullet grazed my arm. The man then grabbed his chest and fell to the ground. I turned to make sure Near was alright and was relieved when I found him unharmed.

"Nyamo are you alright?" He asked.

I could feel his worry and I looked at my arm.

"I'm alright. I've had worse believe me."

Gevonni looked at my arm and bandaged it. Near decided to call Light.

"L…"

 _"Yes?"_

"They got us.

 _" 'they got us?' "_

"Yes. The majority of the SPK members have been killed. L, your team handed over the notebook without any attempt to stop it."

 _"N, do you mean you could've prevented this under your command?"_

"No, given the amount of preparation put in, no matter who was in charge, they'd have gotten away with it. But there's little point in bickering about that now. We need to share our information and cooperate. It's not as if I have absolutely no idea whose behind this. The person we believe is responsible for this goes by the name of 'Mello'. I don't have any photos of him, nor do I know his real name, but what I do know is that four years ago, he was at an orphanage called 'Wammy's House' in Winchester, England. I believe Mello is playing a game with me, who can defeat the boss 'Kira' first."

When Near hung up the phone I closed the eyes of all who had fallen.

"Nyamo, you're sure that Kira is this Yagami Light?" Near asked.

"As sure as I live and breath. He killed L, my father and my friends. Please believe me." I said.

He looked at me.

"I do believe you. I just have to have proof and evidence. I promise you we'll get him."

Near reminded me of L in many ways. Both so determined, hiding their emotions and so smart.

"Thank you, and there is a favor I'd like to ask."

"Name it."

I smiled.


	47. Death

Chapter 47

Death

Near located the Yagami's new house and I went there. As soon as I stepped out of the car Yagami-san came out of the house.

"Nyamo!? Is that really you?"

I smiled and nodded. He hugged me and I smiled more.

"How did you find me?" he asked as he pulled away.

"I've been working with N. You must not tell anyone I'm back. N made me promise it would only be you. I came because I know what happened to Sayu-chan. I wanted to make sure she's alright."

"That's very kind of you. She's still in quite a bit of shock. The doctors say she'll be alright. Thank you for coming all the way here."

"Of course. I also wanted to speak with you about the case."

"Come inside then."

I followed him into the house and we sat down.

"I know whose responsible for abducting Sayu."

His eyes widened and I could feel his anger.

"I don't know why he did it, it's not like him. He's a good boy and he would never kill anyone. He's in pain. When I told him about L his heart was full of pain and anger. I don't know why he's doing this and I can't make excuses for him. All I can do is beg you not to kill him. This is not who he really is, he's emotional and grieving. Sometimes he doesn't think before he does things. I'm so sorry for what he did to Sayu, but please show him mercy. I beg you." I said.

I could feel his sympathy.

"You care about this boy."

"Yes. L asked me to protect him and N. I swore I would keep that promise. I know he'll be arrested, but I can't let him die. I can't lose him like I did L. Please Yagami-san. Don't hurt him. I know you want to, I can feel that. If he dies, I'll feel it too."

He sighed and shook his head.

"I don't wish him dead. And I don't want you to be in pain. I saw the way you were when L died. I would never want you to feel that way again. I give you my word, I won't kill him."

I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

He smiled and looked at my arm.

"What happened?"

I looked at it and sighed.

"I was shot."

"What!?"

"Kira, he attempted to kill N by using one of the SPK members. I save him but the bullet still grazed my arm. I've had worse you know that."

He nodded sadly and the door opened. We stood up and his wife came in with his daughter.

"Oh Sayu-chan…."

"Who are you?"

I bowed.

"Nyamo Lawliet. I once worked with your husband. When I heard what happened to your daughter, I had to see that she was alright. I'm so sorry this happened."

"Thank you for coming all the way here. Can I get you anything?"

I smiled and shook my head.

"No thank you, I can't stay long. I have to find the one who did this."

I knelt down in front of Sayu.

"I promise you we'll find him. He won't hurt you again. Stay strong Yagami Sayu." I said.

I smiled and then stood up. I looked at Yagami-san.

"Be careful. Kira is close than we think."

"I will. But you be careful too, we lost Ryuuzaki and we couldn't bear to lose you too. No more bullets alright?"

I smiled.

"That I can promise you."

He smiled and I left. The second I got back to headquarters I felt a threat. My eyes widened.

 _Shinigami! Another Shinigami has come to earth!_

I had to warn Near. I ran up the steps and threw the door open. Guns were pointed at me and I ran to Near.

"Near, another Shinigami has come to earth." I whispered.

He started to twirl his hair.

"Interesting…" he whispered.

All we had to do now was wait for Light to make his move. Nearly a week later I had a terrible feeling in my heart.

"Nyamo!?"

Near never showed emotion, so when he panicked I was surprised.

"Something's wrong…"

"What is it?" Geovanni asked.

I narrowed my eyes.

"It's Kira. He's after Mello. AH!"

I slowly fell to my knees. It was Naomi all over again.

"NYAMO!"

I screamed and covered half my face.

"Nyamo!?"

Tears came to my eyes. One of my friends had died.

"Mello….he's still alive….but…"

"But what? What happened?"

I looked up.

"One of my friends has died."

I pulled out my phone and called Mogi.

 _"Yes?"_

"Mogi it's me."

 _"Lawliet."_

"Yes. I know someone is gone. Tell me who died Mogi." I said.

 _"….it's the chief. The chief is gone, Lawliet. Mello….someone shot the chief. Mello blew the hideout and escaped. The rest of us made it out alright…but the chief died about an hour ago. How did you know?"_

"I felt it…I felt it, just like with L. Kira had something do with this. I can feel it. What about the new Shinigami who came here?"

 _"How did….never mind, I'm giving up questioning your feelings. He's gone now. He took his notebook with him."_

"Good. Mogi you need to listen to me. He might not have planned it but Light is Kira. He want's Mello dead because he knows now that Mello was also a possible successor to L. If Mello dies, he'll be coming after Near and myself, and then…he'll get rid of everyone who knows about the notebook. None of you are safe. Please, leave Light now and take the notebook with you." I begged.

 _"I just can't believe Light would kill off his own father. I can't! Believe me Lawliet…I'm only working with him because I believe you think he's Kira. If it is true…..I'll never forgive him. Be careful Lawliet, you and Near are our only hope….and Mello too I guess."_

"I will be. Give the chief a good funeral. Keep a close eye on Light. Stay safe."

He hung up and I closed my eyes.

"Nyamo?"

"Mello is alive. The chief is dead." I said.

Everyone was silent.

"I'm sorry." Near whispered.

I took a deep breath and stood up.

"I'll find him. I'll find him and I'll kill him." I hissed.

Near put his hand on my arm but I couldn't look at him.

"He'll be avenged." He said.

I nodded. I felt L's presence and looked up. I saw a golden shadow.

"L?"

It moved close and I could feel his hand on my cheek.

"It's you…" I whispered.

"Nyamo who're you talking to?"

"I told you before I could see the shadows of the Shinigami….I can L's shadow. He's here with us."

They all looked around and I knew they didn't believe me.

"I don't care if you believe me or not, I know what I see. And he's proud of you Near."

I turned and looked at the boy. I could feel his happiness. I turned back to L but he was gone. I sighed and looked down.

It had been two days since the chief died. Near sat playing with his toys and Lester walked up to him.

"Near, isn't it about time you tell me your thoughts regarding all this?" he said.

"Given the rather 'convenient' interaction between Kira and the Japanese police during this incident, at the very least I can conclude that Kira and the Japanese police are working together."

"I don't think it's by choice Near." I said.

He nodded.

"And if that's true then Nyamo's suspicions are right. Kira is the second generation L."

"I-It can't be! Are you serious?"

"Yes, but I'm only are 7% certain. Commander Lester, when investigating once you've decided on something, you must believe in it absolutely. And if you're wrong then 'sorry' should suffice."

I sighed. Things had only gotten worse. Now Demegawa had started a TV show dedicated to Kira. 'Kira's Realm', he called it. Names were being put on the internet and Kira would kill them. Worst of all, America had decided not to oppose Kira at all. Near was severally pissed off and so was I.

"What's going to happen to us now?"

"I guess we'll have to disband, thanks to that chicken of a president."

"I'll not give up. Even if I have to do it alone." I said.

"You'll never be alone. And he's not even a chicken, he's lower than a maggot."

I agreed with him completely.

The next day was when it happened.

"Near!"

Near and I looked to the screen and I couldn't help but smile.

"Mello!"

"What should we do?" Lester asked.

"Let them in." Near told him.

He did as he asked and let them in. When they walked through the door I stood up. I gasped when I saw his face. Half of it was deformed due to the explosion. Gevonni and Lester pointed their guns at him.

"No!" I said.

"Don't worry about it Nyamo." Mello said.

"Mello…welcome."

"Put the gun down!" Lester shouted.

I was scared now.

"Everyone, please put down your guns. Shedding blood here will only be a waste of our time." Near said.

"But he killed our colleagues."

I shook my head.

"Please don't make me say this again and again. Our objective is to catch Kira. Killing Mello would achieve nothing."

They just stood there.

"You heard him! Put the guns down!" I snapped.

They growled but did so.

"Okay…"

Mello lowered his and lowered his hood.

"So far this has all gone exactly as you expected it to, Near?"

"Yes, you must have heard it from Lidner…about what happened with the second generation L. Thanks to everything you've done, I've been able to narrow down Kira quite a bit."

I felt Mello snap and he pointed his gun at Near. This caused the others to point their guns at him.

"NO!"

I got between Near and Mello.

"If either of you want to be killed then I'm going to be killed with you." I said.

"I'm not a device for you to solve your puzzles with."

"He's not saying that!"

"Nyamo, step aside, of Mello wants to shoot me, let him."

I looked at him.

"What!? No!"

"Just do it!"

I sighed but stepped aside.

"Please Mello, this isn't you." I said.

He started to pull the trigger and I couldn't do it. I jumped in front of him.

"Mello! If you do this then you'll be killed! Stop this!"

I grabbed the gun and held it to my chest.

"You'll have to shoot me."

I knew he wouldn't shoot me.

"She's right, if you both die here it'll only make Kira happy!"

He stared into my eyes and I gave him a pleading look. He lowered the gun.

"I'm sorry Nyamo." he whispered.

I put my hand on his arm and slowly hugged him.

"It's alright. I understand."

He hugged me and I felt all his pain and anger. I pushed my feelings of compassion onto him and he held me tighter.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered.

I rubbed his back a bit and then he looked at Near.

"I came to get back the picture you have of me." He said.

"Alright, this is the only one, there are no copies. I've dealt with anyone who would've known you're face at Wammy's and elsewhere."

He gave Mello the picture.

I can't say it with 100% certainty, but you won't be killed with that notebook. Is that all you wanted Mello?" Near asked.

"Near…I have no intention of cooperating with you."

I sighed and closed my eyes.

"I know that."

"But…it'd be annoying to leave here with only this photo to show for it. The murderer's notebook…it's a Shinigami's notebook. Those who have the notebook can see the Shinigami. Except these angel eyes people he talked about…."

I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"You mean people like me?" I asked.

His eyes widened.

"I can see the shadows of the Shinigami, and the shadows of the dead. I saw L the other day. I also can't be killed by that notebook. One of them tried and it didn't work." I said.

"Incredible…." he whispered.

He turned back to Near.

"Bullshit!" said Lester.

"Whose going to believe that apart from Lawliet?" Geovanni asked.

"I'll believe it, Nyamo said the same thing and I trust her completely. Besides, what could Mello achieve by lying about that? If he was going to lie he'd lie about something more meaningful. Therefore Shinigami's exist."

I nodded.

"The notebook I had was once in the possession of someone other than a Shinigami."

"Yagami Light." I said.

"At least one of the rules written in there is a fake."

 _I knew it!_

"That's about as much as I can tell you."

He turned and started to walk away. He stopped when he reached the door.

"Near…"

"Mello…"

Near twirled his hair and Mello pull out his chocolate.

"Which of us will catch Kira first…"

"It's a race huh?"

"We're both heading towards the same goal, I'll meet you there."

"Fine."

He walked out the door and I ran after him.

"Mello…"

He stopped. I didn't know what to say as he turned around.

"I…"

I sighed and shook my head. He walked back over to me and I looked up into his eyes.

"Near is the one who'll need your help, not me. Look at my face, I can survive almost anything. You don't have to worry about me."

Tears filled my eyes.

"Those the exact words L said to me a few days before he died. Those words mean nothing to me. I promised L I would protect both you and Near. Please don't let me break that promise." I said.

He put his hands on my shoulders.

"I'm sorry Nyamo. The last thing I want you to do is suffer. Whenever we met you were always good to me. I can see why L loved you. You're a good woman with a loving heart. You're really the only person who ever cared about me other than L. My only regret is that I never got to say good bye to him, and that you and I will never see each other again."

"What the hell are you talking about?! Mello!"

He sighed and shook his head.

"I don't think I'll ever see you again. I just have this feeling. Maybe it's not true, and I hope it's not. Help Near catch Kira. You can protect him with your eyes. The choices I made led me here, don't let Near make the same mistakes."

I hugged him tightly. He wasn't the boy I'd met four years ago. He was a man now. I saw L's shadow and smiled.

"L is here."

"What?"

"I can see his shadow. He's very proud of you, just like he's proud of Near."

Near looked to his left and I smiled.

"I'm sorry I didn't do better L. Maybe I should've worked with Near, but it's too late for that now. But I'm glad I get the chance to say good-bye. I'll try and make up for what I've done. I promise."

Mello turned back to me and I hugged him.

"This is good-bye Nyamo. I hope the feeling I have isn't real. Thank you for everything you did and tried to do for me. I'll never forget you. Here…"

He handed me a piece of paper with his number.

"You ever need my help, just call."

"Please be careful Mello. Light knows who you are, but I'm the only one who knows your real name now. No one will ever know, I can promise you that. L told me your name. Light won't stop until he's gotten rid of every threat to him. You, Near, myself and everyone else. If we don't stop him he'll kill us all. Don't let him kill you."

"I can't promise you that, but I can promise I will try not to let him."

I nodded and hugged him one last time.

"Be safe, be strong. I know I'll see you again."

He smiled a bit.

"I hope so."

He turned and walked away and I watched him go. I could feel L beside me and I closed my eyes.

"Watch over him, protect him where I cannot. Keep him safe." I whispered.

I hoped someone out there heard my prayer.

 _If you take him from me Yagami Light….I'll kill you with my bare hands._


	48. The Escape Plan

Chapter 48

The Escape Plan

Near sat in a ring of tarot cards.

"He's in deep thought again." I said.

"Mello isn't coming back is he?"

I shook my head sadly.

"I tried, but he wouldn't listen. He knows what he's doing." I said.

"I hope you're right." she said.

I heard Near flip a card and I looked at him. It was the card of death.

 _How convenient._

"Geovanni, get me L."

"Of course."

I went and sat beside Geovanni. We got a hold of Light.

 _"Yes?"_

"L, we caught Mello…."

I raised my brows and looked at Geovanni confused. He shrugged.

"But he got away. However we were able to question him a little."

 _"So you mean he didn't get away, you 'allowed him' to get away, am I right?"_

"I hate the fact that he's so smart." I whispered.

"No, he really did get away. Incidentally he mentioned the notebook was bound to a Shinigami. Have you been able to verify the existence of such a being?" Near asked.

I smiled a bit.

 _"Yes. Shinigami do in fact exist. I thought you wouldn't believe me even if I told you so I didn't say anything."_

"Oh I know they're real. I know someone whose seen them in their life. And there are a lot of things I'd like to ask that Shinigami. What bothers me the most are the rules written in the notebook and the fact that their may be a fake rule."

 _"There's a fake?"_

"Yes. L, I'd like to hear your thoughts of this. If there is a fake rule, which would it be?" Near asked him.

I smiled and shook my head.

 _Near, I love you, you little genius!_

 _"By the process of elimination, it would have to be the one that states 'If you don't write a name within thirteen days of the previous one, you'll die.'"_

"So you think that after all…so do I."

 _"Shinigami, were there any fake rules written in the notebook?"_ Light asked.

I knew we wouldn't hear the response. I saw Near smile, it was a bit of a creepy smile. Like the one L had when he had a breakthrough.

"There's a Shinigami with you isn't there?"

There was a moments hesitation before Light confirmed it.

"Oh really? I think I'm beginning to understand this now. Kira is there and is telling the Shinigami to lie."

I could hear Aizawa and Matsuda softly arguing in the back.

"In that case let us verify it like this? I will write Mello's name in the notebook…."

My eyes widened and I looked at him.

"Then if I die thirteen days after Mello, Kira wins. I don't care."

I sighed in relief.

 _Thank god!_

"Verifying the 'thirteen day rule' can only be a positive thing for the Kira investigation, there are no negatives. Please allow me to lay down my life for this." Near said.

Even if he wasn't planning on it, hearing him talk like that hurt my heart.

 _"Please give us a while. We need to review this proposal."_

It didn't take long for him to get back to us.

 _"Near, there's no way we can go ahead with verifying the notebook."_

"As I thought…lastly let me ask you one more thing."

I smiled because I knew what was coming.

"Do all of you at the Japanese Investigating Headquarters…have you ever thought even once that your 'second generation L' might be Kira? If there's anyone there who, having heard this conversation up to this point, is willing to cooperate with my investigation in any way, the ring number I'm about to give you. You'll be able to reach me."

Near hung up and I almost laughed.

"I've waited a long time to see his world crumble. But you do realize he'll try and kill all of us now. We might not be safe here anymore. Especially since your president gave in to Kira." I said.

"I know. I have a plan, don't worry."

Sure enough, two days later a helicopter showed up.

"Demegawa." I hissed.

People were breaking in downstairs and I stayed close to Near. No matter what was to happen to me, I would protect him.

"Near….at this rate we really will get dragged out of here."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." I said.

Light suddenly came up on the screen.

 _"What's the matter, Near? Is this one of Mello's plans to destroy the SPK? Or does the SPK operate in such ways that allow even the public to find their location?"_

Near was royally pissed off now. I clenched my fists and shook with anger.

 _"Near…for now you better get out of there."_

"You've got a lot of nerve advising me, considering you're Kira."

 _"I can't believe you're still saying that!"_

"There are other organizations out there hunting Kira. And I know one person who won't stop until you're dead. But this attack happened just after I started to suspect you. The timings' far too convenient." Near said.

Near and I looked at each other and nodded.

 _"Near, you're jumping to far too many conclusions over a misunderstanding."_

I looked at Geovanni.

"Mask the voice."

He nodded and I took the microphone.

"This is no longer Near. To the members currently at the Investigation Headquarters, Kira is in your midst. Please think about it, use your feelings."

I gave it back to Near and sighed. I knew Aizawa was probably torn. L and I had told him Light was Kira and now Near was telling him. I knew he would figure it out. The people breaking in were getting closer to us.

"Near, unless we get out of here quickly…"

"What foolish people…" he said.

I looked at him curiously.

"I don't find it strange that there are people willing to support Kira, but that only applies to those that genuinely want Kira to judge criminals. The people besieging this place are different. As long as they're having fun, that all that matters…they're selfish."

"I-I realize that but we need to…"

"Let's use L's inheritance and those people we employed that oppose Kira."

 _Inheritance? L you're still surprising me from beyond the grave._

"But once we use that plan…"

"Let's do it, the preparations have already been made. This should be interesting."

I smirked and shook my head.

"You didn't know L had an inheritance did you?"

I shook my head.

"Nope, and I don't really care. Money doesn't buy happiness."

He smiled a boyish smile and nodded. I saw the money begin to fall and my jaw dropped.

 _Damn!_

"Nyamo…"

I turned and got into the uniform. We put on our helmets and Near grabbed a few of his toys.

"Let's do this. At this precise moment we're safe even if we walk out the front door."

I nodded and Near stood up. I kept him beside me at all times as we exited the building.

 _What will you do now Light? Your 'perfect' world is crumbling around you. And I'll be there to see you fall._


	49. Another Kira

Chapter 49

Another Kira

We went to a new building and I made sure every door and window was secure. When I got back Near called Light.

"This is Near. We've completed installation of communication circuits so we thought we'd better get in touch."

 _"Near, you're safe?"_

Near smirked.

"To all at the Investigative Headquarters, I believe it won't be long before you each come to a definite decision about Kira. The timing of this attack is as good as saying Kira is among you. And if none of you suspect the second generation L, then you're all worse than nursery school kids."

I coughed to hide my laughter.

"I've reinstated the phone number I gave you all a few days ago. Fell free to give me a call anytime. Well then, I'll be waiting."

He grinned at me after he hung up.

"You are a genius." I said.

"Thank you."

My cell phone rang and I took it from my pocket. My eyes widened and I answered it.

"Mello."

 _"Are you all safe? I saw what happened on TV."_

"We're all fine. How did you get my number?"

He chuckled.

 _"I have my ways. I wanted to make sure you were all safe…even Near."_

I smiled and nodded.

"We're safe. And we're closer than ever before. I'll finally get my revenge."

 _"Good. I'll call in again soon. Be careful out there."_

"You too."

He hung up and I sighed. I turned and walked back to Near.

"Do you think some of your old friends will realize that we're right?" Geovanni asked.

"I know they will. Aizawa and Mogi will figure it out…but Matsuda…..he won't want to believe it."

They all nodded and I could feel their sympathy. Later that night we did receive a call.

"Yes, this is Near."

 _"I'm with the Japanese Investigative Headquarters, the name's Aizawa."_

MY eyes widened.

"Aizawa."

 _"Nyamo. Good you're safe, I was worried."_

Aizawa told Near about everything L and the rest of us did. Of course I'd already told him this, but he still seemed interested.

"So, L detained two suspects for over fifty days, and the thirteen day rule cleared them both."

 _"Yes, but of course that on it's own doesn't mean that they're Kira."_

Near looked at me.

"And L had no problems with releasing them."

"He didn't have choice, but neither of us liked it." I said.

 _"He had Yagami-san who was the chief at the time, play a trick on them. The chief informed them that they had been confirmed as Kira and the second Kira, and that they were being taken to an execution chamber. Along the way, the chief pulled a gun on them and said he'd kill Kira and then himself. It was believed if they truly were Kira, they be pushed to far and kill the chief. That how the judgment was made."_

"It was quite the performance. L didn't tell me it was fake and I nearly lost it." I said.

Near seemed to be thinking hard because he started to twirl his hair again.

"Did the suspect ask to be detained? If they did then this settles it. So who were the two suspects?"

I smiled.

"Yagami Light and Amane Misa." I said.

 _"I can't tell you that much, but Nyamo will. Despite this, I'm still working under L, as a member of the Japanese Investigative Headquarters."_

"I understand. I will ask her. Thank you for your valuable information. It's the first I've heard of people with the eyes of the Shinigami being able to see the names of others. That was very helpful. Well then…"

Near hung up and he looked at me.

"Amane Misa huh?"

"I don't believe she has anything to do with this anymore. She's innocent." I said.

"But Near is that enough? You're not going to question him further?"

"At this point, it's best to leave things as they are. Nyamo, get in touch with Mello and tell him about Amane."

I nodded and walked off. I called Mello.

 _"Nyamo?"_

"Mello, we have a lead. Near and I wanted to know if you might keep watch on Amane Misa. L and I once detained her on suspicion of being the second Kira. Though I highly doubt she is, we still need her watched. Could you do that?"

I heard him sigh.

 _"I'll do it to help you. But do you really believe her to be innocent?"_

"Yes I do. If she ever did anything, it was because Light told her to. She is completely in love with him and would do anything he asked of her. Don't underestimate her."

 _"Alright. I'll see what I can do._ "

We hung up and I walked back to Near. He looked at me and I nodded.

"We've learned something vital here….Deputy Chief Yagami and the suspect were father and child. It's as Nyamo's been saying. There is no other explanation for him to say 'I'll kill Kira and then myself.' Thus the second generation L and the one I suspect to be Kira is…Yagami Light."

I nodded.

"Nyamo, come with me please."

Near and I walked into the hallway.

"Mello?" he asked.

"He said he'll do it."

"And you trust him?"

"Yes. Don't you?"

"I'll have to admit my faith in him is shaken after everything he did."

"I understand, but he won't let me down, I know he won't."

He nodded.

"I'll trust you. Now come, we have a lot of work to do."

When we walked back inside Sakura TV was on. I saw Demegawa dead on the screen. I narrowed my eyes.

"So Light, you want to play this little game again."

"What game?" Lester asked.

"He's using someone else to pass judgment, that way the suspicions on him will be lifted. It's how he got L to release him. And how…." I looked at the ground. "how Light killed him."

Geovanni put his hand on my shoulder.

"We'll get him."

I nodded and then I began to think.

"Light wouldn't choose anyone like Higuchi again. He needs someone smart, careful and who worships him. We need to check the TV shows dedicated to Kira. And if this new Kira turns out to be a man, I can get close to him."

"I don't like that idea." Geovanni said.

I smiled.

"Trust me, I'll be alright. Remember the notebook can't kill me. If I can get him to trust me, I can get the notebook."

We all looked at Near.

"It's a good plan, but I don't want you in harm's way."

I knelt down next to him.

"Look at me, Nate." I whispered.

His head snapped up to look at me. I smiled.

"I'll be fine, I always am. I have a plan, please let me use it."

I could feel his concern and worry. He sighed and nodded.

"As you wish."

I smiled and pat him on the back.

"I won't fail you."

"I know. But L would never forgive me if something happened to you."

I laughed and he smiled a bit.

"First we need to find him." Lester said.

I nodded and we got to work. We got to work immediately and one man stood out.

"Mikami Teru." I whispered.

We looked him up and found him to be a prosecutor.

"He would seem like the perfect choice." I said.

"We have to be absolutely sure." Near said.

I nodded.

"Near! Kira has chosen a new spokesperson!"

I looked up and ran to Geovanni. I gasped when I saw who it was.

"Takada!"

"You know her?"

"She was Light's girlfriend in college. L and I saw her once. This is no coincidence." I said.

"Then she would be the perfect choice. She seems to love Kira as well." Lester said.

"And Light will be keeping Takada close. We have to be careful."

We all agreed on that. Things were changing, and quickly.


	50. Back to Japan

Chapter 50

Back to Japan

I sat in a chair next to Near as he built a new structure.

"Chief Lester, can you come back to New York?"

 _"One more time?"_

"We're going to Japan."

I smiled.

 _"So I'll be supporting you in New York?"_

"No."

 _"Then, why do you want me to come back to New York?"_

"I need you to help pack the equipment. Nyamo and I will be heading to Japan first."

 _"Understood."_

"Nyamo, get ready to leave."

I nodded and packed my things. We boarded the first flight to Tokyo and I let Near have the window seat. As soon as we landed Near called Light.

"This is Near, let me talk to L."

 _"This is L, what is it?"_

"In order to capture Kira, I have come to Japan."

I smiled in triumph. I knew he would be getting nervous now.

"L. You should be watching Takada-san to aid your investigation on Kira right?"

 _"Yes, I'm currently keeping in contact with her and doing the investigation."_

"I see. If you want to catch Kira, keeping an eye on NHN and Takada Kyomi is common sense. Well, please inform Takada that some SPK members have come to Japan to capture Kira."

 _"What for?"_ he asked surprised.

"It's bait for Kira. Also, I would like her to know this as well. Myself included, SPK had only five members. One of them is untraceable. Kira will not run away. He will certainly try to kill us. Then, we will get him instead."

He hung up and I smiled.

"First, let's revise what we have so far. L is Yagami Light, and he is Kira. We'll call him L-Kira for short."

I sighed.

"Can't we call him Y-Kira?"

"Very well, Y-Kira. Then the other, the one who is doing Kira's bidding and holding the notebook is X-Kira. X-Kira is doing the judgments and definitely has the Shinigami eyes. The Y-Kira and X-Kira are using Takada as a bridge to communicate. As for the actual method to beat Kira, there are two ways. Both of which require Nyamo's plan. The first way would be…"

He put the little lego people on a stand and shot them both.

"Kill Y-Kira and X-Kira and take the notebook. However, we will never do something like that."

"Why is that?" Lester asked.

"That's not the way we work. It wouldn't make us any better than Kira." I said.

"We?"

"That's right. Killing someone to see if the judgments will stop. That kind of trial is not mine or L's style. L would not accept that. It would be meaningless as the successor of L. Nyamo will get close to Mikami and see if he's X-Kira. I will have one of you be placed as Takada's bodyguard."

"When do I start?"

"Tomorrow morning. You'll have to get his attention."

I smiled and nodded.

"Leave it to me."

The next morning I followed Mikami around. I had to wait for the exact moment. It was after he left the gym that I made my move. I took my shopping bags and then tripped.

"AH!"

I hit the ground hard and my knee started to bleed.

"Are you alright?"

Mikami knelt down in front of me and I shook my head.

"No, I'll never make it home like this. I should've known better than to carry so many bags at once."

"Let me help you."

I looked at him in surprise.

"Really?"

He smiled a bit.

"Of course, it would be a crime for me to leave a lady like you in such a situation."

I smiled gratefully. I noticed I couldn't feel his emotions, and I saw the apple shadow with him. He helped me up and then helped me gather my things.

"It's not far, I'm staying in a hotel for now."

"In for the holidays?" he asked.

"You could say that."

He helped me to the hotel and I smiled at him.

"I can manage from here."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you so much for all you're help, you're a real savior."

"Oh no, I'm not all that. I'm happy to help."

I smiled and made myself blush.

"Perhaps I'll see you again?"

"Would your husband be alright with that?"

I looked at my rings and sighed.

"I'm a widow. He died about five years ago, I just can't bring myself to take off my rings."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright. So, will I see you again?"

He smiled and nodded.

"I hope so…"

"Oh I'm sorry! I never told you my name. Nyamo Lawliet." I said.

"Mikami Teru."

"Well it was very nice to meet you Mikami-san. I hope I see you again."

"I'll make sure of it." He promised.

"Well good night and thank you so much for all your help."

He bowed his head and then I went inside.

 _Too easy._

I went back to the hotel room where Near was and set the bags down.

"How did it go."

"It was too easy. I might be good at playing the victim because my father used to beat me. There is a Shinigami shadow with him, and I can't feel his emotions."

"Good work, I'm also starting to think Mikami is X-Kira."

I nodded and put a few of the presents under the small tree.

"Are those for me?" He asked curiously.

I smiled at him.

"Of course they are. Why do you look surprised? You had Christmas at Wammy's House didn't you?"

"Yes, but this just feels different."

I smiled and nodded.

"Well I can tell it's a good feeling, and I'm glad."

The next day, Near called Light again.

"L, if mister Aizawa is there, is it possible for me to speak to him?" Near asked.

 _"Near, this is Aizawa. What is it?"_

"When L meets with Takada, are there cameras and bugging devices to record their conversations?"

 _"No…right now only bugs."_

I smirked.

 _Success!_

"I see. Right now, only bugs. Thank you very much."

Near hung up and I smirked.

"Planting the seeds of doubt are we?"

He nodded.

"If they only use bugs then it's possible that Y-Kira and X-Kira are communicating through Takada. That means Ridner is in a pretty dangerous situation."

"To put things bluntly…"

 _Oh boy…_

"The most important thing right now is to let L focus on Takada and Ridner. And we have to get this chance to use Mikami. Nyamo, you need to get back out there and 'run into him' right now."

I nodded, changed my cloths and left. I saw him walking out of the gym and I forced a smiled.

"Mikami-san!"

He smiled when he saw me and walked over. I saw Geovanni out of the corner of my eye.

"Lawliet-san, I'm happy to have run into you again so soon. How is your knee?"

"Much better thank you. You may have saved Christmas for my boy."

"Oh? You have a son?"

We walked together.

"Well he's adopted, but I love him all the same. My husband and I were planning to adopt him but he died before the papers were finished."

"Do you mind if I ask how he died?"

 _If I say heart attack he'll know it was Kira._

"Well he ate a lot of sugar, hardly anything else. Eventually it caught up to him. It's hard for me to even look at cake anymore."

"That's terrible. But at least you have your son."

I smiled and nodded.

"Yes I do, and he's the most important thing in the world to me. I'd give anything to make sure he's happy and safe. And I'm so careful with him. I don't want him to grow up and do something wrong."

"You're afraid of Kira?"

"In a way, yes. They killed my father, but he honestly had it coming. He used to beat me as a child. I went back to confront him four years ago and he died in front of me. But thanks to Kira, the world has become safer. I can't say I completely agree with they're methods, but I'm grateful to them. My son has been able to grow up safely."

"So you support Kira?"

"Well I wouldn't say I support him, but I don't oppose him. It's sort of a mixed feeling."

"I see, I can understand that. You know I would very much like to continue this conversation. Please forgive me if I'm too bold, but would you consider having dinner with me tomorrow night?" He asked.

I smiled and my eyes went wide.

"I would like that very much."

He smiled and looked relieved.

"I was worried you would say no."

We agreed on a time and then parted way.

 _Success!_

I knew Near would be pleased and worried about my progress. L's shadow appeared beside me.

 _I'm doing this to avenge you. Being around Mikami makes me sick, but I'm doing it for you._


	51. One Step Closer

Chapter 51

One Step Closer

Mikami came and got me for dinner. I smiled at him.

"You look beautiful this evening."

"Oh thank you."

He took me to a very nice restaurant and pulled out my chair.

"And some say chivalry is dead." I said.

He laughed a bit and made small talk over dinner.

"So regarding Kira, what would you do if you actually met them?"

I looked up at the ceiling with an inquisitive look.

"Hmmm…..I don't think I would ever be so lucky. I guess I would thank them for making the world safer."

"Wouldn't you also be afraid?"

"A little, but I have never committed a crime in my life. They has no reason to kill me. I suppose I would be scared of what they can do. I've never actually met someone with that kind of power."

"Interesting, so if Kira were to ask you to do something, would you do it?"

I smiled and leaned forward a bit.

"It would depend on what they asked me to do. No matter how grateful I am to Kira, I could never take someone's life. I just don't have it in me."

He smiled gently and touched my hand. I smiled shyly and looked down.

 _Don't touch me!_

"You're a rare woman Lawliet-san. I'm fortunate to have met you."

"You flatter me Mikami-san. I do have one question, and it may seem foolish."

He chuckled.

"Do you always carry your work briefcase with you?"

He laughed and nodded.

"I'm a workaholic. Ever since I was a child I wanted to chase criminals and bring them to justice. Now that I have the power to do it, it's become my whole life. Which is why I'm glad I met you, you've given me a reason to take a break every now and then."

I laughed with him, even though I just wanted to hit him.

"Well it is getting late and I should get back to my son."

"Of course."

He paid the bill and escorted me back to the hotel.

"Will you go out with me again sometime?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded eagerly.

"Of course."

He smiled happily.

"Good, here's my card. My personal number is on the back, feel free to call me anytime."

"Thank you, and thank you for dinner."

"My pleasure. Have a good night Lawliet-san."

"And you as well Mikami-san."

He left with a smile and I walked into the hotel. I got back to the room and shuddered and shook my head.

"Everything alright?"

"Whose idea was it for me to try and get close to Mikami?"

"Yours." Lester and Near said.

I sighed.

"We have news." said Near.

I sat down and looked at him.

"Oh?"

"We now know for certain that Mikami is the X-Kira."

I sighed in relief and smiled.

"Does this mean I get to stop seeing Mikami?"

"Possibly. However we still need to get close enough to get the notebook. The problem is the Shinigami. It might warn him."

"Not if I ask it not to. All I need to do is find a way to give him an apple. It loves them and I heard Light once asking it to kill me. It wouldn't because it like me. Even if it's Geovanni passing the message, he'll know it's me."

"But aside from you, only those who have touched the notebook can see the Shinigami. It's difficult for us to avoid something that can't be seen." Lester said.

I nodded in agreement.

"Even if it's difficult, please do it. Nyamo if you can, get a message to the Shinigami. I'm counting on you."

I nodded again and determination grew within me.

The next day I went to where Mikami worked. I took a deep breath and they told me where I could find him. I found him eating lunch alone and I walked over to him.

"Oh, Lawliet-san!"

"I thought I would surprise you. Am I bothering you?"

"Not at all, please sit."

I sat down next to him with a smile.

"I'm surprised to see you sitting alone."

"Ah, I prefer it this way. Although you being here is a nice change."

I could feel the shadow's amusement and I smiled.

"We I'm glad. Working on any big cases lately?"

Near's POV

With Nyamo away, I was scared. I was scared of her getting hurt. I knew she could protect herself but if this Shinigami was different from the one she knew…

"Near….Mello is calling."

That was a surprise.

 _"Near! You let Nyamo go out on her own with him!?"_

"It was her idea and so far it's worked to our advantage."

 _"She could get hurt!"_

"I know that. You don't think I'm scared and worried for her? You're not the only one with feelings Mello."

 _"If something happens to her, L would never forgive us. I'd never forgive myself or you. Make sure she doesn't get hurt or else. I'll be keeping an eye on her."_

"Good. That makes me feel better about the whole situation. I'll tell Nyamo you called when she gets back. She'll be happy to know you're safe."

He hung up and I sighed.

 _Mello, always letting your emotions get the better of you._

Nyamo's POV

Mikami wanted to walk me back to the hotel, but I didn't want to be with him a second longer. I told him I would be alright and he let me go. I didn't fail to notice he sent the shadow to follow me.

"Long time no see my old friend. I'll give you an apple once we're alone." I whispered.

I felt it's excitement and turned a corner into an alley. I pulled the apple from my bag and tossed it to the shadow.

"Shinigami-san, please listen. I want revenge for what Yagami Light did to my husband and friends. We're going to get that notebook that you're attached to from Mikami. If you disappear he'll think you were going to 'Kira'. If you want apples feel free to come to me for them. If the others can see you, I won't have to sneak them to you and you can eat them freely. I know there's a chance you won't do this, but I'm asking anyway. Don't get in the way of us getting the notebook."

I pulled another apple from my bag and tossed it to him.

"I'll see you again soon."

I walked away and went to the hotel. I could feel Near's relief when I walked inside.

"You may want to call Mello."

"Mello?"

"He called and he was….very upset and stressed that you were out there on your own. He must have his own suspicions about Mikami."

I sighed and walked into the bedroom. I called Mello and waited for the explosion. He picked up the phone but didn't say anything.

"Mello just listen to me, I can explain."

 _"It better be a really damn good explanation."_ he growled.

"I don't want to be around that guy anymore than you and Near want me to. Trust me, being in his presence makes me sick. But I'm doing this to help catch Kira. I can't be killed by the notebook remember? I'm a martial artist and I'm not stupid. This was my idea and I know what I'm doing."

 _"….Alright that was a pretty good explanation, but I still don't like it. What about the Shinigami attached to the notebook?"_

"I know that Shinigami and it won't hurt me. When I first encountered it with L, I gave it apples. It likes me and I heard Light ask it to kill me. It wouldn't because it likes me. Light doesn't even know I'm back. And I look completely different from when he last saw me. I'll be alright Mello, I promise."

 _"Fine, but Matt and I are still going to be watching you to make sure. I don't care if you don't like it."_

I smiled and shook my head.

"Very well, tell Matt I said to be careful."

He hung up and I went back to Near.

"Nyamo, Mikami hasn't seen the Shinigami since he got the notebook."

"What? That's impossible it was there a few hours ago."

"We believe you, we just don't understand."

I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"This is all so confusing." I said.

"Nyamo get some rest. You've been working too hard."

I nodded and laid down on the sofa. It took me a while to fall asleep and when I did all I dreamed of was L. He died in my arms all over again and I sat straight up.

"Are you alright?" Near asked.

I nodded and rubbed my eyes.

"It was just a dream." I said.

"You're friend Aizawa is on his way. He has some news for us."

I nodded and went to the bathroom. I splashed my face with water and shook my head. I heard the door open and walked back out. Aizawa was blindfolded.

"Mr. Aizawa, it's been a while."

"He doesn't need that blindfold. You can trust him." I said.

They nodded and I took his blindfold off. I smiled at him.

"It's good to see you again Aizawa."

"Nyamo."

I hugged him and then pat him on the back.

"You've changed. I wouldn't have recognized you if I didn't hear your voice or see your eyes."

I smiled and laughed.

"I'm liking the haircut."

He rubbed the back of his neck and I chuckled. I stepped aside and stood next to Near.

"Near, I believe in you completely now. L…"

"Don't call him that!" I snarled.

Aizawa looked surprised but I could feel his understanding.

"Light and Takada meet every night." he said.

"I know that."

"What about this then? They have been communicating with notes. There's no doubt of it."

I slowly looked at Near, I knew what was coming.

"Mr. Aizawa, please don't do needless things on your own."

I sighed and smacked my hand to my face.

"Needless things?"

"Yes. We're at the point now where we don't need proof of Kira's identity. To stop Kira, it's up to me to expose him and let him suffer a total defeat. Mr. Aizawa, I'll be honest with you, you people are already out of the picture."

My eyes widened.

"Near!" I said.

"But…" I stopped. "If you still want to capture Kira despite knowing that…Then please continue to keep watch on him as you are now."

"Just keep watch?" Aizawa asked.

"Yes. However there is reason to keep watch on Yagami Light, and that has been written into my scenario. I hope you can help me this way, in order to defeat Kira. And after all that please witness….the end of Kira."

I smiled and Aizawa looked at me.

"If you don't trust him then trust me. You know me."

He nodded. As he turned to go he looked over his shoulder.

"Nyamo, it was good to see you again."

I smiled and nodded.


	52. The Show Must Go On

Chapter 52

The Show Must Go On

Near sent Ridner and Lester to pick up Mogi and Amane, by my request. I didn't want Amane involved in this anymore. I leaned against the wall and looked at the ground. I closed and my eyes and sighed.

"I miss you." I whispered.

About an hour after Lester and Ridner had picked them up, Light called us.

 _"Near."_

"What is it, L?"

 _"We lost track of Mogi and Amane Misa."_

"Yes, we invited them over here."

 _"Why's that?"_

"It was a request."

 _"Near, abduction is a crime. Please stop at once."_

"But Mr. Mogi and Amane accepted happily. Especially after finding out who invited them."

 _"Well who the hell 'invited' them?"_

Near looked at me and I took the microphone.

"I did. Nyamo Lawliet, L's wife."

 _"So you came back? It's good to hear from you Nyamo-san."_

I rolled my eyes.

"You can't play pretend with me Light. I know how you work. I won't let you harm Amane anymore. And if you write her name down, or tell 'someone else' to….I'll know it was you. I'll find you Yagami Light, I made that promise almost five years ago."

I handed the microphone back to Near.

"I will connect you to Mogi and Amane now."

After Light was done with them, Near hung up. I sat on the floor in front of Near. He made small dolls to represent us all. He even made one of me. I picked it up and looked at it.

"You made me look the way I used to. Why?"

"Because that's who you really are. L fell in love you Nyamo Kagurazaki, he would always want you to be the one he fell in love with."

I smiled at him and looked at the doll he made of L.

"Have I ever told you that you're a genius?"

He grinned and nodded. We got a call from Geovanni.

 _"Near! I've succeeded in touching the notebook. I don't see a Shinigami."_

I frowned.

"That means he's not the real owner of the notebook. I remember one of the rules saying that the Shinigami would only stay with the real owner of the notebook." I said.

Near nodded and pulled up Mogi and Amane.

"Mr. Mogi, according to the rules of the death note, how long can someone be manipulated before their death?" Near asked.

 _"According to the date from the Yotsuba incident, twenty three days."_

"Are you sure?" Near asked.

 _"Yes. The killings from the Yotsuba Incident were enough to prove it."_

"Thank you very much."

Near hung up and I started thinking.

"For now there is a possibility Geovanni is being controlled to say a Shinigami isn't around. We'll arrange for a showdown with Light after twenty four days…and we'll carry it out if Geovanni is still alive then."

Lester and I looked at each other uncertainly. We were both worried about Geovanni.

"Also, I want photos of the notebook."

"Photos?"

"Whether or there were any patterns as he wrote the names and exactly what kind of notebook it is. Nyamo's given us a description, but that can only get us so far. I would like to see all the details for myself."

We nodded and told Geovanni. He got the pictures and they were expertly taken.

"How's this Near?" Lester asked.

"Yes, Geovanni has done a fantastic job. The handwriting matches that of Mikami's prosecution reports. Without a doubt these were written by Mikami….if that's case it can be done."

I could only smile.


	53. Goodbye

Chapter 53

Good Bye

I'd never seen Near smile so much until he opened his presents. He loved them and I was happy. I called Mello and asked to meet him, he gave me his location and I went to him. I knocked on the door and then walked in.

"Nyamo."

I smiled at him.

"Mello, I'm glad you're alright."

I saw Matt come into the room.

"You must be Matt. L told me some about you. At last we finally meet."

He smiled at me. He seemed more easy going than Mello and Near. I walked inside and set the cake I'd brought onto the table.

"What's that?"

"Chocolate cake."

Mello's eyes went wide and he looked at the cake. I laughed and smiled.

"I thought you might like that."

Matt and Mello fought over a bigger piece and I settled it by taking it. They both just stared at me and I laughed. Towards the afternoon, I got a strange feeling from Mello. I looked him in the eyes.

"What're you planning Mello?"

"What're you talking about?"

"You can't lie to me Mello, I feel your emotions."

"Yeah…I forgot about that."

"You never told me she could do that."

Mello sighed and we all sat down.

"We have a plan. We know Takada has Kira's power and is passing judgment in his place. She has to be stopped and I'd like to ask her a few questions."

"Mello! Do you know how many bodyguards she has? You won't be able to get near her."

"We thought that through. I'll be causing a distraction." Matt said.

I shook my head and closed my eyes.

"This is even riskier than anything L ever planned. And that's not a good thing. Some of the things he did were absolutely insane. I don't think this is a good idea…"

"It's the only thing we can do." Matt said.

"There's no other way Nyamo." Mello added.

"There's always a choice Mello, Matt. But I have this feeling this plan will only lead to pain. Anyone who gets involved with that cursed notebook suffers a terrible fate. Ukita, Yagami-san, Naomi and Raye…..my L. They all suffered because of that notebook."

Mello moved next to me and I looked at him.

"This isn't about racing to see who beats Kira first anymore. This is about stopping Kira no matter the costs. I was wrong about never seeing you again, you could be wrong about this."

"We're fighter Nyamo. We don't go down easy." Matt said.

I smiled a bit, but it didn't work. Mello hugged me and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Please Mello don't do it. I don't want to lose you too. I've lost too many people already. If I lose you and Matt I'll feel it as though I was the one dying. I love you, Near and Matt….I can't lose you the way I lost L."

Matt put his hand on my leg and I closed my eyes.

"I promised L I would protect you."

"And I'm telling you it's okay to break that promise. You can't keep all of us from making the choices we make. I couldn't stop you from trying to get close to Mikami. Even if we don't like the decisions of another we can't stop them."

I just couldn't bring myself to let them go.

"If you die what will that prove?" I asked softly.

"We've made no plans to die. We've got some things to live for." Matt said.

"Like you and Ridner…"

I looked at Mello and smiled.

"Ridner huh?"

"Um…"

Matt and I both started laughing.

"And people wonder why I don't tell anyone anything." He growled.

Matt and I fell over each other laughing. When we calmed down I looked at Mello.

"I'm happy for you. You better not die. I'll drag you back from hell and kill you again."

Mello smirked and shook his head.

"Seeing all the things you can do, I wouldn't be surprised if you could do that too. I promise, we'll be as careful as we can." Mello said.

I nodded. I spent the next two days with them. They asked me if I would take them to L's grave.

"I would you know that, but Kira, no…Yagami Light knows I'm back. He'll be watching L's grave carefully. The notebook might not be able to kill me, but it can kill the two of you. I won't risk it, but when this is over I'll take you. I promise."

They nodded and I got a call from Near.

"Near? Is everything alright?"

 _"I need you back here. We're going to ask Light to meet with us."_

I took a deep breath.

"Understood."

He hung up and I stood up.

"I have to go. Things are about to get complicated."

They stood up and I hugged Matt.

"I've only just gotten to know you. Please be careful."

"I promise I'll do my best."

I nodded and smiled at him. I looked at Mello. He and Near reminded me of L so much. Near was the calmer and calculating side, where Mello showed his emotions and his anger. I threw my arms around him and closed my eyes. There was still so much pain in his heart, and it broke mine.

"I should drag you both back with me and chain you to a wall. So I can keep an eye on you two and Near."

Mello laughed as he put his arms around me.

"You could probably do it too. But I'm doing this to help with your investigation. You're the one who'll be in the most danger. Kira knows who you really are. He could kill you without the notebook if he wanted to. If he kills you and I'm still alive, I'll kill him with my bare hands." He said.

I held him tighter and held back tears.

"You're both like brothers to me. I love you both so much. Please don't die like L did."

"I can't make you any promises. All I can say is we'll try. Now go back to Near, he needs you."

I didn't want to let him go, but I knew I had to. I slowly let go of him and tears filled my eyes as I looked at the two of them.

"Don't let that bastard get to you." I said.

"We won't." they said.

I knew if I didn't leave now then I never would.

"I'm proud of you Mello. You've come a long way after everything that's happened. I know L is proud too. And Matt, you're a brilliant young man with a good heart. But stop smoking, it's not good for you."

"But Nyamo, I'm not good for me."

The three of us laughed together one last time.

"This is goodbye then." I said.

Mello walked up and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you Nyamo, for always showing me kindness. Goodbye."

I kissed his cheek and then looked at Matt.

"I'm glad I got to meet you."

He winked and I chuckled.

"Be good, both of you. If I see you on TV for something bad you'll feel my wrath."

They smiled and nodded. I said goodbye one more time and then left. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I made my way back to Near. I walked in and leaned against the wall.

"Are they alright?"

I nodded and told him Mello's plan. Near sighed but nodded.

"We can't stop him."

 _"Near! This is Geovanni! I've confirmed it, Mikami has written in one page per day for the last three days. The names on them match the names of the victims. Mikami did not act differently as well. Though he seems a bit depressed since Nyamo hasn't spoken to him in a while."_

I smirked. I'd had have to tie up that lose end.

"I got that. Well then, let's start."

We called Light.

"L."

 _"What is it Near?"_

"I want to meet you."

 _"What?"_

"I have something to show you with regards to the Kira incident."

 _"But I was regarded as Kira by you right? You shouldn't want to reveal what you look like to me."_

"No, I have to reveal my true face to show you what I want to. And by my revealing my face, I can reveal something to you as well. And I wouldn't worry too much. Nyamo is with me and you'd have to get past her to get to me."

I smiled and Near gave me a small smile in return.

"And with that we will be able to put this to an end."

 _"That's fine then. And I wouldn't want to face Nyamo. She broke my nose once before…."_

"That I did."

Lester snorted and I winked.

 _"I want to put an end to this idea you have of me quickly as well."_

"And before that, I would like to make an agreement with you."

 _"Yes? Just spell out whatever requests you have."_

"First of all, all members of each team are to attend this meeting. That's to say, we will gather everyone chasing Kira at the moment."

 _"I see, that will be fine."_

"From my side it will be like I told you, five people including myself. That will make up the whole SPK team. And as for the abducted Mr. Mogi, we will bring him along. By Nyamo's request, we'll release Amane Misa without revealing where we are going. You can confirm Amane's release before moving. How is that?"

I smiled and sat down next to Near.

 _"Near, roger that…"_

 _Roger that? What are astronaunts or something?_

 _"Including myself there will be five of us…no, with Mogi-san with you we have only four people."_

"I understand. Well next will be to decide our meeting place."

Near looked at Lester and nodded. He sent Light an image of the meeting place.

"There's a Daikoku Wharf at the southeast area. At the moment it's not being used. It is a place also known as 'Yellow Box'. If this is good enough, we will proceed with the meeting. And one more thing, I would like someone in the Investigation team to bring the notebook."

 _"Why the notebook?"_

Near and I looked at each other and shook our heads.

"That's simple. If all of you came over to meet me, there will be no one keeping guard on the notebook. I can promise you this, I will not attempt to take the notebook away."

 _"And Nyamo?"_

A glare came to Near's face.

"She wants nothing to do with that notebook. She only wants to help me and keep me safe. To confirm that you are bringing the real one and that you are from the team, Nyamo and I want Mr. Aizawa's confirmation and we will believe in that."

 _"I get it."_

"Nyamo would also like for Mr. Aizawa to be the one to carry it. And if not him than anyone other than L. I still think L is Kira, that's why."

 _"I understand, but I will choose who carries it…"_

"I already said Mr. Aizawa. There's no changing my mind on that. Now we must set a date and time."

Near looked at the Kira doll he made and I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Time is an important thing for Kira. Be careful." I whispered.

He nodded and then smirked.

"Three days after today on the 28th, at one pm. Is that alright?" Near asked.

 _"I got it, on our side anytime is good."_

"Then, three days later at one pm."

Near hung up and I could feel his determination. I stood up and nodded.

"Finally….I will see him fall."

"Your faith in me still somewhat surprises me."

I looked at Near with a smile.

"Near, I trust you because L told me I could, and I trust him. So far you've not let me down. You and Mello remind me of L everyday. You're his calmer side, whereas Mello is his emotional side. I trust you with my life and I'll follow your instructions on this."

He grinned at me and I winked.

"L and I started this together, and he told me to find you and Mello. So now the three of us will finish this for him."

"Exactly." Near said.

We got a call from Ridner.

 _"Near, Mello has Takada."_

My eyes went wide.

"Turn on the news!" I shouted.

"Right away!"

Lester turned on the news and I saw Matt's car. I wrapped my fingers around my pendent and my heart started to pound in my chest. Near called Light but I couldn't hear what they said. My eyes widened when I saw Matt surrounded.

 _Please don't get out of the car…_

He got out of the car, cigarette in his mouth. I saw them raise guns.

"I have to go to him!"

"NO! It will only get you killed!"

"I can't just-"

I screamed in pain and I saw the guns go off. I felt like I was the one being shot. I fell to my knees as Matt fell to the ground.

"Lawliet!"

Lester was beside me with his hand on my back. It hurt to breath and my heart was breaking. Tears streamed down my face and I shook my head.

"You promise me you'd live! You promised me Matt!" I screamed.

"Nyamo, I know it hurts but I need you to focus, is Mello still alive?"

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I could still feel him and I nodded.

"He's alright."

"Then there's hope."

He called Light.

"L, the abduction of Takada has nothing to do with me this time."

 _"Then it's Mello."_

"Yes, to tell you honestly. One of my agents informed me that it was Mello."

 _"Near, is it possible for you to get through to Mello?"_

"That's impossible. Only Nyamo can get through to him, and she's in severe pain right now. I won't ask her to do more than necessary."

 _"Then I will! Nyamo-san! Please stop Mello!"_

I glared at the screen.

"GO TO HELL YOU BASTARD!"

Lester pat my back and I closed my eyes. Then I realized something. I jumped and ran to get my phone. I called Mello but he wasn't picking up. I called again until he finally answered.

"Mello! Do you have Takada?"

 _"Yes, and I'm okay. See? I told you I would-guh!"_

"Mello!? MELLO!?"

I heard a crash and I grabbed my chest. I cried out and fell to my knees.

"NO! NO!"

I stood up and ran out the door. I could still find him. Ridner and I drove to the scene but when we got there it was too late.

"MELLO!"

I tried to run forward but Ridner stopped me.

"You can't! You'll die and what would that do for Near and Mello?"

I closed my eyes and fell to my knees in defeat.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save him Ridner." I said.

"What're you talking about?"

I looked at her.

"You realize I can feel your emotions don't you."

Her eyes widened and then she looked away.

"You tried, that's all anyone could've done. We should go back. We have to prepare for the meeting."

I slowly stood up and looked at the burning building.

"I'm so sorry Mello. I'll make sure you didn't die in vain." I whispered.

Ridner and I got back in the car and left. Silent tears streamed down my face the whole way.


	54. I'll Remember

Chapter 54

I'll Remember

With Takada gone, people were already lining up to be Kira's next spokesperson.

"This is terrible. People are sick." I said.

"I'm going to call Light."

I nodded and Near called.

"L."

 _"Yes?"_

"I know I'm interfering but…in regards to our meeting…the 28th at one pm is alright?"

 _"Yes."_

"Alright, the day after tomorrow then."

Light hung up and Near looked at me.

"Are you alright?"

"To be honest no. But I will be. All I have to do is wait for the meeting." I said quietly.

Near reached up and held onto my sleeve.

"We have everything we need. We'll get him."

I nodded. I told Near there was one thing I had to do before we went to the meeting tomorrow. I went back to the old headquarters. Everything was covered in dust. The chairs were still in the same place, the computers were still there. I knelt down in the same spot where L died in my arms. It was as though it happened yesterday.

"So many things have happened L. I couldn't protect Mello and I'm so sorry. He was like a little brother or a son to me, just like Near. I'm sorry." I whispered.

I stood up and walked to my room. I slowly reached out and turned the handle. The room was exactly the way I left it. I'd thrown the furniture all over the place in a rage. I took a deep breath and picked it all up. I walked into the bathroom and found the lipstick still on the counter. I smiled a bit and remembered the first time I'd worn it. When I walked out I saw L's shadow.

"Somehow I knew you'd be here." I said softly.

He moved away and went to the closet. I followed him curiously and opened the closet doors. All my old cloths were still in there.

"What? You want me to dress the way I used to for the meeting?"

My old jewelry box moved a bit and I picked it up. I sat down on the sofa and put the jewelry box on the coffee table. L's shadow sat down beside me.

"I'm guessing you want me to open this." I whispered.

I took a deep breath and opened the box. Inside was a small envelope. I saw L's handwriting and picked it up. I opened it and took out the letter.

 _Nyamo,_

 _If you're reading this, then I did die. Yagami Light is Kira. I know that now and I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you. I should've listened to a lot of things you told me. I thought I could solve the case, and I tried so hard. The reason I tried so hard was because I wanted you to be safe. I wanted to solve the case and maybe start a family. I wanted to give you everything you deserved and much more. I was too hasty and I didn't think things through, now I've left you behind. I can't even begin to imagine the pain I'm putting you through…._

 _The days and nights I spent with you were the best of my life. You made my life worth living. You gave me strength and courage to fight against Kira. I told you once before I never thought I would have a wife, but I'm so happy I did. And I'm happy that it was you. You're so beautiful Nyamo, inside and out. You're selfless and kind and caring. I was never really any of those things. You helped me see the world differently, helped me see that I was wrong about a lot of things, and I'm grateful._

 _I love you so much Nyamo. So much that it hurts. I could never have loved you enough. You were my life, my world my everything. I hadn't really lived until I met you. You made me feel safe and loved, when you held me in your arms I was home. Every time you touched me I felt warm and cared for, your voice always soothed my very soul. Holding you in my arms, kissing you, loving you and being with you were the greatest pleasures I'll ever know. Not even heaven will be able to satisfy me unless you're here with me. I know I'll be with you again one day….but it will feel like an eternity without you._

 _I know you'll solve this case Nyamo, and I know you won't do it alone. Near and Mello will help you. I know they'll love you and I know the team will take care of you in my place. And I will always be with you. I promised you I would never leave you and I intend to keep that promise. I'll always be right beside you even if you can't see me, I promise I'm always there. I'll watch over you when you sleep and I'll visit you in your dreams. If you ever feel alone, I'll be right there with you. Remember all the times we had together, live your life in happiness. Don't mourn for me, I'm not gone. Catch Yagami Light, bring him to justice as I never could._

 _I love you Nyamo, and I will always be with you._

 _Always and forever,_

 _L Lawliet_

Tears rolled down my cheeks and I put my hand over my mouth. I could feel L's pain and I held the letter to my chest.

"I love you so much L. I'll live my life, I promise. But it'll never be the same without you. Tomorrow Near and I will catch Yagami Light. I'll avenge you and the world will be free of him. I promise you this." I whispered.

I looked at his shadow and smiled.

"I love you. Please be there with me tomorrow. I can't do it without you."

I knew he would be with me. I put the letter back in the envelope and took it with me. I picked out the cloths I would wear and I was going to dye my hair blue once again. I was going to be who I really was. I took the lipstick with me and took one last look around the room. I would never forget everything that had happened here. I smiled and closed my eyes. I could see everyone again, L and I were in the room. We would laugh and make love. I opened my eyes and a few tears rolled down my cheeks.

"I'll never forget what happened here, L. Especially what happened in this room. Every word passed between us, every kiss we shared…every touch and moan. I'll remember everything."

I closed the door and took one last look around the room. I smiled a bit and nodded.

I came back the next day. My hair had it's blue streaks and I was dressed the way I used to. All my piercings were back where they belonged and my tattoos were visible.

"N-Nyamo?" Lester asked.

"This is who I really am. L would've wanted me to be myself."

Near smiled a bit as he looked at me.

"L would be proud. But we have to go now. I want to be there early."

I nodded and we left. I made Near promise to wear a mask and he agreed. The mask was like L's face and I smiled. He held up L's doll.

"I made this for you. I'll need to borrow it for a while, but I made it for you."

I smiled at him and touched the doll.

"Thank you…"

When we got there we rushed inside. I saw Mogi and smiled.

"Mogi!"

He smiled and I hugged him.

"It's good to see you again old friend." he said.

"You too."

We separated and I pat him on the back.

 _This is where it will end for you, Yagami Light._


	55. The Fall

Chapter 55

The Fall

I could feel L with me as we stood there waiting. I felt his hand on mine and nodded.

"Are you sure you can do this Nyamo? There's no shame in waiting for the outcome at home." Near said.

I smiled.

"L and I both want to see Yagami Light go down."

"He's here with us?"

"He's right next to me."

"Good. I hope we don't fail him."

I was determined.

"We won't."

He gave me a small smile and then put his mask on. I didn't need a mask, he'd offered but I'd refused. I looked to L. I could see his face, but I could see his white shadow. I felt his love and that gave me courage. I could sense the others coming and I took a deep breath. L kept his hand on mine and I kept my eyes trained on the door. As it opened, the first one I saw was Yagami Light. His shadow was with him once again. But since I'd touched the notebook, I could see his real face.

"Nyamo-san!"

Matsuda smiled and stepped forward but I held up my hand. He seemed confused but I winked at him.

"L those…."

"Don't you dare call him L! The next person who gives that low life bastard my husband's title will feel my wrath!" I snarled.

No one said anything.

"Light, those four are from SPK, and we all know our very own Nyamo-san."

I smiled a bit. Light looked at me with an amused smirk.

"Ah yes, Kagurazki Minamo."

I just stared him down.

"My name is Nyamo Lawliet." I hissed.

He smirked. The other seemed shocked.

"The one wearing the mask is Near." Aizawa finished.

"But I can't agree with this. You feely accuse someone of being Kira…but you are wearing a mask to protect only yourself." Matsuda said.

Near touched his mask.

"It's a precaution. One that Nyamo insisted upon."

"Nyamo-san?"

"I won't let him be killed like L." I said firmly.

"I'm confident that everyone's faces, have already been seen by Kira, except for mine. That means, their name may have already been written down. That's why for one hour…no for thirty minutes allow me to see if anyone here is manipulated and dies." Near said.

"What the hell? Wait to see if we don't die?" Matsuda said.

Aizawa looked at me and I could feel his suspicion for Light. It was very strong and I was happy for it. So for thirty minutes we remained silent, the only noise was the rain outside. I could see Light's eyes twitching and I could feel his confidence. Everyone else was nervous and agitated. Matsuda finally looked at his watch.

"Near, it's been over thirty minutes and nothing has happened!" he shouted.

"Of course, because Kira's not here."

"Don't be so sure." I said.

"Nyamo that's enough."

I nodded.

"Everyone seems to be alright."

He looked at me and I nodded.

"I'll take of my mask."

He slowly took off his mask and I took a deep breath. I was worried and I could feel L's concern. Near smiled at them. Light felt a little annoyed.

"What's wrong Near? Are you still waiting for something?"

He picked up one of his finger dolls.

"Wait…Exactly I'm waiting…For the one who will complete our circle to come."

"The one to complete our circle?" Ide asked.

"He'll be here in a little while. That's what we are waiting for. This building is a sealed room. And you can't see inside without opening that door. For sure he'll come though that door. Or at least try to peep in from it…"

Matsuda stepped forward.

"Who is coming!?"

I sighed but smiled, Matsuda would always be Matsuda.

"The one who's currently carrying the judgments for Kira. X-Kira. He'll definitely come with the notebook. And then he will see my face and write down my name…No, he'll kill everyone who's here and knows about the notebook. Then it will be up to Nyamo seeing as how the notebook can't kill her."

Matsuda began to panic.

"I don't understand! What are you saying!? This third person will come with the notebook to kill us!?"

"And we'll just sit back and watch?!"

"Yes. Listen. When this person comes through that door, only greet him. And if you see the door open slightly, just pretend you didn't notice it." Near said.

Matsuda stepped forward.

"That is…idiocy!"

"He's already here!" Near said.

I knelt down beside Near.

"The Shinigami is here." I whispered.

He nodded and I stood back up. Matsuda took out his gun but Geovanni and Lester pointed their's at him.

"Please stand back!" Lester said.

"Matsuda listen to me, we'll be alright. I promise." I said.

"How can you say that!?" Ide asked.

I smiled and looked at Near.

"I modified the notebook. I replaced the pages when I was in direct contact with the notebook. The one outside now, the person judging for Kira, was writing precisely one page per day. Even if he writes our names, we won't die, because I replaced the page set for today. The X-Kira at the other side of the door, will take a look inside once more to ascertain that we're dead. Nyamo will then restrain him."

They all looked at me and I hid myself near the door.

"At that point we seize the notebook and the person whose name's not in it is Kira." Near explained.

"Certainly the one whose name isn't written down is Kira…"

I could've sword I saw Light smirk.

"The one outside…Are you done writing down the names?" Light asked.

"Yes I am." Mikami answered.

I smirked.

"Isn't that a little strange…"

Light looked at Near.

"Why does he answer your question, 'Are you done writing down the names,' so honestly?" Near asked.

"Who knows, maybe he's an honest guy. Or maybe he has some room to spare…maybe your plot has been seen through."

Near was pissed off.

"Then we're done for." Matsuda said.

"Mikami Teru, if you don't mind will you come inside please? I know you're taking over Kira's judgments now. If you wrote down the names, there's nothing to fear, please come in." Near said.

Mikami didn't come in.

"Mikami Teru right? Don't just hide out there. Come inside." Light said.

Near looked at me and shook his head.

"How much time has passed since you wrote down the first person's name?" Light asked.

He looked at his watch and started to count down. I looked at Lester and Geovanni and pushed my feelings onto them. They looked at me and I nodded.

"Forty!"

"Near, it's my win."


	56. Revenge

Chapter 56

Revenge

My eyes widened and I ran forward. I threw myself at him and brought him to his knees. I grabbed his hair and yanked his head back.

"You killed him! Oh how I want to kill you. But there are fates worse than death, I can think of quite a few. No one will be able to save you from your fate now. I told you I would catch you…Kira! You low life piece of filth! You're nothing, you never were! You killed all those people for attention and glory. I feel your emotions. And look, none of us are dead! I'll let Near explain, but you're not going anywhere. Your little reign of terror is over." I snarled.

He glared at me.

"Nyamo let him go."

I looked at Near in shock.

"But Near he's…"

"We know what he is. But allow me to explain first, then you can have your way with him."

I growled but did as he asked. I threw him to the ground hard and then walked back. Mikami was staring at me.

"L-Lawliet-san?"

I looked at him.

"That's right. I planned everything that happened between us."

He looked angry and I stood next to Near.

"We didn't die." Matsuda said.

I smiled.

"One minute's passed and we didn't die!" Matsuda said.

"I told you Matsuda. Don't you trust me?" I asked.

He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

 _Sometimes he reminds me of a monkey._

"That's why I said we wouldn't die many times over." Near said.

I smiled at him, I was very proud.

"Why….why won't they die!?" Mikami shouted.

He looked at Light.

"G…God! I did everything you instructed!"

I looked at Lester and Geovanni and nodded. They ran forward and grabbed him. The notebook fell to the floor and Near looked at me.

"Would you mind?"

"Not at all."

I went forward and picked up the notebook. I looked at Light and smirked before going back to Near. He looked at the notebook and then turned it so everyone else could see.

"Please confirm this with your own eyes. The first four without a doubt are the SPK members' real names. And the only one whose name isn't written down here is…Yagami Light. Mikami also called you 'God' and said he did as you instructed. It's settled." Near said.

I smiled and took a deep breath.

"Trap! It's a trap! It's a trap set by Near to frame me! Writing the names in the notebook and not dying, isn't that strange!? That proves it's a trap!"

"So you finally snapped have you?" Light looked at me. "I only wish Mello and Matt were here to see it." I hissed.

Near grabbed my pant leg.

"Nyamo use your necklace."

I took a deep breath and did as he said.

"Didn't I tell you I modified the notebook so that we wouldn't die?"

"No…not true! This can't be…unbelievable! It's a trap, I don't even know that person!"

Mikami was crushed. Aizawa walked up and put his hand on Light's shoulder.

"Light-kun, it's already too late…Near won. I also heard you say 'it's my win'. That's the same as a confession." Aizawa said.

Matsuda fell to his knees.

"Light-kun….why?"

Mogi walked forward and tried to cuff him, but he freaked out.

"S...Stop!"

He ran away and backed himself into a wall.

"Yagami Light, 'L', Kira. You have lost. Just now you proclaimed your victory. Although you originally would have won. And I would have lost. All this time we successfully did as you predicted and altered the fake notebook. Except earlier when I said I 'modified the notebook', that applied to the real notebook as well. The fake one was only slightly modified. The real one was entirely replaced in secret."

Near took the real notebook from inside his shirt.

"This is the real notebook."

I knelt down and touched it. When I opened my eyes, I could see the Shinigami's true form. I reached into my bag and pulled out an apple. His eyes went wide and I threw it to him with a small smile.

"That…That's impossible!"

Near put it down.

"With the same pen Mikami used, in the same handwriting. The appearance, the contents, everything looks exact. Geovanni made this for us in one night."

I looked at Geovanni and we nodded to each other.

"Because I touched this real notebook…I've been able to see the Shinigami."

The Shinigami looked shocked.

"Shinigami-san, a pleasure to meet you. Nyamo says nice things about you. I'm Near."

The Shinigami laughed.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ryuk….do you have another apple?"

I laughed a but and took out another one. I tossed it to him and he ate it quickly.

"In this notebook, there are traces that a number of pages have been ripped out. If one's name IS written on a torn page, they would die?" Near asked.

"Yeah, they'd die." Ryuk said.

"As I thought. So there are numerous ways of using it…I wonder just how many people you killed, and how many times you fooled us. Fooled L. Yagami Light…you are Kira!" Near said.

Near was staring at the ground, his hair in front of his face. I knelt down and put my hand on his back. He suddenly picked up Mello's doll.

"You're wrong." Light looked at him. "It was all thanks to Mello. Saying this much, you should understand by now." He held up the notebook. "Please take a look at this."

He turned a page and I saw it too.

"Takada. She killed you…."

Light looked at Mikami angrily.

"God you said you were being watched and couldn't make a move! With Takada being in that situation…it was my duty to…"

Light looked livid.

"That's right. On the 26th, after the report featuring Takada's kidnapping….Mikami headed to the bank." Near said.

"According to my observation, Mikami only goes to the bank on the 25th of every month. This was unusual behavior for someone as punctual as Mikami, to go to the bank twice in two days. I followed him and as he headed towards the deposit boxes…then and only then did it appear he was aware of being followed. I was able to get into the deposit boxes, and inside…was the real notebook, with Takada's name written in it." said Geovanni.

I smiled and nodded.

"Yagami Light…even though you could kill someone with a piece of the note…you hadn't realized Mikami had done something on his own. It was only then that I had realized the possibility of a fake notebook. The biggest help in creating this scenario…was Mello. Mello knew this…alone, neither Mello nor I could surpass L, not even with Nyamo's help. But together.…together with Nyamo we were as able as L if not more so. Together we can surpass L! And now as one…against the Kira who managed to somehow defeat L, it's us who have the concrete evidence. If you can talk your way out of this one by all means do so…" Near said.

Near handed me L's doll and I smiled sadly.

"Thank you." I said.

He smiled a bit and then Light started to laugh. I stood up and narrowed my eyes. When he stopped he looked at us.

"That's right. I am Kira. So then what will you do? Kill me here?"

"If I believed in that sort of thing I'd let Nyamo kill you here and now. L wouldn't want that for her, and neither do I."

Light only laughed.

"Listen…I am Kira. And also…the God of the new world. In the world we live in today, Kira is law and protecting order. Soon I will be justice; the hope of all mankind…you going to kill me? Is that really okay? In the six years Kira has existed, wars have ceased, violent criminals have almost dried out…but this world still rots. There are too many rotten people…somebody has to do something. At the time I obtained the notebook…I realized I had to do it! No…only I could do it! I knew that killing people was a crime but there was no other way to correct things! That was the purpose given to me. Only I can do it…" He turned around. "Who else could have done it!? To come this far? Would anyone else be able to go on?!"

He stepped back and took a deep breath. Tears of hate rolled down my cheeks.

"That's right…to create a new world….only I can do it."

We all stood there silently and glared at him.

"You're pathetic." I said.

"No…you're just a murderer. And this notebook is the deadliest weapon in the history of mankind. I'll honor Nyamo's wish and destroy them. You've lost to the Shinigami and the power of the notebook. And you're mistaken, to think of becoming a god….a crazy mass murderer. That's all there is. Nothing more."

We all stood there in silence. I looked at Ridner and nodded to Near. She stood near him and I went to Matsuda. I knelt down and looked at him sadly.

"I know this is hard for you. I'm sorry it had to be this way." I said.

He opened his mouth to talk but Light interrupted.

"Near,"

I stood up and looked at him.

"the note you're holding…And the one that Aizawa brought from the Japanese Investigation HQ…Are they real?"

I narrowed my eyes.

"Don't you dare bullshit with me again Yagami Light." I warned.

He just smirked.

"I'm the only one who knows if it's the real thing."

He started to walk away.

"If you want to beat Kira and prove that Aizawa's note is real…you'll just have to right down my name or Mikami's to find out."

He stopped at the other end of the room. I knew he was planning something and I silently walked closer.

"If the note is real…or a fake!?"

I heard something click and he turned around.

"A hidden note!"

I ran and tackled him to the ground. I cried out in pain when he shoved a needle into my leg. He pushed me back but I wasn't letting him get away. Not this time. I kicked him in the face and he staggered back. I pulled the needle from my leg and tossed it aside.

"Mikami! Do something!"

"He can't help you now. It's over."

"Over? OVER?! IT'S NEVER OVER!"

I shook my head.

"I pity you. You're pathetic. I should've stopped you a long time ago. Maybe then the people we lost would still be here. Ukita, Yagami-san, Mello, Matt, Naomi, Raye, Aiber, Wedy…and L. I did fail them, but now I think I've made up for it a bit. I will never let you hurt another person. I told you I would help catch you. It's over for you."

I turned and started to walk back to Near when I was pushed to the ground. I heard a gun go off. I turned to see Light on the ground with a bloody hand. I looked at Matsuda with wide eyes. He stood in front of me with tears were streaming down his face.

"You won't touch her!" He screamed.

"Matsuda! What the fuck!? Do you have any idea who you're shooting at!? Don't fuck with me!"

Mikami looked horrified.

"WHAT DID YOUR FATHER DIE FOR!?"

"Father? Oh, Yagami Souichiro!"

"You drove your father to his death!"

"Serious people like that crowned with justice always lose in the end! Are you okay living in such a society?! I know you understand! Shoot her! Shoot them all!" Light shouted.

I was still too shocked that Matsuda was the one who shot him.

"HIS BLOOD!"

Matsuda screamed and shot him again and again. He walked towards Light.

"Kill…I have to kill him!"

"Matsuda no!"

We all ran forward and tried to pull him off.

"I need to kill him!"

Another shot and it hit the ground, only mere inches from Light's face. I pulled him back and we both fell to the ground. He held onto me. I could feel his pain and anguish. He felt betrayed, and we all did.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"It's alright. No one blames you." I said.

Light laid there in a puddle, bleeding and weak. It was pitiful and pathetic. Matsuda continued to cry and I held him tighter.

"The chief didn't die in vain. None of them did. You've seen to that." I said softly.

Tears of anger were in my eyes as I looked at Light. He was screaming for Mikami to help him. He screamed for Misa and Takada, but he'd already gotten rid of them or erased their memories. Even though he'd killed L, I'd watched him suffer long enough.

"Someone put him out of his misery. Send him to hell." I said.

I helped Matsuda up and had him look away.

"He's not worth killing. Let him suffer." I said.

"Nyamo-san! He wrote your name! He wrote for you to die on this day!" Ide said.

I looked at him.

"The death note can't kill me." I said calmly.

"What?!"

We all waited and I was still alive.

"I'm protected. Rem couldn't kill me and she tried. A pitiful man like Light or Mikami can't if she couldn't." I said.

Mikami and Light both looked scared. Then Mikami stabbed himself with his pen. We all ran over and tried to stop the bleeding but Ryuk tapped my shoulder. I looked at him and he pointed to the door.

"LIGHT!"


	57. Final Farewell

Chapter 57

Final Farewell

Aizawa and the others ran after Light. I looked at Ryuk.

"Hey Ryuk." he looked at me and I pulled out an apple. "Old habits die hard."

I tossed it over to him and he gobbled it up.

"Thanks!"

I looked down.

"I suppose this is good bye then old friend."

"It's sad, I won't get anymore apples."

I smiled a bit.

"I brought another."

I tossed it to him and he looked like he might actually hug me. When he was done he looked me in the eyes.

"Leave Yagami Light to me…. I know you want to die…don't. You have a purpose in this world and you're not done yet. Live your life, you'll be rewarded at the end, people like you usually are."

And with those words he disappeared. I fell to my knees and Near came up to me.

"He's right. And L wouldn't want you to give up on life. I'm sure he'd want you to live it to the fullest."

I looked at him with tears in my eyes.

"There's more to life than this. You taught me that. If you want to work with me I'd be happy to have you. But I want you to live your life. And L's still with you, you can feel him."

I nodded and dried my eyes. I could feel him with me now.

"Promise me you'll live your life. Promise me."

I looked at him again.

"I promise."

He nodded and I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I'll work with you. This is where I belong."

He gave me his boyish smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

"You'll start by taking a vacation."

I laughed a bit.

"Alright, but it won't be very long."

He grinned and nodded. I stayed at a hotel and then the next morning I went to see L. I stood in front of L's grave.

"I got him L. Near, Mello and I got him."

I knelt down and touched the cold stone.

"I wanted to die. I want to be with you again. But I know I still have things to do here. And I know your shadow will always be with me. You always did keep your promises. I love you so much and I always will. I know Mello is with you. I miss him too, and Matt. Eating chocolate will never be the same. Oh L….I'm so sorry I failed you, but I won't fail Near, I promise. I'll see you again, but not yet…not yet."

I kissed my fingers and then touched the grave.

"I love you."

I stood up and when I turned I found Ide, Mogi, Aizawa and Matsuda there. I sighed and smirked.

"How long have you been there?"

"Almost the whole time."

"Nyamo-san….you wanted to die?" Matsuda asked.

I nodded.

"I did. I wanted to be with L, but he's still here. His shadow is always with me. I can still feel his love, and Near was right, I still have much to do in this world. I won't be going anywhere yet."

They smiled and I felt their relief.

"Matsuda thank you for saving my life. I'm in your debt."

He smiled and shook his head.

"No you're not. I would've done the same for anyone here. We're family. We've worked together all these years, we protect one another."

I smiled and hugged him. Tears were in my eyes and I nodded.

"You're right. I just wish L, Ukita and the chief were still with us."

"They are. Because of you we all know that. We know the ones we've loved and lost are never far. And whenever you need us, we'll never be far." Aizawa said.

I smiled at them.

"You're all true friends. And Ide-san, I look forward to getting to know you better."

He smiled and nodded his head.

"And I you. I've heard a lot about you…Mrs. Lawliet."

I smiled. It was the first time anyone had called me that.

"I like the way that sounds. It's catchy." Mogi said.

We all shared a laugh and I felt L next to me. Kira was gone and L was avenged. My friends were still with me and so was L. We'd done what we first set out to do. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as the wind blew.

"One day we'll all see him again. Though it may have been we who finished him, in the end it was L who killed him. He left us two successors. I only wish Mello hadn't died. Yes he did terrible things, but he was a good boy."

"Well none of them will be forgotten. And we honored them all with Kira's death." said Ide.

I smiled and nodded. I felt L's arms around me and I closed my eyes.

"He's here with us now. I can feel his gratitude." I said.

"L is!?"

"You can see the shadows of the dead?" Matsuda asked.

"Sometimes. But I've only ever seen his. And he is grateful to you all, and proud."

They all smiled and I looked at L.

"It's time for you to go. As hard as it is for me to say, it's time. Your time in this world is over, but I know your love for me has no time limit. It's time for you to move on and be at peace. I'll be alright I promise. You'll see me again, you'll see all of us again. But for now, we have to say good-bye. A day won't go by where I don't think of you. Good-bye L, I love you. Always and forever."

I could see him. I could see his face as if he were still alive. He reached out and put his hand on my cheek. I put my hand over his and a few tears rolled down my cheek.

"Good-bye L, it was an honor to have worked with you." Aizawa said.

"Nyamo will be safe. You can count on us." said Matsuda.

I smiled and he leaned forward. I closed his eyes and I could just barely feel his lips on mine. When he pulled away I saw his lips move, but no sound came. He said 'I love you.' He turned to the others and spoke again.

"He's saying good bye."

He turned back to me and I held up my hand. He held up his and held it against mine.

"Until we're together again. I love you L Lawliet."

We smiled at each other and then he faded away.

"He's gone. He's at peace now." I whispered.

They nodded and I smiled.

"Well it looks like it really is over. I hope we'll still see you every now and then Nyamo." Aizawa said.

I smiled at them.

"Oh you can't get rid of me that easily. I'll be moving into my parents old house, it's mine now. I'll be inviting you all over for a celebratory dinner, and of course your families are invited. We will honor the ones who have fallen and toast to their victory and ours."

They all smiled and agreed. Even though L was gone from my sight he was still with me. I still had my friends and Near.

I went on to work with Near for the next fifty two years. When I retired I went home to Japan. I'd taken my parents old house. I didn't die until I was eighty years old. When I closed my eyes for the last time I saw darkness. When they opened once more I was not old. I was young and just like I was before L died.

"Welcome Nyamo-san."

There they all were. Ukita, Mello, Matt, Yagami-san, Mogi, Aizawa, Naomi and Raye….and standing behind them all was L. He smiled at me and I slowly walked to him. I reached out to him and he took me in his arms. He was real! I was finally with him.

"I missed you." he whispered.

I smiled and tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Oh L I've missed you too!" I cried.

He gave me a squeeze before pulling back and smiling at me. He kissed my lips and I sighed. I finally had L back and we had eternity together. He pulled back and stroked my cheek.

"I'm home." I said.

He smiled and I hugged him.


End file.
